She's The One
by Herm-Own-Ninny879
Summary: She couldn't help but let her heart beat at hyper-speed. It was show time. Chapter 34 Up! AU.
1. From Miss Sakura's Point of View

**She's The One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Author's Note:** AU. Different universe. Changed personalities. Don't flame me for that! As my sister Chibi says '...all flames will be used to cook my ramen...' and I follow that philosophy as well.

* * *

**Chapter One:** From Sakura's Point of View

"Sakura-chan, wake up!" Mrs Haruno shouted from the end of the hallway. A young pink-haired girl yawned and rolled to the other side of her bed, still asleep.

"…" nothing.

"SAKURA!"

"…"

"HEY, NEECHAN!" a little girl's voice squealed, crashing through the old door of the teenage girl. The teenage pink-haired sixteen year old girl put a big pillow over her head, attempting to muffle out all sound around her.

"Shut the hell up, Koichi!" Haruno Sakura mumbled to her little sister. Haruno Koichi pouted and ran off down the apartment hallway to her mother shouting "MOMMY! SAKWUA TOLD ME TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Ugh, that little monster…" Sakura moaned, getting out of bed groggily. It had been a very long night, working on that project for her art class.

"SAKURA!" Mrs Haruno shouted once more. "DON'T SWEAR AT YOUR SISTER!"

"God, mom, I know, I know…" Sakura groveled. She walked slowly to the apartment building's only female restroom only to find it occupied by Mrs Tazuna from next door.

"Aw man…" she muttered. "I'm going to be late for the bus _again_."

"Sakura!" a boy's voice shouted from the upstairs area. Sakura looked up to see her friend, Inuzuka Kiba, with his little dog, Akamaru waving at her from the stairs.

"ECH! Kiba! I'm still in my pajamas!" Sakura shouted. "Good mornin' to you too….blegh…"

"Did you finish the still life for Chizuro-sensei last night? I finished mine," Kiba grinned, flashing a canvas painted with a picture of Akamaru sleeping.

"Kiba, that's not a still life. Akamaru's just asleep," she laughed. It looked more like a bunch of doodles to her.

"Oh. I thought still lives were just pictures of things staying still…"

"Well actually, they're pictures of things that are immobile. Like a bowl of fruit. I chose a table of food," Sakura shouted.

"Oh okay. Hey, Mrs Tazuna's getting out of the bathroom. See ya," Kiba shouted, walking into his apartment.

"Sigh. Morning, Mrs Tazuna," Sakura yawned. Mrs Tazuna just grunted.

She walked in, brushed her teeth and took a short shower, walked in a towel towards her small, very small, apartment room and put on her old school uniform.

Looking at her watch, she realized that she was going to be late for the bus if she didn't go downstairs in about half a minute. In frenzy, she grabbed her backpack and her still life, plus her flute for band class, and hurried downstairs, shouting a quick goodbye to her mother, who tried to stop her for breakfast…but yet again, she didn't succeed.

"That girl…she deserves better…" Mrs Haruno said, her voice downcast. "KIBA! WATCH OUT FOR HER AGAIN TODAY, ALRIGHT?"

"SURE THING, MRS HARUNO!" Kiba shouted as he followed Sakura downstairs. Akamaru barked after him and he waved sadly towards his dog.

"Eyuugh…What did you bring for lunch today, Kiba?" Sakura sighed as she took out her brown bag.

"I brought a sandwich. Plus some leftover chicken from last night."

"I brought the same. Ha…awkward to be living in a boarding house, isn't it?" she smirked.

"Yeppers," Kiba said, getting out his saxophone. The bus seemed hotter than usual. Besides, it was only springtime, and around this time of year in Japan…it was slightly hot.

"Hey look, the cherry blossoms are blooming," Sakura giggled. Kiba smirked at his friend.

"They look like you, Pinky," he laughed.

"Hey, don't call me that," she said, hitting him.

"Whatever, Saku. Oh no…we're at the Kuchiki Twins' spot…" he moaned as the bus screeched to a halt in front of a beautifully proportioned home. Two girls, perfectly identical entered the bus in their uniforms, swaying their hips in a way that made the boys on the bus swoon. They said hello to each and every girl on the bus, and every boy, except for when they stopped at Kiba and Sakura's seat…

"Oh, it's Pinky, and her little sidekick, Dog Man," Kuchiki Rookie said sweetly.

"Shut up," Kiba said, fixing his glasses. He looked down in annoyance.

"Pinky, 'eh?" Sakura laughed, "Can't you two come up with some other new nickname?"

Kuchiki Rukia glared at her. "Just watch out after school today, Pinky…" she said warningly.

"Oh! I've got some nicknames for you. Paris and Nicole."

Rukia looked like she was going to hit Sakura right then and there, but when Mr Joo, the bus driver glared at them, they sat right down, behind the two friends.

"Watch out, Haruno. You're going to get it," Rookie muttered, looking over at them from above their seat.

"Riight. What are you going to do, giggle at me?"

Rookie looked away, offended.

"Thanks, Sakura," Kiba muttered.

"No prob, Kib."

* * *

Mrs Haruno was busily cleaning up the family's tiny room in the boarding house. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and when she opened it she saw the postman, Koichi-san, whom she held a soft spot for. 

"Mail for you, Rin," Koichi-san smiled, his hand reaching out a letter and package for her. Mrs Haruno giggled. _I'm so happy he's my age…_she thought giddily.

"Thanks, Koichi-san," she smiled.

"It's for both you and Sakura-san," he winked. "I think she'll like it, and so will you."

Confused, Rin waved goodbye to him and closed the door.

"To Miss Haruno Sakura, from the KONOHA ACADEMY OF THE ARTS?"

* * *

The bus pulled up to an old, run-down looking school, called Konoha Public High. Sakura sighed at it, and walked off the bus with Kiba towards the locker hall. On the way, they saw some bullies, like Kin and Dozu, your normal punks, beating up some kid from freshman year. Her eyes widened when she saw little Konohamaru, one of her friends. 

She dropped her flute and handed her canvas towards Kiba, who caught it automatically.

"ECH! SAKURA-SAN, WAIT…oh well," he sighed.

"Konohamaru, we need some money today. Can't you get your mommy to bring you some more money for us?" Kin giggled, pushing Konohamaru into a tree.

"B…But my mom doesn't really have enough money right now, with bills..and crap…OW," Konohamaru shouted when Dozu punched him in the cheek.

"HEY DOZU, KIN!" Sakura's voice pounded through the air. Kin sighed.

"Oh, it's the great protector, here to watch over the little punk," she rolled her eyes. She and Dozu got ready to fight.

Sakura walked over to Kin and kicked her shins. Kin growled and slapped her in the face. Dozu stayed out of this catfight, not wanting to get into a girl's battle.

Sakura then pulled some of Kin's hair.

Kin, who screamed in pain, pulled back. She grabbed Sakura's ankles, but Sakura retaliated, swinging forward and grabbed Kin's legs. She dragged her down with her and both got into a really bad tussle.

"Oh God, not again," Kiba muttered, slapping his face. His glasses fell off his face, and he blindly began looking for them.

A group started to form in front of Kin and Sakura's fight.

They began to do the normal 'fight' chant, and Kiba blindly bumped into a tall, football-playing senior.

"Oh, sorry…" Kiba gulped. He could see the outline of the football player in front of him. _Shit._

The football player turned around and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh teh noes…" Kiba ran for it.

* * *

Haruno Rin read her daughter's letter over and over again. She couldn't believe it. 

_Dear Miss Haruno,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for a musical scholarship to our school, the Konoha School of the Arts, or KSOTA. This scholarship can last for up to the end of your college education._

_The Konoha School of the Arts is a wonderful Private, Boarding School, top-ranked in the Land of Fire. We house students from all over the continent ranging from Land of the Waves to the Land of Lightning. We would be happy to have you accept this music scholarship to the best of your ability._

_Once you arrive, you will be sorted immediately into the Music Department, where you will be increasing your Musical ability even more. Your entrance tapes and resume, plus your composed music helped with your entrance. _

_Please send us a letter back saying you accept._

_Yours in Partnership,_

_Katzuki Adrienne, __Headmistress, __the Konoha School of the Arts _

"She actually made it…" tears sprung to her eyes. _This will help her so much…She'll have a better education and life…_

She looked over at an old family portrait hung on the wall with her, Sakura, her daughter Koichi, and her late husband

"Oh, Kororo…If you were here…" she said sadly.

* * *

"Got into a fight, once again, Miss Haruno, Miss Tatsuki," the principal, Mr Kakazu, said sternly. Sakura looked away, arms and legs folded in the chair. 

"Hmph," Sakura muttered. Kin just glared at her.

"What happened this time?"

"She was beating up Konohamaru again!" Sakura blurted. Kin looked innocent.

"Oh, Sakura, Kin couldn't have done that…" Mr Kakazu rolled his eyes.

"But—"

"Sakura, a week's detention for you."

Kin smiled. "Thanks, Mr Kakazu, sir."

"No problem," Kakazu said, smiling at Kin and scowling at Sakura. "You both may go. I'll be calling your mother soon, Miss Haruno."

"Alright," Sakura mumbled under her breath as she left. When she opened the door, Kiba was already waiting for her.

"What happened? Kin got her way again?"

"Yeah, and—"

"—and Kin wins again," Kin laughed as she walked past them contentedly. They waited until she was out of sight and began to talk.

"You've got a tear in your skirt," Kiba said warningly. Sakura saw the notch near her waist.

"Damn," she scowled.

"I just got out of the nurse. Zetzu beat me up again," Kiba sighed. Sakura rolled her eyes once more.

"You should be more assertive, Kib," she said calmly to her friend.

"Yeah, but I'm labeled a nerd. No one likes assertive nerds."

"Whatever," Sakura muttered. "Where's Konohamaru?" she added.

"Over at the nurse right now. His mom is going to pick him up…" Kiba said sadly.

"Oh no…he's going to transfer…" Sakura said sadly, kicking the ground. Whenever a student was told his parents were going to pick him up, it usually meant that their parents were going to transfer them to another school.

"Yeah. I talked to him in the office. He said one more beat up session, and he's gone," Kiba shuddered.

"Ech…this school sucks," she said, picking up her canvas. The pair walked over to the Art Room and took their seats.

"I know," Kiba sighed. "I really want to go to that Arts School you applied for. Did you get a letter yet?"

"No, not yet. But mom said it should be coming soon," she said excitedly. "I want to go to KAOTA really badly," She said, grinning.

"I didn't get my letter for WAOD, the Waves Academy of Doctory yet," he said, shrugging.

"I bet you're going to get in, being a medical boy and all," she joked.

"Aw, shut up. It's not my fault I have a bunch of freaking allergies," he muttered. "Except to dogs," he added.

"Right, Kiba, right," she smiled.

* * *

Mrs Haruno was furious. She had gotten another call from Mr Kakazu again…about her daughter. He had said she got into another fight. 

As she stepped into her car, she tucked the letter from KAOTA into her purse and sped off.

* * *

"Once again, Miss Haruno gets an A+." Chizuro-sensei said happily. Sakura got her canvas back in ectasy. 

"YES!" she whispered to herself. "An A!"

"And from Mr Inuzuka…a C+," she smiled at Kiba. Kiba grinned. "Kiba, you'll need some help with your still lives, so can you come over after school for a tutor session?"

Secretly,Sakura knew that her best friend had a soft spot for their pretty Art teacher…who was only fresh from Art School.

"Alright," Kiba said cooly.

"Suck-up," Sakura smirked at him. He just stuck his tongue at her.

* * *

"And today, she got into a fight with Tatsuki Kin," Kakazu said, lowering his glasses to see Mrs Haruno better. 

"Oh. Do you know the reason?"

"Yes. Well…I'm not sure if she's telling the truth this time. She said that KIN and DOZU were beating up little Konohamaru from freshman year."

"Then, who did you belive, Mr Kakazu?"

"Well, I believed Kin of course. Kin is one of our star students! She would _never_ beat anyone up. Taking her side is the best choice. But Miss Sakura on the other hand…is not very adept when it comes to her studies," Kakazu sighed.

"OH really? Have you _ever _paid any attention to students other than KIN? Is it always her?"

"N-no, I mean, Mrs Haruno--"

"--If this school is going to be like that, I'm taking my Sakura out of it. You see here--" she rummaged through her bag and pulled out the acceptance letter for the Konoha Academy of the Arts, "That she has been accepted into the most prestigious arts school in ALL of Konoha. And you say she is not..._adept..._when it comes to her studies?"

Mr Kakazu stared at the note and grabbed it. Scanning it, he placed it gently down on the desk and cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses.

"So I see," he said in shocked surprise. "Well, you can uninroll her at this school, I doubt there will be anyone who will actually _care._"

"What did you say?" Mrs Haruno growled. Kakazu rolled his eyes. "Well in that case, your school will be short an excellent student. Good day," she said, got up, and stormed out of the office and into the Registrar's room.

* * *

"You **_what?_**" Sakura shouted once she got home.

"Yes I did."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" she screamed, pulling at her hair.

"Sakura. Don't you swear at me, young lady!" Mrs Haruno shouted back. Sakura looked at her angrily.

"Why did you pull me out of Public High?"

"Because you got a letter today."

"From _who?_" Sakura said, infuriated.

"The Konoha Academy of the Arts," Mrs Haruno said simply, clearing her throat as she handed her daughter the letter from Katzuki Adrienne.

Sakura, with trembling hands and shocked eyes, took the letter and read it. Not believing what she read, she read it again, and again, and when she got the message, threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I GOT IN!" she squealed. "Mum, thanks for taking me out of public hi--what about Kiba? Shouldn't he know?" she asked, loosening her grip. Mrs Haruno looked sadly at her.

"Yes. KAOTA is a private/boarding school. But you can come home for the weekends every month," she said slowly. Sakura's eyes dropped.

"Oh..." she said in a small voice. Just then, little Koichi ran into the room.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Onee-chan got into the Academy place, right?" she squealed. "YAY! Can I have her room?"

Sakura scowled. "No, buttface."

Koichi scowled and stuck her tongue out at her sister. Mrs Haruno smiled.

"I'm going, right?" Sakura said slower, "Now that I'm out of Konoha Public?"

Rin thought for a moment. "Yes."

"I'll have to tell Kiba tonight."

"Yes, Sakura," Mrs Haruno said, biting her lip. All of a sudden, she hugged her daughter tightly and cried.

Sakura, surprised, hugged back, unsure of what to say, and put in a lot of unsaid things she felt for her mother into that hug.

* * *

"THE KONOHA ACADEMY OF THE ARTS?" Kiba questioned in a loud voice as he and Sakura sat at a table in Starbucks later that night.

"SHHH!" Sakura shushed him. "It's supposed to be secret, alright? Kib...I...I don't want to leave my best friend alone at Public High," Sakura muttered.

"Don't worry about me, Saku! Just take this as a big adventure, going to a _private school_. I wonder what that's like," he said dreamily.

Sakura smirked and sipped her mocha.

"You know all the right things to say, Kiba," Sakura smiled. Kiba grinned back.

"Of course I do. I'm a best friend."

* * *

"Uniform?"

"Check."

"Pencils, school supplies?"

"Check."

"Instrument?"

She thought for a moment and checked her flute and guitar cases.

"Check."

"Music?"

"Check."

"Big long rope..."

"Ch--NO I DON'T HAVE THAT!"

"Just kidding, dear," Mrs Haruno smirked, and continued the list. "Daily Planner?"

"Moooooooomm...Fine. Yep."

"Stationery?"

"Check."

"Everything?"

"Yes, mother," Sakura smiled, all dressed in her academy uniform, which was much nicer than the uniforms her old school had. She had a short-sleeved button down dress shirt, a blue-and-green-tie, and a blue and green plaid school skirt. She had knee-high socks that seemed preppy to her, and some honest, good school shoes. The Konoha Academy patch was stitched to the breast pocket of her shirt.

"I'm so happy," Rin said, dabbing her eyes with a hankerchief and pulled Sakura into a hug. "Got all your bags ready?"

"Yeah, I do," she said, her eyes lingering at her room for the last time.

"I'm sorry Kiba can't come to see you go..." Mrs Haruno said sadly. "His mother told him to go to school..."

"Don't worry. He can use my room anytime he wants for invasion. Tell him to not take down my posters of Anime, alright?"

"Okay," her mother smirked through tears.

"And tell Koichi to stay away from my room," she laughed. Mrs Haruno stopped crying.

"Sure, dear."

All of a sudden, a loud car horn was heard outside the boarding house. Sakura and her mother looked up immediately.

"Well...this is it?" Mrs Haruno said, taking a deep breath.

Sakura nodded. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby," she said, hugging her tighter than ever. After a few seconds, Sakura grabbed her bags and walked slowly down the steps and when she got to the bottom, she saw her mother at the top, smiling at her. She smiled back and walked out of the door and into the car.

Without thinking, Rin ran down the stairs, and caught up as soon as the car left. She saw Sakura look back through the back window and waved. She waved back, and stayed until the car turned the next corner.

* * *

The driver's name was Percy, he told Sakura. Percy was his American nickname, but his name was Pachiko. Sakura giggled when he told her, and he was her chauffer for the day, just to take her to the academy since no buses ran in her community except the public school ones. 

"So which classes will you be taking, Miss Haruno-san?" Percy asked her curiously as he drove.

"Well, probably music, art, and creative writing. I'll decide once I get to the school."

"I would like to suggest fashion designing. It is an interesting class I think you'll like," he smiled.

"Fashion really isn't my thing though I like drawing clothes I'd like to wear..."she thought for a while. "Maybe, Perce. Maybe."

"My daughter goes to KAOTA, but she's a senior, so you won't be seeing much of her around, due to semester finals."

"I see," Sakura said, nodding.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the school. It's one of the most--"

"--prestigious schools in the country," Sakura finished, smiling.

"I see you know your school histories," he said, nodding in approval.

"Well--no, but I've always wanted to go to the Konoha Academy since i was seven."

"And now you can," Percy smiled.

"Yeah..." Sakura said dreamily.

A few more minutes turned into an hour, until Percy finally said after passing a few meadows...

"Welcome to the Konoha Academy of the Arts, Miss Haruno," he smiled. Sakura's head shot up, and what she saw amazed her.

* * *

**To be Continued...READ ALL BELOW!! **

EVIL CLIFFIES. Muahaha. This is my first alternate universe chapter fic! MUAHAHA! I feel so evil for some reason.

I like how this story is going and I'm def going to continue it. I like it a lot. Percy's COOL. XD Just kidding.

It's still a work-in-progress though, but I hope you like it!

Please leave a lot of reviews to help me out here! And like my sister said, 'all flames will be used to cook my ramen...' And I'll give your flames to her so she can make batches and batches and bowls and bowls of it :

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Polls _**

**Title:** _Roommates  
_  
**Ships?** What do you think? Tell me who should be partnered up and I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer! But the first pairing will be Tem/Sasu...for reasons...muahaha...  
**Who should appear?** SHOULD Sasuke appear in this chapter? Should _Naruto?_ I dunno, you tell me!  
**Is it worth writing? **YES/NO answers only!

Thanks! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Roomates? Meeting Miss Yamanaka Flowers!

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Okay that's done.  
**Author's Note: **THANK YOU ALL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, **KathH!** She gave me a very detailed review, and what I should do and not to do. Naturally everyone did, and I love you all! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

Going past that, I recieved reviews saying 'NO TEM/SASU!'. Yes, yes, I hate that ship and I think it should burn in hell, but IT IS NECESSARY. It was that or Ino/Sasu. (Hides behind Sasuke because of frightenedness) But, thank God above, this story is eventual Sasu/Saku. AND I HATE MY INTERNET BROWSER! I'll talk about that later...NOW THE STORY SHALL BEGIN! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

--Sakura-sama

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Roommates?

"_That's _the ACADEMY?" Sakura exclaimed. Percy raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Yes it is, Sakura-san."

The academy was a large building--no, it was FIVE or three, (Sakura couldn't really see because it looked like so many) large, marble-white-washed buildings, with beautifully curved doors with intricate patterns. The lawn area around the buildings were green, manicured, and it stretched so far that Sakura could barely see where they went. She saw a few Physical Education students messing around in a nearby hockey field, gardeners in the green fields, with sprinklers splashing in the distance. When they arrived at the main building, Sakura also noticed flowers lining the edges of the fields, a barrier between the grass and the smooth granite road.

"It's so beautiful," Sakura said in awe.

"Well, you'll be going here for the next four/three, or more years, so you'll be seeing lots of the school in that time," Percy shrugged.

Perce drove up to the front door, where two adults stood, one, a tall, young man, with bright grey hair, and a mask around his face, adorning a crisp suit. The other was a woman, slightly shorter than the man, with soft, dark curls, and bright red eyes, wearing a black admin's uniform emblazoned with the KAOTA patch on her left breast pocket.

"Who are they, Perce?" Sakura whispered.

"That's Professor Hatake, or Kakashi-sensei, the head of the music department."

"He doesn't look much like a teacher to me..." Sakura said warily.

"Well, he's one of the best in this school, 'the Elite Teacher', that's what some of the music students tell me. He plays every instrument known to mankind, the alto, tenor, barrie...any saxophone you name, the flute (like you), keyboard, percussion instruments...you name it, missy. And that woman there is Assitant-Principal Yuhi, or Kurenai-sama, as we all call her."

"Whoa," Sakura breathed. Percy grinned at her and got out of the car. He rummaged through the trunk of the car, and brought out Sakura's luggage. Sakura took her purse and put it over her shoulders, and stepped out of the air-conditioned car as Percy opened the door.

The fresh air seemed like a getaway for Sakura. Since she lived in the city, all she smelled was smog and cigarrette smoke. Here, she felt free. Professor Hatake and Assistant-Principal Yuhi bowed to her, and Sakura shook their hands.

"Good afternoon, Miss Haruno. I'm Professor Hatake Kakashi, or you can call me Kakashi-sensei, and I'll be the head of your music department, and one of your private teachers."

"Good afternoon, sir," Sakura bowed back. She got up in time for Assistant-Principal Yuhi's intro.

"I'm Principal Yuhi, acutally, I'm the assistant principal to be exact, but the rest of you all call me Kurenai-sama, which I really don't mind," she smiled brightly. "Welcome to the Konoha Academy!"

"Thank you," Sakura bowed once more.

"Well, we'll take it from here, Pachiko," Kurenai-sama nodded. Percy looked wistfully at Sakura, and waved, and got back into the limo-looking car with the leather seats. Sakura waved goodbye as he drove away.

She looked back at her teachers, and smiled nervously.

"Ah, I can see you're nervous. It's always like that on the first day," Kurenai-sama said, patting her on the back. "Don't worry, you'll be having a roommate in the Girl's Dormitories, and we'll meet her in the Common Room of the dorms."

"Mmm..." Sakura mumbled and nodded. She was reaching for her luggage, but Kakashi beat her at it and picked it up.

"Don't worry, I've got it," he smiled, his visible eye closed.

The three walked into the building, which was emblazoned with gold lettering; which read 'The Konoha Academy of the Arts". When Sakura first entered, she thought she was in a mansion. But a second look around told her that she was in _the _Administration building. The place was air conditioned, with squeaky-clean halls and walls, and the sweet smell of honey spread across the rooms and the hall.

"As you see, this building is Administration only, unless certain circumstances must be met," Kurenai-sama started, "but if you must come, you may. Well, probably the only time I'll be seeing students here is when they get in trouble."

"Really?" Sakura gulped.

"Aw, don't be so worry-ful," Kakashi laughed, as they turned a corner and through a walkway to the next building.

"Now this building is where the majority of music and art classes will be taken. It's also called the Alpha Building," Kurenai said, walking her through the building, which was the same, except for dozens of artwork hung around, and music notices, and the large stage in the lobby of the building. "The band room is down that hall and to your right."

Sakura nodded, looking at the door Kurenai was pointing to. The band room door was emblazoned with band music and notices.

"And the next building..." Kurenai said, after they finished the tour of the schooling building, "Are the girls dorms."

Sakura gaped. The building was beautiful. On the exterior it looked like the other ones, but this one had the cleanest walls and floors and the soft smell of lilacs and flowers. Couches and full-carpeting filled the lobby, and some girls were practising music in a corner, and others were watching television on the plasma screen. Others were reading on couches, and some girls were playing foosball. Occasionally, some girls acknowledged Kakashi and Kurenai in the most polite manner possible, and when they reached the table with a tall blond girl, with a long ponytail, streaked with pink and a bang hanging down her face. She wore a purple and black plaid school skirt and was wearing her white, buttoned-down shirt and the patch was on her pocket.

"Miss Yamanaka," Kurenai cleared her throat. The girl jumped and turned around.

"Oh! Kurenai-sama, Kakashi-sensei," she bowed, "And is this Miss Sakura?"

"Yes," Kurenai smiled brightly. "She's the newest addtion to the KAOTA family."

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino," Ino grinned, holding out her hand. Sakura smiled back and took it.

"Haruno Sakura," she said as bravely as she could.

"Ino, I'll expect you to help Miss Haruno in any way you can," Kurenai said, a gleam in her red eyes.

"_Of _course_, Kurenai-sama_. I'll take care of her," Ino laughed. Sakura laughed along with her.

"Thanks so much! I'll see you in class tomorrow, Miss Haruno?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, sir!" Sakura grinned. Kakashi and Kurenai waved goodbye and it was just Ino and Sakura left in the spot they were standing in.

"So, what's up?" Ino said, greeting her like an old friend.

"Nothing much...So how long have you gone to this school?"

"Well...my dad owns a chain of flower shops in Konoha, and he started sending me here since I was in the third grade."

"That's cool!" Sakura exclaimed. "Doesn't he run Yamanaka Flowers? There's one near Hokage Street back in Konoha City."

"YEAH! That's around where I live! I wonder why I never saw you there whenever there was school break..."

"Well, I used to go to Konoha Public, and my mom is a nurse at the nearby hospital."

"I've always wanted to know what Public High was like."

"It's really horrible," Sakura shuddered. "I only had two friends there."

"Well..." Ino said, surprised. "You'll _have _lots of friens here!"

"Really?" Sakura said skeptically, not believing it. "People thought I was weird."

"Well, Sakura, people here are WEIRD. Practically everyone in this school is weird," Ino shrugged. "Gifted, artsy, and weird. Those are the students of this school."

"Really," Sakura exclaimed. "I never knew that..."

"You didn't? Well, I'll show you around, and introduce you to some people at dinner time."

"Thanks," Sakura grinned. "I'll appreciate it."

"Well, then, let's bring your bags to our room, shall we?" Ino asked, picking up one of her bags. Sakura picked up the other, and Ino picked up her guitar case, and she picked up her flute.

"So what instrument do you play, Ino?" Sakura asked as they walked down a line of rooms, which looked like hotel rooms to her except for the white boards and decor the other teenage girls placed all over their doors.

"I play percussion and electric guitar," she said, stopping at a door labelled 'ROOM 402.' "And I see you play flute and guitar as well." The white board underneath read in purple and pink, _'Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino._'

"So this is our room?" Sakura questioned. Ino laughed at her. "No, no, no, Sakura-san. THIS, my friend, is your **home** for the next year."

When she opened the door, Sakura nearly fainted.

The room was a girl's dream, emblazoned with pink and brown checkers as the wallpaper (probably Ino's choice, but Sakura loved it anyway), soft, fur carpet, a desk with a Windows Vista desktop on it, a television, small, flat-screen with a plasma screen, two neatly fixed beds (Sakura gaped at the cloth, silk!), and a radio in the corner. There were two bathrooms, one labelled _Ino, _and the other one was labelled _Sakura. _There was a mini-bar (non-alcoholic drinks, of course), and a pair of closets, one for the each of them.

"This is so...so..._awesome,_" Sakura said in awe, unable to think of anything else to say. Ino smirked at her.

"I thought you'd like it," she smiled. "Well, set down your stuff, and let's head to dinner. I'm famished, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," Sakura said, feeling her rumbling stomach. "Where do we eat dinner at?"

"We eat in the Breakfast Hall. Well, it's not only for breakfast, but who cares?" Ino shrugged. Sakura laughed. Ino locked the door on their way out, and the pair walked past the Girl's Dorms and into another building, which was built the same way, but instead, there was a clean, perfect kitchen on the inside, and outside the kitchen, there was a great Dining Hall, where hundreds of students already sat.

"Wow," Sakura whispered.

"Yep, that's our student body for you--and--_Oh GOD!_" Ino squealed quietly.

"What? Who?" Sakura asked confusedly, looking around. Ino looked postiviely ecstatic.

"It's...It's..._Uchiha Sasuke..._" Ino sighed, her hands folded up, her head tilted longingly onto them.

"_WHO?_" Sakura asked, even more confused. Ino sighed and pointed towards a handsome looking boy, wtih long, dark hair, pale black eyes, and in his school uniform. He was much more handsome than the other guys; Sakura saw a guy who had dark, circular sunglasses, and he had his school jacket's collar pulled over his neck.

"_Him..._" Ino sighed.

"Oh," Sakura gulped. Somehow, her heart skipped a beat for a moment. "Who's Uchiha Sasuke?"

"That guy...and he's the most popular guy in the school..." Ino said in her lovey-dovey voice, which Sakura now knew what that was.

"Then why is he sitting alone?" Sakura questioned, a finger on her lip. Somehow, she wondered, how would the most popular boy in the school be found sitting alone at dinner time?

"No...he's not," Ino scowled deeply. "_She's_ coming," she muttered, pointing, zombie-like towards the lunch-line.

Sakura followed Ino's finger over to a tall, pretty blond girl, with pink-and-purple light streaks, put up in four ponytails. (**A/N: **Okay, you all may hate me for this part, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING! Imagine Temari's hair in not-so-spiky, but loose, a bit messy four ponytails, going down, not sticking up like in canon.)

"Who's that?" Sakura said. She felt her brain turning into mush every second she said a word.

"Sabaku no Temari," she muttered in a dark voice. Sakura looked at her new friend with the 'confused-dog-look'.

"And she is...?"

"Sasuke-kun's girlfriend..."Ino muttered, almost zombie-like. "Most popular girl in school, head of everything. No one crosses her. She has the temper of a _lioness._"

"Damn," Sakura whistled.

"She's a big bitch too," Ino scowled deeply. "She onced slapped me for playing several wrong notes in music class."

"_Slapped--?_"

"Yep. She's THAT into perfection, also because her father's the mayor of Sunagakure, the town down south. So naturally, her group and us don't cross. See there, the girl with the panda-eared hairstyle?"

She pointed to a girl with dark brown hair an done dark green streak going down, wearing her uniform with a red-and-gold plaid skirt and a gold necklace.

"That's TenTen. _Our_ public enemy number one. Don't cross her, she knows all the juicy gossip around campus, and tells Temari ANYTHING. Mother runs_ Konoha Teen Weekly._"

Sakura looked startled. It seemed that the majority of students in the school came from rich families. Ino pointed to the next girl, a pretty one, with dark blue-purple hair, with light purple streaks. She was wearing a purple-and-black skirt.

"Hyuuga Hinata. She's really sweet, but then Temari can get her to do _anything._ Her father is Senior Underseceretary to the president of Fire Country."

"Whoa," Sakura gaped.

"_That,_ my new friend, is why I don't cross those three and Sasuke. But...Sasuke's eye candy to all the girls in the school."

_She's got that right,_Sakura thought longingly, but then her tone sounded careless. "So what happens when you try to sit at that table?"

"Sudden death my friend, sudden death. But oh well...Wanna go and get some di--"

"INO-SAAAN!" a bright voice shouted. Ino and Sakura spun around and saw a blond-haired boy ride into the Dining Hall on a skateboard, doing a kick-flip in midair.

"NARUTO-KUN, WATCH OUT FOR THAT TABL--"

"Shit," the boy muttered, and before he could stop, he nearly crashed into the table, which the people sitting in it ran off.

Ino sighed and walked over to the tall blond boy, Sakura tittering behind.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" she muttered, as people stared at him suspiciously.

"Yeah," the boy named Naruto mumbled, dusting himself off.

Naruto muttered something, and looked up, straight at Sakura.

"Oh...and who is this, Ino?" Naruto said, pushing Ino slightly away. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm new here," Sakura mumbled.

"Uzumaki Naruto, glad to meetcha! I hope we'll get to know each other soon, and I'll be your tour guide around the school if you'd like..." he grinned brightly.

Sakura laughed at his feeble attempts to flirt.

"No, I'm fine, Ino's already helping me out."

_Damn, Ino, when did YOU get such a hot roommate?_ Naruto thought excitedly.

"YES, Sakura, of course you now know, this is Naruto. Another really good friend. Best friend, not closest friend, but friend, skateboards a lot but sucks," she took a look at Naruto, who shrugged incoherently, "and Mr. Blonde Ambition. Nah, I was kidding about that. He's in our music department. Plays percussion."

"Yep. And I'm _single,_" Naruto grinned, emphasizing the word 'single'. Sakura tried to muffle her laughter.

"Sorry, but I'm not looking," she smirked. Ino looked like she was going to bash Naruto's head open for interfering with a new student.

"Stop the flirting, Naruto, and let's eat," Ino muttered. "I'm bloody hungry. What's for dinner?"

"I have no idea. Ask Neji when we get to the table," Naruto shrugged. The three reached a table with two more people sitting at it, one a tall boy with long, dark hair in a ponytail, and another boy who looked lazy enough to pass off as a dead person.

"Hi guys," Ino said brightly. The long-haired boy looked up, and hsi eyes moved to Sakura.

"Who's this?" Hyuuga Neji asked curiously.

"This is our new friend, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, Neji," she pointed to the long-haired boy, "and Shikamaru," she said, pointing to the lazy one. "Neji is in the art department, and music department. He plays the cello, and Shikamaru plays the alto saxophone."

"Hello..." Shikamaru muttered. _New students...how troublesome..._

"Take a seat," Naruto said cheerily, pulling out a chair for her. Sakura laughed and took her seat next to him. Ino sat on the other side of her.

"I'll get out lunches," Ino nodded towards the dinner line. Sakura smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem," Ino grinned. She got up and came back with three trays of food, one on her head, and the other two on her hands, and set them back down gracefully.

"There you go!" she giggled. Sakura was amazed.

_These guys are really cool...I wonder what other things this school has in store... _Sakura thought, and she knew she was finally home.

* * *

**THE END OF CHAPTER TWO. **

YES! Thanks to all of your support, I've completed chapter two. Now I need your opinions once more! What should be the title of the THIRD chapter? I've got a plan set in stone. It's the first day of classes, and THE SASUSAKU begins! YAY! Maybe...It's possible, but who cares? Now thanks to my reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! Teh endeyh. And if you're new to the story, please leave a review! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT!

--Sakura-sama


	3. Musical Theory & the Tutor

**She's the One**  
By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. OKAY! Done with that!

**Autheeer's Note: **OH GOD ABOVE! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I'd like to say thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys rock! Well, a lot of stuff will be introduced in this chapter, and _yes, _Naruto is STILL our lovebable idiot ;).

And, if you're asking why Sasuke would date such a , that'll come up in later chapters. I just hope this chapter will sort-of-kind-a satisfy you Sasu/Saku lovers (which I am a supporter of. FANGIRL SUPPORTIVE.)

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Musical Theory & the Tutor 

"Sakura..." Ino muttered, shaking her new roommate awake.

"Mmmph..." Sakura mumbled, turning over onto her back.

"Sakura-saaaan...We've got classes today..." Ino hissed. Sakura muttered something incoherent and stuffed her pillow on top of her head.

_Oh God, nothing will wake this girl up,_ Ino muttered. Thinking for a moment, she walked over to the little bar, and got out a cheese grater. Second, she then got a spoon and walked back over to Sakura.

"Hope this works," Ino muttered. She placed the spoon inside the grater and began clacking the the spoon against it. It wasn't just your average clanking. It was _loud._

"HOLY CRAP!" Sakura screamed, shooting upward on her bed. Her hair was a complete mess, uncombed and frizzy. She looked pale and zombie-like. "INO!"

"Well I had to do that. Hurry! Take a freaking shower and get ready for class! We have class in abuot forty-five minutes," Ino exclaimed. Sakura gaped at her, and without a word, ran into the bathroom, took her 'freaking shower', got dressed, and had all her stuff for class all ready...all in fifteen minutes.

"Damn, girl, you are fast," Ino said, amazed.

"Happened to me in Public High," Sakura shrugged. "Do we have time to get breakfast?"

"Well, duh," Ino smirked. "Let's get going. I heard they'll be having omlettes and bacon and eggs...ooh..." Ino squealed. Sakura laughed.

"Well, let's get going then, shall we?" she said, shrugging once more. Her blonde companion nodded, and with their instrument cases and their school bags, walked down the hallway towards the Breakfast Hall.

"So we go to band straight after this, right?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah, we have the same schedule, so pretty much," Ino laughed. The scent of the hallway seemed to change that morning, from lilacs to heavy, sweet, perfume.

"Oh God, Sakura, back away, Temari coming through," Ino growled. Sakura looked in front of them, and saw Sabaku no Temari, TenTen, and Hyuuga Hinata walk towards them.

"Good morning...Temari," Ino said, posing a fake smile. Temari made a face between a grimace and a smirk.

"Oh, hello, Yamanaka. Who's your new friend?" she asked. Sakura could note the sarcasm in her voice.

"Haruno Sakura," she said, holding out her hand. Temari laughed.

"I don't shake hands," she said, throwing her ponytails around. TenTen laughed, and Hinata looked sulky.

"H-hi," Hinata smiled, waving shyly. Her voice was as quiet as a mouse's. "I'm...I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hi--"

"--Hinata, didn't I tell you that you can't talk without telling me first?" Temari announced sternly, puting a hand in front of Hinata's face before Sakura could respond.

"Yes, Temari," Hinata said, her eyes downcast. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"I'm Sabaku no Temari, this is Hinata, and this is Tenten," she said, gesturing towards her two 'acquaintances.' "Welcome to the Konoha Academy."

"A pleasure, but if you don't mind, we'd like to pass," Sakura said sternly. Temari looked affronted.

"Just watch your sweet pink head, cherry blossom," Temari said sweetly, and grimaced. She then walked off, Tenten and Hinata tailing her.

Ino gaped at her once the trio of gossip girls left.

"Are you raving _mad?_" Ino exclaimed. "You can't just say that to HER!"

"Whatever, Ino."

"Okay, I've made an insane friend," Ino said, trying to catch her breath.

"Ino, one question," Sakura said, her fists clenching.

"What?" Ino asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Why would that Uchiha guy date that _bitch?_" she hissed.

"Dunno, I have no idea. No one does. They've been going out since last term," Ino shrugged. "Now let's get to breakfast."

* * *

_Later..._

"Well, I think the advanced band room is this way--" Ino muttered, grabbing her schedule out of her bag.

"You don't know where the advanced room is?" Sakura gaped at her. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Saku, they change the room for advanced people every year. I think it's on the second floor of the Music Department," she said, reading her schedule out loud. "Room 254, Kakashi-sensei! YES!" she exclaimed.

Sakura grinned.

"Let's go take the elevator. I don't wanna lug my snare and my guitar up the stairs," Ino muttered, pressing a button on the ivory-coloured elevator. The door opened, and the two girls stepped inside. Ino pressed the 2nd floor button, and as the door closed--

"INO! SAKURA-SAN--" Naruto shouted, and he rammed into the closing door. Ino screamed and pressed door hold.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked, shaking him. Naruto got up, and rubbed his head. He picked up his drumsticks and his guitar case.

"Are you alright?" Sakura said, kneeling beside him.

"Now that you're here..." Naruto said feebly.

"Oh, shut up," Ino rolled her eyes. She helped him up; Sakura taking his sticks and his guitar.

"Let's get going to class, or Kakashi-sensei'll have a COW," Naruto laughed. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"Sure," Sakura said, uncertain.

When they finally arrived in the music studio for the advanced band, Sakura was amazed.

The room was large in proportion, with music posters hanging everywhere, music created by students on bulletin boards, the room air-conditioned to perfection, and students were seen taking out their instruments and percussion students were up top on the risers, getting their drum sets ready for the day's practice.

"You'll be sitting in the front row with the other flutes and the clarinets," Ino said, pointing towards the very first row in front of the director's chair.

"Right. Front row," Sakura muttered, remembering.

"Alright ladies and gentlement, take your seats," a calm, secure voice said, with a tone of excitement. Sakura sat down next to a boy with a bowler-cut, thick eyebrows, and a green tie to go with his uniform. He was a clarinet player. On her other side sat a quiet young man with deep red hair, a flute propped on his lap, and an electric guitar case on his side. He had dark circular lines around his eyes and a tattoo on his forehead which Sakura noticed, read 'Love'.

"Good morning, KAOTA band!" Kakashi-sensei said lazily. Half of the class tried to hide their sniggers.

"I'm Kakashi-sensei, and I'm telling you all my name because we have a new flutist, a new member today," he said, nodding towards Sakura. Sakura felt all the pairs of eyes aim towards her like laser bullets.

"So, today, as tradition in this band goes, we'll have everyone get up and introduce themselves, saying something they like, dislike, blah, blah, blah...you catch my drift."

The class groaned in disapproval. Kakashi-sensei smirked. You could tell because you could see the lining of his mouth through the mask.

"Now, now, don't get hasty, guys. Let's start with the percussion section, and _yes, _Naruto, you also have to say something."

Sakura could hear Naruto groan in the background.

"Alright, begin."

Sakura looked back and saw Tenten standing there, by the Xylophone, a pair of drumsticks in one hand, and mallets in the other.

"I'm Tenten, percussion member. I like reading magazines, and I've read all the books in the _Stargirl _series. _Stargirl's _a popular manga in my hometown. I dislike nerds and too much homework. I also play the viola, but not as much as percussion."

The next one was Ino, of course.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino--Kakashi-sensei, do I have to do this? She's my ROOMMATE, for God's sake."

"Yes you do, Miss Yamanaka. Go."

"Fine. I'm Yamanaka Ino, percussion member. I also play acoustic and electric guitar. I specialize in snare drums and the piano. I love to draw, and I'm also in the art department. I dislike snooty, people-who-think-they're-all-that bitc--I mean, girls, and I also like the manga _Karakuri _by Masashi Kishimoto."

Sakura smiled. Ino grinned back.

Next was Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm a percussion player, I specialize in skateboarding, the snare drum, and gizmos and stuff like that. But the thing I love the most is RAMEN. Ramen is pretty much my weak spot. I love it, especially if it comes with miso."

Sakura tried to muffle her laughed. Naruto saluted for some odd reason, and almost tripped on a base drum, but caught himself.

"Next," Kakashi said, his arms folded. He was smiling, "the saxophone section, or what I call high woodwind section, aka, the Alto's go first."

Kakashi nodded towards Shikamaru, who lazily began.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru. Seventeen. Plays alto saxophone. I want to be like a cloud. 'K, I'm done."

Sakura looked oddly at Shikamaru, who just leaned back in his chair, his alto on his lap, hands on head.

"Next."

Next was that creepy boy that Sakura saw the previous day with the circular glasses and the high collar.

"Aburame Shino. I play the alto saxophone, and I love collecting specimens for scientific research, such as beetles."

Sakura felt like a little tingle went up her spine. She shuddered. When the alto saxophone section was finished, Kakashi went on to the barrie saxophone section, where Sakura gaped at what she saw.

Uchiha Sasuke, sitting there, lounging with his barrie secured around his neckstrap, his hands swiftly moving around the keys as if he were already playing. She noticed a small case next to his chair, which she recognised as a flute case.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi called. Sasuke looked up coolly.

"If I must..." he muttered. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke...seventeen years old...I play the flute, barrie, tenor, and alto saxophones, the piano, the clarinet...blah, blah, blah...I'm currently dating Sabaku no Temari...that's about it. I really don't like anything else. And I have an older brother, a college freshman."

_Tch, he's a ladies' man..._Sakura thought sarcastically.

The other instrumentalists went on, and then it was the red-headed boy next to her's turn.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara. I plaly the flute, guitar, percussion, and a variety of instruments. Music is one of my passions." he said in a low, quiet voice. "I enjoy reading quiet books like _The Number 23. _Actually, it's the book based off the movie novelization."

"Alright, skipping over yourself, Miss Haruno," Kakashi said, and he nodded towards the boy with the bad bowler-cut.

"I'm Rock Lee. I play the clarinet! And, I'm seventeen years old! Plus, I'm willing to help ANYONE in need of musical assitance!" he said in a bright, chipper voice, flashing a bright smile at Sakura, giving her a thumbs-up. Sakura smiled feebly.

When the rest of the students finished, Kakashi took attendance.

"It seems that Miss Sabaku no has been transferred over to the Junior's Advanced Band, so she won't be joining us this year, and Mr. Hyuuga will be in the orchestra." he said, shuffling through papers.

"Now, let's begin. Take out the first song, _Canon in D_. Ready? One, two, three...four!"

And the band began.

* * *

After the best music session Sakura had ever had, she met up with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino after class, gathering by the front door, ready to be dismissed. When the bell rang, the students filed out of the classroom, and as Sakura was about to leave the room, Kakashi called her.

"Miss Haruno? Will you please come here for a moment?" the sensei called. Ino and Naruto shrugged. Shikamaru just kept on walking.

"You guys go on, I'll just meet you at lunch," she said to them. Ino and Naruto waved and walked off. Sakura walked back into the room, where she found Kakashi-sensei standing right next to...Uchiha Sasuke.

"What is it, sir?" Sakura asked curiously. Seeing Sasuke up close made her heart skip a beat. He looked even nicer up close.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, one of my best flute players...well, acutally the best. He also plays baritone saxophone only in the band, but flute is his speciality. I would like for him to tutor you to where we are in the curriculum."

Sasuke and Sakura gaped at him.

"_What?_" they said at the same time. Sasuke scowled.

"Hn," he muttered.

"Miss Haruno, I could see you trying to catch up to my tempo earlier, and you couldn't catch it. What was your other band in your old school like?"

"Well, I've memorized all the major and minor scales, but my teacher wasn't that into music, so we didn't learn too much."

"_Exactly. _So I would like you two to work together, closely, I hope, so we can have a steady woodwinds section. Nothing on you, Miss Haruno. I saw your audition tapes. They were _marevelous, _ja ne."

"Thank you sir," Sakura said, her teeth clenching. She could notice Sasuke stare at her apathetically, hands in his pockets.

"So when would you like your sessions?" he asked coolly. She could note the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I'll have to check my schedule first," she said sternly. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"Well, how about tonight at six-thirty after dinner?" the sensei questioned.

"I'm good with that," Sasuke shrugged.

"So am I," Sakura sighed as Kakashi grinned.

"I hope you two will become good friends," he smiled, and walked off, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone in the room.

"Well, that was random," she said sarcastically.

"Pretty much," he said, shrugging boredly.

"See you at six-thirty in this room?" she asked. She felt herself stiffen up.

"Whatever," Sasuke yawned, looking at his watch. "Just don't take so long practising, and I don't tolerate people slowing me down."

Sakura scowled. He seemed like a bullying toerag to her.

"So...nevermind," she said nastily. "I'm leaving. Good day, _Sasuke-sensei,_" she said loudly, and walked out of the room, accidentally not noticing she left her flute behind.

Sasuke sighed and picked up the case.

_Haruno Sakura, ja ne?_ _Hah...I bet we're going to be _'great' _friends...tch._

* * *

**End of Chapter 3. **

Sasuke is _so _mean, isn't he? Well, I wonder what he's going to do with Sakura-san's flute case! Odd, isn't it, how he picked it up...Well, he was being sarcastic. The next chapter stars their first tutoring session ;). For some reason, some of this story reminds me of _Twilight _by Stephenie Meyer with a dash of _Mean Girls. _I don't know why, but it's really odd. If you noticed that, tell me :D.

If you have any questions just PM me, or leave a review. If you've already reviewed, you don't have to review again, unless you want to.

--Sakura-sama


	4. Hey There, Pinky!

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Naruto. Okay.  
**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm actually updating a story FAST! It's never happened in the history of forever. That's thanks to the readers! YAY! Well, here's chapter four for you!

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Hey There, Pinky.

"Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh GAWD!" Ino squealed after dinner when they walked back to the dorms at around 6 p.m. later that day.

"Shut _up,_" Sakura hissed to her. Ino could barely contain her excitement.

"You're getting musically tutored by UCHIHA SASUKE!" she squealed quietly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino, he's just an arrogant toerag. He's not happy about this arrangement either," she mumbled, searching through her school things for her flute. "It didn't even look like he even _wanted _to teach me ANYTHING about the flute. Kakashi-sensei said he was the best, so I'm just going there for _lessons_, not anything serious, and he has a girlfriend so--WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'S MY FLUTE?!" she screamed.

Ino gaped at her. "Didn't you have it when we left the band room?"

"Yeah, I think I did--OH DAMN!" Sakura screamed. "IT'S NOT HERE!"

"Didn't we just establish that fact a second ago?" Ino said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe you left it in the Dining Hall?"

"No, I didn't have it with me when--oh crap, I think I left it in the band room..._shit,_" she muttered.

"That's not good...someone might take it," Ino gaped at her.

"I'm heading there right now," Sakura screamed, nearly pulling at her hair. She ran out of the dorms and straight out the door, and into the Music Department.

"Band room, band room...SECOND FLOOR!" she said, her head spinning. Instead of taking the nice, air-conditioned elevator, she dashed up the stairs all the way to the second floor, which wasn't much of a climb. (I think personally, she should've walked to save her breath.)

She dashed down the second floor hall and when she found the large band room, broke the door open (not literally), and ran in, panting, hands on her knees. She looked up, and wanted to throttle the person in front of her.

(**A/N: **Oh dilly. Poor Sakura-chan, gone all craaazy...)

"SASUKE!" she screamed. "GIVE ME BACK MY FLUTE, _TEME!_"

Sasuke laughed quietly. His laugh was soft, and slightly mirthless.

"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!" she shouted, pointing at him.

"This is what I mean by people slowing me down. They should take proper care of their instruments That's the musician's way."

Sakura glared at him and straightened herself up.

"My _father _gave me that flute!" she said, her lip quivering.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. He took a few steps toward her and handed the case to her.

Sakura scowled and grabbed the dark case and plopped angrily onto a chair. She took out her flute and carefully assembled it. Sasuke stared at her pitifully.

"You're pathetic," Sasuke said coldly, and he assembled his black and gold flute. She glared at him angrily and began to play a scale at super-speed.

"Ha, that's nothing," Sasuke laughed. "Watch, this is a person who has been playing the flute since he was four."

Sakura gaped wildly at him as he played all the scales in a straight row, sixteenth notes, without stopping, and taking unoticable breaths.

"W-what t-the h-hell was that?" Sakura stared.

"Scales," he said simply.

She stared harder at him, trying to see if he had some sort of tape-recorder attached to him or something.

There wasn't one. Kakashi-sensei was right.

Sakura placed her flute neatly onto her lap and stayed silent. Sasuke did the same and the pair stared at each other angrily for some apparent reason.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Want to begin?"

"Fine. Whatever," she muttered. The two lifted their flutes to their mouthes and began, first starting off with _Canon in D_.

* * *

"Faster, a little more tone!" Sasuke said, tapping his foot with impatience. 

"I'm trying alright? Just calm down, baka!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Haruno, this is _Canon in D._ It's a very famous song," he said sternly. "And one of my favorites."

_Hn. That's my favorite song too,_ Sakura thought fervently.

"Who cares?" Sakura spat. "It's also mine, so what difference does it make if you like it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes this time.

"Again."

"_What?_"

"Play it again. I heard something I liked when you played it," he said, his elbows on his knees; his hands clasped together under his chin.

Sakura looked oddly at him and began playing again.

Sasuke looked at her with a hard, yet somehow soft look.

_Interesting..._he thought curiously. _How she holds the embouchure under her lip..._

When Sakura finished, she looked up and noticed him staring.

"What are you looking at?" she asked; she felt her face turn red.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"Nothing," _he said simply.

"Fine," Sakura took a deep breath. "What now?"

"Let's try the second piece, _Composition VIII,_" Sasuke said, taking out his music. He placed it neatly onto the stand and placed the embouchure up to his mouth and looked at her as she did likewise.

He nodded his head and tapped his foot four times, and they began to play, their melodies blending perfectly.

* * *

"Well...tomorrow night again?" Sasuke sighed when they finished their session. "Hey, Haruno, what time is it?" 

"Yeah tomorrow...and OH SHIT! It's 9:00! We've been in here for--"

"--two and a half hours," Sasuke slapped his forehead. "I was supposed to meet Temari an _hour ago!_ _KUSO!_" he swore. He swiftly packed up his flute and looked back at Sakura, who was cleaning her instrument.

"Well...tomorrow?" he asked. Sakura shrugged.

"If you don't have to meet Temari tomorrow, alright," she mumbled.

"Alright. See you, Pinky," he smirked and walked out the door.

Sakura stared at the swinging door he just walked through.

_Pinky? _

_

* * *

_

"So how was it?" Ino squealed the next day at breakfast. When Sakura came back to the dorm room later that night (she had to work on homework for musical theory class in the dorm's lobby), Ino was already asleep.

"I told you a thousand times, Ino, it was a normal practice session. Nothing happened last ni--"

"Hey, Pinky," a familiar voice said in a soft tone. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Naruto if you're trying to flirt agai--Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked at her, holding a lunch tray in one hand and his flute in the other.

"Practice tonight, six-thirty again?" he questioned in his soft voice.

"Uh...yeah," she said, nodding slowly. "Why'd you bring your flute to breakfast?"

"I was practicing this morning. I usually go to the band room at 6:00 a.m. to get some scales in. I have art today, so there's no band today," he shrugged. "Well, I've got to go. See you."

And with that he walked off. Once Ino was sure he was gone, she began to hypervenalate and squeal at the same time.

"OH MY GAWD! HE CALLED YOU _PINKY!_ AND HE SAID 'SEE YOU!' OH MY GAWD!" Ino squealed quietly. Shikamaru looked up and stared at her. She looked back and glared.

"What are you staring at, baka?" she glared. Shikamaru shrugged and went back to eating slowly.

"Who's called 'Pinky'?" a hyperactive voice said. Sakura and Ino heard the crunch of wheels on the smooth floor and turned around.

"You missed it, Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun called Sakura-san PINKY!" Ino giggled. Naruto stared at them with absolute loathing.

"What's so great about that?" he asked, raising his right eyebrow.

"UCHIHA SASUKE SAID IT!" Ino squealed once more, nearly falling out of her chair with giggles.

"So everything Uchiha Sasuke says is important?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Ino raised he eyebrows and squealed once more.

"To _me, _it is!" Ino nearly looked fatigued.

"Crazy women, always doing stupid things..." Naruto rolled his eyes. Ino stoped her fangirl mode and froze.

"What did you say, baka?"

"Erhm...nothiiiiing..." Naruto said, backing away, using his skateboard as a shield. He pushed his Element hat harder down on his head as if it were a shield.

Ino rolled up her shirt sleeves and her face was evilly red.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll pile-drive you with my bare hands," Ino growled. Shikamaru sighed.

_Women are ALL the same..._He thought miserably. Suddenly, the school bell rang, and it was time for art class.

* * *

_Art Building..._(A/N: Aw man, I can draw anime and all, but I suck at art history and stuff. So bear with me.)

"Welcome to art," the art teacher, Sasori-sensei said, his dark eyes lingering on each of his students. "Today we will be reviewing the works of Da Vinci, and going over still lives."

_Still lives, that's got to be easy, _Sakura said, the tip of her eraser on her lip as she thought of many things to draw.

"Now before that, I'm going to take attendance, and when I call your name--of course you have to say 'here', or it's a detention if you goof off. Alright."

After going through the first few names...

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here, sir," Sakura gulped. She noticed out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke in the seat across from her with Temari and her gang. She was sitting right next to Ino and Shikamaru, with Naruto right next to her, sitting with Neji.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"H-here!"

"Good. Hyuuga Neji?"

"Here."

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"Here..." _Tch. _

"Sabaku no Temari?"

"Here!"

"Tenten?"

"Here!"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Present as always!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

"Heere..."

"Okay, now I would like for you to produce a still life for me. Take any object in ths room, or anything your mind can see. I would like a vision of art, not a bunch of scribbles."

_Haha, just like Kiba, _Sakura's inner self laughed.

"You have your supplies, and your canvases, so you may begin."

Sakura straightened her skirt and tightened the smock, picked up her sketching pencil, and began.

_What CAN my mind see? _A half of her thought, her inner, racing Sakura, going into many thoughts.

_Uchiha Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _Her other self squealed, the girly, preppy Sakura. The other half pushed the other half.

_SHUT UP! _Inner Sakura growled, pushing Girly Sakura out of the way.

_BITCH! _Girly Sakura screamed.

_Uchiha Sasuke? YOU'VE _got _to be bloody kidding me! _

_But he's daaark, handsoooome, oooh, and he plays the flute like a Greek god!_

_Oh PLEASE, _Inner Sakura scoffed. _He's nothing more than a bullying old fag--_

"Miss Haruno, are you working on your art?" Sasori-sempai questioned. Sakura jumped in her seat, and nodded fervently. Sasori gave her a questioning look, shook his head, and walked to he back of the class.

"What was that about?" Ino sniggered. Sakura waved her hand in dismissance, and began to draw a bowl of fruit, her speciality.

She heard a small laugh, and she turned her head just a little bit to see Uchiha Sasuke smiling at her.

* * *

_Ha, just as uncoordinated as she is on the flute, _Sasuke thought, laughing his brain off.

Temari looked over at him confusedly. "What is it?" Then she looked over at Sakura.

"What're you looking at _her _for?" Temari whispered. Sasuke smirked.

"Uh...nothing. I was looking at the bowl of fruit in the front."

"If you say so..." Temari said suspiciously, turning back to her canvas, and stealing another glance at Sakura before she began, and narrowed her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter Four end. **

MUAHAHA! Sasu/Saku!

That's all for now. If you want to leave a review!

THANKS!

--Sakura-sama


	5. Uchiha Sasuke: Temari's Property!

**She's the One  
**BY Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Naruto. But if I were rich enough, I would buy Masashi Kishimoto and force him to make the plot the way I want it to be.

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ!): **Chapter five already! I'm so happy. Thanks to my beta, K94evur (check out her stories! My personal fave is 'Lost, Now Found.'), who's also my sister, Chibi! Thank you guys! And for starters, if you're not satisfied with the last chapter—for example, Sasuke being 'too nice for an Uchiha', well, it's an AU, people!  AU is love 3. For some reason, I'm listening to 'Angels' and 'Our Solemn Hour' by Within Temptation and 'Kill the Rock' by Mindless Self Indulgence…I'm just weird that way. I listen to music when I type, even though they have nothing to do with the story. :D

YAY! And you find out more about Sasuke-kun in this chapter! ()

--Sakura-chan!

* * *

**Chapter Five:** Uchiha Sasuke: Temari's Property? 

"Sasuke," Temari said coolly in Study Hall. Sasuke looked up from his essay.

"Hn?" he muttered.

"You seemed distracted. What did you do last night?" she asked, scooting closer to him, leaning on his shoulder. Sasuke smirked.

"Nothing really. Kakashi stuck a student on me for rehearsals so they can get better," Sasuke shrugged, continuing his essay. Temari didn't look satisfied. "But you were late for our date," she said, scowling. The raven-haired boy looked up again.

"I'm sorry, Tem, but I forgot to look at the time again. I was playing my flute," he said, trying to reason with her. She didn't look that satisfied.

"Playing your flute? Sasuke-kuuun," she pouted, "It's always about the music. What about me?"

"Well…" he took a deep breath, "well, I guess you're first."

She grinned broadly.

"Goody," she giggled. "Oh! I almost forgot," she added, rummaging through her backpack. Sasuke raised his eyebrows skeptically as she took out a sheaf of papers and fliers.

"What's that?" he questioned, confused.

"Fliers for the Battle of the Bands contest coming soon," she said excitedly. "Hinata, Tenten, and I are going to enter our band, _Pink Flash, _into the contest, and we need a composer."

"And who is this said composer?" Sasuke sighed. He knew what she was about to say.

"You, silly!" she said, pouting once more. Sasuke ditched the urge to roll his eyes.

"You want _me _to be your composer?" Sasuke gaped at her. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Of course, what do you want," she began, "Do you want _Itachi _to be our composer? I mean, he's the best the school's ever seen."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He hated it when she used the guilty party and the 'Oh-Your-Brother-Is-Better' trick. "Alright. I'll be the composer."

"Good," she exclaimed. She handed the sheaf of papers to him. "All you need to do is fill out these forms."

He gaped at the small stack. _This is going to take me forever! I have to practice…Kuso!_

"And we want a song that says…'we're the best', or whatever," Temari said, shrugging. "I know you; you're one of the best."

_Wow, very clever, _Sasuke thought, pissed. _You just said my older brother was the best. _

"Alright," he shrugged; his voice quiet and sincere. Temari squealed and hugged him. He smiled weakly.

"Well, I've got to go and tell Hinata and Tenten about it! See ya," she said, kissing him on the cheek (**A/N: **BLEGH! BLEGH!), and got up, and left.

Once she was gone, he got up, grumbling, packed up his things neatly and walked out of the Study Hall, heading towards the Main Lobby.

* * *

When he got to the Main Lobby (the place where all students could go), he noticed his older brother, Itachi, sitting with his thespian friends, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Deidara. Itachi was holding his Baritone Saxophone with pride. Not wanting to cross him, he rushed past until— 

"Hello, little brother," Itachi smirked. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and turned around grumpily.

"Nii-san," Sasuke said, his teeth clenched. Kisame laughed.

"Where are you going, off to see your girlfriend?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke wanted to throw his flute case at his older brother.

"Shut up," he muttered. He began to turn on his heel and leave but—

"Foolish little brother, no matter how much you practice, you're not going to get up to the same level as me," Itachi scoffed. Sasuke paused and turned around.

"CAN'T YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?" Sasuke nearly bellowed. Some people turned their heads over to watch.

"Wow, Sasuke-chan telling us to shut up," Kisame laughed. Deidara smirked. Itachi rolled his eyes apathetically.

"I'll be better, don't you worry about that," Sasuke growled, and you could see the tiny flames of fire in his coal black eyes. The gasoline of words Itachi and his 'buddies' ignited the coal into fire. "And it's Sasuke-kun, NOT Sasuke-chan!"

"Kun? How shocking. Such a sissy, playing the flute, how foolish, we thought you seemed like a 'chan' to us," Itachi laughed. Sasuke glared at him, and when he saw Kurenai-sama by the door out the corner of his eye, he left Itachi and his friends there, laughing.

"NO WONDER TOU-SAN DISLIKES YOU!" Itachi shouted. Sasuke slammed the door and walked away.

* * *

"Just be careful going down those stairs," Ino warned Sakura. Sakura gaped at Ino. The stairs to the girls' locker room in the gym looked perfectly safe to her. 

"Why?" Sakura raised an eyebrow skeptically. Ino shuddered.

"Temari's people go down there to tease other girls about their….you know…" Ino used the 'cut the throat with your hand' gesture.

"Oh," Sakura scowled. "Who cares, it's just Temari," she scoffed, and began to walk down the stairs.

"Sakuraaaa!" Ino hissed. "Get back up here! Let's just take showers back in the dorm!"

"I want to be fresh for band, so whatever!"Sakura said, not worried at all.

_She's SO gonna die, _Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh look who it is, girls," Temari smirked as Sakura went down the stairs. "The new girl."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She opened her locker, taking the small strip of paper with her combo. _44 right, 21 left, tight, and then open. _

"What's your name again?" Temari said, walking up to her and leaning next to her locker. Sakura was taking off her gym shirt and her bra was exposed.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura," Sakura said simply, packing her things, grabbing her towel and shampoo, and walked into the shower. Temari walked into the stall next to hers.

"So how do you like it here, Pink Girl?" Temari said loudly over the rush over water. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Why is she treating me nicely? _Sakura thought confusedly.

"Well-er-it's nice here," Sakura said back, now shampooing her hair. Over in her stall, Temari rolled her eyes apathetically.

Putting her fake cheery voice on, Temari asked again, "I heard you're in Uchiha Sasuke's band, what's that like?" she asked, conditioning her hair.

"Er…" Sakura began, wondering why Miss Popularity was asking her all these questions. Temari scowled in her stall.

"Aw, come on," Temari giggled.

"Well, I don't talk to him much, really," Sakura said, rinsing her hair. "Nothing much."

"Right," Temari muttered. "Well then! I guess I'll see you sometime, then, Miss Pink?" She began to walk out of the shower. Sakura was still rinsing.

"Sure," Sakura said, unsure of what to say next. "Bye."

"Right," Temari giggled. She crept slowly to Sakura's locker and stole her change of shirt, and ran off.

"Temari?" Sakura called. _Phew. She's gone. _

She walked out of the shower with a towel on, and went to her locker, which was slightly ajar. She opened it, and gaped at her locker, empty besides her mirror, jeans, and extra underwear.

"KUSO!" she swore, kicking the bench next to her.

"Sakura?" Ino called from upstairs. "I heard you shout, what happened?"

"GET DOWN HERE, INO!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino ran down as fast as lightning, and gaped when she saw Sakura's locker.

"WHO TOOK YOUR STUFF?" she exclaimed.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO—_KUSO!" _she exclaimed. "Temari!"

"What?"

"TEMARI TOOK MY SHIRTS, ESPECIALLY MY CLEAN UNIFORM SHIRT! DAMN!"

"WH-WHA?" Ino stuttered. "How the hell are you going to get to band?"

"I don't know, Ino, I don't know!" Sakura said frantically. "We have fifteen minutes to get to band, but it takes ten to get to the dorms and ten to get back to the music building!"

"SHIT!" Ino shouted. That was the first time Sakura had ever heard her say shit.

* * *

It was now or never. Sakura went to the band room ten minutes later, wearing a towel and a tie. 

"Shhh, don't worry," Ino whispered. Sakura gulped, and entered the band room.

Right when she entered, heads turned.

Especially the boys.

"Sakura-san?" Naruto exclaimed, his bright blue eyes wide.

Sakura felt like she was going to die on the spot.

But then, the next worse thing happened.

"_PINKY?_" a cold voice said sternly. Sakura closed her eyes and turned around.

"SASUKE?!" she screamed when she opened her eyes, and there was Sasuke, standing there, his mouth wide open, and he nearly dropped his things. His cold eyes gaped at her, not at the towel, but at her, as if he could read her mind.

He looked like he was going to slap her silly for being so immodest.

* * *

**End Chapter Five. **

NO ONE GET MAD AT ME PLEASE! You can tell Sasuke's getting really annoyed with the world...niice emo boy :)

COOKIES FOR ALL!

--Sakura-sama


	6. The Uchiha, the Choir, and the Dare

**She's the One **  
By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **No one owns Naruto except for Masashi Kishimoto. (Sobs I want Naruto!! HE'S MINE ANYWAY! AND SO ISH SASUKE! Both the Shippuden ones :)

**Author's Note (READ ONLY IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS LATER ON):  
**_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend! _Aw man, that song seems so old, but I still love it. That's how it's going to be later on in the story. The story's later going to be a Sakura/Sasuke/Temari triangle. OH TEH NOES! SPOILERS! ECCH! THEY SHALL DIE! Well you shouldn't be reading this if you don't want to be spoiled;. OH SNAP CRACKLE AND POP! WHY AM I TYPING THESE THINGS ANYWAY?

**NOW you can read: **Well, this story is kinda based on me. Well, I don't have pink hair, and I don't go to a really nice boarding school, but I do play the flute myself (Haha…Advanced Band rocks), I'm in chorus (REFLECTION!), and I go to one of the best schools in the Far East (Ha, everyone says their school is the best.). But Sakura's one of my favorite characters in Naruto. :D That's why I centered it on her. I ALSO LOVE SASUKE!

* * *

_**Previously…**_

"_SASUKE?!" she screamed when she opened her eyes, and there was Sasuke, standing there, scowling, his mouth wide open, and he nearly dropped his things. His cold eyes gaped at her, not at the towel, but at her, as if he could read her mind. _

_He looked like he was going to slap her for being so immodest. _

* * *

**Chapter Six:** The Uchiha, the Choir, the Plane, and the Dare 

_Oh SHIT. I'm going to die, here and now, in this towel, in this BRA, _Sakura thought frantically. But her outer self was calm and composed.

"Oh! S-Sasuke!" she stuttered.

Well, maybe not calm and composed.

Sasuke stared at her. "What the hell happened?" he exclaimed, his eyebrows crinkling together. "What--?"

"N-nothing, someone stole my clothes in gym, that's all, and I had no time to go back to my dorm and—"

"Miss Haruno?" a calm, cool voice asked. Sakura froze once more. She turned around like a stiff icicle.

"K-KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Well, it seems we have quite the practical joker," he laughed. Sakura and Ino gaped at him. Sasuke just stood there, like "Hn," grumpy and all.

"I—I can explain," Sakura stuttered, but Kakashi stopped her.

"Don't worry, there's an extra shirt in the practice room," Kakashi said, beckoning Sakura to follow him. Sakura looked apathetic, but Ino urged her on.

"There, go, just—go," Ino said, nearly fainting.

Sakura had no choice. Either stand there in a towel or go and get a crappy shirt.

"Coming, sensei," she fluttered, and followed after him.

Sakura came back wearing a neat, comfortable band shirt. It looked exactly like the school uniform, but it had the 'Music Program' symbol on the breast pocket instead of the school emblem.

"Thanks, sensei," she whispered. Kakashi gave her a small thumbs-up and got to the director's podium. Sakura hastily took her seat next to Gaara and Rock Lee, assembled her flute, and she didn't even dare to look in Uchiha Sasuke's eye.

"Alright, play one of the next songs on our list, _Fire Dance in G Minor,_" Kakashi said, taking out his music, raised his baton, and right before he began, Sakura heard someone mutter…

"_What a whore." _

* * *

"A _what? _Who the HELL called you that?" Naruto gaped at her at passing time. Ino had to rush over to her Foreign Politics course. 

"I have no idea," Sakura muttered, still in the band shirt as she and Naruto walked down the crowded hallway. People from their band class were laughing and sniggering at her as she passed. Sakura slumped.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Naruto said apologetically, patting her back. "At least that's not lasting."

"_Not lasting? _What do you mean by THAT?" Sakura moaned, dragging herself. _Almost a week here, and this happens…_

"I have no idea, it just came out, I swear," Naruto said, amazed at himself.

"Alright," Sakura sighed. "Are you in chorus?" she asked, taking a look at her schedule.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, grinning. "So you're in my class? Ino's in eighth period chorus tomorrow." He threw his skateboard into the air and caught it easily. Sakura smiled at him. "Good, so I have a friend there." She looked over at his skateboard.

"Nice deck. What brand?"

"DGK," Naruto said proudly. "Bought it before school started with my own money."

"So your mom or dad makes you save your money to buy things too?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked down slowly, his dark green cap nearly falling off his head loosely.

"Well…I only have dad," Naruto explained, sighing. "My mom died when I was eight in the Flight 287 accident. You know the private jet. She was an ambassador for Japan to America."

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered. She was slightly surprised, because her father, Kororo, had also died on that flight…as a male flight attendant. There was an attack on the plane.

"Yeah, but my dad and I got through it. He's the president of Konoha, you know."

"Namikaze Minato?" Sakura exclaimed. "I didn't know he had a son!"

"Yeah, not many people know that, which is good for me," Naruto smirked. "Less press coverage. Dad changed my last name to my mom's surname so I won't get mauled by paparazzi when he became president a couple years back. Dare me to go on my board?" he said, smiling cockily.

"Sure," Sakura giggled. "I _double_ dare you!"

"Really! Yes, oh Pink-Haired Queen of Konoha!" Naruto laughed. He stopped onto his board, and began skidding down the hallway. Sakura ran after him as she dodged students and the college majors in the halls.

"Naruto, slow down!" she shouted. Naruto looked back at her and smiled his goofy grin.

"No worries, Pink Queen!" he shouted. He turned a corner, and a loud scraping noise was heard. Sakura dashed over and saw him continuing on into the next building until—

"MISTER UZUMAKI!" a voice exclaimed. She saw Naruto stop right in front of a tall lady with a robe and a long, dark-purplish pigtail.

"Oh…Oh! Anko-sensei!" Naruto stuttered. Sakura panted and stopped right next to him.

"I told you not to skateboard in the halls," she said sternly, then bent over and whispered in his ear, "Only outside in the skate area."

Sakura tried to muffle her laughter. Anko-sensei probably looked strict, but she seemed nice in general.

"Sorry about that, Anko," Naruto smirked. Anko grinned, patted him on the shoulder, and walked off.

"Who's Anko-sensei?"

"I call her Anko. She's kinda like my older sister, but she's one of the teachers," Naruto said, picking up his board and tucked it under his arm. "She's actually my piano tutor."

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed. "I've never heard you play piano before."

"I play piano for the choir, that's why," Naruto flashed his grin at her. "Anko just graduated from this academy last year and became a teacher here."

"How long have you played piano?"

"Since I was five."

"Damn," Sakura whispered. "I've been playing flute since I was six. My dad gave me my flute," she said, looking sadly, but smiling at the soft, black case that encased her Yamaha flute.

"Nice," Naruto smiled softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. They arrived at the choir room, which was humongous. Up to five rows of risers came upon her, with students sitting down, chattering their mouths off. Luckily no one from their band class was there, except for the Gaara kid who also played flute, and that bushy-browed Rock Lee.

"Hello, Sakura!" Lee exclaimed, waving enthusiastically. Sakura shyly waved back. Gaara just looked down, reviewing a sheaf of music.

"I'll be at the piano, just wait by the sensei's desk," Naruto whispered to her. Sakura gaped at him and he just smiled, waved, and walked to a large grand piano, opened it up, organized his music, stretched his fingers and began quietly pressing the keys.

Sakura edged towards the desk and read the nameplate. It read: _Dr. Tsunade._

"Tsunade," Sakura said, muttering the name over again to remember it, "Tsunade-sensei."

"You've got that right," a smart voice said in a mix between a low and a high vibrato. Sakura twitched, and turned around, seeing a tall, blond woman, with a big…front area.

"Hello. You must be the new transfer student," she said, taking Sakura' schedule. "I'm Dr. Tsunade, or you can just call me sensei. I don't mind."

"Sure," Sakura said, taking back her schedule. "Er—where do I sit?"

"I don't really care," Tsunade-sensei said, shrugging. Sakura smiled and stood over next to Lee.

"HIYA!" Lee said, giving her a thumb up. Sakura grinned and gave a surly smirk back.

"What are we singing?" Sakura asked, taking out her music folder. Lee searched through his music and told her the titles, _A Song of Peace, _and _Awakening. _

"Thanks, Lee," Sakura grinned. Lee smiled and Tsunade got to the front of the room.

"Alright. Now, of course, my name is Tsunade. I'm the choir director and the Headmistress. Of course, you saw 'Katzuki Adrienne' on your letters of acceptance, but she's just my Deputy Headmistress."

_Whoa…the headmistress?_ Sakura thought, surprised. She recognized this lady also as the gym teacher for the older students.

"Now, please take out _Awakening. _And later on, I'll be giving your next song to you."

Sakura shared music with Lee, and when she read the lyrics, she realized she knew the song.

Her father used to sing this to her.

_When I close my eyes…to this paradox place,_

_I'll fly away…far away from here…_

_I'll get away, and dream…dream of you…_

"Ready? One, two, three, four," Tsunade said, narrowing her eyes at everyone. Naruto nodded, and began to play.

* * *

"Now, I'll be casting the solos for this song. Anyone willing to try out? Sing any song you want." the director said, eyeing everyone with fire in her eyes. Sakura looked sulky in the front row with Lee. Lee looked over at her. 

"You should definitely try out, Sakura-san! It makes you feel youthful when you sing a solo!" he exclaimed, as his bushy brows rose in a grin.

"Thanks Lee," she giggled once more. She liked Lee as a good friend. "But I'm not that good."

"I heard you singing when we began. You have a nice voice," a cold voice said behind her. Sakura spun around, and saw the Gaara kid, arms folded, music in one hand. His eyes and face were expressionless.

"Thank you," Sakura said uneasily. She saw several hands shoot up behind her and somehow, without telling herself to do so, she did too.

Naruto looked over the piano at her, and grinned brightly. His blond hair looked like it was swinging behind him.

"Okay! Looks like we've got a good standing for the solo. Now, first up is…"

It seemed like an eternity when Tsunade finally picked Sakura.

Sakura couldn't move. But then, Lee gave her a little shove, and she saw Naruto snigger. She smirked at him nervously, her cheeks turning red, and began.

"W-well, I like this song, 'Ourselves to Blame' by Archie Star," Sakura mumbled. Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Young lady, don't be so jerky. Sing. I know you can. That's why you're in my choir. If you can't sing you get out."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Naruto, get your guitar out," Tsunade ordered him. Naruto rushed to his guitar case in the back corner and took it out.

Sakura took a deep breath, lost her tension, and began…

Sakura: _Step outside…my feet meet the pavement and I'm alright…la, da, da, da…I…I…_

All of a sudden, Naruto began singing with her, smooth and suave. (A/N: Sakura: _Italics, _Naruto: **Bold**, Both: _**Bold/Italics**_)

**I drive up, and I see her outside…honey please, come back to me just one night.**

_So what, are you doing here?_

**You know exactly, what I'm doing here…**

_Just let this go…_

**I can't let go…** (Like a canon, Sakura goes 'Just let this go', and as she holds 'go', Naruto sings)

_She's got me screaming, a night without dreaming,_

_He's got me thinking, I'm not good for anything…_

_**Look at this mess we've made…**_

_**With only ourselves to blame…**_

They ended the first chorus of the song slowly, as their melodies blended together. She looked at him, and mouthed, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Tsunade looked absolutely impressed with the both of them.

"I think I know who our soloist is," Tsunade winked as Sakura got back to her seat slowly. Lee gave her friendly punch on the shoulder happily.

"Great job!" he winked. Sakura blushed. She looked over at Naruto, and he smiled.

* * *

"That was so awesome," Naruto exclaimed, waving his skateboard and guitar case in the air. "You got the solo!" 

"Damn, I didn't know you could SING," Sakura gaped at him.

"Old favorite of mine, that song is," Naruto said proudly. "I listened to it all the time before."

"Me too!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's so cool! You have a nice voice!"

"Ha, but you have an American Idol worthy voice!" Naruto exclaimed, punching her on the shoulder playfully.

"Whatever," Sakura said, smirking. Suddenly, Naruto began to jump into the air.

"What is it?" she asked confusedly.

"Have you heard of 'Battle of the Bands'?" Naruto asked her. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," she began slowly, knowing where this was going, "What about it?"

"Every year our school does this competition, which they hold like two months from now. They're starting band signups now!"

"And what do you mean--?"

"We should have our own band!" Naruto exclaimed, nearly spinning around.

Sakura gaped at him.

"I'M STILL NEW TO THIS SCHOOL, BAKA!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto gaped at her this time.

"Well, there's another part to it. Temari's band has always beaten us. So we want to try."

"Beating _TEMARI'S _band? Are you MAD?" she exclaimed. "I don't want to get into ANY situations with that BITCH."

"Well, what about your SHIRTS?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. "What about THAT situation, eh?"

"You suck so much," Sakura muttered. Naruto grinned.

"My pleasure!"

* * *

_I wonder…_Sakura said grumpily, picking at her dinner. Ino stared at her. 

"What's wrong with you, Saku?" she said, picking up her water glass.

"Byagh," she murmured, putting her head down on the table.

"Oh shit, I know what you're talking—er—_thinking _about," Ino rolled her eyes.

"What's she lookin' all loopy for?" Naruto said, plopping down next to Sakura.

"It's the Uchiha Sasuke thing. She just remembered it," Ino got up and whispered to him.

"Oh," Naruto said out loud, his eyebrows squinting together in a frown. Ino raised her eyebrows. "Whatchu frowning for?" she asked confusedly.

"Nothing," Naruto said, shrugging.

"Well it's got to be something," Ino scowled. Sakura gloomily opened her band book and oddly found a letter in it.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, looking over her shoulder curiously. Sakura shrugged and opened it. It was a simple letter written in soft, flowing, fast-written hiragana and kanji. She read it fast.

_Hey, there, Pinky,_

_Nice stunt you pulled off today in band. Wonder who did that to you. You're a mad person. That would be crazy to run into a band room with only a towel and the rest of your uniform on. So I guess you're that crazy person. _

_6:30. Band room. Be ready and don't slow me down, loser._

_--Uchiha _

* * *

**End Chapter Six. **

YAY! Chatper six finally done. Thanks again! I know, Naru/Saku, SIKE! Not going to happen :) So don't worry, scared people!

I have been busy lately so it's going to be hard to post up new chapters with school and yeah. So DON'T expect a new chapter TOOOOOO soon.

Ehmegaw. Almost 50 reviews! YAY! Thank you!

And this is my tenth story on fanfic! YAY!

Thankee' :)

--Sakura-sama


	7. Sasuke's Wish, Sakura's Desire

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I no own Naruto. In the last chapter, I forgot to say I didn't own 'Awakening' by Mae, and 'Ourselves to Blame' by Archie Star. I don't own 'Awakening' in this chapter either ;)  
**Author's Note: **YAY! OH EM GEE! 64 REVIEWS! I can't believe I got this far. Thanks guys!

Just beware of this chapter, Sakura gets VERY moody.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Sasuke's Wish and Sakura's Desire 

"What the hell?" Sakura gaped, rubbing her eyes in surprise. Naruto gaped at her with malice. Ino squealed.

"That _asshole!_" Sakura shouted. The few heads in the cafeteria turned towards them. Naruto shooed them away. "He just said I'm mad and expects me to practice with HIM?"

"YES! NOW GO!" Ino jumped into the air. Naruto plopped back in his chair, twiddling with the wheels on his skateboard.

"_WHY?_" Sakura gaped at her. Ino rolled her eyes.

"It's Sasuke, my pink-haired friend," she said, trying to reason with her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if it's **MASASHI KISHIMOTO** or the Emperor of **CHINA**, I won't go into that room with that BASTARD," Sakura moaned.

Ino sighed. Naruto looked as if he was in complete ecstasy as she said those words.

"Well, Kakashi is making you right?" Ino said, her head on her palms. Sakura nodded slowly, rolling her eyes.

"So…?"

"Then you HAVE to go," she said, raising her eyebrows. Sakura moaned, slamming her large forehead on the table.

"Damn," she groaned, getting up. Naruto scowled deeply. Ino watched as Sakura walked slowly to the door. It was already 6:15.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, INO?" Naruto banged his head on the table once Sakura was gone. Ino looked confusedly at him.

"What's your problem, Naruto?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Naruto grimaced at her.

"Couldn't you tell _anything?_" he moaned.

Ino's blue eyes widened in shock. "You…you…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Naruto spat. Ino gaped at him.

"How long?"

"Ever since she bloody got here, that's how long!" he moaned.

* * *

Sakura picked up her flute, changing into a red t-shirt with her student pass attached to her red sleeve and a pair of light and dark jeans. She put on her wristbands and her special small skull necklace from her dad. She took off her headband and let her hair fall down against her face, which complimented her small face and large forehead. She picked up her dark brown messenger bag with various key chains hanging from the zippers, and patches from various vacations and small trips to stores in Konoha. 

The last thing was the dark flute case in the corner of her bed. She took a deep breath, picked it up, and opened it.

_My dear Sakura,_

_Keep this as a remembrance of me. I love you so much. _

_So much love,_

_Your father._

Sakura smiled softly at the small engraving inside the case. Closing it, she locked the dorm room and out into the Music Department.

But, when she got to the band room, she heard someone playing the guitar softly, and singing.

She looked inside, and saw Sasuke sitting there, playing his guitar, propped on his legs, his voice soft and flowing through the room.

_When I close my eyes,  
To this paradox place,  
I'll fly away...  
Far away from here...  
I'll get away and dream, dream of you...  
When it's all said and done,  
And the night has come,  
I'll disappear...  
Take flight on the wind of wishing you were here,  
Fading light...  
Like a star who's light, has been gone for years..._

_And I'll fl--_

Suddenly, she saw him jump and turn around. She then realized that she had made some noise with her key chains.

"What are you doing, Pinky?!" he exclaimed. Sakura blushed unexpectedly.

"I…I…just…erh…" she mumbled incoherently. Sasuke scowled, tucked his guitar in one corner, and took out his flute.

She studied his features. They were different from his school persona.

Instead of the conformed-looking uniform that every other guy in the school wore, he wore a dark blue long sleeve with a dark t-shirt on top, with what looked like his family's crest on his right arm. He had a pair of dark, dark blue jeans, and wore black Converse All-Stars. He still had his student pass attached to the front of his shirt, though.

Sakura stared at him, glaring as she blushed, which was hard to hide for a girl with bright pink hair and pale skin.

"That…erh…was a nice song," she said, plopping down in front of him, assembling her flute carefully. She tried to scowl at him, but it didn't work. It looked as if she was about to cry due to the fact her face looked a cross between a scowl and blush and a grimace.

"Hmph," he muttered, and he nodded, counted her off, and they began scales.

As they finished, Sasuke fixed up his music, and Sakura couldn't help looking at him. _But I HATE _HIM! She thought angrily. _Why the hell am I staring at him? _

"Nice show at band today," he said, scowling. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she growled. He rolled his eyes this time, and told her the next song.

"You play first," he smirked. She gaped at him, knowing she lost the battle, begun to play, but ten notes into the song, he stopped her.

"No, you're breathing is entirely wrong," he scowled. "It's A, eighth note, and an eighth rest then, B to C with an eighth-note step," he explained grumpily, "and you have to breathe every five measures."

"Don't need to be so prissy," she spat.

"Whatever," he said, "now, from the top again!"

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted. She wanted to smack that Uchiha boy right in the face.

"Go, now," he scowled deeply.

"Fine," she growled, and began. Sasuke scowled just watching her.

"It's like this," he stopped her again. Sakura gaped at him. _That SHOW OFF, _she thought angrily.

"And that's how you do it," Sasuke said, his eyes narrowed at her, cold and cruel as usual.

"Crazy ass," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke glared even deeper.

"Nothing…" she nearly shouted, and added in a whisper once more, "smart-ass."

Sasuke glowered at her, and made her repeat the song several more times.

* * *

_And time passes on throughout the day..._

When Sakura was tired, and her head was aching from using too much air, she grabbed her head and nearly dropped her flute.

"Don't slow down, Pinky," Sasuke scowled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I HAVE A FUCKING HEADACHE!" she screamed at him, aiming at him with her flute (**A/N: **If you've ever played the flute, you know how that feels. That used to happen to me… (Sweat-drop)) "YOU MOTHERFUCKING FUCKER!" she screamed once more.

Sasuke laughed quietly. _This girl's crazy…_

"KUSO! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE ME REPEAT EVERY FUCKING THING! CAN'T YOU GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK?" she shouted.

"Hn," was all that Sasuke said. "Whatever…"

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO QUIET AND NOT DOING ANYTHING? HUH, BIGSHOT FLUTIE?"

"…"

"SAY SOMETHING!" she growled.

"Hmph," Sasuke said, looking away.

"Anything," she finally said, "Just say something, _teme!_"

"The flute," he said simply. Sakura scowled confusedly at him.

"What?" she frowned incoherently. "What the HELL do you mean by that?"

"My mother gave me my flute when I was seven."

He looked down at his black and gold flute, dark and shining.

Sakura looked at him, her expression turning softer. "Oh."

"She always told me to practice, so I did. But then my father had different ideas," he explained in a monotone.

Sakura wondered why he was telling her all of this, but she let him continue. "Go on," she pressed. He looked up at her and sighed.

"He told me to get into politics. He's the senior undersecretary to President Namikaze. He wanted me to go follow into his footsteps. When he heard me practicing a scale one day, he took my flute, and almost bent it, until my mom came into the room."

Pinky's face went from a scowl to a look of sadness. "What happened…?"

"Hn…" Sasuke muttered, "My mom reasoned with my dad and it all seemed alright for a while…and then the incident happened."

Sakura tilted her head to one side like a confused animal. "…what event?"

"The fire," he said simply once more, "the one my mother and my old friend, my old housekeeper, Elisha, were killed in."

"Oh…" she said quietly, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah…I came home from Band Club, and I saw smoke rising from the complex. I ran, and I saw two ambulances, and my home since I was born, burned down."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had heard of a fire to a major family's home a couple years back, but she didn't know it was Sasuke's family.

"My dad and my brother, Itachi were there, and my dad suddenly said, 'It's your fault! You should've come home earlier…and maybe you could've saved your mother and Ellie…or got them out of harm at least'. I heard it was a gas explosion…"

Sakura calmed down all the way, and she looked at him like she never looked at him before. Was it empathy? No, it was sympathy. Yeah, that was the word…'sympathy'. _Her, _feeling sympathy towards the boy she called a bastard? How odd.

Suddenly, he looked up at her, his eyes narrowed, and he looked very annoyed.

"What the hell am I doing, telling you all of this? We should be practicing…well…never mind. Tomorrow again," he muttered incoherently, picking up his music and packing his flute away gently.

"Uchiha…" she began, biting her lip. He shrugged, and scowled, his eyes narrowed at her (**A/N: **Like, kind-of when he looks at her in Episode 3 and goes 'You're ANNOYING.'). Suddenly, he got up and left.

Sakura stood there, but then something caught her eye. Something had fallen out of his pocket. Something rectangular-shaped. She picked it up, and ran to the door to see where he went, but when she got to the door and looked out...he was already gone.

"Hn," she muttered, and she turned over the thing that fell out of his pocket.

It was a picture.

It showed a tall, looming man with a serious look on his face wearing a crisp suit and tie; his arms folded, a beautiful, smiling woman wearing a long, blue dress with a small sweater on top, a tall boy in his teenage years with a ponytail and a long sleeve with a polo on top, and a little boy with long hair, sticking straight up in the back with an adorable chibi smile, his eyes wide. He was smiling, and had a small, skinny body, with almost the same clothes as his older brother.

Was this Sasuke's family?

* * *

"That's DEFINITELY Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi, and most imporantly--(coughTO INOcough)--Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said later on. Sakura had begged him to meet her in the library right after the tutoring session.

"Hmm..." Sakura mumbled. Naruto looked up from the picture. He smiled confusedly at her, and when he saw her expression, he scowled.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly. "Did the bastard do something to you--?"

"Eh, Naruto..." she began slowly, "Don't call him a bastard."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You called him that earlier."

"Hn," she said, her voice low, "Have you ever got to know him?"

"Yeah, when I was ten," Naruto muttered, "The President's Ball. That ass picked a fight with me, and we both got in trouble with our dads."

Sakura looked up at him. "What?" she exclaimed. The librarian in the corner shushed them and Sakura toned down her voice.

"It was the President's Ball," Naruto said in an undertone, his voice filled with complete malice, "We started to talk to each other, because his dad just recently became my dad's assistant around that time. So then, we started to talk about ourselves. He told me his mom died in that big manor fire. I told him my mom died on the plane crash..."

Sakura looked at him.

"Then we started to argue, because that faggot said that his situation was worse. Then I said mine was, then for some reason, my instinct told me to punch him. So I did. That was the year we both started to hate each other. We called each other names you couldn't possibly imagine. Our dads intervened, and then the feud between the two of us started."

"Oh..." Sakura said, picking up the picture. "So this is him."

"Duh," Naruto said, taking it back. "That little creep. Well...I've got to...go to piano rehearsal. I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah..." she said, taking the picture away from him, and she stored it in her pocket. "Tomorrow..."

Naruto looked at her with a soft look, and walked out of the library, crestfallen.

* * *

**Chapter 7 end. **

YES! There's chapter seven for you! Just please leave any constructive criticism if you have any, and any things you would like to happen (I KNOW ONE: coughcoughSasuke/Temaribreakupcoughcough)!

Well, if you haven't played the flute before, here are some things that you have to do and what can happen.

**1. **You get headaches if you haven't played in a while, or when it's your first time.  
**2.** Never drop your flute. You will pay. It will die.  
**3.** Guys play flutes too ;)  
**4.** Dammit. Your cheeks hurt from playing for too long. Happened today in band . Kuso.  
**5. **Some band teachers make you march. (coughcoughAdvancedBandtodaycoughcough)  
**6. **If you practice the band teacher will love you ;)

--Sakura-sama ;)


	8. The Battle of the Bands

**She's the One **  
By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Author's Note: **Damn. This chapter took longer than I usually take. Because for one, STUPID FANFICTION, somehow deleted the document I started on. Good thing I have it in my Instant Messenger Archive--don't ask. I was talking to my sister (K94evur) while she was on the comp in her room (don't ask) and she wanted to start reading what I had so far. Phew. :sweatdrop: At least I had it saved. Or else you guys would kill me.

Would you kill me? ;)

--Sakura-sama :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** The Battle of the Bands Competition

"Naruto, are you okay?" Ino asked, whacking him on the head slightly. Naruto shot awake.

"Eh? Feh? Deh?" he said suddenly, looking around, alarmed. Ino scowled, and began drinking her orange juice.

"You fell asleep. Are you alright?" she asked concernedly, her hands on her hips.

Naruto scowled tiredly and nodded fiercely. "Duh, what do you think, 'No?" he said, shrugging.

"You look like crap," she said, biting her bottom lip, still scowling. "And you were muttering Fer Sure under your breath."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I was?"

"And you were muttering her name too in the song." Naruto scowled deeper; his face growing super-red in embarassment.

"I was?"

"No, duh," she said, rolling her eyes, "What happened last night?"

"Nothing," Naruto mumbled, digging his face into his hands to start sleeping again.

"You were muttering, 'No JK, JK, JK, JK, LOL, LOL, LOL, I hate that Uchiha Sasuke, he's so ugly as bloody hell', in place of 'No JK, JK, JK, LOLOLOL, I heart your freakin' makeup, oh my gawd I love your hair," she said skeptically. (A/N: I censored it for reasons.)

"I was?" Naruto muttered. Ino sighed.

"You have to tell her sooner or later," she said, "and I don't think she likes Sasuke that much, the way she looked when she got to the dorm, she looked horrendous and miserable."

"Hmph," he said, beginning to fall into dreamland. Ino whacked him with her egg spoon. "Narutoooo..." she said warningly.

"'Morning, all," a sleepy Sakura said, sitting down next to Naruto at their table followed by Shikamaru, who incidentally sat next to Ino.

"Hey, have you seen Neji; I needa give him some music from Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru said lazily, holding up a sheaf of papers.

"Nah, I think he went to the library," Ino said, still glaring at Naruto. Sakura looked from Ino to Naruto, from Naruto to Ino confusedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked Naruto, poking him in the shoulder.

Naruto shot up immediately, and said excitedly, "Hi, Sakura-san!" Ino slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Aha, hey, Naruto," Sakura laughed, beginning to eat some cereal. "I was just practicing some minor and major scales in one of the practice rooms."

"Awesome, and did you practice the solo?" Ino nearly spit out her juice.

"YOU GOT THE SOLO FOR AWAKENING? OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU!" she squealed, nearly dancing in her seat.

"Erh--yeah," Sakura mumbled.

"Hehe," Ino said, rubbing her hands excitedly. She looked at Naruto and muttered.

"Saku, about the Battle of the Ba--" Naruto began, but Sakura cut him off.

"--Naruto--" Sakura sighed.

"--ands Competition, are you still going to join me and Ino?" Sakura sighed and looked down.

"I dunno..."

"How does your voice sound?" Shikamaru said, looking at her, leaning against the table.

"She's one of the best," Naruto laughed. "Of course."

"Pleeeaase," Ino begged.

Sakura scowled. "Do I have t--"

"--YES," Ino and Naruto said at the same time.

"Fine," she said, and took a deep breath. She sang a few bars of Memories by Within Temptation (coughcoughwhichtheauthordoesnotowncoughcough), slowly, beautifully, her voice quiet.

_In this world you tried  
By leaving me a lonely heart  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods, let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside..._

_And now I know why..._

But meanwhile, a certain person walked through the door of the hall.

* * *

**_Sasuke's P.O.V._**

Damn. I couldn't find it, it was in my pocket last night, KUSO! Where the hell did it go? When I got back to my dorm, I searched through my pocket, and the picture was gone. Ugh...I think I left it in the band room, where...she...might've gotten it.

You know, Pinky...Haruno...whatever. I can't believe I told her about my...family...I don't know why, it just came out.

But, forget that, screw it, I walked to breakfast the next morning. Stopped by the band room a bit to get some scales in. I thought I heard someone play in the practice room next to me, but whatever...It was just me and my flute. Just the way I liked it. Quiet. Calm. No one to slow me down.

Then I lef the band room. I thought I saw a fleck of pink hair go 'round the corner, but I shook it off. I think I'm hallucinating. Oh, God above. Forget that, screw it.

Well, aside from that stuff, I went to get some breakfast...and...meet up with Temari. Hn... I still can't believe she told me my nii-san was better. Forget it, I don't care anymore. She can say whatever she wants. I don't even want to listen anymore. I walked into the Dining Hall; noticing Tem, Hinata, and Tenten in line, and oddly for some reason I finally noticed Pinky and her crew sitting in the table on the far side of the Hall.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice. A really beautiful singing voice, to be exact, singing _Memories _by Within Temptation. I heard it play on the radio the other day.

I looked around...

...and Pinky was the one singing it.

_All of my memories keep you near,  
In silent moments, Imagine you here,  
All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers...silently..._

* * *

Ino looked at her in awe. "That was so pretty..." 

Sakura blushed. "No, not really."

"Shit, don't look now, it's Uchiha," Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Pinky," the cold voice of Uchiha Sasuke said, making Sakura spin around in her seat.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Just wanted to say...nice voice," he muttered to her. He began to walk away when--

"Hey, Paper Fan," she shouted. He turned around, scowling at the mention of the meaning of his last name. (**A/N: **Actually, 'paper fan' is _uchiwa. _Paper fan Uchiha clan symbol.)

"What?"

"Here," she called, throwing him the picture. He grabbed it, looked at her with disbelief and walked off.

Naruto looked at her. Not looked..._gaped. _

"Why'd you give it now?" he asked, shocked. Sakura shrugged and went back to eating.

* * *

**_Inner Sakura _**

He said...he said I had a nice voice.

A nice voice?

Are you kidding me?

That heartless-acting twit saying _I _have a nice voice? What's he saying?

But...when he said that, I had an odd feeling inside of me...It was strange, like a flutter in my stomach.

Or was that me, in my mind, being pissed at him?

Kuso. It's hard for me to understand things...especially myself. I don't know. It's...It's weird.

* * *

"Sakura?" Naruto said, waving a hand in front of her face. She sighed. 

"I gave it because I felt like it," she said, and went back into dreamland.

"Hn..." Naruto muttered. He moved the thought of Sasu/Saku out of his mind, and went back to the subject of the battle of the bands.

"Saku?" he said, waving his hand again.

"Hn?" she mused, getting back to normal.

"You seem dazed," he said in an affronted tone. "Are you going to join battle of the bands or not?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Please?" Ino begged. She looked from Naruto to Ino, and Ino to Naruto.

She sighed.

"Hai."

"YEAH!" Naruto exclaimed, and all of a sudden, he kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura froze in her seat.

Ino sniggered with triumph.

Shikamaru muttered "_How troublesome._"

And Naruto blushed like hell, got out of his seat, cleared his throat, and ran off.

* * *

**The end of Chapter 8. **

Hehe, don't worry, all, Saku/Naru **WILL NOT HAPPEN.** Naruto just has a little crush on her.

Did I just say little?

Oh well. COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!

Hn, this chap seems short. Oh well. I'm making chapter 10 hella long. It's possible you'll have most of your answers about this story from chapters 10 and up :)

And I have been so freaking busy with school. So don't get mad if I don't update too soon.

Love ya guys!

--Sakura-sama


	9. Runaway!

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Okay that's done. But I wish I did... (tears)  
**Author's Note: **Oh sheet. Almost 100 reviews. Oh. Ehm. Gee. (Ew, that sounds preppy...) I love you guys! DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ROCK! And at first when I posted up this story, I was like... "Nah...no one's going to read it. Like meh other fics." But then...ehmegaw. Nevermind. I'm done ranting. I just want to say ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Hehe. I'm listening to Lily Allen's **LDN, **it's funny. :) Especially since I want to move to London after college.

Questions SHALL BE ANSWERED!

1. Sasu/Tem breakup? Please?  
**Answer: **DUH. What do you think? Oh why did this author put a Sasu/Tem fic in the _SASU/SAKU _section? Heh. Muahahaha.Feh. I don't like that pairing (coughcougheeeeeeeeeeewcoughcough). I was going to put **Karin**(coughcoughSLUTcoughcough)(no offense to Karin fans)but I hate her more. Just Karin/Sasu makes me gag and die. XP

2. A Sakura vs. Temari battle?  
**Answer: **No comment, it would be a spoiler. (PM me if you want spoilers :D) Feh. But I mehself would like Temari to get beaten up by Sakura-chan,

3. Hinata! OH WHY, HINATA!  
**Answer: **Besides the Sasuke/Temari thing, you'll find out why poor 'lil Hinata is with stupid Temari. Same for Tenten.

4. Naru/Hina! I'll love you forevaa!  
**Answer: **Hehe...I have my ways...

**AND THE QUESTION EVERYONE ASKS: **

5. WHY THE HELL DID SASUKE GO OUT WITH FREAKIN' TEMARI IN THE FIRST PLACE?! GOSHDANGIT!  
**Answer: **GAAAH. You'll find out ;) Don't WORRY!! SASUKE HAS REASONS. AND THESE REASONS are "SOMEWHAT" reasonable. Or should I say it sounds stupid in a way, but it's necessary?

* * *

**Chapter Nine: **Runaway! 

"What just happened?" Temari said, looking up from her notebook. Sasuke in mid-chew, looked back at her. Tenten and Hinata were staring at another table in the distance.

"Uzumaki just kissed the new girl on the cheek," Tenten said, her eyes widening. Hinata looked upset, and she buried her head in her arms.

"_Really!_" Temari squealed. "They'd look fine together, wouldn't they Sasuke, but we do!"

Sasuke merely nodded and his grip on the flute case on his lap tightened.

* * *

"What was that?" Sakura froze, her eyes widened, feeling her cheek where Naruto had just kissed her. 

Ino burst into a fit of laughter as Naruto ran away.

"Hahahhaa, it's just his bliddy way of showing how much he..._likes _you," she snorted like a pig. (Ironic, eh?)

Sakura stared at her. Shikamaru fell asleep through Ino's laughing session.

"What?"

"Yannoe...Guy likes girl, but girl likes oth--"

"--I DO NOT LIKE UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sakura hissed. Ino sighed, grinning, her face red from cracking up.

"Riight, my pink-haired friend, riiight," she giggled.

"How long has Naruto liked me?" she asked.

"Since you got here. Two weeks ago."

"WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted, pulling at her hair. Ino smirked.

"Yep," she grinned, her shiny teeth glinting at her.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sakura wondered.

"He's a _guy,_ Saku, and girls in this school usually find out about crushes and crap by _ear,_" Ino said, drawing out a flow chart with a stolen piece of paper and a pen from Shikamaru.

Sakura took it and rolled her eyes. _Oh God...she made it look all official...with the big stingy title...damn..._

**THE KONOHA ACADEMY CRUSH FLOW  
**_created by yamanaka ino, in five seconds._

**Guy ****  
****.  
.  
.**

**Tells his friends  
.  
.  
.**

**His friends tell other friends  
.  
.  
. **

**Other friends tell their girl-friends, or girlfriends  
.  
.  
. **

**Girl-friends or girlfriends spread rumours  
.  
.  
.**

**Everyone begins to know  
.  
.  
.**

**Girl **

"--Ino, this is reall nice, but this doesn't help the situation," Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino rolled her eyes as well.

"You need to know the basics of the school still. And this is how crush knowings happen," she said. "But now, here's another one--"

Sakura nearly wanted to slam her forehead onto the table in exasperation, but she wanted to be polite to her friend.

**THE KONOHA ACADEMY INSTANT CRUSH CHART  
**_created by yamanaka ino in 4 seconds flat. _

**Guy  
.  
.  
.**

**Tells best friend  
.  
.  
.**

**Friend tries to convince guy to tell girl truth  
.  
.  
.**

**Guy does something stupid to make the girl find out  
.  
.  
.**

**Girl **

"And that is the situation," Ino said, pointing to each part of the chart. "And what do you do when the girl finds out?" she asked rhetorically. Sakura shrugged.

"Dunno," Pinky said, a hand on her face and another tapping the table impatiently.

"Well, you should learn more about the guy, and then if you like him--"

"--Ino, he's only my friend," Sakura sighed.

"Well--"

But before Ino could finish, the bell rang for first period, and Ino headed with Sakura to band class.

* * *

Sakura stole random glances back at the percussion section, but she saw a glimpse of blond hair, but the bunch of hair never brought up. It stayed down, playing its drum and objects obediently, staying silent. She felt a strong pang of odd guilt, but then looked back around the left corner, and saw Sasuke, aka, now, Paper Fan, studying his music very carefully, pressing the keys on his saxophone carefully. But once or twice, their eyes met, but swiftly parted. 

"Miss Haruno?" Kakashi questioned as they begun a song. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Sakura said, looking back up.

"What measure are we on?" Kakashi questioned. Sakura quickly looked back at her music and picked up where the band was playing. Kakashi gave her an odd look and went back to directing.

* * *

**_Sakura's POV_**

Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. He just gave me a kiss on the cheek! Ino says he's had a crush on me for two weeks. He's sweet and all but...I regard him as a friend to me. I don't really have feelings for anyone right now except for--erh--never mind. I have no feelings. I am SOULLESS! (Evil Laugh) Ha, sike, not true. I have a soul. I have _hidden _feelings.

For someone.

Oh shit.

Did I just say that?

Forget it, screw it, don't mind it at all! I didn't say anything. (**Inner Sakura:** coughcoughYES I DIDcoughcough)

* * *

"You coming?" Ino called after class ended. Sakura looked up from her sheaf of music. 

"Eh...yeah, but I've got choir next," she said, packing up her music.

"Yeah, I've got foreign politics next," Ino explained, sticking her drumsticks into her stick bag with her mallets.

"'Kay," Sakura said, dreading next class.

Because, by the way, Naruto was in her class.

"See ya, my pink-haired friend," Ino waved, walking to class; her long blonde ponytail flying behind her. Sakura got up and walked out of the band room alone. The hallway was emptying, since it was six past the bell time. The only other person in the hallway was--

"Hey," Sakura shouted. The person turned around, and had his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto!" she shouted. Naruto's blue eyes flecked towards her.

"Erh..." Naruto stuttered, turning red. Sakura dashed up to him.

"Hi," Sakura panted. Naruto shuffled his feet, whistling.

"Ehhe," Naruto blushed.

"That was really sweet," she said, straightening herself up, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto stared at her.

"It...It was?" he stuttered.

"Yes," Sakura said, giving him a hug. Naruto blushed furiously and hugged her back. They went apart.

"So yeah...let's head to choir?"

"Sure," Sakura grinned. The two friends walked to choir, chatting about what they would do with the battle of the bands.

* * *

"Sasuke, give me that lyrics book," Temari said, grabbing at the notebook by Sasuke's desk. Sasuke scowled. 

"Sure?" Sasuke said apathetically. She flipped through it, and read through the lyrics Sasuke wrote down.

"I hate this, don't like this that much, it's too racy, too much rhyming..." she muttered as she read through the pages.

Sasuke looked depressed. He knew this would happen.

"Pleeease, Sasuke-kun, make it more poppish, techno, with a bit of flair," she said with a preppy air to herself.

"Sure," he muttered, and began to write on the next page.

* * *

"Miss Haruno, a bit louder on the solo," Tsunade-sensei commanded. Sakura raised her voice, giving the best vibrato to the solo. 

"Good!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Alright, let's do it again!"

Sakura grinned as all eyes went on her, but she had a small tingle of shyness in her spine.

"Okay, measure 6--"

"--Tsunade-sama?" a cold, quiet voice called from the door. Tsunade turned around and the choir stopped.

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

Sakura stopped, froze and looked at the door.

"I have the lyrics for the new song," he said, handing her a black notebook.

"Oh, thank you," Tsunade said, taking the notebook, and flipping to a bookmarked page.

"It's called 'Runaway'," Sakura heard Sasuke mutter. She spotted Naruto scowling, his fingers on the keys of the piano. She heard him press sharps and random keys on the piano in frustration.

"I like it," Tsunade said, grinning in approval. "Give the piano composition to Naruto. He might want to change it to guitar for fun, and I might have this for choir."

"Yes, sensei," Sasuke said, and he walked over to Naruto, glared at him for a second, and Naruto exchanged a glare back, and took the paper from Sasuke.

"Pinky," Sasuke gave a curt nod to Sakura, and walked off. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, and Naruto played another random, out-of-tune cord.

"Paper Fan," Sakura said under her breath.

* * *

"What did teacher say?" Temari said when Sasuke arrived back at the Study Room. 

"She liked it," he said, tossing his backpack in a corner, and sat next to her on the couch, and took out his lyrics book and a pen.

"And what's the song you planned for _Pink Flash?_" she asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Oh...here," he said, turning to a page, and he handed it to her.

"Oooh, I like it," Temari said. "'The Best Damn Thing.'"

"Yep," he said, "It matches you."

"Awww, you're so sweet," she threw her arms over him. Sasuke felt like cringing, but stopped himself. He forced a smile on his face.

"No problem," he said through his teeth.

"Aishiteru!" she squealed.

"Aisheteru," he muttered, and she let him go back to writing lyrics.

* * *

"What's that, bud?" Sakura asked, peeking over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smirked. 

"Another song by Uchiha Sasuke," he explained, "he writes songs for the Battle of the Bands. Tsunade-sama supports our band this year, so she asked for a lyricist. Sasuke goes to her Musical Theory class, and all her other classes. Except our choir. He's not in it, well, unless you count us instrumentalists."

"What's it called?" she took the paper from him and read it. "'Runaway.'"

"Can you read the notes?" Naruto asked.

"Duh," she said, and grinned.

"Sing it then, Saku," he smirked. _Ech. Uchiha Sasuke...makes me wanna gag. _

"Fine," she stuck her tongue out.

She took a deep breath.

_Got up on the wrong side of bed today,  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late,  
My phone doesn't work 'cuz it's out of range,  
Looks like it's just one of those kinds of days._

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground,  
No you can't, 'cuz you couldn't catch me anyhow,  
Blue skies, but the sun isn't comin' up no,  
Today, it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I...  
Feel so alive..._

_I can't help myself..._

_Don't you realize..._

_I just wanna scream and lose control,  
Throw my hand sup and let it go,  
Forget about everything and runaway,  
Yeah, Yeah_

_I just wanna fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell,  
Forget about everything and run-awaaay, yeah, yeah!_

Sakura finished, and Naruto gave her a quick applause.

"I like," Naruto smirked. Sakura laughed.

"First try only," she warned him, "so don't say I suck."

"Nah, you never suck," he said flirtatiously.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Love-sick ramen-lover," she smirked, punching him on the shoulder. He laughed.

"Repeat measures 5-20 again, I wanna hear," Naruto said, taking his correcting pen out.

"Sure," she said, and she started.

Meanwhile, someone, a chicken-butt headed someone, walked through the door and saw her singing.

"Sasuke?" she paused quickly.

"Pinky, Uzumaki," he said curtly. "I see you're practicing the song."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Naruto said coldly.

"Nothing," Paper Fan said simply. "Besides, I wrote that song, _dobe._"

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto and from Naruto to Sasuke, and gulped.

* * *

**End Chapter Nine.**

Heh. You may have noticed 'Runaway' and 'The Best Damn Thing' were by Avril Lavigne. I love those songs, and 'Runaway' was one of the main inspirations for this story. And so was the 2nd ending of Naruto Shippuden, Michito you all by Aluto. So I don't own any of the songs here in this story, and they are owned by their respectable artists.

Hehe. COOKIES FOR ALL! 100 reviews soon, baby:)

Eeew...in band...gah...I just lost my flute buddie (and Harry Potter buddie), Kara. Dengit. She went on vacation. EEW, I have to march on my own...

But the fun thing is we get to play at HOMECOMING!

--Sakura-sama ;)


	10. Naruto Vs Sasuke: Former Friends

**She's the One**  
By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. (cries) I really wish I did, though. Sucks to be me right now. Heh.  
**Author's Remarks (READ!): **Oh God, I'm listening to Michi to you All right now. That song is _beast. _Me likey. Start checking out my profile page for updates and info on the story. And if you know any good songs, PM or tell me titles in your reviews. They might be useful in upcoming chapters. Now...HERE'S THAT LONG CHAPTER I PROMISED! Sorry it took so long.

First off, some questions to be answered will be on my profile from now on. So I can save some space and not waste too much with Author's Notes.

--Sakura-sama (Sakura-sama means: Sakura-Samantha :D if you were wondering.)

* * *

**Chapter Ten:** Naruto Vs. Sasuke

Sakura's eyes widened, and she backed away slowly from the pair of them as they glared at each other. Naruto's eyes narrowed angrily, and Sasuke seemed very grumpy.

"Um..." she began. The two boys' eyes didn't even bother to face her.

"None of this is your business, Sakura," Naruto said, his teeth clenched. He stood up, placing the music Sasuke composed on the couch. Some of the other students in the study room looked up from their compositions and homework to see what all the hubbub was.

"None of my--" Sakura began fiercely, but Sasuke cut her off coldly.

"He's actually right for once," he scowled, holding a hand up to silence her. Sakura glared at them.

"For _once_? What the hell do you mean by that?" Naruto spat.

"Naruto--"

"--Sakura, please, don't say anything," Naruto cut her off again. Sakura felt her temper rising.

Sakura bit her lip, and frowned deeply.

"Hn..." she mumbled. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"What's your problem with us messing with your song?"

Sasuke leaned on the doorway.

"It's my song, anyways, and my grade, so you have no fucking right to change anything," he scowled deeply.

"You should give us a chance, Uchiha, we can change your song, because it's one of the Battle of the Bands final songs. And besides, what happened before doesn't happen now," Naruto growled. Sakura bit her lip harder, that it almost bled.

"Really? And what ever happened to asking permission from the lyricist? And what do you mean _before_?" Sasuke scowled deeper.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Naruto, I'd like for you to meet Uchiha Sasuke," Namikaze Minato, newly elected president of Konoha grinned. Eight year-old Naruto looked behind his shoulder and saw a boy, about his age, with long, dark hair and a dark-blue kid's tuxedo. Naruto himself was wearing a dark-blue one as well. _

_Both wore Armani and Versace. _

_"Hello," the dark-haired boy named Uchiha-what's-his-name said, holding out a hand. Naruto took it, grinning. _

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next president of Konoha!" he said loudly. Mr. Uchiha and President Namikaze laughed heartily._

_"Nice. I wanna be president too," Sasuke said quietly as well. Just then, a taller boy, with lines on his face, and a dark black tuxedo arrived._

_"Otou-san!" Sasuke exclaimed. Uchiha Itachi nodded curtly to his younger brother. _

_"Dad, I need to talk to you about something." _

_Uchiha Fugaku nodded and muttered a 'sorry' to the president, and walked off with his son. _

_"Is that guy your brother?" Naruto exclaimed. _

_"Yeah, he's a pro at music," Sasuke explained. "Goes to the Konoha Academy, and he's a freshman." _

_"Oooh," Naruto said in awe, "I wanna go there when I get to high school!"_

_Minato laughed. "Not yet, Naru, that's in a few years." _

_"Aww," Naruto pouted. Uzumaki Kushina laughed as she walked over, her soft red hair in a bun._

_"Hi, Minato," she hugged her husband. Minato laughed._

_"Hi, Shina. How was the meeting?"_

_"Quite odd. The rep for Mizugakure was strict with business today. Forget business, how's my baby today?" she laughed, and picked up Naruto. Naruto laughed and giggled. Sasuke smiled feebly. _

_"Mommy, this is Uchiha Sasuke," he said, gesturing towards his new friend. Kushina put Naruto down and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. _

_"How are you, sweetheart?" she smiled. Sasuke shrugged. _

_"I'm...fine," he said, his mouth turning into a soft squiggle. _

_"Well you two go ahead and play, alright?" Minato smiled, patting them both on the head. The boys grinned, and Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki walked off. _

_"That's your mommy?" Sasuke asked in a low voice. Naruto nodded, and grinned. _

_"Where's your mommy?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked down and shuffled his feet._

_"...She died in a fire last year..." he mumbled. Naruto's grin faded. _

_"Oh," he said, and he put an arm over Sasuke._

_"No matter, we'll be friends, and we can share my mommy!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled sadly at him. _

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke and they glared at each other. 

_They hate each other so much that even the change of lyrics would make them fight? What the hell?!_ Sakura thought maliciously.

There was silence.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Eight-year old Naruto was this time, clad in a black tuxedo, clutching his father's hand tightly as they entered a black Mercedes, the sky cloudly and grey. Tears flowed down little Naruto's face. Minato looked down at him, and his face saddened._

_"Shh, don't cry, Naruto..." he said once they were in the van. Naruto scooted away from him, and leaned his head against the window. _

_"..."_

_"Naruto..." Minato began, his voice breaking, "Your...mother...wouldnt've--"_

_"--Shut up!" Naruto shouted, making the driver jump. "Stop talking about what you think shed've thought! You don't know anything, all you do is your work!" _

_Minato bit his lip, and a tear went down his face, and his arms and looked down as the Mercedes continued down the street. _

_---_

_Once they arrived at the gravesite, there was already a small party of people waiting. Including the Uchihas, Fugaku, Itachi, and especially Sasuke. _

_"My condolences, Mister President," a woman said as they pass._

_"My condolences for you and your poor son."_

_Naruto hated them. All of them who stood there, pitying him. He remembered his mother telling him, _"I hate pity. It just makes you want to puke."_ And she would give her cherry-filled sweet laugh that would give the air a fresh scent._

_"Minato." a low voice said, and Naruto looked up, his tears now gone, anger swelling in his heart. It was Mr. Uchiha, the senior undersecretary to his dad._

_"Fugaku."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_Minato just curtly nodded, and the pair continued down the aisle to their seats in the very front. _

_---_

_Naruto looked down into the coffin at his mother's pale, beautiful face, and he closed his eyes, tears beginning to seep down. He dropped the last rose, a red one, red as his mother's hair, into the casket. After he had done so, he backed away, and he looked at his mother one last time, and they closed the lid. _

_"Mom..." Naruto said, his hand reached out, he began to cry. He lowered his head. A hand came on his shoulder._

_"Naruto?" Sasuke said quietly, smiling weakly at him. _

_"Hi," he mumbled. _

_"You alright?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded curtly._

_"Yeah, I guess," he said, looking up at the sky. _

_"You don't look okay," Sasuke responded. _

_"Hn," Naruto scowled._

_"Your mom wouldn'tve wanted you to be like this." Sasuke said, choking out the word 'mom'. _

_Naruto froze._

_"What did you just say?" _

_"I said your mother wouldnt've wanted you to be this way."_

_Naruto turned around, pulling out of Sasuke's grasp._

_"How do you know how she'd feel?"_

_"I damn sure know!" Sasuke swore. Naruto gaped at him._

_"You barely knew her! Only about half a year or so!"_

_"So, your mom is easy to talk to!" _

_"So, you tried to steal my mom away because you didn't have one?"_

_Sasuke's mouth dropped open._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed. Faces turned towards the fighting eight year-olds. Then the rain began, pouring down harder and harder each time they shouted. _

_"Sasuke...your language...!" his father began. _

_"Don't tell me that, dad!" Sasuke rattled on as Naruto harrumphed._

_"Don't you tell me to shut the hell up!" Naruto spat._

_"You didn't have to say that!" his dark-haired friend raged horribly. _

_"HAH!" Naruto breathed heavily. "Just...you stay away from me, now, get away!"_

_"Yeah, I think I should. But first..." he went up to Naruto and..._

* * *

"I'm never going to forgive you for that," Naruto growled. Sasuke merely muttered "Hn."

"Let's---guys--stop, please," Sakura exclaimed. They two glared at her at the same time, and looked back at each other as she gulped.

"It's not my fault a little boy like you could've stopped crying, but no you didn't."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

_...and punched him in the face. Naruto swore loudly, and he hit back. Sasuke pounced on Naruto, and they began a fist-fight. The two fathers tried what they could, but nothing could do. Moments later, they found themselves in a headlock, their fathers pinning them down on the mud. _

_"Naruto...Sasuke...Damn it, stop!" Minato shouted. The two boys squirmed horribly. _

_"I HATE YOU!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto glared back. _

_"WHY DID I EVER BECOME FRIENDS WITH YOU?" he bellowed. _

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Sasuke shouted. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS, BEING MISJUDGED, HAVING EVERYONE ON YOUR CASE EVERYDAY! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" _

_(**A/N: **Oh god, that fight seems stupid. .) _

* * *

"Fight me again."

"What the hell?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Rooftop of the Music Building, right then, and now."

"Oh really?" the dark-haired boy laughed heartily. "Like you could beat me."

"Yeah, now I can. My dad isn't here, your dad isn't here, so we can right now."

Sakura opened her mouth, but the two boys held up their hands and stopped her.

"Fine, then."

"Let's go."

The two boys began to walk out the door. Sakura ran after the two. They walked as fast as hell.

* * *

"Get in," Naruto snapped, opening the door to the rooftop, placing a small key back in his bag. 

"Where did you get that key?" Sasuke glared.

"Nicked it from the janitor, now shut up and get in," he spat this time. Sasuke got out through the door, and Naruto followed.

The two looked at each other for a moment, and Sasuke began to laugh.

"This is stupid, you can't beat--"

WHAM.

Naruto whacked him in the face. Sasuke shouted with pain, and winced, looked at Naruto as he rubbed his cheek.

"You..._bastard..._" Sasuke growled, and he whammed Naruto back.

The two fell to the ground, fist-fighting. Sasuke; a hard whack to the cheek, and Naruto; now showing a black eye.

With a loud wham, the door to the roof opened, and right before the both of them would literally knock out each others' skulls, Sakura screamed, running through the door.

"STOP IT!" Sakura screamed. She ran between them, and then all of a sudden, a hand, with a black wristband whacked her in the face. She staggered backward, tears in her eyes.

Then all of a sudden, a tall man with grey hair dashed through the door.

Kakashi ran towards them, and pulled them apart. Sakura stared. Naruto was sporting a black eye and several cuts on his lip, a rip in his uniform, and Sasuke sported a bloody nose, ripped uniform, and other things like Naruto's but worse.

"Fuck you--" Naruto began, but Kakashi cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Mister Uzumaki, Mister Uchiha! What is this about?!"

"He's just a basta--"

"--WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Kakashi bellowed. The two silenced. Sakura gasped with pain. The inner part of her cheek was flaming with pain, and she could taste blood. And her nose felt odd, searing with agony.

"I'm going to call the Headmistress. You two had better stay put or else your arses'll both be in trouble!" Kakashi shouted, and he put Naruto and Sasuke far away from each other.

"Miss Haruno, are you alright?" he ran over and examined her. "Oh god, two loose teeth...bloody nose..." he glared at the two boys. "You two are going to get it. This is serious." He patted Sakura's shoulder gently, and ran off downstairs to get Tsunade-sama.

Once he got the chance, Naruto dashed over to her.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, Sakura..."

Sakura looked down at his wrist and saw a black wristband. Her eyes welled up with more tears, and she shook her head, backing away from him. Naruto looked hopelessly at her. Sasuke just hid his head in the corner.

"Sakura--"

"--You fucking bastard!" Sakura managed to say, blood coming out of her mouth. She wanted to stop the pain, but she needed to say a few words...

"This is all your fault!"

* * *

**Chapter 10 End.**

I KNOW, I KNOW, the Tem/Sasu question wasn't answered, but I swear, later chapters will definitely have the answers. This one I wanted to make the Sasuke/Naruto/Frienship/Foe thing come out, and see why they hate each other. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR ANYTHING! I did say this chapter would be long and sort-of explanatory.

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! **That'll make me discontinue to write ;(. Constructive Criticism is welcome, though. Tell me what you want in the next chapter (AND IT WILL NOT BE THE TEM/SASU REASON YET! It will be between Chapters 10-20) (Will there be a chapter 20? XD)

I love you all! Cookies for the reviewers, and thanks, I love this story now, bam past 100 reviews now! Heh. I got to march at my school's football game...YAY! Second in the instrumentalist line! WHOO! Flute forever ;3

Arigato Gozaimasu! And...**NO FLAMES! **

--Sakura-sama.

* * *

_A Little Extra Something: The Ninja Naruto Characters Read the Story _

**Naruto: **(reads chapter 10) WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS JUST LIKE...  
**Sakura: **Holy crappers and milk--  
**Naruto: **M...  
**Sakura:** (cuts him off) Don't say it--  
**Naruto: **Moo.  
**Sakura: **Damn you. Sasuke what do you say about it?  
**Sasuke:** ...You know what?  
**Saku/Naru: **Eh?  
**Sasuke: **I hate this chapter. I don't like how it turned out.  
**Sakura-sama: **. Fuck you, Sasuke.  
**Sakura: **Awww, you made Sakura-sama sad!  
**Sasuke: **BUT I LOVE YOU STILL, SAKURA-SAMA!  
**Sakura-sama: **YAY!  
**Sasuke: **Why am I so...OC?  
**Sakura-sama: **Some of you is, but you're still the same ol' hot you!  
**Naruto:** What about me:D  
**Sakura-sama: **Feh. Forget you. You caused the fight this time, NOT Sasuke.  
**Naruto:** .  
**Sakura: **OMG I FOUND COOKIES!  
**Naruto: .  
Sasuke: **Oh god...life is going crazy...  
**Sakura-sama: **Damn straight! (Oh SNAP, CRACKLE, AND POP! I watched Naruto the Abridged Series...episode 16...YAYES! I LOVE MASAKOX! Okay, this rant is done.)

_Fin._


	11. Your Guardian Angel

**She's the One **  
By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. DAMMIT! I wish I did. ...  
**Author's Note (PLEASE READ!! READ!): **(sigh) I know the last chapter was lame, but fights are hard to think of and write about. Hey...I never told you guys there was more to the fight was there? O.o. Feh. Another Author thing. ;) I luff them.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**: Your Guardian Angel

"Sakura!" Naruto pleaded, but Sakura backed away slowly.

"No," she choked, spitting out a bit of blood. Sasuke stood up, and scowled at Naruto.

"Look what you did now, dobe," he glared. Naruto glowered at him.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, just stop it!" Sakura cried, tears now rushing down her face like a waterfall.

They boys stopped and looked at her.

"Pinky..." Sasuke began, putting his hand over his black eye.

"Please...just...stop..." Sakura begged. "I don't even know why you two are fighting!"

The boys softened their looks.

"There's a reason for that..." Naruto scowled.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"BOYS!" Minato shouted. "There is no reason to fight!"_

_Sasuke scowled deeply and Naruto did likewise._

_"Say sorry, right now!" Fugaku bellowed. The boys' expressions softened, and they looked pathetically sorry._

_"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled._

_"Same here." Sasuke began, "That wasn't worth it..." _

* * *

Naruto looked away. Sakura clutched her mouth and spit out some more blood as the door opened, and Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and Anko-sensei ran through the door. 

"Miss Haruno!" Tsunade exclaimed, running up to Sakura. Sakura sighed, calming down.

"You two are in trouble now," Anko said warningly. She glared at Naruto, who scowled back sheepishly.

"Let's go," Kakashi said, and he grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by their shirt collars and dragged them down the stairs, and Tsunade put her arm over Sakura and followed.

On the way down the narrow staircase, the two boys looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. Not in anger, but in slight sadness.

* * *

**_Six years after the fight at the gravesite..._**

_"Boys! Naruto! Sasuke! Your sandwiches are ready!" the maid shouted. Naruto and Sasuke, now fourteen, ran in, laughing, bouncing their basketball, pushing each other playfully. _

_"Dude, I got that three-pointer in the end," Naruto smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"No, that's not technically possible, seeing as you can't even score," he laughed. Naruto gave him a "pshhh," and laughed some more as the two plopped down by the counter as the maid handed them their sandwiches._

_"I'll race you; let's see who wins," Sasuke began, putting his sandwich to his mouth. Naruto grinned._

_"I'd like to take that challenge," he put the sandwich to his mouth. The maid laughed. _

_"Alright boys, I'll count it off," she smiled. She was a pretty woman, about twenty-one years old. "Ready...set...GO!"_

_The two began eating ravenously, but they didn't make a mess. _

_"I WIN!" they bouth shouted at the same time. _

_"No, I DID!" they shouted again. _

_They both burst into laughter._

* * *

Arriving at the Principal's office, after giving Sakura a bandage for her mouth, and some medicine, and treating the boys' wounds, Tsunade sat gravely down in her seat, folded her hands and glared at the boys; Sakura standing in the corner. 

"Explain yourselves."

"He started to change my song--"

"--I told him I wanted to change it--"

"--Shut up! He picked a fight--"

_They sound like little kids..._Sakura thought miserably.

"BOYS! All of the above is no excuse to start a fight! This is a very serious matter, and it resulted in the injury of you two, and a casualty!"

Sakura felt like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Hmph," they both said, folding their arms.

"Since this is probably the first time...I'll let you off, but you have to serve a week's worth of detention."

Sasuke sighed. _Whatever._

Naruto groaned horribly. _Not again...the last time this happened was when I forgot my guitar three classes in a row..._

"You are dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand weakly, and the two stood up and began walking out of the room. Sakura followed behind, walking slowly.

* * *

**_First Year at KAOTA..._**

_"Hey, what classes do you have?" Naruto asked Sasuke on the first day of the ninth grade as they entered the large academy. _

_"Band, Musical Theory, Art, Creative Writing," Sasuke began, and he named all the regular classes, "Math, Social Sciences, et cetera..."_

_"Cool, but I don't have creative writing or musical theory. I've got chorus, band, art, and different core classes, all different periods--" _

_"--Oh my God, who's _that?_" a girl's voice squealed. The boys turned around, and they saw a gaggle of girls clustered together, staring at...Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes._

Oh dear god, _he thought angrily. _Not another fangirl group.

_One of the girls walked up to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto smirked._

_"Hi! I'm Sabaku no Temari, what's your name?" she asked, blushing slightly. Sasuke tried to resist the temptation to hide in a corner. _

_"Uchiha Sasuke," he began but she cut him off._

_"--Oh, isn't your father working for the president of Konoha?" she said. "My father is the president of Sunagakure." _

_"Interesting," Sasuke began. _

_"Would you like to sit with us at lunch today?" Temari giggled. Sasuke looked at Naruto warily, who merely shrugged._

_"Uh--sure," he mumbled. Temari squealed and walked off back to her clique._

_"What was that all about?" Sasuke shuddered once that girl was gone. Naruto shrugged._

_"Dunno, but it happened back at Junior High," Naruto laughed. "Girls love you, Sasuke. It's funny to see them like that, falling head over heels for you." _

_"Well, it's really stupid," Sasuke said coldly. Naruto smirked. _

_"Typical you." _

_"No shit, Sherlock," Paper Fan grimaced._

* * *

Sakura's hair fanned over her face like a curtain, hoping no one would see her walk behind the boys. Well...it was quite obvious, she was the only girl in the whole bloody school with bright pink hair. 

The way to the dorms was a silent affair.

* * *

**_Winter Break, First Year, Uchiha Manor._**

_"Sasuke, I heard you've met the daughter of the President of Sunagakure," Fugaku smiled as he flipped through his newspaper one winter morning. Itachi was off with his friends Deidara and Kisame somewhere, and Sasuke was alone with his father, which he liked sometimes when his dad wasn't as strict. _

_"Yeah," Sasuke said, taking a bite off a breadstick. Fugaku smirked. _Excellent, _he thought._

_"Now, are you friends with her?" _

_"Well, I sit with her for a bit once a week, and the rest I sit with Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and the rest of the guys," Sasuke mused, chewing slowly._

_"Oh," his father said in an undertone, and he turned to the page on politics._

_"Hey dad?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Why are you asking all these questions?" Sasuke asked, adjusting the buttons on his shirt._

_"Nothing much." _

_"Ah, alright."_

_Then came the silence, and a break 5 minutes in._

_"Sasuke, did you hear the good news?"_

_"What?" _

_"I was made the ambassador for Japan to America," Fugaku grinned proudly. Sasuke paused._

_"What?"_

_"I was made the ambassa--"_

_"--but that spot was filled by Mr. Namikaze," Sasuke said skeptically. _

_"Well, we the legislative have found that--ah--the president has too much on his hands right now," the father smiled wickedly. _

_"Ah," Sasuke mumbled. _Naruto'll be really upset...his dad has had that position since his mother died...and his mom was the ambassador...oh shit.

_"I'll be starting after New Year's," he said, putting down the paper. _

_"Cool," Sasuke said, shrugging._

_"And--I have something to ask of you."_

_Sasuke looked up. Was his dad REALLY asking him to do something for HIM? It was usually Itachi's job..._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?!" a girl's voice squealed. Sasuke turned around, and Sakura could hear him sigh... 

"Temari-chan," he said, smiling awkwardly. Temari gasped.

"Sasuke-kuuun! What's wrong with your eye? Who hurt it?" she pouted. Sasuke looked a side view over at Naruto, and looked back at her. But Temari didn't seem to notice. She was turned towards Sakura.

"What's wrong with _her?_" Temari questioned, putting a finger to her lips.

"Temari-chan, I'll tell you later," Sasuke muttered. Naruto looked around, and looked down, and looked back, and kept on walking.

* * *

_"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Sasuke shouted, pulling at his hair. Fugaku scowled, looked down, and folded his arms._

_"Yes, it's for political reasons. If nothing happens between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, then our countries might toil into civil war. Sunagakure needs a successor after the Kazekage dies. Haven't you heard? They changed political rules. The next person down the line of the ruler of a country becomes the leader of it when the leader dies. Temari is the next leader, and she has to get married in order to continue the line." _

_"But you can't make me fall in LOVE with a girl!" Sasuke put his hands on the table. _

_Silence._

_"Hmph, I knew you would say that...you have your mother's blood, too kind, too gentle," Fugaku muttered. _

_"Dad--"_

_"--Sasuke, if you don't want to help with ANYTHING, then don't bother asking anymore," Fugaku scowled. Sasuke loosened his grip on the table...and sighed, his hair framing his face as he looked downward at the floor. _

_There was a very pregnant pause, then Sasuke mumbled--_

_"Right. I'll do it dad, I'll ask her out by the time this school year ends." _

_Fugaku put down his paper._

_"Good boy." _

* * *

_"TENTEN! HINATA!" Temari screamed in the middle of the hallway. Tenten and Hinata, confused, looked back at her. _

_"What is it, Tem?" Tenten said, chewing on a piece of gum. Temari crunched a piece of paper in her right hand and began jumping up and down excitedly._

_"I JUST GOT ASKED OUT BY UCHIHA SASUKE!" she screamed. _

_"OH MY GOD!" her friend squealed, grabbing her hands and the pair began jumping up and down. Hinata looked down, confused._

_"YEAAH!" Temari whistled loudly._

_Meanwhile, Sasuke was behind the corner, and he leaned against the concrete wall, eyes closed, hands to head._

_"This so stupid...why couldn't she have gotten some other ass to do this for her?" he muttered. _

_"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto's voice exclaimed, walking down the hall, hands in pockets. _

_"SASUKE-KUN!" Temari squealed and she saw him in the corner. She pounced at him, and he nearly fell over._

_Naruto raised his eyebrow questioningly._

_"Erh---hi, Temari," Sasuke mumbled._

_"Aww, you're so shy! My answer is YES, YES, YES! I will _definitely _go out with you!" _

_Naruto's eyes widened._

_"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HER?"_

_"Erh...yes," Sasuke muttered. Temari grinned, blinking._

_"You sick bastard, I thought you knew better," Naruto shook his head, and scowled, walking off. Temari hooked her arms around Sasuke's neck._

_"NARUTO!"_

_"Forget him, Sasuke-kuuun," she crooned. "You have me now." _

_In his mind, Sasuke groaned._

* * *

Sakura walked back to the dormitory, solitary and quiet. Once she entered the loud lobby of the building, she was hounded by none other than...Ino. 

"SAKURAAAA-CHAN!" Ino screamed, grabbing her at the shoulders, shaking her. Sakura scowled and stood there, like a rag doll.

"Ino," she mumbled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Nothing..."

"I HEARD NARUTO AND SASUKE GOT INTO A FIGHT, AND YOU WERE IN IT, AND GAAAAAAAAAH!" Ino pulled at her hair.

"Wow, things travel fast..."

"What happened to your mouth?" Ino shuddered, noticing a thick bandage around her cheek.

"Nothing..." she muttered, walking past Ino and into the dormitory.

* * *

6:30 PM, Sasuke read the clock. He had just dropped Temari back into her dormitory, and he was in the band room, waiting. 

But he knew she wasn't going to come. After what had happened.

_Damn, _he thought, grabbing his flute tightly.

"Sakura..." he muttered. closing his eyes and staring at the ceiling.

He waited an hour more...and nothing, no one came.

Losing hope, he got up, packed up his instrument, slammed the door to the practice room, and walked back to the dormitory.

* * *

_The Next Day _

"Sakura, wake up," Ino said, waving her hand in front of her friend at the Dining Hall. Sakura was staring blankly into the distance.

"Hn..." she mumbled, and put her face in her hands.

Ino sighed, and she heard the crunch of skateboard wheels enter the Dining Hall, and she looked behind, and saw Naruto there, wheeling in. He took one look at Sakura and Ino's table, looked down, and went over to an empty table on the far side of the cafeteria, sat down, got out a notebook, and began writing in it, chewing on an apple.

_What's wrong with all of them today? _Ino scowled. Shikamaru looked at her, and she looked back at him, and then their eyes met. Ino blushed and looked away. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

* * *

Band was as normal as usual; but this time, Kakashi-sensei announced it was the Marching Season. Sakura sighed and held her flute in her hands, reading over the music fast. Some students cheered in their seats. 

"Now, guys, we need to get into pairs for marching. Barrie Saxophones will not be in marching this year," Kakashi said, much to the displeasure of Sasuke. Sakura could sense him gaping at the teacher with malice.

"But, if you play a secondary instrument, play it. Or else, join the drumline," he added. Sasuke shuddered at the word 'drumline', and he sighed.

_Flute it is,_ he thought, scowling. _Lee and Gaara are partners...damn. I'd have to be partners with..._

Naruto was busy way in the back, scribbling words in his notebook, guitar propped on his lap.

* * *

It was chorus time; and Sakura walked alone. Naruto was way behind her. 

When Sakura entered the room, she saw Tsunade-sama writing the songs for the concert order on the board. Tsunade looked at her and smiled softly.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," she smiled. Sakura smiled awkwardly, and sent back a loopy-like "Hello" back.

She took her spot on the risers next to Lee, and began a conversation with him. She was glad Lee wasn't the type to ask questions. He didn't ask her about the bandage, and if he found out what happened, she could tell he would kill Naruto.

Naruto took his place at the piano, taking out a blue notebook, flipping through it. He looked tense and nervous.

Tsunade began the lesson of the day with warm-ups, and as they sang scales, Naruto's fingers whizzed through the piano like rain dripping down a glass screen. Once warm-ups were done, however, he got up, and whispered something in Tsunade's ear.

Sakura noticed her eyes widening, and a soft look appeared on her face, and she nodded.

Naruto got up, set up a stand in front of Sakura's area, propped his guitar on his lap, and laid the blue notebook on the stand.

"Sakura, this song is for you. I know you may be mad at me, but I want you to know, that I'll be your friend no matter what. I don't mean any of this in a love way, this is so our friendship could be the same."

Sakura gaped at him along with the rest of the class. Naruto smiled his cocky smile, and began to sing. His fingers began plucking the strings smoothly.

_When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace...  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
And I'll know deep inside me I can be the one..._

_I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever...  
I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven..._

_It's okay...it's okay...it's okay...  
Seasons are changing, and waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us,  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter..._

_I can show you I can be the one..._

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever,  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven..._

He ended smoothly, his voice carrying like a caress.

"Sakura?" he mumbled, his face red. Sakura had tears in her eyes, and she got up and hugged him.

"I forgive you," she cried; Naruto hugged her back.

"I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **DO NOT KILL ME. Okay, sorry I haven't posted in a while. :( I've had homecoming and school stuff and blegh. Now Chapter 11 is finally up, and blah. I hope you enjoyed it! NO NARU/SAKU, remember that. Sasuke//Sakura fluuffff major in the next chapter. I hope none of you get mad at me. :( And Naruto and Sakura will develop a brother and sister relationship, okay? 

Lurve you all! Oh yeah, I dont' own "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumspuit Apparatus". It's an awesome song X3

--Sakura-sama


	12. Jump On It, Sakura!

**She's the One **  
By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **No one owns Naruto except for Masashi Kishimoto. (Sobs I want Naruto!! HE'S MINE ANYWAY! AND SO ISH SASUKE! Both the Shippuden ones :)  
**Author's Note: **_HAPPY HALLOWEEN, GENTS AND GENTIES! _This is a Halloween Fanfiction piece of candy for you. I abhor suspense. That is why I wanted to finish this chapter fast. Am I posting chapters fast enough? (Puppy eyes ;)) And yes, KathH, I AM PUTTING SASU//SAKU Fluffies in this chapter. Yesh. And yannoe what, I made a mistake in the last chapter, I put "_The Next Day"..._when Naruto and Sakura made up, I was supposed to put _"A Week Later..." _There is Sasu//Saku fluff, and very minor Shika//Ino.

But NO BREAKUP YET. That is saved for a better time. I have evil plans. And they work.

Most of the time.

I HAVE A SEQUEL PLANNED ALREADY FOR THIS STORY!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Jump On It, Sakura!

Yamanaka Ino was completely satisfied with lunch today. First off, Sakura's cheek was feeling much better. Secondly, Naruto looked pleased with himself, and he carried some sort of hippie air to him.

"Are you guys...okay?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Perfectly fine!" Sakura grinned, eating a rice krispie happily. Naruto smirked.

"Ha," he laughed. Ino felt bewildered. She looked over at Shikamaru who's eyes widened and he shrugged.

"Well, I'll be in the library, if you need me," she announced, and got off the bench. Sakura and Naruto nodded and continued eating; Naruto slurping up some ramen with his chopsticks.

"I'll check on my notes; and make sure I have them," Sakura said, picking up her notebook. As she did, some pages flipped, and a small note fell out. She looked back down and noticed neat, thin handwriting...

_Haruno Sakura. _It certainly wasn't _her _handwriting, but it looked a bit familiar. She picked it up and hid it back in her notebook and made sure Naruto wasn't looking, and opened it, her eyes narrowing.

_Sakura-chan,_

_You might recognize my handwriting; I've written to you before. Meet me in the band room, regular time, if you please, at 6:30. I think Kakashi-sensei is getting suspicious that we are not continuing our daily lessons. _

_And just to let you know, I have a surprise for you. AND...it is NOT, I repeat, NOT, bad._

_Feh, see you later._

_--A Paper Fan _

Sakura rolled her eyes, and shut her notebook. Deep inside her, there seemed to be some sort of warm glow.

_Wow, he still wants to talk to me...and give me that lesson..._She thought, smiling a small smile. _But...should I go?_

"Sakura, ready? We've got art next," Naruto grinned. "Ino was sent to the library by Sasori-sensei, so anyways, she'll be late for class."

"Alright," Sakura grinned, standing up. The pair headed down the hallway and into the Art department, where Sakura, out of the corner of her eye, saw a fleck of long, black hair.

* * *

"Now, class, show me your finished products for your still lives," Sasori-sensei said, peering through his glasses at his students. Sakura proudly displayed a table full of food on her canvas, and humorously, Naruto showed off a table full of empty ramen cups. 

"Miss Haruno, A plus..." Sasori said proudly, and he checked her off on his list. He reached Naruto's canvas, and he examined it for a bit.

"Mister Uzumaki, I see these are ramen cups, are they?" the teacher pushed down his glasses to see the artwork a bit better.

"Hai, sensei," Naruto grinned, his eyes closed.

"I'll give you a B plus," Sasori said, a smile flickering at the ends of his lips. Naruto shrugged and laughed. Sakura looked around the room, and noticed Temari and Sasuke sitting next to each other across from her, Naruto, and Ino's table.

She snuck out a small strip of paper, and wrote in neat, loopy and thin cursive:

_Paper Fan,_

_Heh, you're sorry? Then prove it, Monsieur Baka. (Laugh) Now, 6:30, practice room B. Meetchya there, and--this time, I'll be number one. _

_--Pinky _

She folded it into a small paper crane, and when Sasori-sensei wasn't looking, she got up, whistled, and pretended she was going to throw something away--good thing Sasuke's seat was right two seats next to the trash can--and she dropped it absentmindedly into his schoolbag. Sasuke looked up, and he saw a black skirt with long knee-high school socks and a pink head pass by. Smirking, he reached down to his bag, and smiled.

* * *

6:15, PM. 

"Naruto, Ino, I'm going to catch a breather for a few hours, alright?" Sakura said, getting up from the dining table. Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, want me to come?" Ino asked, smiling. Sakura shook her head.

"Nah, it's alright," she said, smiling brightly. She waved goodbye to them, and once she was out of their sight, she dashed to the dormitories, grabbed her flute and music, marching shoes, and hurried over to the music room.

6:25, PM.

Sakura took a deep breath at the band room door. That was the fastest she had ever run before, getting to the faraway Music Department in less than 10 minutes from the Girls' Dormitories.

"Well, I guess I should go in," she said feeling a twinge of excitement mixed with regret. She placed her hand on the door handle, and opened it. She walked slowly to Practice Room B, but when she peered through the room's window, no one was there. She scowled deeply.

"Feh, it's so like that stupid Paper Fan to forget I'm comi---"

"Oh, it's 'Stupid Paper Fan' now, eh?" a cocky, cold voice muttered. Sakura jumped and turned around slowly, and there stood Uchiha Sasuke, smirking at her, in a t-shirt with a longsleeve underneath and dark jeans and black Converse-All-Stars. He clutched his flute in one hand, and music in the other.

"Ha, ha," Sakura said coldly. She couldn't help but add a bit of happiness to her voice.

"I'd just like to say...I'm sorry," he mumbled. Sakura cupped a hand to her ear.

"What? Huh? What did you say?" she said humorously, giggling. Sasuke had a cute pouty look in his face.

"I'm sorry," he said loudly. Sakura could smell his breath, icy, nice-smelling...no, not nice-smelling..._perfect-smelling. _He also had shiny teeth.

_WHY AM I LOOKING AT HIS FACE? _Inner Sakura moaned, _GET AWAY, GET AWAY! _

But just then, coal eyes met jade eyes. The two scowled at each other, and turned around, arms crossed.

"Well, do you want to begin?" Sasuke said contemptuously, but you could sense he wanted to burst out into laughter.

"Fine with me," Sakura said simply, eyes closed, scowling. Sasuke walked past her like a winter wind.

_Oooh...he smells good too..._Preppy Sakura crooned. Inner Sakura bashed her on the head.

_SHATUP! He's not good-smelling...(COUGHCOUGH_he issss_!1_COUGHCOUGH)Inner Sakura said, coughing slightly.

Sakura watched as Sasuke opened the door, and surprisingly, he held it open.

"Pink Ladies first," he smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ha, nice one, paper fan," she stuck a tongue out playfully. _Oh no, was that meant to be...playful? _

"And what was this surprise you were discussing?" Sakura said, as she assembled her flute. She noticed a smile coming on his face, edging at the ends.

"You'll see," he said, trying to keep all contempt in his voice as much as possible.

"And when shall I see?" she laughed. She cupped a hand to her mouth. _Oh darn, I laughed..._

Sasuke finally broke into a smile. "Soon enough, but not today. So, if you keep coming, then I may give you the surprise early."

"OH really," Sakura raised an eyebrow. _He just wants the suspense going, Saku-babe, _Inner Sakura scowled, clenching her hands into fists.

_Nuh-uh, _Preppy Sakura scowled, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. _Ohemgee, Inner, you're so weird. _

_Boys bother me sometimes, _Inner Sakura spat.

"Right," Sakura smiled, her face turning slightly as pink as her hair. "Well, then, shall we get started?"

"Sure," Sasuke grinned, and he placed the embouchure on his lips, and Sakura did likewise as they both began the scales.

_She's pretty when she plays the flute..._Sasuke thought, his face turning a very faint, unoticable tinge of pink.

"Alright, Pinky, let's start of with the Noble Entry march," he said in a commander's voice. Sakura and him stood up, and they began playing their already memorized piece, their feet moving...

_Left, right, left..._

"Add a bit more marchy to it," Sasuke laughed.

_Right, left, left, left right left..._

"And, a bit more brightness, it's a march for goodness sake!"

Sakura almost began cracking up at all the comments he gave her. Sasuke hid the desire to laugh as she almost tripped over a chair while they marched around the room, laughing and telling each other things.

"Watch out, don't want to destroy your pink head do you?" Sasuke called at her. Sakura got up, but when she lifted her head, her face met his.

"Erh--" she mumbled.

"Uhm..." he blushed. "I was going to help you up."

"Yeah..." Sakura said, standing up.

_DREAMS DO COME TRUE! _Preppy Sakura squealed.

_Oh dear God..._Inner Sakura almost fainted from shock.

"So...tomorrow again?" Sasuke said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Sakura giggled weakly.

"Yeah, 6:30, as always," she mumbled. "Thanks again..."

He could only smile as she left the room in a frenzy.

_It's like she has so many sides to her...Damn, I'll never get to understand girls..._

* * *

_The Next Day--Saturday. _

"Sakuraaa-chan," Ino said, waving a hand in front of her face. Sakura didn't wake up. Scowling, Ino knocked on her friend's head.

_Man, it's past noon already...what was she up to last night? _

"Sakura-chan," Ino said, picking up a pillow; about to whack her, but Sakura knew otherwise, and grabbed her pillow back before Ino could do anything.

"Nice try, Ino-saan," Sakura giggled. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"You seem giggly today, what DID you do exactly last night?" she questioned.

"Well--erh, I took a nice, good, breather," Sakura said, breaking down her sentence slowly. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, I've been listening to gossip for the past few years. I understand lies and truths, and you're just flat-out lying, my pink-haired friend."

Sakura scowled at her. "Well--maybe, yes."

"HA! YOU WERE WITH SASUKE LAST NIGHT FOR "TUTORING"!" Ino laughed loudly. Sakura slapped her large, billboard-browed forehead.

"Yes..." she mumbled.

Ino cheered, and began jumping on her bed.

"SASUSAKU!" Ino squealed. Sakura gaped at her.

"What the hell?"

"Just a thing I made up a while ago," Ino said innocently. Sakura stared blankly. She seemed like she didn't get it.

"Sasu equals Sasuke, and Sakura equals Sakura," Ino explained in an apprehensive tone. "Just remember that."

Sakura scowled. She now knew what her friend was thinking.

"Whatever," she stuck out her tongue, got into the bathroom, and got ready for the day.

* * *

6:15 PM 

"I'm going back to the dorms...I need to finish my homework," Sakura announced. Naruto shrugged and said, "Alright! I'll meetcha later."

"Sure," Sakura replied, grinning. Ino winked at her.

Rolling her eyes as she left the room, she dashed to the band room, not forgetting her flute at her dorms, and met with Sasuke in Practice Room B.

6:30 PM

"Pinky," Sasuke smirked. Sakura grinned.

"Stupid Paper Fan," she winked. "Shall we begin?"

9:00 PM

"Let's end with Apache...or what I call it, Jump On It," he sniggered. (**A/N: **Our marching band played this song...;)

Sakura's eyes widened, and she burst into laughter. "Shall we do the dance?"

He gaped at her. "Erh--I don't dance."

"Well, I say you can."

"Not a chance."

"Ha," Sakura laughed, standing up, and she began the first measure of the song, and drew into the melody, and moved her hips to the song. Front, left, back right, front, left spin, wave your hands in the air. "See, If I can do this, then you can do it too."

Sasuke burst into laughter. "You look silly."

"And _you _don't?" she muffled her loud, raucous voice, giggling. "I'm not the wallflower here."

"Oh, that was a burn," Sasuke said quite stiffly. Sakura's heart dropped a bit.

_Did I hurt him? _she whined in her head.

"THIS, is how you dance Apache," Sasuke smirked, and he began to dance it. He put down his flute, and humorously, he began. His waist went: Front, left, back, right, front, left...and he spun like a dervish, waving his hand in the air, holding his belt.

"Oh, my God," Sakura snorted, and she and Sasuke fell to the floor, and cracked up like never before.

"You are _truly _the master of the dance,' she gasped through her pangs of laughter. He looked over at her.

"I watched the Fresh Prince of Bel Air when my dad visted America before," he reasoned with her. They calmed down and lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

There was an awkward pregnant pause.

"Was _that _the surprise?" she said cockily.

"Hell no," he sniggered, "The surprise is better than this."

"Really? I likey surprises," she said brightly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Really? Then I hope you like _this _surprise," he shrugged, his hands behind his head.

"Oooh," she giggled...but then her face turned dark. "What about your little girlfriend?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What Temari doesn't know won't hurt her," Sasuke said, carefully choosing his words.

"You're too devious," she smirked. "I don't do cheating."

"This isn't cheating, my friend, I found a loophole in the law."

Sakura smiled. "Ha, try me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and laughed, continuing to stare at the celing, then he got up and looked down back at Sakura.

"I think I may have come to like you, Pinky," he smiled, packed up his flute, and walked out the door.

Once he was gone, Sakura shot up, only to find the piano above her head, and she whacked her head on it.

"OW," she hissed, rubbing her head. She got up woozily, and as she packed up her flute, she grinned.

"I think school's gotten so much better."

She grinned and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Sakura's P.O.V. _

Damn. Why does my alarm clock ring at 8:30 AM? Ech...But I looked over at Ino's bed and holy crap, she was already awake. Sunday mornings always get me. But Sundays are my favourite days of the week. I got up groggily, and slouched to the bathroom. Gah, I was so tired...but, I had so much fun last night...with Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh crap, did I just say Uchiha Sasuke. I nearly hit my head on the showerhead. when Ino blasted into my door, but thank God, she didn't pull the curtains aside.

"SAKURA!" she squealed.

"Yes?" I muttered, rubbing my wet head.

"THERE WAS A NOTE LEFT ON THE DOOR!" she laughed manaically. My eyes widened.

"From who?"

"It's for you...FROM HIM!" she laughed. I poked my head out of the shower, and grabbed at the piece of paper in her hand.

"HEY! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT WET!" my friend shouted. I stuck a tongue out at her, and I opened it and read:

_Dear Pinky, this Friday--_

_After this week's set of lessons, I have decided to give you your surprise very early. Hey, I can't help it. You keep bugging me. (Ha, I'm laughing right now.) _

_And---You know what? I'm still the master of APACHE. So, jump on it. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_The "Stupid Paper Fan". _

I felt my face warm after I read this.

OH MY GOD, WHY DO I LIKE THIS BASTARD SO MUCH? Do I just...like? Or...naaah...

* * *

_Sasuke's P.O.V. _

It's nice to get up at 7:00 AM. I feel quite refreshed. Well, I don't know exactly why, I went to bed around midnight...doing things. Writing music, all that crap. Whatever.

Normally, on Sundays, I would pick up Temari from the girl's dormitories. It was a pain, trying to get her out of her dorm; she's always either adding another ponytail to her already blond and ponytailed head, or adding some makeup. When she steps out, she expects me to compliment her, which I annoyingly and grudgingly do.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

I can't believe I'm going out with her. Stupid dad. Fuck. Whatever.

"Hello, Temari-chan!"

She should be 'san', but I guess she likes it when I call her 'chan'.

"Do you like my hair today?"

Oh my God, it's the same every single day.

"It's perfect."

A kiss.

Shudder.

Oh well, screw this, I don't want to go on a facade about how much Temari croons and annoys me.

I wrote a note to Haruno Sakura today. I feel quite proud, I actually wrote her a nice note, which is rare for people like me. But...some part of me, I think...

Likes her.

OH NO...GAH, I HATE THESE THINGS, WHERE YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AND...

Shh. Calm down. Use your mind. Feh. Screw it.

I bet she's not even going to reply.

* * *

**Author's Note: **YES! Chapter 12, and I tried to put as much SasuSaku fluff in as much as possible. I hope you are satisfied; there'll be more in the next chapter! Daaang, I love SasuSaku! And, I'm listenign to "When Did Your Heart Go Missing" by Rooney. It's so awesome. X) 

A sequel is planned for this story; so keep your author alerts ready! ;)

I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Tell me if you do:)

--Sakura-sama;)

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **


	13. The Special Surprise in Every Box

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Naruto. Okay.  
**Author's Note: **Well. I got mixed reviews last chapter and arguments on fluff. X) Don't worry, I'm going to single out people. :) But don't worry, Sasuke-kun's surprise is revealed here, and it becomes soemething mo--I will not say anything else.

--Sakura-sama

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: **The Special Surprise In Every Box

"Hold on, I need to get my backpack," Sakura called out to Ino after getting out of the shower. Ino shrugged and waited by the doorway, twirling their key in her fingers. "Hey, Ino?"

Ino looked up.

"Hai?"

"Hold on a sec, alright? I'm going to respond to his note," she whispered, just so no one outside could hear.

Ino giggled. "Alrighty!"

Sakura smiled softly, and after she packed her messenger bag, she pulled out a small piece of paper, and her special pink pen--she thought it would be a bit witty--and began writing.

_**Dear---**_

_Should I start with dear? _She thought. Then, she pulled out another piece of paper, and began writing.

_Paper Fan,_

_That's quite alright with me; I'll be waiting, and the surprise better be good. ;). 6:30 tonight? I might be a bit late, Ino, Naruto-kun, and I are going off-campus to the local malls to look for new music and manga. Maybe we might see you there! But, I don't think you're the type to go and look at malls, Mister Stubborn. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Pinky._

"There, that's good," she mumbled to herself, and she folded it up carefully, and scribbled on the fold, "_Uchiha Sasuke_".

"Let's head off already," Ino scowled. "Naruto's waiting in the Dining Hall."

"Haha, alright," Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully again, slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, and they walked down the hall.

Unfortunately, the pair heard giggling up the hallway, and...

There were Sasuke, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, watch out, here come the two idiots," Temari said to him in a stage whisper. Tenten began laughing, and Hinata giggled weakly, barely smiling.

"Shhh, Temari," Sasuke scowled as Sakura and Ino approached.

Frowning, Sakura stopped. Ino gaped at her, mouthing _"What the hell are you doing?" _

"Oh, look, Ino, it's the three stooges and a Paper Fan."

Temari laughed. "Orrly? I thought you were Paris Hilton, Yamanaka, and Haruno was Nicole Richie."

Sakura smirked. She had heard the same exact thing before...in fact, she remembered saying that to Rookie and Rukia Kuchiki back in Konoha Public.

"Quite clever, but that old saying was devised several years ago. Are you from the Middle Ages?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Sasuke almost smile.

"Fuck you," Temari said pompously. With her black eyeliner on, she almost looked slutty. Sakura smirked.

"Aww, that is so sweet," Sakura crooned. She stuck out her tongue, and she and Ino walked off. Without Temari watching, she dropped the note into Sasuke's bag on the floor. Sasuke looked up at her, and winked. Temari turned around, grabbed Sasuke's arm, and they walked in the opposite direction through the back door.

* * *

_The Mall _

"God, you girls take so long to get ready," Naruto moaned, dragging his hands down his face as the trio took the escalator up to the second floor of the mall, which was called the Kumozawa Shopping Mall.

"You'll enjoy this place, Sakura-san," Ino said excitedly. "This is the first time we've been allowed off-campus this year!"

Sakura gazed around, and she put a hand in her pocket, counting how much yen she had.

_Damn. Only 10,000 yen. _She thought, scowling. She looked around at all the clothing stores, and spotted a Summer Shop nearby, and a large bookstore to the left.

"Wow," she said in awe. Once they arrived on the second floor, Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her to the Summer Store. Since it was still a bit warm, they decided to go swimming later that week.

"Now, try this one on, Sasuke-kun!" a squealing voice was heard. Sakura groaned and in the corner, she saw Temari handing Sasuke pairs of swim trunks. Sasuke peeked through the door, scowling deeply. Sakura flushed red when she saw him. Half of him was in dark black boxers, and he was...shirtless.

"SAKURA, back away," Ino hissed, pushing her friend away. "No getting into Sasuke territory when Temari is around!"

"Shut up, I don't want to get into his terri--"

"--tory?" Naruto sniggered, walking in. "Whatchu talkin' about?"

"Nothing much," Sakura whistled. Ino put her hand in her pocket and used her other hand to adjust her student ID.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to try on some stuff in the sports store next door, 'aight?"

"Alright," Ino said, waving as he walked away. As soon as he left, she grabbed the nicest looking bikini nearest them, and shoved it into Sakura's hands.

"WHAT?" Sakura gaped, staring at the two piece red bikini. "No, I'm not trying that---"

* * *

Sakura walked out of the dressing room, her face angry. 

"Like it?" she muttered, wearing a red and white polka dot bikini later on. Ino squealed.

"It's purtyful!" she giggled. Meanwhile, in the far corner, Temari looked up and scowled when she saw Sakura.

_It's that annoying bitch, _she thought, biting her lip as Sasuke walked out of the dressing room in a black pair of swim trunks with a blue line on the left leg.

"Sasuke-kun, let's get the black and white pair," she said, handing him the first one he tried on. Sasuke sighed.

_Finally, _he muttered and turned his head to the right, where he saw...

_PINKY? _he thought, his eyes widening when he saw Sakura, her hair tied up in a ball in the back and wearing a red and white polka-dotted bikini.

"Sasuke-kun?" Temari said, waving her hand in front of Sasuke. She scowled even deeper when she noticed him looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!!!! Let's go!" she said, grabbing his wrist and pushing him into the dressing room. Sasuke frowned as she slammed the door.

* * *

_Dinner Time _

"Let's head over to McDonalds for dinner," Naruto said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "They're having a special on Ramen there..."

"Ramen again?" Ino complained, "You always eat RAMEN."

"Fine, then, let's head over to that new restaurant on the third floor. They have sushi. AND RAMEN."

"Naruto..."

"Guys, stop arguing. I say let's go to that new restaurant. Ino, you can get takeout somewhere else if you're sick of ramen. You two are going to make me sick with all your complaining."

"Feh," Ino scowled, folding her arms. "I hope you get hit by a car while eating ramen on your skateboard."

"In your freakin' dreams," Naruto frowned back.

Sakura resisted the temptation to scream at them. It was already 4:00 and it took an hour to get back to the academy. At this rate, she thought she was going to be late for her and Sasuke's...appointment.

* * *

_An Hour later..._

"Hurry up, the train's coming!" Sakura shouted, dragging Ino's hand. Ino almost fell over the stairs, but grabbed Naruto's wrist for support.

"ITAAAIIII!" Naruto screamed in pain as her nails almost dug into his skin.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura screamed as the train whizzed into the stations and the doors opened.

"_Koko wa, Shinjuku-yuki no densha ga arimasu," _the voice said over the intercom. The trio were only halfway off the stairs, and a crowd of people from the train from Shioiri Station were heading down. (**A/N: **"Koko wa, Shinjuku-yuki no densha ga arimasu." -- "This is the train bound for Shinjuku Station.")

5 seconds later, they appeared on the top of the stairs, breathing heavily, and they dashed for the door---

5...

4...

3...

2...

"FINALLY!" Sakura, Ino, and Naruto shouted, grabbing onto the rails of the train for support as they entered. The door slammed shut, and the people on the train stared at them, a man peering over his _Weekly Jump, _and a woman raised an eyebrow over her Japan Times.

(**A/N: **I live in Japan. This is normal. LAWL. When something random happens on the train, some people look at you weird and talk about you behind your back oddly.)

"Oooh...that boy is soo kawaii..." a 13-year old girl in a corner giggled loudly to her best friend, pointing at Naruto. The pair began giggling. (**A/N: **"Kawaii" in this sense means "cute".)

Naruto frowned deeply, collapsing into a nearby chair. Sakura laughed, taking a deep breath.

"Now's a good time to catch your breath, Naruto."

"Why is the damn curfiew 6:00?" he moaned, leaning back in his chair, "_Kuso..._"

"I have to do something at 6:30," Sakura reasoned. Naruto raised another eyebrow, and pulled out the new _Bleach _manga he bought.

* * *

_6:10 _

"Sakura, hurry up, you only have twenty minutes!" Ino shouted as Sakura ran into the bathroom once they got back to the dorms.

In the shower, Sakura flipped on the shower radio, and a Stacie Orrico song blared on the Radio Disney Japan station.

_I could be the one, someone you're looking for,  
I don't have much to give,  
Lord, I'm ready, and through You,  
I could be the one,  
Whatever you want me to do,  
I will hold on,  
What you say can be done..._

Sakura began singing as she washed her face and brushed her teeth vigorously.

"Sakura, hurry up!"

_6:20 _

Sakura ran out of the bathroom, grabbed her flute case, music, messenger bag, waved goodbye to Ino, and ran down the hallway.

In a far end of the hallway, Temari saw her, and scowled deeply, and turned back to get into her dorm.

* * *

_6:35_

Sakura arrived in the Music Department, Practice Room B, but Sasuke wasn't there yet.

Sighing, she assembled her flute and adjusted her music, and waited.

_6:48_

She banged her head on her stand, and took out a book from her messenger bag, _A Collection of Poems and Short Stories by Edgar Allen Poe._

"_'The Tell-Tale Heart,_" Sakura smiled. It was her secret passion, the morbid tales of Poe.

_7:00 _

"'_The Raven_'," Sakura turned the page. "Personal favourite," she sighed. _Where is he? _she thought sadly. _Did he forget? _

"Nevermore, Nevermore," a soft voice said, echoing through the room.

Sakura jumped in her seat, dropping her book, and Sasuke appeared behind a table, and picked up her book.

"Hi, Pinky," he laughed. Sakura clutched her heart and put on a dramatic face.

"You could've KILLED me," she moaned in agony. He laughed, and patted her head playfully.

"Wasn't my intention," he smirked, pulling out his flute from a hidden corner, and his music in another.

"Ha, I knew, you'd _never _be late," Sakura laughed, taking out a new sheet of music.

"Riiight," Sasuke drawled humorously. "Now, let's do...our personal favourite."

Sakura's heart leapt up at "our personal favourite..."

_Our personal favourite..._

* * *

Each and every single day of the week was entirely bliss for Sakura. 

Monday, rehearsal with Sasuke, and choir practice with Naruto and Lee. ("Now, let's do the Apache!" Sasuke laughed.)

Tuesday, rehearsal with Sasuke, band practice with Lee as her flute buddy. ("Great job!" he said, laughing...then suddenly, Sakura threw her arms over his neck and hugged him. "Whoa," Sasuke blushed.)

Wednesday, rehearsal with Sasuke, choir practice, art class with Sasuke. ("What do you think about longer practices?")

Thursday, rehearsal with Sasuke, and Choir practice. ("Let's dance.")

Friday--to be started.

* * *

"Now, class," Sasori-sensei said, pulling out his _Vincent Van Gogh _biography, and taking an Expo marker to the board, "Today, we will be discussing the wonders of Van Gogh." 

Sakura pulled out a sheet of notes, and Ino and Naruto were doodling in their notebooks. She turned her eyes just a little bit, and saw Sasuke writing something super fast on a scrap sheet of paper.

"Vincent Van Gogh was born in France, in the year..." Sasori began, reading out of his book, and all of a sudden, Sasuke raised his hand. Sasori looked up, peered through his glasses.

"Sensei, may I use the restroom?" he asked, slipping something into his pocket that Temari noticed with a raised eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well...alright," Sasori sighed. Sasuke grinned mischevously, which made some girls in the classroom swoon. He got up, and walked past Sakura's bag, which was wide open. Sakura's eyes sneakily met his, and they both smiled as he dropped the note secretly into her bag. Sakura zipped her bag shut as Sasuke walked out of the room, and turned a right corner to the restroom.

But, out of the corner of her eye, Temari saw this...and she nearly broke her pink pencil into two, little snippets.

Naruto, when he saw this out of the corner of his eye, his eyes...narrowed into suspicion.

* * *

_Dear Pinky,_

_Same time, same place, alright? But this time, bring your swimsuit. Don't worry about bringing your instrument this time. I say it's time we had a little break for a bit. Don't tell anyone where you're going, but I trust you're going to tell Yamanaka, right? I don't mind if you tell her, but make sure she doesn't blab it out, okay? _

_Yours Sincerely,  
Paper Fan _

Sakura confusedly re-read the part about the swimsuit over and over again. _Swimsuit...are we going swimming? Just...just me and him? _

"Sakura, what did the note say?" Ino said, walking into the room, dropping her bag into a corner. Sakura handed it to her.

"SWIMSUIT--"

"--SHUT UP, INO!" Sakura hissed.

"What time is it?" Ino asked, frantically grabbing for the bedside clock. The clock read 3:30.

"Why do you need to know?" Sakura asked, taking deep breaths.

"We need to get you ready, of course, my fine friend," Ino said, shrugging with reason.

"What?"

Ino dragged Sakura to the bathroom, and slammed the door.

* * *

_6:00 PM _

"Hurry up, you only have thirty minutes to get there!" Ino hissed, waiting impatiently, her arms crossed and foot tapping annoyingly on the carpeted floor. Sakura peeked from behind the changing room sheepishly.

"Do I have to?" she mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Ino rolled her eyes, and she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her out of the changing room.

Sakura's hair was tied up in a twist (Imagine Gaia twist hair...), with a t-shirt on top, tied on the corner, and red and white flowered Hawaiian shorts. She wore red Roxy flip-flops, and underneath, she wore her red and white polka-dotted bikini. On her shoulder was a dark red beach bag with several beach items inside. On her head she wore a white headband.

"PERFECT," Ino rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"What about Temari? She might see me walk away from the building, and she always has some sort of cow when I pass by," Sakura said pitifully.

"Screw her, I'll keep watch for you, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now head over there, Pinky!" Ino said, pushing her best friend towards the door.

"Ha, ha," Sakura laughed weakly, and she opened the door, took one last, fleeting look at the dorm and walked off.

* * *

Temari was sitting down on a couch in the lobby, eating a cup of popcorn and delightfully watching a Japanese translation of _The Hills _on television. "NO!, LC!!" she screamed, nearly dropping her cup. Luckily, she was the only one there. But then, she heard footsteps coming towards the lobby... 

Ducking down the couch, she saw a pair of red flip-flops and a cache of pink hair pass by...

All of a sudden, she took out her cell-phone as the figure left, and called Tenten and Hinata.

"Ten, Hinata, meet me in the Band Room, in twenty minutes, NOW!"

* * *

_6:30_

Sasuke was pacing the practice room fast, fixing his Dickies shirt and adjusting his black and white swim boxers. _Is she coming? She didn't respond earlier---_

"Well, well, well," a twinkling voice said, and Sasuke turned around.

There stood Sakura, looking beautiful to him than anything in comparison.

"Erh...you look...nice," Sasuke mumbled, his face turning a light shade of pink. Sakura laughed, her face turning a dark shade of turnip red.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

Silence.

"So...what are we going to do?" she asked, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Well, come with me," he said simply, and he grabbed her hand. Sakura spun around as he pulled her out the door, laughing.

"Where'we headed off to?" Sakura called as he turned a corner and brought her to an entrance outside.

"The outdoor pool, of course," he laughed. Sakura looked content.

_Of course, _she smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes," he said, smirking at her.

It took a few more minutes of running through the lush green fields of the school, and all of a sudden, the sprinklers turned on, and Sakura screamed. Sasuke began laughing at her.

"What's wrong? We're going to get wet anyway!" he laughed, taking both of her hands.

She began to crack up, and she fell into his arms, face red. He was holding onto her elbows, and she was holding his.

"Come on, let's dance for a bit," he said, pulling her up. Her eyes widened as took her hands and began dancing. Shyly, she began moving her feet, dropping her Roxy bag.

"Aw, you can do better than that, Pinky. I thought you were better than this!"

Hearing this, her head shot up, and she smiled, her eyes narrowed, and she began dancing crazily.

"YEAH, that's the Pinky I know!" Sasuke chortled. "Now, let's get to the pool before it gets colder out here!"

Sakura nodded, and grabbed his hand.

They were very soft in hers, almost petal-like.

They continued running, laughing, and were soaking wet even before they got to the pool. When they arrived at the pool, however, Sakura gasped.

It was a large pool, with the swim team lines pushed to the side, and the water was crystal-clear and perfectly clean, unlike the old city pools back in Konoha city. A pair of beach chairs were set next to each other in front of the pool, and Sakura dropped her bag on one, and began taking off her shirt and swim shorts.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt and put his backpack on the other chair, and grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"Ready?" he asked, smiling. Sakura nodded, and before she could do anything, Sasuke jumped, and plunged into the pool, causing a very large splash, and Sakura laughed.

"Baka!" she giggled. "You didn't wait for me!"

She stood by the edge, hands on her hips.

Just then, she felt a tug on her ankle, and Sasuke pulled her into the pool as well.

"SASUKE!" she screamed as she plunged deep into the pool. She snapped her eyes open, and she saw his legs floating above her. Cheeks puffed and grinning, she grabbed his legs and pulled him down with her.

"GAH!" Sasuke gasped as he plunged in. He looked at her and grinned, and took her hand and brought her close to him.

_Now this is payback, _he smiled.

He took her hand and twirled her in the water, which made her flinch and she pulled herself to the surface and he followed.

"You sick monster," she giggled, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Haha, payback," Sasuke said, shaking a finger at her.

"You're lucky I can swim!" she said, swimming away from him. he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He delved down and began swimming as fast as a ricochet towards her.

* * *

Ino was walking down the hallway of the Music Department, just to have a little check to see if Sasuke and Sakura were still there or not.

_Phew. Looks like Temari never found--_

Just then, she felt a hand grasp her mouth and waist, and another put a blindfold on her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you go unless you tell me where Sasuke is."

* * *

"WATCH OUT, PINKY!" Sasuke shouted as his head bobbed on the water. Sakura spun around and she saw him speeding towards her.

"WHOA!" Sakura exclaimed, whizzing to one side, but then, he dived under the water, and she looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Just that second, she felt two arms go around her neck.

"Heeere's Johnny!" he said evilly, and Sakura jumped and turned around.

"Hah!" she said shakily. "You almost scared me there!"

"Wow, really?" he said, letting go of her, and he put a finger on his lip, and looked upward.

She pushed him playfully and they began twirling around together.

* * *

The blindfold was pulled off of Ino's eyes and she found herself in the band room, and Temari, Hinata, and Tenten were standing in front of her.

"What the hell do you want?" Ino shouted.

"Well, I'd want to know the whereabouts of my Sasuke-kun, every day at 6:30 PM."

"Not on my life, bitch," Ino spat.

"Wow, you sure like that word, don't you, Yamanaka," Temari laughed.

"Yeah, since you're one yourself!" Ino growled. "Let me get the fuck out of here!"

Temari raised her eyebrows boredly and flipped her four pigtails with streaks pompously. "Wow, I've never heard you so angry before, little flower girl."

"Well, I AM NOW!" Ino screamed.

"Ha, I don't take those idle threats. Now, tell me, where is Sasuke? And I saw that Haruno girl heading out in swim gear..."

_SAKURA! _Ino's mind screamed. "I'm not telling you if my life depended on it!"

"Ha...My reliable sources tell me everything. They said that he was tutoring someone, and it looked like he was tutoring Haruno."

"Well your sources don't tell you everything...they don't tell you your mascara and dye are out of line!" Ino spat. "Now, what, Sabaku?"

_Well...she's kinda right, _Tenten thought skeptically.

"Whatever, blondie, tell me or the pink-haired freak and the stupid skater boy get it."

"You wouldn't do ANYTHING to hurt Sakura. You can't even talk straight when you break a nail!" Ino scoffed back.

"Tch. Shut up, snob, I have contacts that can shut you up in your sleep," the Sunagakure girl rolled her eyes. Hinata looked scared, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't care, I won't tell you ANYTHING," Ino shouted. Temari began laughing.

"And the way you laugh, it's as if you have a sinus cold," Ino added for cheek.

"You sure love back-sassing, don't you, Miss Flowers?" Temari's eyes narrowed deeply and she stopped laughing. She folded her arms and began walking up to her, arms folded.

"What are you going to do? Make me have split ends?" Ino screamed.

WHACK.

Temari slapped Ino.

Not a regular slap.

A bitch-slap.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and Sasuke and Sakura were floating across together in the pool.

"So, let's get to know each other more," Sakura said comfortably.

"Sure," Sasuke laughed.

"Favorite color?"

"Dark blue and black."

"Favorite band?"

"The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

"Manga?"

"_Bleach _by Tite Kubo."

"Hobbies?"

"Playing the flute and the numerous numbers of saxophones."

"Okay, your turn to ask me," Sakura smiled. Sasuke shrugged in the water.

"Favorite color?"

"Red and white."

"Band?"

"Cute is What We Aim For and Long Shot Party."

"Manga?"

"Full Metal Panic," Sakura finished.

Sasuke wagged a finger at her.

"Not done yet," he said, smiling and scowling at the same time.

"Favorite food?"

"Hmm...I'd have to say anything from McDonalds and the like," she laughed.

He continued on, making the string of questions longer and longer, but in the middle, she stopped him.

"Why are you asking all of this?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I'd like to know more about you."

* * *

Tears formed in Ino's eyes.

"I'm still not telling you!" she let out a strangled cry. Temari tutted and put her hands on her hips.

"You just don't know when to listen, do you?" she scowled horribly. She was about to raise her hand again until--

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" a loud voice drawled. Temari spun around and rolled her eyes and sighed/

"Oh, not _you..._"

* * *

"OH really?" Sakura snickered.

"YES, really," he said, trying to reason with her.

"Then ask away," she laughed, but then her voice faded as his face neared hers and...

She found herself hands crossed with his underwater, and their feet were entwined as his lips began to near hers. Her eyes kept going from open to closed, but then found themselves closed when their lips touched...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter thirteen end. I left you with a cliffhanger there, did I:) SasuSaku fluff righ thuur! (points to above.) Now, you guys won't kill me!

I hope you all enjoyed your Halloween!

--Sakura-sama ;)


	14. Caught Red Handed

**She's The One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I wanna. If I were rich, I would make Kishimoto sell him to me. Then I would own Naruto! (And Sasuke, kukuku, JK!)  
**Author's Note: **_Yes, yes, yes _they kissed! I'm jumping myself because I got this far. Now as for Ino's "Superman"...most of you guessed already X(

--Sakura-sama(:

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **Caught Red-Handed 

It was complete bliss for Sakura. She had never felt this strange sensation before, tingling through her skin like darts. First their hands were entwined, but the next thing she knew, her arms were around his neck, and his were around her waist, and they were closer, floating in the water. But then...

"I can't do this," Sasuke mumbled, separating his face from hers. Sakura looked up at him longingly.

"What--why?" she pleaded.

"I'm with Temari," he said plaintively. Sakura stared at him with her soft, jade eyes.

"Oh," she said, looking down.

"And...technically...I've never really told anyone this before but..."

Sakura looked back up.

"I'm not with Temari because I want to be."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, her tone was almost...angry. "WHAT? Then why the hell are you with her then?"

"Stupid reasons...family business, political issues," Sasuke began climbing out of the pool, and she followed him as he began drying himself with a towel.

"What do you mean?" she asked, picking up her towel and drying her hair. What?

"This is all arranged."

Sakura stared at him in horror. "Do you mean to say...it's...all...arranged?" she broke down the sentence, shaking.

And it wasn't because of the weather.

Sasuke looked at her, and looked down, packing his bag. "Yeah."

Sakura took a step closer to him. "So...I was just a billboard on the side of the road because you wanted a break from Temari, was I?" Tears began sparkling in her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he stepped closer to her. "NO...please, don't think of it that way..." he mumbled, and he took her hand. She looked him straight in the eye.

"You're the first person I've ever felt this way about before," she said, her voice shaking, "...and I just can't make you break up with Temari. It's not right. And this is so wrong, you're even in an arranged setting with her!"

He looked at her, with a hungry, penetrating stare.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

* * *

"Oh, not _you,_" Temari rolled her eyes. Nara Shikamaru entered the room, holding up a prefect's pass. 

"Yeah, dumbass, it's me," Shikamaru spat. "What are you doing?"

"Shika!" Ino screamed, and she let go of Tenten's grasp and ran to him. She hid behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" he growled. _Ech, this is so troublesome..._

"Just needed a bit of info."

"Dont' make me report you," Shikamaru said, his eyebrows in an angry face mode.

"Oh, now the slacker's going to report us."

"Hell yeah," he said, frowlning.

"Fine then, try," Temari said, shrugging. "Let's go, Tenten, Hinata."

Hinata stood there, but Tenten followed suit.

"Hinata?" Temari said, turning around. Hinata shook her head.

"I-I'm n-not g-going w-with y-you a-anymore!" she said, frightfully stomping her foot on the ground. Temari gaped at her.

"WHAT?"

"T-that's r-right," Hinata stuttered, "I-I'm n-not g-going to take this SHIT anymore!"

Temari's mouth widened, and when she was about to say something, she grabbed Tenten's wrist and they were off.

Tenten looked hopelessly back at her friend, who shook her head, and they turned a corner, and they were gone.

Ino squeezed Shikamaru until he turned blue.

"THANK YOU, SHIKA, THANK YOU!" she screamed, sobbing and hugging him tightly. Shikamaru backtracked a little bit, but once he got used to her, he softened, rolled his eyes, and hugged her back.

"No problem, but still, that was utterly troublesome," he said, smiling boredly. "Now, are you alright, Hinata?"

"Y-yes," Hinata began, "I feel much better than I've ever felt before."

"Alright," Ino said, getting a hold of herself. "Wanna hang out with us from now on?"

Hinata's eyes brightened. "Sure...but...oh no," she said, her eyes widening.

"What?" Shikamaru questioned confusedly. Then, it dawned upon Ino.

"Sakura and Sasuke!" she said, her eyes widening. She grabbed Shikamaru's hand and they dashed off.

* * *

"Please, I have to go now," Sakura said, shaking. Sasuke looked hopelessly at her. 

"Please, don't go," he mumbled. Her lower lip quivered.

"I have to," she said, straightening herself up, "and it's for your own good."

She began speed-walking back towards the school building. It was already 8:00 PM.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted, running after her. He grabbed her hand and she turned around.

"W-what do you want?" she stuttered.

"Don't leave me. Please."

"You see me every day--"

"--It really isn't enough for me," he confessed, shrugging a bit. He smiled awkwardly. She looked at him solemnly.

"Hn..." she mumbled, and shuffled her feet, their hands entwined and their arm swinging together.

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said, and looked up.

"Hai?"

"You know...aishiteru."

Sasuke smiled at her, his eyes half-closed. "You already know my response, you know."

"But you can't say it."

"I really can't."

She sighed. "I know..."

"Please, wait for me," he said, brushing his hand across her cheek. She smiled and peered downards.

"I will."

"Goo--"

"--UCHIHA SASUKE!!!"

He immediately let go of her, and backed away as Temari and Tenten stormed towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Sasuke scowled. "Nothing." She didn't look satisfied.

"BITCH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" Temari screamed. Sakura folded her arms and gave her a piercing glare.

"I'm not doing any--"

SLAP.

"TEMARI!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"It's nothing, Sasuke," she growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to know..." Temari panted, "what you are doing with _my _boyfriend!"

"He's not your freakin' personal property!" Sakura shouted, "and if you want him so bad, then that's your problem!"

Temari gaped at her, and the next thing Sakura knew...

Temari lunged onto her, and they began to fight.

* * *

"BITCH!" 

"GAH, GET OFF OF ME!"

"That's definitely Sakura's voice," Ino said, scared. She panted on the top of the hill overlooking the pool. Shikamaru caught up to her.

"Need a lift?" Shikamaru asked. She looked confusedly at her, and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted onto his back.

"Whoa!" Ino exclaimed. Shikamaru looked at her, grinned slyly, and ran down the hill.

* * *

Temari let out a weak punch to Sakura's face, but Saku easily dodged it and kicked Temari in the shins. "AGH!" she screamed as Temari socked her in the stomach. 

"STOP IT!" Sasuke shouted, pulling them apart. Temari had a horrible, venemous look on her face.

"LET ME AT HER!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed loudly. Sasuke was gripping her shoulder tightly, and his other was gripping Temari's.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Sasuke shouted at Temari. Tears sparkled in Temari's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," she whimpered, "I don't want poor scum like her with you!"

"Poor scum? You...you stereotyper! Don't call her that, you don't know her!"

"Oh, I've got all the info I need, Sasuke-kun," Temari said, nodding her head wildly.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. Temari shook and silenced.

"Sasuke-kun," she cried. Mud was splattered on her face and all over the clothes where Sakura whacked her. "Who's side are you on?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment.

"Look, you're very pretty, I know that myself," he began, and Temari's eyes widened, and Sakura gaped at him, "but I don't want your face messed up again, alright Temari-chan? So let's head back to the dorms."

Temari laughed weakly. "Oh, okay, for a second there, I thought you were going to break up with me, Sasuke-kun," she cried, and he lured her into an unenthusiastic hug. Sakura softened and smiled softly, her eyes a bit downcast.

Looking up from the hug, Sasuke winked at Sakura.

"SAKURA!" a girl's voice shouted. Ino ran over there, on Shikamaru's back. Temari looked up and scowled, grabbing Sasuke's hand and she pointed at Ino.

"SASUKE-KUN! She's so horrible," Temari sobbed, "She threatened to hurt me..."

Sasuke hugged her again and patted her on the back, and he looked at Ino and rolled his eyes. Ino scowled and smiled as Shikamaru put her down. She immediately ran over to her friend.

"Are you alright?" Ino said, putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura nodded and looked down, smiling.

"Let's head back to the dorms," she said simply.

"Oh..." Ino stuttered. "Okay."

Sakura gave Sasuke a secret, small wave, and she walked backwards until she couldn't see him anymore at the top of the hill.

Sasuke wanted to shout out, "WAIT FOR ME!" but...with Temari there, he just couldn't.

* * *

_The Next Day _

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, saving a spot for her at the table. Sakura limped towards the table.

That morning, she found out that her ankle was twisted from the fight, and she knew the pain didn't come until she really felt it.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Naruto asked, his eyes widening. Sakura nodded in pain, and she sat back down.

"You sure don't look okay--"

"--I'm fine, Naruto-kun," Sakura said loudly, and she began eating her cup of ramen.

"Erh...Okay. We start rehearsal for Battle of the Bands today," he announced proudly. Sakura's head shot up.

"Foreely?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, in Practice Room A today at 3:30," Naruto said, breaking his chopsticks and he began to eat. "And then, next week are the tryouts, and then it progresses on with the finalists, finals, then the winners."

"Cool," Sakura said, chewing on some naruto. (Naruto, in the food sense, not the character Naruto.) She winced.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yes, YES," Sakura said loudly, as she tried to hide her "ow's".

"You need some medical attention," Naruto scowled.

"NO, I don't," she said, frowning. Just then she looked up and saw Sasuke pass by with Temari, who was in a very fake-looking arm sling.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun can you help me with this?" she begged, holding up a little purse. Sasuke sighed and carried it.

Sakura looked at him, and he caught her eye, and smiled weakly.

When Naruto wasn't looking and Temari was too busy fussing about her so-called "arm injury" he mouthed to her...

"_Tonight._"

Sakura smiled and nodded. She turned back towards her friend.

"So when's rehearsal again, Naruto?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now there's a bit of a cliffhanger! I'd like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed. Ha, this is the result of my boredom, giving you guys the best work I can give. Thanks and leave a review:)

--Sakura-sama(:


	15. Naruto's Locked Away Secret

**

* * *

She's The One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **Deidara blew up any means of me owning Naruto. Fudge him and his stupid C2-C4 bombs. So I don't own Naruto. (Sobs in her little emo corner.) But Sasuke killed him in the end :D  
**Author's Note: **Chapter 15 time!

--Sakura-sama(:

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: **Naruto's Locked Away Secrets 

When Sasuke passed by her in the middle of the tables at the Dining Hall, Sakura smelled a fresh scent of the ocean emmitting from him. She took a short, unnoticed breath and closed her eyes. Naruto looked over at her raised an eyebrow at her closed eyes.

"Erh--Sakura, are you sleepy or something? Daydreaming? Dying? Any of the above?" Naruto questioned, waving a hand in front of her eyes. Sakura jumped and snapped open her lids.

"Oh, I choose D., none of the above," Sakura laughed. She turned back to her breakfast and munched dreamily.

"Well, you looked like you were in a Febreeze commercial," Naruto laughed. Sakura smirked.

"And _you've--_got some bits of cake on your face, mister," Sakura said, doing the 'shame on you' sign with her fingers. Naruto clutched his heart and emitted a fake gasp.

"Oh teh noes! You're my mother now, are you?" he gasped.

"Oh yes, Mister, now get a napkin!" Sakura mocked an old woman's voice. Ino and Naruto cracked up.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes and laughed. He got back to eating. Sakura giggled and then she noticed a dark blue notebook next to Naruto's seat, just waiting to be read. Curious, she picked it up and flipped through it.

"What's this?" she asked out loud. Naruto turned back towards her and his eyes widened.

"Erh--That's my music book," he explained embarrassingly, trying to snatch it back, but Sakura read the first page and grinned.

"So it was called 'Your Guardian Angel'?" She questioned, smiling softly as she remembered the song he sang for her during class. He scratched his head and his face turned a shade of dull pink.

"Eh, eh...yeah," he laughed weakly. "I didn't know you'd find it out so quickly."

"You're so sweet," Sakura smiled and patted him on the head. Naruto blushed even fiercer and he quickly turned back to eating. "Naruto?" He looked back up.

"Yeah?"

"Erh...never mind," Sakura mumbled, and she put down the notebook, picked up her backpack and rummaged through it, taking out her monthly planner. "So, rehearsal tonight, right?"

"Yep, and every Saturday and Monday after that," Ino explained, taking out hers too as she put the retainers for her teeth back on. "And then, in three weeks, we have the audits for the actual event, and then we go on through then."

"Audits?"

"It's her way of saying 'auditions'," Naruto answered. "Yep, she makes up weird words," he added when Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"So, what are we singing?"

"We're...erh...going with...Uchiha's...song, 'Runaway'," Naruto said, scowling. Sakura stared at him_. Erh...bad timing, Sakura, bad TIMING_!! Inner Sakura screamed.

"Oh," Sakura said, her mouth turning into an 'O' shape. After a few seconds, she got up and waved at them as she limped down the aisle to the door. When Naruto saw this, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Pinky, are you alright?" Naruto called. Sakura looked back and she rubbed her ankle.

"Yeah!"

"Where are you going?" Ino shouted.

"Getting my guitar read---OUCH!" Sakura screamed as she fell over. She dropped her bookbag and fell to the ground, gripping her ankle tightly. Her head hit a loud _thump _on the wall by the door as she closed her eyes and leaned back too hard...

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed. Heads turned as Naruto shot off his seat and ran towards to help her out. Sakura felt her brain get fuzzy, and the last thing she saw were two heads, one dark-colored and one bright blonde--tower over her until the blackness came.

* * *

"Sakura-san?" a girl's voice called. Sakura felt flecks of water splash her face. 

The first thing she saw was a fuzzy outline. It was quite hard to make out at first, but as her eyesight cleared, she saw Ino and her large, platinum-blonde ponytail, and beside her, Naruto and his bright blue eyes, and most surprisingly--

"Are you alright, Pinky?" a calm and suave voice said. Sakura blinked once and then her eyes widened.

"Sasuke?"

"Very well-spotted," Paper Fan smirked. Ino sighed and Naruto scowled and folded his arms, leaning back against the wall near the curtains around her.

"Ino? Naruto?"

"Hai!"

"I'm here...'tebayo," Naruto mumbled grumpily.

"What happened?" Sakura moaned, sitting up. Sasuke pushed her slowly back down into the bed. "Where am I?"

"Nurse's Office, Ward 2, and your ankle is severely sprained, and when you fell over in the Dining Hall, you leaned back too hard and whacked your head onto the wall," Sasuke explained in one breath.

Sakura slapped her hand to her woozy-feeling head. She dragged her palm down her face and she looked at her ankle, wrapped up tightly in a bandage.

"How _did _this happen?" she mumbled. Naruto sighed.

"Ino explained what happened," he said, but when he saw Sakura's clueless expression, "your fight with Temari, I mean." He pursed his lips into one, single line.

Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled. "Oh." She remembered Temari in her sharp, stiletto-like heels crushing her right ankle painfully. Damn, how COULD that bitch run like that?

"Yeah, and Nurse Kagome said that it's a pretty bad sprain. You'll have to get on crutches or a wheelchair for a little bit."

"Hn," she merely muttered, folding her arms and looking down on the floor. "That saying was right, you don't know pain until it truly comes."

"True," Ino said, shrugging. "We'll be doing rehearsal tomorrow, if you want, so you can rest for a bi--"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Sakura said, sitting up. "Sasuke, where's Temari?"

"Eh, she left before you fell. She said she had some...'business' or somewhat," he said, looking shifty-eyed.

Naruto stayed silent.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura asked. She felt tension build up in her head. It was worse than the pain in her ankle.

"Yeah, just peachy," he grumbled, peering from Sasuke to Sakura, from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Now get some rest," Sasuke said, giving her an unseen wink (unseen by Naruto and Ino, of course.). "I'll talk to you again sometime, alright, Pinky?"

Sakura wanted to scream out to him, "AISHITERU!"...but she couldn't. "Yeah, see you later, Paper Fan."

Naruto frowned deeper this time.

* * *

"Miss Haruno, are you sure you'll be alright?" Nurse Kagome, a pretty and young lady said, putting a finger to her mouth and her other hand on her waist. "I mean, you'll need some help carrying your books..." 

"Ah, I'll be fine, don't worry Nurse Kagome," Sakura shrugged. She grabbed the single crutch she had to use and her messenger bag off the side table and limped out of the nurse's office, and waved. "See ya!"

"Be careful, young lady! I don't want you back here with something worse!" the nurse shouted after her. Sakura laughed and turned down a corner.

"Now, to the practice rooms..."

* * *

Naruto got off the stool in the practice rooms, a few hours later, and he picked up the amplifires as Shikamaru and Ino walked in together, carrying a heavy box. Shikamaru looked at ease, but Ino was nearly falling from the amount of weight. 

"Naruto, you look a bit peaky," Ino huffed, "Well...gah, Shika, this is heavy! What's in here, lead?"

"Wires and stuff," Shikamaru droned. Then he gave her a sly grin, adding, "and an amplifire."

Ino gaped at him and she nearly dropped the box, but Naruto ran over, and lifted it from underneath.

"I look peaky?" he questioned weakly, helping them put it down.

"Yep, nervous and a bit sickly," she said, thinking of the right words to describe him. Naruto grimaced at her.

"Oh really?" he said, shrugging. "I just have a cold, yannoe, it's getting colder out here."

"True," Ino said, "it's the countryside, anyway. But did you take your meds--? I mean..."

"Duh, of course." He cut her off.

Naruto coughed quietly. Ino looked worriedly at him, scowling. Just then, a loud bang was heard in the middle of the hallway, and a girl's voice shouted "KUSO!".

But almost immediately, Naruto shot off his stool, gave another cough and dashed out the door.

* * *

Sakura scowled. "I hate this stupid crutch. It should die..." She attempted to bend down and reach the spilled contents of her bag, but then she couldn't bend down_. Stupid ankle_, Inner Sakura spat, growling at some random thing in the distance. Just then, a blonde head and a hand reached down and helped her pick it up. She smiled. 

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura laughed. Naruto looked up at her and grinned feebly. Just then, Sakura noticed how pale he was.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" she questioned worriedly. Naruto shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he sniffed and laughed. He put her things neatly back into the bag, and he carried it as they walked together back to the practice room.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled feebly.

"It's no problem," Naruto grinned. "Cherry Blossom."

Sakura smirked. "Yellow Banana."

"Ha!" Naruto scoffed. He grinned and opened the door to the practice room for her. Ino squealed and dropped a box of guitar picks, but luckily, Shikamaru caught it right before it toppled to the floor.

"Phew," he muttered and got up.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Sakura muttered. "I'll kill Temari now, if you'd let me."

Naruto scowled. "No, not with Karin around her."

"Who?" Sakura asked confusedly. "I'm still kinda a newbie here, yannoe. Who's Karin?"

Naruto sighed and took out a black book out of his bag. Sakura raised an eyebrow but her suspicions went away when she saw _Konoha Academy of the Arts: Yearbook. _

"Niiice. Glossy and everything," Sakura whistled. Her old school just had regular old black-and-white paperbacks. Flimsy and old.

"Yep," Naruto chortled. He flipped around the pages for a while, until he arrived at the page for the previous year's Freshman students. "Hmm...K...K..Kuchira, Kazuki...Karin!"

He pointed out a pretty, red-headed girl with thin-rimmed black glasses.

"Karin," Sakura said, putting a finger to her lip, thinking. "I've heard of her before."

"Her mother is an international model."

"Ah," Sakura said, remembering the articles from her mother's Fire Country celebrity magazines. "I remember. No wonder she removed her family name from the yearbook," she added, knowing that some models kept only their first names, or even changed their names.

"Yep," Naruto scowled. "She's pretty good-looking, but she's not my type. DEFINTELY not my type."

"She's the biggest bitch besides Temari," Ino groaned, "Once she almost slammed me into a locker when I was a 6th grader because I accidentally spilled a drop of Starbucks coffee on her skirt."

"Starbucks?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you too young to be drinking coffee back then?"

"So? Who knew? This is a private school," Ino winked, but then scowled, "But anyway, she's a bitch."

"Ah, I'll watch out for her," Sakura said warily. She looked away from the yearbook and limped towards the stool right in front of the main microphone. "Hey, Naruto, where are the lyrics?"

"Right over here," Naruto coughed, handing her his dark blue notebook. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the sound of him coughing, and she noticed dark circles under his eyes that she didn't notice earlier when he visited her in the hospital wing. She even saw how strikingly pale he became, and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Naruto cleared his throat.

"Nothing," Sakura said airily, flipping to the 'Runaway' lyrics. "Okay, ready."

Shikamaru took her crutch and sat down with it on a nearby chair. "'Kay. Go ahead."

Ino grinned, and Naruto began the count-off.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

Ino banged the drums loudly like a pro, and Sakura began, her voice as smooth as honey.

* * *

Sabaku no Temari was a very impatient young lady. Of course...she was rich, beautiful, and had the hottest guy attached to her like a doggie on a leash. Psh, she wanted him from the start. If it weren't for his daddy, they wouldn't be together. 

But at the moment, she was _pissed. _And when Sabaku no Temari gets pissed, she GETS PISSED.

Well? I don't know why, but she sure does...watching through the small window of the Practice Room as that unnamed band of Uzumaki Naruto's was playing the audition song for the Battle of the Bands.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Temari hissed quietly to her two cohorts, Tenten, of course, and this time, a pretty redhead by the name of simply Karin.

"Rehearsing?" Karin sighed, checking her nails. "Like we were this morning?"

"I know that, but they're singing...SASUKE'S SONG!"

"Calm down, Temmy," Tenten said, putting a comforting on her shoulder. "At least you broke her ankle."

"Whatever, that won't stop that annoying twit," Temari growled. The music blared beautifully through the acoustics of the room. Sakura's voice was echoing like a soft wind.

"Yeah, but she's in horrible pain; I saw her walking here and she kept on cringing," Karin said, taking out her hand mirror and checked her makeup. "But then Uzumaki Naruto began helping her out, because I think he has some sort of fling for her."

"What? What do you mean by 'cringing' and 'fling'?" Temari asked stupidly and pompously. She hated her friends when they used big vocabulary words.

"Never mind," Karin scowled and she put her mirror away. "Can we go now? I thought you were meeting Sasuke this afternoon?"

"True," Temari scowled. "But I'm going to stop that bitch if it's the last thing I do."

She flipped her hair and walked off.

* * *

"Need some help?" Naruto grinned. They had just finished the song, and Sakura was packing up already. "Why are you leving already?" 

"I've got to go to...tutoring," she mumbled. Naruto sighed and coughed.

"Alright," he muttered back, knowing exactly where she was going with this subject. "I'll help you get your stuff okay?"

"Thanks," Sakura smiled. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

He scowled. "Of course, why?"

"You look...really sick and pale," Sakura said, knowing giving him the truth would work.

"N-no, I don't," Naruto stuttered. Just then he began having a coughing fit, and grabbed his stomach weakly.

"NARUTO..." Sakura warned. Ino scowled.

"I told him to see the nurse already," she sighed. "I think it's the start of the flu; it's been going around. He's been on and off since after you got messed up this morning. He began coughing, and I saw him run to the bathroom, and from what Chouji told me, he was blowing some chunks," she added, cringing.

"Naruto..." Sakura warned once more. Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said, packing up his guitar. He stood up and grabbed his case, and began walking out the door.

"You'll get worse--"

"Don't worry about m--"

Then he fell over, clutching his stomach, and toppled to the floor.

* * *

"We'll have to call his father," Nurse Kagome sighed, checking Naruto's temperature. "This always happens..." she whispered to herself. Sakura caught it. 

"What always happens?" she inquired. Nurse Kagome laughed weakly, and placed a cold compress on his forehead.

"I'll have Ino-san explain it to you...I have to call the President..."

"Oh," Sakura mumbled, feeling left out. Ino looked completely worried as the nurse closed the curtains around Naruto's bed. He was asleep for now.

Silence.

"Ino?" Sakura asked nervously. Ino looked tense after a few minutes.

"Hai?" she said, her voice quivering.

"W-what's wrong with Naruto-kun?"

"I'll tell you later."

"I'm his friend, I should know."

"I am too, but he told me to keep it from you, alright?" Ino said, her voice strained. "Why don't you ask...Sasuke, I think? I believe he knows."

"Sasuke-kun...knows?"

"Yeah...he and Naruto used to be the best of friends, but something happened..."

"Oh."

"Yeah...what time is it, Sakura-san?" Ino asked, taking out her broken watch. "Damn...still broken...I've got to get it fixed..."

"It's about...oh shit...it's 6:00," Sakura muttered. "Ino, if Naruto comes to, can you tell him I'll be back tonight?"

"Have fun," Ino laughed weakly. "I'll tell him, don't worry, okay? Now go."

"Thanks," Sakura said, and she gave one more last look towards Naruto, and limped off, struggling with her guitar case, backpack, and crutch.

When she made sure Sakura was gone, Ino headed off to look for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the hallway quietly, a hand in his pocket, the other one clutching his bag and his flute. It looked like his eyes were closed in a way, and he looked perfectly peaceful. "6:00," he said to himself, checking his watch. He began humming a random tune. 

"Sasuke-kun!" a voice shouted. Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Hm?"

Yamanaka Ino was heading his way, waving her hands in the air. "Sasuke!"

"Oh, hey, Ino," he said, turning around fully to face her. "What's up?"

"It's Naruto...he's gotten one of his spells again."

"What?" Sasuke said, his eyes widening. Then he scowled. "Serves him right for being so stupid sometimes...what happened?"

"Well...I wasn't sure whether or not you would care about him or not, because you guys having a row and all--"

"Just tell me, Yamanaka," Sasuke sighed.

"He collapsed during our Battle of the Bands rehearsal."

"What else?"

"He's been paler, and coughing more...He always feels faint now..."

"Isn't he just sick or is it serious like before...?"

"I dunno yet; Namikaze-sama might head over here to check on Naruto-kun," Ino said, panting. She had run all this way just to tell Naruto's ex-friend something. "And Naruto doesn't know that I'm telling you this. You know, he still hates you."

"I know," Sasuke scowled. "That's his problem."

"Yeah...but I need to know why. I know I don't usually talk to you that much, but with the situation with Sakura and all--"

"What does Sakura have to do with this?"

"She wants to know what's wrong Naruto-kun. She and him are practically like best friends now," Ino sighed and shrugged. She then fixed her long ponytail. "But please don't tell her anything. About Naruto being sick you know..."

"Sure," Sasuke sighed. "I sure won't."

"It's 6:20, you better hurry up," Ino said, winking at him.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, raising his eyebrows and he smiled. "See ya, Yamanaka."

"Bye!" Ino ran off.

Once she was gone, Sasuke scowled and nearly kicked the wall. "Damn it, Naruto, be more careful..." he muttered, and headed off.

* * *

"Well I see you're earlier than me." 

Sakura jumped and turned around at the door of Practice Room B.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly.

"What a surprise," he smirked. "You _were _earlier than me."

"Ha, ha," she laughed. Then her laughs died down and she stared at him. "I have a few questions, Sasuke."

_"She wants to know what's wrong with Naruto-kun; they're practically best friends now. But please don't tell her anything...about Naruto being sick and all..."_

"Oh? Shoot then, but let's go into the practice room first."

"Right," Sakura opened the door and they both entered.

They both got situated, and Sakura sat close to him, and he liked it, and smiled.

"So...would you like to practice first before the questions you inquire?" Sasuke questioned, taking out his music. Sakura thought for a moment and said, "Sure!"

"Hmm...which piece of music first?"

"How about..._Radetzky March_?" she laughed. Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow in surprise.

"You _LIKE _that song?"

"It's fun," she said plaintively, looking away dreamily. "Cut time is my speciality."

"Ah, it's mine too," he laughed, "so you have to prove it to me."

"But first..." Sakura said, putting down her flute...

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. He got closer to her and let her head lean on his shoulder.

"Is your ankle okay?" he asked, looking down at her tightly-bandaged foot.

"Well, kind-of, thanks for bringing me to the nurses' office," she said, gripping his hand. He gripped back protectively, but then looked back down.

"It wasn't me who brought you, it was Naruto," he mumbled. Sakura looked up at him, and smiled.

"I can sense a hint of _jeaaa-louseee,_" she giggled.

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke smirked. "Temari's temper would blow up the Alaskan Pipeline than mine would destroy Tokyo."

"Okaay," Sakura said, laughing and she sat up. "Now, let's play so I can get those questions down."

_Oh, damn. I thought she would forget._

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Sasuke said, pulling her close to him. Sakura laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Sure...but what about my questions?" Sakura pouted. Sasuke grimaced at her. She looked back at him, with a soft, begging face.

"Oh..." Sasuke bit his lip, trying to look away. "Erh..."

"Sasuke-kuun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright...ask away."

"What's up with Naruto? Were you guys really best friend before? What happened? Explain!"

"Whoa, whoa, Pinky, CALM DOWN," Sasuke said, raising his hands to stop her.

"Fine. Answer it one at a time."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright. The answer to your SECOND question is...yes, and the third, it was because of reasons dealing with popularity and the like. Temari, for instance, banned me from hanging out wiht him."

Sakura gaped at him. "WHAT?"

"Yes. And...erh...for...the first question..."

Sakura was waiting for this one.

Silence.

She stared at him long and hard...

Until...

"Has Naruto ever told you before that he was sick?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Teh endey of Chapter 15. I hope you liked it :) I need suggestions to what kind of sickness Naruto should have. Just message me or say it in a review...I'm telling you, some of this is sad...:( 

--Sakura-sama(:

PS. Sony89...SONGS PLEASE! (: And BTW, the next chapter is..._**Chapter 16: Welcome to the KAOTH, Mr. President!** _


	16. Welcome, Mr President!

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, my friends, I do not own Naruto. Bah humbug.  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for all of your suggestions! That's why I love you guys so much ;) You help me make my story better! Sony89, especially too, thanks for all the musical help you give!! X)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: **Welcome to the Konoha Academy, Mr. President!

"Has Naruto ever told you that he was sick?" Sasuke asked warily. Sakura stared at him long and hard, not taking her eyes off of him.

She couldn't believe it.

Her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, hyperactive and crazy…and sick? How could that be? She took slow, crazed breaths, trying to sink this in.

"Sakura-chan?"

"H-he's sick?" Sakura stuttered finally. Sasuke looked at her sadly.

"Yes."

"With what?"

"It's a long-lasting disease…he's had it ever since we were little kids."

"NO…" Sakura shook her head wildly, shaking. "What exactly, though?"

Sasuke looked on the floor. "I can't tell you that, I'm sorry."

Sakura began crying. "I don't even know what it is--and what the hell—? I'm crying…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke began. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the right person to tell you. You know me and Naruto. He still hates me from before…well; he only hates my fucking guts."

She nodded in agreement. "Mmm…"

"Do you want to end rehearsal early today?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. Sakura snuggled up to him and sighed.

"I guess…I'm going to visit him, alright? If that's okay with yo—"

"_Attention all students: No one is permitted to leave the school premises. We will be having a special government guest with us in a few hours, so please put on your uniforms and wait in your respective lobbies for further information regarding this event."_

"Sounds like the president is coming to town…" Sasuke said quietly, looking at the ceiling. Sakura jumped out of his embrace.

"What?"

"Naruto's dad is the President of Konoha, didn't he say that?"

"Oh…yeah…" Sakura said, her eyes widening. "I'll head off now, okay? Aishiteru…"

"Aishiteru," Sasuke responded, waving plaintively back at her. Sakura winked at him and hurried with her crutch—which wasn't working well.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

"I'll walk you there."

"What about Temari and her stupid gang?"

"Temari will be at the girl's dorms, so don't worry. She's probably watching LC bring out all the drama…"

"Alright," Sakura smiled softly. Sasuke carried her backpack and they headed off to the infirmary.

* * *

"Here we are—"

But then, a loud helicopter sound emitted from outside, and Sasuke ran to the window, carrying Sakura's black messenger bag.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Namikaze-sama is here."

"What?!" Sakura said, nearly shouting, but a teacher poked out of her office and shushed her.

"Let's go inside really quick," Sasuke said hurriedly, and he rushed her carefully into the infirmary. Nurse Kagome was sitting at her desk worriedly, reading medical books.

"Nurse Kagome?"

"Oh…Sakura-chan, is your ankle alright? Sasuke-kun, what's up?"

"Yes, Nurse Kagome, I'm fine."

"Nothing much…Where's Uzumaki?"

Sakura knew that Sasuke kept this demeanor whenever he mentioned Naruto to other people.

"He's in his bed right now…talking to Yamanaka…just step into the other room…" she said, giving them the 'quiet' signal. The pair nodded and walked slowly to the patient's room. Sakura opened the door, and there were two voices, one girl's, and one boy's, hoarse and quiet.

"Naruto, you need to sleep, you're going to feel horrible later---"

"Ino, I don't need to…I'm perfectly fine—it's just that this—Sakura-san?"

Ino looked up and jumped. Naruto smiled weakly, the circles under his eyes more prominent, but then he scowled when he saw Sasuke behind her.

"Naruto, thank God," Sakura exclaimed, and she threw her arms over him, but then she flinched and picked up her dropped crutch carefully, clutching to the bed.

Naruto sighed. "I guess…I'm fine…"

"No you're not," Ino scowled, "It's coming back…I know it…"

"How do you know?" Naruto spat. Ino backed away and leaned against the wall.

"What's coming back?" Sakura whispered. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke stayed silent for a while, and looked at his watch.

Just then, voices were heard from the nurses' office.

"Excuse me, Nurse Kagome, where's my son?"

"Right in there, Namikaze-sama."

* * *

Sakura gulped and stood up from the bed, leaning onto her crutch. Sasuke stood next to her as the door opened, and Ino just stood casually, looking at her nails. Naruto lay back, his eyes closed in some hidden pain.

A tall, handsome blonde man entered the room. He looked exactly Naruto, but without the whisker-like marks. With bright blue eyes and a crisp suit, he could pass off for America's Next Top Male Model.

Behind him was a tall man with dark hair and a hard, strict face. Somehow he reminded her of Sasuke a bit. Sasuke scowled and looked down on the floor.

"Naruto…" Namikaze Minato said, running up to his son's bed, and he hugged Naruto. Naruto smiled weakly, his eyes half-open.

"Hi, dad," Naruto mumbled.

"What happened?" his dad said, taking a seat by the bed.

"I fell."

Namikaze-sama scowled. "Any pain or anything…?"

Naruto mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say, young man?"

"Nothing, dad…I'm fine…gosh…"

"Naruto Minato Uzumaki…" Namikaze-sama warned, glaring at him. Naruto sighed, and whispered in his ear. Sakura caught little bits of what they were saying.

"…Fainted…throw up…leg hurts…bruise…"

Namikaze-sama looked horribly worried. "We need to get you checked up…"

"WHAT? I just can't leave school—"

"I've talked to Tsunade-sama already. Naruto, if this gets worse…God knows what'll happen…your mother wouldn't want this—"

"Geez…dad…don't do the mom thing on me, you're just my dad," Naruto scowled. "I'm sixteen; I know how to fend for myself without a mom. I've been doing that for 9 years now."

Minato sighed and looked down gently. "I know, Naruto, but I don't want to lose you…"

"Dad, have I introduced you to my friends yet?" Naruto said hoarsely and loudly. Sakura nearly fell over, but Sasuke caught her. The tall man with the dark hair raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Oh, of course, I know Ino-san," Namikaze said, giving him the 'I'm-not-done-with-you-yet' look, got up, and gave Ino a hug.

"Hiya, Minato-sama!" Ino laughed weakly.

"How's your dad's business going?"

"Very well, thanks."

"Sasuke," Minato smiled, shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Hello, sir," Sasuke said politely. "Dad," he nodded curtly towards the tall, dark-haired man.

Sakura's eyes widened. _That's his dad? Ehhh…he looks scary…_

"And who's this?" Minato said, coming to a turn and he faced Sakura. Sakura blushed and held out a hand to him.

"Haruno Sakura, sir," she mumbled. Minato laughed.

"No need to be so shy, young lady. Are you new?"

"Yeah…I came here two months ago."

"Naruto, how come you didn't tell me about Sakura here?" Sakura almost laughed when Namikaze-sama called her by her proper name. Naruto looked down embarrassingly, his face turning a voluminous shade of pink.

"Well, welcome to the Konoha Academy," Namikaze-sama smiled nicely. Sakura laughed weakly.

"Thank you, Namikaze-sama."

Namikaze-sama looked loathingly at her when she said 'Namikaze-sama'.

"Don't call me that, I feel old. Call me Minato-san, or whatever."

Sakura's eyes widened. A PRESIDENT, telling her to call him by such a casual name? _HELL NO,_ Inner Sakura exclaimed, pulling at her hair. _SAKURA, BE A DILLIGENT CITIZEN! _

"A-are you sure?"

"Saku, he does that to _all _of my friends," Naruto smirked. "Just go with it…he doesn't really mind at all."

"Oh…okay," Sakura laughed. Minato-sama clapped her on the shoulder and gestured for the tall man to come forward.

"And this is Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father. He's the Senior Undersecretary to me."

Uchiha-sama held out his hand, and Sakura shook it politely. He merely smiled at her with a dark look.

"We'll be staying in the hotel nearby," Minato-sama explained, showing Naruto a receipt. "I'm going to bring Naruto-kun to the hospital tomorrow during classes."

"Ah," Naruto muttered, "the hospital…"

* * *

After a few minutes of exchanged chit-chat, two Secret Service men entered the room and gestured for the president and his right hand man to leave.

"Namikaze-sama, we need to check in at the hotel," one of them said, adjusting his dark sunglasses. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sunglasses in the beginning of December? But anyway, Minato gave Naruto a hug and gestured towards his friends.

"Well…it was nice meeting you, Sakura-san, and it was good to see you again, you two," he winked, gesturing towards Ino and Sasuke after greeting Sakura.

"Nice meeting you too," Sakura called as he began leaving the room. Namikaze-sama turned around, and took one last look at Naruto before—"Sakura-san, can I have a word?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she nearly fell over again.

"Fugaku, Katsuka, Shikoshi, you guys can wait outside the office. I'll talk to Sakura for a bit."

Sasuke's dad and the two Secret Service members walked off. Fugaku didn't even give Sasuke a simple goodbye. Sakura followed the president to the Nurses' office, and sat her down on a chair. Nurse Kagome didn't mind a bit. In fact, she was staring lovingly at the blonde man.

"What's up, Minato-sama?" Sakura said, quickly adding '-sama' just in case. But Minato didn't seem to mind.

"Well…I need for you to keep an eye on Naruto-kun for me, please…"

Sakura looked down on the floor, shuffling her unbroken foot.

"I understand, but I don't even know what's wrong with him, Minato-sama…he's been keeping all the details about him being like this away, and he can't tell me…or he doesn't even want to tell me."

Minato sighed and looked at her with a pained expression. "It all started when he was about…eight or seven…and on his mother's side, my wife, Kushina, found out that she had been diagnosed with leukemia."

Sakura already knew where this was going. But she hid the fact that she couldn't breathe.

"She was very big in politics before, working as the Ambassador for the United States of America and Japan, going back and forth on flights. But she had to stop sometimes for several months at a time to get treatment, and it got worse, and she went back to normal…and the last flight she took was Flight 287…"

"My dad was on that flight too," Sakura whispered.

"I'm so sorry…I think I did see a Haruno on the list…Well, besides the flight…she suffered so much with all of the treatment, and everything, and it was so hard for Naruto to understand back then. A year or two after she died, though…he started having odd bruises in random places that would never heal, and whenever he cut himself, it took forever to stop the bleeding. He even complained about headaches, and he even had fainting spells."

Sakura _definitely _knew where this was going.

"Sasuke knew all about this, of course, he was there whenever Naruto was in the hospital. After so many tests, and too much days of school missed…Naruto got diagnosed with leukemia."

Sakura stared in horror at the man standing before her. "H-he did?"

"It was hard for him to grasp at first, knowing that this was the disease that almost killed his own mother. The doctors only gave him a few months to live, because it was spreading fast."

Strong, hyperactive, always-happy Naruto…dying?

"But he got through all the treatment, and he's been in remission for 8 years now…but now I'm scared that it's going to come back…" he said; his voice cracking. "I don't want to lose him…he's all I've got."

Sakura almost felt close to tears. "Don't worry Minato-sama. I'll watch him."

"And make sure he doesn't skate anymore for a while, okay?"

"Sure thing."

He gave her a hug and clapped her on the shoulder. "Thanks, Sakura. I know you're a good kid, Naruto told me _some _things about you."

And he got up, and left.

Sakura sat there, staring at where the president just walked through.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked as Sasuke opened the door to the patient's room.

Sakura shook her head and just cried, tears running down her face.

"He told you, didn't he…?" Naruto said, a pained expression on his face. "Damn…" he muttered.

Sakura got up, and walked off, picking up her backpack from the chair Sasuke left it on before they visited Naruto.

* * *

**End Chapter 16. **

The result of my boredom. I know this chapter wasn't much, but I'd like to thank all of you for your support and the suggestions : D I love you all! (Sony89, thanks so much for the help!)

--Sakura-sama(:


	17. A Truce and a Revelation

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **Naruto exploded! Darn you, Deidara! I don't own Naruto… (Cries)  
**Author's Note: **Chapter 17…wow. That's what I was only going to say, but oh well. Enjoy!

--Sakura-sama(:

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen:** A Truce and a Revelation 

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered. Ino clenched his shoulder tightly. Sasuke looked back at him.

Silence.

"Want me to go and look for her?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke. _Why the hell is he even here? Shouldn't he still be with his stupid girlfriend or something? Damn him…_

"…"

"Naruto…" Ino mumbled, "You guys have to talk at least once…I know that fight of yours did something…but I want you guys to be friends again. For Sakura. She can't just sneak around, not telling Naruto anything. She hates it. She told me herself."

Naruto looked down quietly. Sasuke held the door open, still looking at him.

"Naruto…" he muttered.

"Hn…" Naruto cleared his throat, and he began to get off the bed, which alarmed the both of them. "NARUTO!" Ino exclaimed. Sasuke let go of the door and dashed over there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto wasn't steady on his legs, and his head was spinning oddly. But he had to do this.

"I thought a truce would be better if I stood up and became a buck," Naruto muttered. Ino supported him. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Always baka like you are, huh?" Sasuke chortled. Naruto smirked back.

"Yup," he laughed, coughing.

"…"

"…"

"What the hell? Just make up already!" Ino exclaimed, getting impatient. The two boys glared at her.

"Hah, Ino, always trying to get into the way," Naruto snickered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ino scowled deeply.

"So…friends again?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto looked back at him.

Ino leaned in to hear his answer.

"INO!" Naruto exclaimed. He coughed wildly, and stopped. "Well…yeah. Friends."

Ino squealed. Sasuke and Naruto shook hands and gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Just fight the damn cancer, Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice cracking. Naruto's mouth crinkled into a smile he hadn't smiled since he and Sasuke stopped being friends.

"Yeah, I will," he smiled.

"Good," Sasuke began, moving away, "Because if you don't, when I die, I'll kick your ass in Heaven."

"Wow, that's really supportive," Naruto said sarcastically. "But I see your point there."

"But we don't even know if it's back yet," Ino complained, "Stop talking about it, you'll all jinx it…" She whimpered once more. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and then at Ino.

"I'm going to get Sakura," Sasuke said, and he began to walk off. But Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hai?"

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I know you like Sakura as much as I do…and she really likes you…so protect her if I'm gone, okay?"

Sasuke smiled, trying to get the upcoming tears out of his eyes. He wasn't the crying type. "Sure, bud."

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to stop fighting for her. And you're still with…"

"I know."

"Explain when you get Sakura."

"Of course," Sasuke said, and he smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

_"I'll be there for you, through it all, even if saving you sends me to Heaven…"_

Sakura sat there on the hill overlooking the swimming pool. She had her head buried into her hands, and she was resting the urge to cry. _Don't cry…_Inner Sakura told her, soothing her. Sakura shook her head.

_"__When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't replace...__And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,__And I'll know deep inside me I can be the one..._

_I will never let you fall,__I'll stand up with you forever...__I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven…"_

"He can't be sick, he can't be," Sakura whispered, beginning to cry. She looked at her hands, wet and cold, and she pulled her jacket on tighter. "He's my best friend…he's too happy to be sick…"

"That's true…" a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Sasuke there, his hand on her shoulder, and he gave her a soft, comforting smile.

"S-Sasuke?"

"No, shit, Sherlock," he laughed quietly. He then sat next to her. "Don't cry. I just shed a few tears too."

Sakura stared at him, her eyes red and puffy with tears still streaming down, "W-what?"

"Naruto and I have called a lifelong truce."

Sakura smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. "That's good…I'm so happy…" He stroked her hair gently.

"Is this alright?"

"Huh?" he said, looking down at her. She looked back at him.

"I mean…Temari…them," she said plaintively. He sighed.

"I know. I have a plan," he whispered into her ear. She felt his soft ocean-breeze scent reach her nose, and she took a deep breath.

"I just realized you smelled good," she whispered back. He looked back down at her and raised his eyebrows.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do," she choked, giggling.

"Why, thank you. You smell good yourself," he chortled. "Want to go back to Naruto…? He feels horrible…"

Sakura's smile faded and she looked down the hill and onto the grassy scenery, and she saw the sprinklers in the distance, flowing gently like rose petals. "Yes."

"Come on," Sasuke smiled, and he helped her up, and they walked back to the infirmary.

* * *

_The Next Morning _

Naruto wasn't at breakfast the next morning, which made Sakura and Ino worry like heck. Sasuke was over with Temari, hiding the fact that he and Naruto had become friends again.

_"Sakura.." Naruto whispered. Sakura ran to him and hugged him tightly._

_"I shouldn't have been so shocked, I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his shoulder. He chortled softly._

_"It's typical you, Sakura-chan," he said, hugging her gently. His arms were hurting. _

"I got an e-mail from Minato-sama…he and Naruto are at the hospital right now," Ino said, picking at her ramen. She couldn't stand even looking at it. It was Naruto's favorite food, after all.

"Oh," Sakura mumbled, and she searched through her backpack for a notebook to doodle on. She passed through her Calculus I textbook, her Chorus book, and her other filled notebooks until she found—

A dark blue notebook.

Her eyes widened, and she took it out, and flipped through it. Ino peered at her and smiled.

"Naruto told me to chuck it in your bag this morning. He told me that it was especially for you to have until he wants it back."

Sakura smiled, her eyes half closed and she began reading through the lyrics. She immediately found _Your Guardian Angel_, his version of _Runaway_, and many other songs he had written in the past years. She kept on flipping until she found sets of sticker pictures taken in a machine (**A.N.: **Sticker photos are popular in Japan. They're photo booth pictures you can mess with and they print out as a sheet of stickers!) Of him and a beautiful woman who she noticed was his mother. She was a beautiful woman with long, dark red hair and soft eyes, and Naruto looked about 6 or 7. The next set were the pictures he, Ino, and Sakura took the one day they visited the mall in Yokohama.

"Mmm…" she whispered to herself. Suddenly, Ino's phone rang.

"Answer it, it might be Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, hurrying her. She closed the notebook and placed it back in her backpack.

Ino took it out. Her cell phone was loudly playing 'Minuet', and she tried to muffle it with her coat as she answered it tacitly.

"Moshi-moshi?"

A voice was heard on the other line, a familiar voice.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Pardon me," Ino said into the receiver, and she put down the phone. She turned to Sakura and said, "It's Minato-sama!"

Sakura almost fell off her seat. "What's wrong? What's up with Naruto?"

"Shhh!" Ino hissed. She listened. "Hai, Minato-sama, we're fine…what about Naruto?"

The pair waited a few minutes, until Sakura heard a voice on the other line say…

_"It's all back. The leukemia is back…" _and cries were heard in the background. Ino dropped the phone and stared at Sakura horribly.

"Sakura-san…it's back."

Sasuke walked down the aisle and saw Temari rush past him, out to the hallway, followed by Karin and Tenten. He raised an eyebrow wondering where she went. Then he looked back down at Sakura and Ino who were very speechless.

"What is it?" Sasuke said, looking over their shoulders. Sakura looked up at him with utmost horror.

"Minato-sama just called in, Sasuke-kun," Ino said, her lip quavering. "It's bad news…"

"What?" Sasuke said frantically. "How's Naruto?"

"The disease actually did come back," Sakura broke down.

"No…" Sasuke whispered.

Silence converged the table.

* * *

**Author's Note: **NO ONE IS GOING TO DIE. I swear, I'm not killing off Naruto. If I did, I'd die myself. And Sasuke and Naruto became friends again! Yayes! ;) I love the Naru/Sasu frienship. NOT THE YAOI--that much. Lawl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I might not post chapter 18 until after this weekend--Thanksgiving Weekend--and whatever.

And _no _Chibi-chan (K94evur), when Ino asked "Naruto, did you take your meds?" in Chapter 17, SHE WAS NOT TALKING ABOUT STEROIDS. X)

I'm just wondering, what are all your favorite chapters? (Adressed to everyone)

Leave a review, and cookies shall converge on you. And ramen. and SasuSaku fluffness.

LOVE YA!

--Sakura-sama(:


	18. Wisecracks and Ramen

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any sort of Anime whatsoever.  
**Author's Note: **Sorry about the excess of drama for the last three chapters. That'll change soon enough. I hope none of you murder me for making poor Naruto sick.

"Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was the motivation for chapters 15-18. If you'd like to know :D It was also 'Naruto's Song for Sakura'.

--Sakura-sama(:

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:** Wisecracks and Ramen 

Sakura sat, staring at her plate of food. Sasuke looked at the floor, his hands clenched into fists, and Ino picked up her cell phone and apologized to Namikaze-sama. She began to continue to talk to him to get all of the details about Naruto in, and it took only a few more minutes.

"Yes…thank you, Minato-sama…I'm so sorry," Ino whispered, and she hung up. "He's coming back to school this afternoon during band rehearsal…they took some tests this morning…"

Sakura nodded and she picked up her school blazer and wore it slowly. She picked up her bag and headed down the hallway with Ino and Sasuke to get to art class. Sasori-sensei was already waiting for them to enter the room, holding onto his clipboard and fixing his glasses impatiently.

"You're two minutes late, Misses Yamanaka and Haruno, and you too Mister Uchiha," he scowled. "Take your seats, and take out some sheets of notebook paper to take notes. We are discussing Picasso and abstract artists of the twentieth century today."

Sakura pulled out a green notebook and her pencil and began quietly taking her notes. Sasuke sat next to Temari who was utterly suspicious-looking. Sasuke leaned onto Temari and whispered something into her ear. Temari giggled and went back to taking her notes.

"Now, Pablo Picasso was born in…" Sasori-sensei began. Sakura wrote down shorthand notes, sinking in every detail miserably. Ino looked at her worriedly, and turned back to her own paper.

* * *

_Two Periods Later, after Lunch Time _

"What's next again?" Sakura muttered. Ino sighed and looked at her. Sasuke had just gone off with Temari in the other direction so that he could bring her to her 'very advanced band classes.

"Band," Ino said. Before they turned a corner, Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned around and looked at her best friend, scowling deeply, her flute in her hand.

"What?"

"Stop sulking, Sakura, you have no business to," Ino exclaimed, "You haven't even known him for too long, and he told Sasuke and I yesterday that he didn't want you worrying about him!"

Sakura looked back to the marble floor. Ino still held onto Sakura's shoulder tightly. "Sakura, the reason why he wrote that song was to tell you that he'll be there for you wherever, whenever," she whispered, and added in her ear, "and that was Sasuke's promise to Naruto too."

Sakura looked back up and smiled softly. "Really."

"Of course," Ino said, taking a deep breath. "Why would I lie to you, Sakura?"

The pink-haired one smiled cockily and laughed. "You tell me everything…and no, I know you would never lie to me, unless it was for a good reason."

"Then let's head off to band; Kakashi-sensei won't wait…and he's coming back this period."

Remembering finally that Naruto was to come back to school this coming period, she smiled and she and her best friend headed down the hallway. They began to change the subject and started to talk about new music and everything else going on.

"I like the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus," Sakura said, as they conversed about certain songs. "Face Down is my favo—AGH!"

Someone had bumped into Sakura, and the two girls fell over. Sakura rubbed her head, and after a frenzy of papers flew down, she saw Hyuuga Hinata sitting there, feeling her dazed head.

"Sakura?! Are you alright?" Ino nearly screamed. Sakura nodded and got up.

"Sorry about that, Hinata-san," she mumbled, holding out her hand. Hinata took it graciously.

"No problem," she mumbled quietly. "I was just heading to band, but I left my clarinet down this hallway."

"You mean this one?" Ino said, randomly taking out a dark, sleek-colored case. Hinata squealed and grabbed it.

"Thanks so much!" she exclaimed, "M-my father would kill me if I-I lost it."

"Want to walk to band with us?" Sakura asked. Hinata bit her lip and thought for a moment. "You're not hanging out with Temari anymore, remember, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, girls," Kakashi sensei waved from the podium, "Just go ahead and take your seats; I was just starting class now." 

Sasuke winked at her from the saxophone section, and she winked back. She scanned the room for any sign of Naruto, but he wasn't there yet. "Ino, where is he?" she whispered to Ino.

Tenten, up in the percussion section, looked wistfully at Hinata, who was with the pink-haired girl and her dumb blonde friend. _Hinata…_

"I don't know," Ino whispered quite calmly, "probably he's getting ready for a big, dramatic entrance. You'll never know with Naruto. He's probably choking on ramen somewhe—"

"INO!" Sakura hissed. "No jokes!"

Ino scowled. "Whatever, I was trying to have fun," she stuck out her tongue. She handed a sheet of paper to Sakura, who secretly took it as Ino flounced up to the percussion riser. She began to assemble her flute, giving greetings to Gaara and Lee.

"Okay, let's warm up with a B-flat major scale, or let's begin with the chord," Kakashi-sensei said, taking out his director's baton. Sakura lifted her flute to her mouth, with Ino's note unfurled in front of her on the stand saying---

_Don't make a scene when Naruto-kun comes in. Don't ask too many questions, and treat him like normal._

_--Ino(: _

* * *

Thirty minutes went into the class. No sign of Naruto yet. Sakura began to get worried as they began to play a very advanced arrangement, '_Sakura'_, the traditional Japanese folk song. She flipped through her band pages to look for the sheet music, and she found the lyrics for '_Runaway'_. She wondered if they were still going to go through with the Battle of the Bands. 

"Okay, class, this song is in the 4/4 time signature, and it's in the key of---?"

"B-flat," Sasuke said, automatically reading it instantly.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," Kakashi-sensei said, looking at his music. "Flute, starts on G, and I'll give the solo to whoever wants it. It's at measure—I believe, 27."

"Right," Sakura muttered under her breath. Kakashi raised his hands in the ready position, and when he was about to give the class the downbeat of the song—

The door opened, and a tall, very thin, blond boy with bright blue eyes and whisker-like marks on his cheeks entered the room with a messenger bag over his shoulder and drumsticks in his hands, with a man looking just like him, right behind him.

"Sorry we're late, Kakashi," Minato-sama said, smirking. Some girls in the class almost fainted when they saw the President.

"Oh, no worries, Minato-sama," Kakashi-sensei said. Then he looked over to Naruto, who was as pale as ever, and there were bandages around his wrists. "Naruto, go ahead and sit down for a bit, we're just starting a song."

Naruto nodded, and he smiled weakly towards Sakura, who smiled back. He nodded towards Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke, who all grinned and nodded back. He limped a bit towards a comfortable computer chair and sat down on it. Minato-sama whispered a few words in Kakashi's face—which became very serious.

"Don't worry, Minato-sama," Kakashi muttered. Minato smiled and he looked wistfully back at Naruto who shrugged back. His movements looked slowed.

"Don't worry about me, dad, I'll be fine," Naruto said in a stage whisper across the room. Sakura nearly laughed---it was just like Naruto to talk back.

"Okay, bye, Naruto," Minato said, waving, and he mouthed _I love you—be careful. _Naruto mouthed it back responding with a quick 'I _know, _dad', and he was gone with his Secret Service agents.

"Alright, class, we'll start all over with the song again," Kakashi-sensei said, raising his baton, and he gave them the downbeat, and they began. Naruto sat in his seat, tapping his foot slowly, and he winced a bit—it looked like his right leg was aching. He tried to keep up with the tempo, but he couldn't.

The song ended with Sakura giving a big solo, and Kakashi cut them off after the fermata (**A/N: **_Band Terminology 1: _"Fermata"—symbol used above a note that should be held as long as the conductor keeps it.), and Naruto sighed and sat back in his chair. He rummaged through his bag and took out the _Weekly Jump. _

"Naruto!" Ino hissed. Naruto looked up. Ino gestured for him to come over.

He grimaced. _Why? _He mouthed.

_BECAUSE I SAID SO! _Ino mouthed back. Sakura watched them argue, until he finally limped up and coughed, and he walked over to the percussion risers where he and Ino began to engage in conversation. Tenten raised an eyebrow but turned back to her music. Sakura turned to talk to Lee, but then she noticed Hinata staring at Naruto lovingly three seats away…

* * *

_"What_?" Naruto hissed. "I was _reading _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!" 

Ino raised her eyebrows in a grim shock. "You still read Yu-Gi-Oh at an age like yours? Loser! Well…your dad called us…" she whispered, her voice quieter.

"I like reading it, alright? I was getting to the part where…whatever…Bah, just like him, telling everyone…" Naruto muttered, and he held onto a nearby stand for support. Ino looked at him worriedly.

"I think you need to sleep back at your dorm," she said quietly. Naruto shook his head and lashed out his hand in annoyance.

"No I don't," he said, grinning, his eyebrows furrowed, "I still need to talk to Sakura after class."

"Well—"

"Inooo…don't be a pig again, please," Naruto smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it and looked back at him, smirking.

"Don't be naruto, Naruto," Ino laughed. (**A/N: **Naruto is named after 'naruto,' an ingredient in Ramen XD) She rolled her eyes and became serious once more, staring at him, almost like a glare. "What about Battle of the Bands? Tryouts are next week already."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "What do YOU THINK? I'm game for it."

"WHAT?" Ino screamed. Heads turned towards them, and Kakashi-sensei craned his head towards them suspiciously, his eyes narrowed and an eyebrow raised.

"Are you two arguing back there?" he scowled. Ino and Naruto cleared their throats—Naruto's more lifelike—and Naruto sat back down, but this time, next to Ino in the percussion section. Ino looked back at him as she set up the timpani for the next song, glaring menacingly.

"Naruto…" Ino hissed. She scribbled something down on a note fast, and handed it to him inconspicuously.

_Naruto-kun, you are an arrogant bastard sometimes, you know? You're sick…and you're still going with the B.O.T.B? _

(**A/N: **Ino, _italics. _Naruto, **bold.**)

Naruto rolled his eyes again, and furrowed his brows. Chortling, he wrote back:

**Yep, but I'm a cool bastard, yaddamean? Who cares if I'm sick, I'm still a person, aren't I? **

_You're too optimistic, Naruto-kun…_

**And that's what makes me go on, okay? So…stop worrying about me. I'll be fine…**

_…_

**Ha, so you've got nothing to say, now, have you? XP**

_Shut up. I'm tuning the timpani._

**You started it, you pig! **

_You piece of grocery store item! _

**Wow, that's a VERY good comeback, don't you think, Hubert Cumberdale?** (**A/N: **Hubert Cumberdale is a freaky, FREAKY fictional character from that psychologically disturbing show, _Salad Fingers. _Ask K94evur about it XD.)

_STOP WITH THE SALAD FINGERS! I HATE THAT SHOW! I NEED TO TUNE, NARUTO…and you need to rest._

**(I sigh right now.) Ino, I'll be fine. You know that. I'm not the type who'd give up so fucking easily. I'm…what you say 'optimistic', aren't I?**

_And you're too talented. The Battle of the Bands will JUST WEAR YOU FUCKING DOWN, NARUTO!!_

**Ino-san, don't worry. I'll be fine. Nothing wears me down. **

Ino sighed, looked at him, and tucked the sheet into her pocket. She was _done _arguing with him.

For today, at least.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sakura exclaimed, running towards him. Ino was heading towards her Foreign Politics class. Naruto stopped and turned around. Sasuke followed behind. 

"Hiya, Sakura-san!" Naruto smiled, the circles under his eyes prominent. Seeing him more up close, Sakura noticed he looked…more worn down and tired. He was limping slightly.

"Naruto, your dad told us—" Sasuke began, but Naruto held out a hand to cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but anyway, Sakura, we have Battle of the Bands rehearsal today," he smirked. Sakura gaped at him, and when she was about to open her mouth to say something, he held up his hand to her face again.

"I know what you're thinking. Ino and I were arguing about that, and she gave in. So don't worry about me, I'm freaking fine," he laughed, but then he coughed a little bit more. Sakura looked at him softly.

"But---" she began plaintively.

"HEY, I'm fine," he laughed. "Don't worry about me. Three-thirty in the practice room, okay? Same place, okay? Game?" he smiled at her cockily. Sakura hesitated for a little bit. She bit her lip, and Sasuke scowled.

"Naruto—"

'Sasuke. Don't worry, no problems," Naruto said, his voice quiet and husk. He cleared his throat. "Want to watch the rehearsal, see Sakura's magic voice?"

Sasuke hesitated, he opened his mouth to say something, but then he paused. "Never mind. Sakura, go ahead. The tryouts are next week anyway."

Sakura scowled. Then her face softened. "Okay. Rehearsal, this afternoon, three-thirty."

Naruto winked at her and she and Naruto headed off to chorus. They waved goodbye to Sasuke as they turned a corner and went out of sight.

"Alright, first song on the list is '_Awakening_'," Tsunade-sama said, taking out her SAB (Soprano, alto, and baritone) sheets and began handing them out to the class. Sakura took hers and put her crutch down as she sat. She reviewed over her solo and hummed the notes in her mind. Naruto sat at the piano, fingering the notes on the piano carefully, moving up and down the scales. He swore loudly, and everyone turned around.

"Uh…sorry, I just cut my finger on the paper."

Tsunade sighed and rushed to the first aid kit. Naruto's finger was bleeding a lot, and she wrapped a band-aid and some gauze over the cut.

"I hope this stops the bleeding," she muttered to him. Naruto shrugged.

"Don't worry," he smirked. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to drop dead or anything because of a simple paper cut."

Sakura sniggered. But then scowled. Stupid jokes about leukemia.

"Naruto, don't make jokes," Tsunade scowled as she finished applying anesthetic. "It's not right."

"So I can't make cracks about my own disease, eh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. Tsunade frowned deeper.

"Naruto, if you don't stop, I'll send you to the principal."

He sighed and turned back to the piano as she got up and headed back to the podium. "Okay, class, let's begin the song. Naruto, can you lead in on the intro?"

Naruto smirked miserably at Sakura, who shrugged back and grinned. _Nice one,_ she mouthed. He gave her a thumb up, and began the intro. Sakura took a deep breath and began.

_When I close my eyes, t__o__ this paradox place, I__'ll fly away…_

_Far away from here…_

_I'll get away and dream, dream of you… _

_When it's all said and done,_

_And the night…has come. _

_I'll disappear…_

_Take flight on the wind, of wishing you were here, __fading light…_

_Like a star whose life has been gone for years…_

And then, the class joined in.

_And I'll fly…_

_Fly across the sky…_

_And I'll leave…_

_Leave it all behind,_

_If you'll be here,_

_Be with me tonight,_

_I'll be fine…I'll be fine…_

* * *

**End Chapter Eighteen. **Wow. Eighteen chapters. Haha, that's so awesome. Don't worry, Sasu/Tem breakup—VERY SOON. You won't believe it, it'll come FAST. Oh yeah, "Awakening" isn't mine, it's owned by the band Mae. I love them X). Haha, I loved typing Ino and Naruto's argument. 

--Sakura-sama(:


	19. The Sharpest Lives

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, sadly. I so wish I did own it.  
**Author's Note: **Wow, over 200 reviews! THAT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME! X) Thanks to everyone who's been reading the story up until now. I love your support, and pardon my French. Happy belated Turkey Day!

Oh yeah, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO my fellow FanFic readers and writers,** sky(an underscore goes here)rocket **and **Grant Piper**! If it's your birthday or it passed, tell me!

--Sakura-sama(:

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:** The Sharpest Lives

_Music Building, Practice Rooms_

Sakura put down her crutch at sat on her normal stool, putting her cherry red electric guitar on her lap, plucking the strings swiftly and with ease. Shikamaru sat lazily on one nearby plush chair, and Ino was reviewing drum rhythms in her head, moving the drumsticks on a practice pad.

"Where's Naruto?" Shikamaru said worriedly, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Ino looked up at him and shrugged.

_You better not be dead somewhere, baka…_she thought maliciously to herself. _I told you not to go along with the Battle of the Bands.._

"Over here!" a voice shouted. The three spun around; Sakura nearly falling off the stool. Grinning, she saw Naruto rush in, holding onto his guitar case. He leaned on the doorway and panted, nearly falling over. Shikamaru jumped off the chair, and helped him up. Sakura stepped down from the stool, picking up her crutch and she hurried as fast as she could, and she grabbed his other arm.

"You alright?" Shika asked, putting Naruto's arm over his shoulder. Naruto huffed and nodded. Sakura looked into his weak, tired blue eyes.

"Y-yeah," he took a deep, shaking breath, "I ran here."

"Baka! You shouldn't have run over here! Its fifteen minutes away from the Boy's Dorms!" Ino screeched. Naruto laughed weakly, clutching at his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked gently. He nodded, his eyes screwed up tightly. He looked like he was going to throw up.

"Naruto, you have to rest," Ino mumbled, feeling a bit guilty. "Shika-kun, can you take him to the bathroom?"

"Sure thing," Shikamaru said thickly, helping stand up straight. Naruto tried to push away.

_My damn leg…_he thought, "Don't worry about me! I'm fine," he added, smiling crookedly at Sakura. "I just need some music in my system to make me feel all better."

Sakura smiled worriedly, and Ino just scowled, her arms folded. "Naruto, maybe you should sit down?"

"Nah," Naruto laughed, coughing. His breathing looked labored. "Let me get out my guitar—I found a really cool My Chemical Romance song I wanted to try out."

"Isn't MCR a bit too hardcore in your state?" Ino said, biting her lip. Naruto smirked.

"Heck no," he coughed. "I ran here from the nurses' office. My dad talked to her for a little bit."

"Oh," Sakura said; her mouth in a little 'o' shape. "What did you talk about?"

Naruto looked down as Shikamaru led him to a chair. He bit his lip and looked at them. "Guys…"

The three others listened in intently, hoping it was good news.

"I have to get a bone-marrow transplant. The last one I had when I was a kid failed…and we can't find any donors right at the moment."

Silence. Just then, Ino burst out screaming in a mad fit that made everyone in the room jump. Naruto looked exactly as if he were expecting this.

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Ino screamed, close to tears. "NARUTO, I TOLD YOU! YOU HAVE TO REST YOURSELF! I DON'T—NO ONE WANTS ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU!"

"Ino—"

"NARUTO…" Ino heaved, "You have to listen. If anything happens to you, we'll all die. Not physically, EMOTIONALLY."

Just then, Naruto cut into her façade.

"But I want this. If we don't ever beat _Pink Flash _(Temari's band) before I die—_if _something happens to me, I mean—then it'll be a very droll ending for me, I tell you."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"See?"

"Naruto-kun, please don't talk about things like that…" Ino whispered; her hand to her mouth. Sakura was plainly speechless. Shikamaru pretended to be oblivious to the whole situation.

Naruto looked away from them, massaging his leg gently. "Guys…I want to do something, something _real,_ so I can be remembered if something happens to me. Aside from all the extreme stuff I want to do, like skiing on the Swiss Alps…visiting America…becoming Konoha's president…yes, Ino, become president will be extreme for me— (Ino gaped at him.) I want to be remembered for the music I write, and the music I produce. And I want to be remembered by how my **friends **and I produced that music for everyone."

(A/N: Oh crap, I'm listening to _Your Guardian Angel _while typing this. Shit. I'm crying now.)

Sakura smiled awkwardly. Naruto looked at her slowly, his pale, soft face smiling at her like an angel.

"But if something ever does happen to me, don't you people fucking worry. Just remember the song. Especially you, Sakura. I'll be there if you need me."

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

"I know," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm still in with the Battle of the Bands."

Shikamaru looked wary, and he looked from Ino to Naruto, from Naruto to Ino, and then to Sakura. Sighing, he nodded and added, "This is so troublesome, especially for you Naruto…but I'm still in."

It was all up to Ino now. She had an apprehensive look on her face, the type that made her feel uneasy. She looked at Naruto's pleading face, and Shikamaru's handsome, cool face, and her pink-haired best friend's cheerful yet sad face.

"Um…" she began. They all leaned in to hear her answer.

"Come on, Ino, please," Naruto pleaded. "Please."

"Well…"

"Ino-san," Sakura scowled.

"For me," Shikamaru said plaintively. Then a spark erupted in the back on Ino's head.

"Well…alright."

Then Naruto tackled Ino and hugged her.

* * *

_A Week Later…Tryouts Day _

"One, two, three, four!" Sakura shouted, and the music began. Naruto plucked the strings on his guitar professionally, and Ino banged the drums with ease.

Just then, as they began the song, the door opened and Sasuke entered, grinning, holding a bag of Starbucks treats.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, running to him, no longer using her crutch. She gave him a hug. Naruto grinned, and he limped over with his new cane that the doctor had given him. He looked more weary and tired, but he still was hyper.

"I brought you guys some food," Sasuke laughed, "but I didn't expect a welcoming party."

"Ha, ha," Naruto rolled his eyes, smirking. "You loser, we were in the middle of the song."

"Well I believe I'd like to hear Sakura sing for once," Sasuke shrugged. "And the tryouts are this afternoon, so to heck with it. I'll just sit in and watch. I just got back from Temari's rehearsal…" He looked apprehensive as he mentioned Temari's name.

"Oh," Sakura said, her mouth forming an 'o'. "Then good luck to her…" she added with a bitter tone. Sasuke laughed.

"No worries, I'm a judge in this competition," Sasuke said appreciatively. "But it depends on you guys' sound," he added, winking.

"Damn you, your future girlfriend is standing right here!" Naruto exclaimed, gesturing towards Sakura. Sasuke bit his lip and scowled. Sakura turned a furious shade of red.

"You know I can't," he said quietly. "I'll be as dead as an eaten-up carcass."

"Hmph," Naruto scowled, "I just can't see why Temari's going to be the head of Sunagakure in the future—"

"She has to be," Sasuke said solemnly, "She's the eldest of the three kids. First her, then Kankuro and then Gaara."

"Gaara's actually quite nice," Sakura said pleasantly, "He sits next to me in band. He's first chair flute right now. You know, Sasuke, since you're playing Baritone instead."

"I don't care," Sasuke shrugged.

"Bah…Temari's such a freaking bitch," Naruto muttered. Sakura smiled apologetically at him.

"Don't worry," she said, patting his head. "We'll beat them," she added, grinning at Sasuke, who nodded in approval.

"Yep," Sasuke said, patting him too. Naruto scowled.

"I hate being shorter," he muttered. Then he turned his voice back to normal tone. "Hey, Sasuke, we don't have a name for our band again. We're sad, eh?"

Sasuke almost choked on the peppermint gum he was chewing. "What?" Sakura sighed and held her arm as she whistled absentmindedly. Shikamaru smirked and turned on his iPod. Ino pretended to fix her hair and Naruto bit his lip, trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah…no name," he choked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, you guys need one."

"Maybe if we make the tryouts, we'll be the Untitled," Naruto sniggered. "That'll probably be it for now, unless someone makes up something. I hope ours isn't as bad as…_Pink Flash._"

"One group's name is the Wicked Wizards," Shikamaru drawled, rolling his eyes. "People these days…"

"Ew," Ino exclaimed, her eyes wide. "But…we have to think of one right after the tryouts, or we're going to be called the Untitled _Losers_ from now on."

"I wouldn't mind," Sakura whistled appreciatively. "My best friend back at Public, Kiba, and I we were nerds. We didn't belong to any groups or anything. We weren't even labeled."

"Kiba?" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"No worries, guys, he was only my best friend," Sakura said hastily, waving her hands into the warning symbol. The boys' expressions softened and they began whistling silently.

"Now," Shikamaru coughed. Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura faced him. "What time is it anyway?"

"You have a freaking iPod," Ino said, gaping at him. She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder and grabbed the music player away.

"HEY!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino flipped to the _Extras _section, and clicked _Clock_.

"Tokyo…5:59," she read carefully. "We have to get to the auditorium on the other side of the campus by seven, so I have a supply car waiting outside by 6:16. We need to start getting ready now."

"Oh," Sakura said, and her heart began thumping wildly. She clutched the edge of her skirt tightly into a fist-shaped form. Sasuke raised his eyebrow once more when he saw this and he put his arm over her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he laughed, patting her head gently. She laughed and she smelled his soft, peppermint-like breath reach her face like a soft gust of wind.

_Mmm…He smells good again, _she thought longingly. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun," was all she managed to say. She gulped and stood up straight. "I hope so."

"Don't worry," Naruto put his arm over her as well. Sakura's eyes widened; this made her even more nervous now that the BOTH of them were counting on her to do well.

"Come here," Ino said, squinting at her and her face was in a questioning, inquisitive state. She looked like she was thinking about something. Sakura ducked away from the two boys' arms and headed there.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, her legs feeling numb and squiggly. "What's up?"

"I need to fix your hair while Shika-kun and Sasuke-kun help pack the stuff up in the truck," she said, smirking thoughtfully at her friend. Sakura's eyes turned into eggs as Ino pushed her into a chair, went behind her and began taking out the headband she always wore.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura cried. Her hair framed her face perfectly. Sasuke and Shikamaru laughed, and began carrying the equipment out the door. Naruto stayed behind, probably on Ino's orders and watched the torture begin.

"She does this all the time," Naruto sighed. He put down his cane and sat down. It took him a while to bend his legs. Cringing, he finally made it.

Ino took out a brush and some hairspray and began to mess with the poor pink haired girl, who was coughing because of the excess of hairspray. Naruto laughed weakly. _Poor Saku-chan, _he thought, laughing. "You're treating her like she's from the musical _Hairspray._"

"I KNOW," Sakura coughed, shutting her eyes tightly. "INO…STOP IT!"

Ino stopped and she got out a pair of scissors. Sakura opened her eyes and rubbed them, and when she saw the blades, she took her long pink hair behind her in a hand and screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed loudly. Naruto gaped.

"YOU'RE GOING TO CUT HER HAIR?"

"No duh, dumbass," Ino snickered. "A quick makeover calls for a quick haircut as well."

She grabbed Sakura's very long hair, and Sakura shut her eyes and bit her lips as the blades were heard and a loud thump of hair was heard falling into the trash can behind her.

* * *

Sasuke heard screaming emitting from the practice room 6 minutes after he left with Shikamaru to get to the car and drop off the supplies. 

"Ino-san's probably killing Sakura's hair," Shikamaru sniggered. Sasuke gaped at him in horror and ran into the room, nearly slamming in. Naruto sighed and opened it.

"She's in the corner, staring at her hair," he said, pointing towards a new-looking girl, banging her head on the wall.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke stuttered. Sakura turned around, scowling.

She looked positively gorgeous, her hair up to her shoulders, and "emo-bangs" (As my friend told me; I have them too) coming down by her right eye. Her bright green eyes stared up at him. This time she wasn't wearing her red headband. Her hair hung gently and pretty and Sasuke could smell the winter-fresh hairspray.

He turned back to the door.

Ino looked triumphant by the door, leaning against it, snapping a pair of scissors, and a trash can full of bright pink hair was next to her.

"Let's head off to auditions, shall we?" she said, and she began twirling the scissors.

"Wow," was all that Sasuke could say.

* * *

**Author's Note: **CHAPTER TWENTY UP NEXT! It's the auditions for the Battle of the Bands. Sakura's hair is kind-of like Shippuden Sakura's hairstyle, without the headband, or the _hitai-ate_ and with bangs. Haha. I haven't mentioned her hair was long have I? 

--Sakura-sama(:

(**Chapter Twenty: **Misery Business)


	20. Misery Business

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **Itachi—damn you. You destroyed the Uchiha Clan…and Shisui was about to give me the paper giving me the rights to own Naruto. Damn you! YOU GAVE IT TO KISHIMOTO!  
**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay. Too much has been going on, and it's stressing me out a bit. School, the school play, school BAND…I think it's school. O.o

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: **(OHMY! CHAPTER TWENTY!) Misery Business

"Oh, just stop it already," Sasuke rolled his eyes, pushing Sakura's hand out of her hair. "I'm sorry, Pinky, but that's just really getting…_annoying_."

"Gah…but it feels so weird," the pink-haired girl groaned, tugging at her new short hair. The bangs gently fell over her right eye. Ino grinned proudly as they walked towards the supply car. Naruto laughed and limped along.

"You'll get used to it," Ino said as they approached the car—no wait, a CAR?—a Nissan Minivan—and Sasuke stopped Sakura by grabbing her wrist. She spun around to look at him confusedly.

Suddenly, he pulled her close and whispered, "You look wonderful, Saku, don't let your guard down at tryouts, okay?"

She merely smiled. "Isn't this a little too public?" she breathed. Sasuke smirked and let go of her.

"Not really," he turned back to the others, "I'll be driving behind you guys, is that okay?" he said over Sakura's shoulder to Shikamaru, Naruto, and Ino. Shika merely nodded and smirked. He got into the driver's seat and Naruto-kun and Ino got into the backseat. Sakura followed.

The car door shut loudly, and she watched Sasuke as the car began to drive away.

* * *

It only took half an hour to get to the auditorium—on the other side of the whole, vast campus. It was another one of those white-washed marble buildings, but it looked like a theatrical _palace_, and there was a set of bulletin boards by the front door emblazoned with sparkling signs reading "NOW PLAYING," and it had play posters and marked events, especially the Battle of the Bands. A large nameplate was placed on the lush grass reading:

_**The Konoha Academy of the Arts**_

_The Romeo and Juliet Theatre_

BUILT IN JANUARY 1990.

"It's so pretty," Sakura whistled, marveling at it. Naruto laughed, taking out his drink.

"Damn straight!" he smirked at her. A loud engine was heard, and he turned around, seeing Sasuke's car pull up behind them. "Hey, look, Sasu-kun is here," he added, teasing Sakura playfully. She rolled her eyes, and she was about to get out of the car to see him, but…

"SASU-KUN!" a voice squealed excitedly. Sakura sighed and slumped back into her seat gloomily.

"Temari!" she heard Sasuke greet weakly to his blond, beautiful girlfriend.

Sakura secretly loathed Sasuke being forced to date—I mean, be put in—an arranged setting with Sabaku no Temari, the daughter of the president of the country of Sunagakure…north of Konoha.

"Shall we head out?" Ino said, holding open the car door for her and Naruto. Naruto nodded and he threw his cane into the corner, alarming the girls…oops, and Shikamaru too.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura stuttered, "What the hell are you doing?"

He merely laughed as the girls stared at him confusedly.

"I don't need that thing right now, because it's the music that makes me strong. You guys know that," he chortled. "Don't worry about me, Sakura. I'll be fine. You too, Ino."

Sakura sighed, smiled weakly and nodded. She held out a hand. "Let's go then, Music-Man."

"Oh, shut up," he grimaced, "Don't call me that."

"Ha," Ino giggled, and then turned serious. "Hurry, we're up second for auditions!"

"Fine, Ino-san," the pair said at the same time. They jumped out of the car. For the first time in a week, Naruto felt wobbly without his cane. Well, of course, he had just taken his medicine. He nearly fell over, grabbing some random person's shoulder as Ino and Shikamaru entered the building—

"ACK!" he grumbled, and then the person looked alarmed and grabbed him by the hand before he hit the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed. "A-are you okay?"

His head was spinning wildly, and dots framed his eyelids, giving him a throbbing headache.

"Naruto!" Sakura said, taking his other hand. She and Hinata helped him up.

"Ugh," he muttered, feeling woozy as he stood up straight.

Sakura peered at him worriedly. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice unnaturally high.

"I'm fine," he merely muttered.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said squeakily. She held his arm to her shoulder tightly, afraid to let go just in case he nearly collapsed again.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said giddily, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Let's get him inside," Sakura bit her lip. She was afraid something had went wrong with his already messing-up brain.

"Oh Sakura, I'm _fine,_" he complained, scowling furiously, "I need to set up my guitar."

He had his arm over Sakura's shoulder. Hinata trotted carefully by his side. "Come _on _Sakura," he groaned.

"Naruto. I'm taking you inside the auditorium to rest before our audition. Hinata, I'm going to get his cane and a glass of water. Can you stay with him?"

"S-Sure!" Hinata exclaimed.

The three entered a dome-shaped, high-ceiling theater. Techies were setting up speakers, and a judge's table was set up in front of the stairs. Cushioned, folding theatre chairs lined the vicinity.

"Naruto, _stay put,_" Sakura warned as she sat him in the middle row. He scowled at her, looking drunkenly sick and pale. He and Hinata sat together in silence as Sakura went off to get his things.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, leaning his head back, his eyes closed.

"H-Hai?" she stuttered.

"Thanks for helping," he mumbled, looking at her, still leaning backwards. She blushed and looked down. Naruto grinned.

"I haven't seen you without Temari in a while, how's it been going?"

"Oh, fine," she said, losing shyness. She smiled. "I feel a bit better, but kind of lonely at times…"

"Oh," Naruto mumbled. He put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

"How have you been?"

"Heh…going to the doctor every day this week…I feel dead already," he muttered. Hinata looked alarmed.

"W-what? What's wrong with you?" she said nearly hysterically. Naruto chuckled.

"I have cancer," he said simply, shrugging. Her glossy eyes widened.

"W-what?" she mumbled, scared.

"Don't worry about me, Hinata. I'm fine…'tebayo," he grinned, looking at her. Both of them blushed and looked down when their eyes met.

Silence.

But then…

"You know…" Naruto started. He took his finger and raised her chin up. "You should get your hair out of your eyes. Your eyes are too nice to be hidden, you know."

Hinata blushed furiously. "T-thanks, Naruto-kun…and…and I hope you get better soon…"

"Haa…Me too…no problem."

* * *

Sakura came back a few minutes later, with a glass of water in her hand; his cane on her other.

"Is he okay now?" she asked wearily. Hinata nodded and smiled. Naruto smirked.

Taking his cane, he patted Hinata on the head as he stood up. "Thanks," he laughed.

"W…welcome…" Hinata said dreamily. Sakura shrugged.

"No probs, Naruto-kun," she sighed and looked at him straight in the eye. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto fixed adjustments on his cane and looked at her. "Hn?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Your cancer is getting worse. I can tell."

"Shut up," he scowled. "Do you think I don't know that?"

She remained silent and stared at him. "Of course…I'm sorry," she mumbled. He looked at her in depression.

"Nah…you're looking out for me," he smiled softly, looking at her. "I shouldn't be in the position of telling _you _what to do." She stared at him blankly, apparently in a state of shock. She remained in this pose until she felt a---

**BAM.**

A loud bam struck the chair next to her. She nearly screamed and Naruto laughed.

"INO YOU FRICKIN—" Sakura nearly shouted, breathing heavily. Ino nearly collapsed from an increased strain of laughter, her blonde hair swishing behind her playfully.

"We need to get ready," she choked, holding her sides. One of her hands carried a large yardstick.

"Where the hell did you get that yardstick?" Sakura clutched her heart, still surprised.

"Nicked it from a backstage dressing room," she grinned impishly. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "We need to get set for our act."

"Oh," Sakura scowled; her face red with fury and embarrassment. "Where are Shika and Paper Fan?"

"Shika-kun is up onstage setting things up for our sound system," Ino calmed down, explaining. She pointed to a bored-looking Shikamaru, who was onstage, fixing wires. "And sadly, Sakura, Paper Fan was forced away by Temari backstage."

"Oh," Sakura said sadly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And his _dad _is back there too."

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed loudly. Uchiha Fugaku, _the president's right hand man…HERE?_

"How about my dad?" Naruto asked eagerly. Ino grinned and rolled her eyes. She took out her cell phone and handed it to him.

_Ino,_

_I'm heading there right now. :) _

_--Minato_

"On his way," she exclaimed. "But it looks like Sasu-kun and his dad are—"

"**UCHIHA SASUKE**!"

"Stop it, dad."

"GET OVER HERE _RIGHT _NOW, YOUNG MAN!" Uchiha Fugaku boomed, storming after his son on the large stage. Sasuke just kept on walking away.

"NO," he shouted simply, "Get away dad!"

Fugaku looked utterly furious.

"GET BACK HERE!" his father shouted once more. Sakura's eyes widened in shock when she saw Sasuke's usually comforting face in a range of fury.

"WHY? I'm not going to dump my friends for you stupid, fucking political reasons!" he shouted back, stopped on the middle of the stage, and turned back around at his father. Scowling, his hands balled into fists. "IT'S NOT FREAKIN' RIGHT, DAD, IT JUST ISN'T!"

_DUMP FRIENDS? _Naruto wanted to scream. He, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's heads shot up at the sound of those words.

"Sasu-kun," Temari pouted, running onto the stage. Her arms were outstretched lovingly. She was wearing a pink, sparkling miniskirt, and a matching tank top, with knee-high white boots and elbow length gloves to match.

"Temari," Sasuke spat, suddenly vicious, "Stay out of this."

Sakura nearly fell over in her seat. Ino grabbed her.

"Oh my," a voice said quietly. The three turned around and saw a tall young man with long, dark hair tied up in a loose male ponytail. He had penetrating, handsome dark eyes with little flecks of red, and he was very tall and lean, with two lines of worry on his face.

"Itachi," Naruto said curtly. Itachi nodded.

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?"

"Perfectly fine," Naruto said sarcastically, then added to his old friend, "You watching the auditions?"

"Of course," Itachi, whoever he was said, scowling at the stage. "What's going on?"

"Your father and your brother are at it again."

_Brother? Sasuke has a brother? _Sakura racked her brains for this part of everything Sasuke told her. Then she remembered the picture of his family that fell out of his pocket…

"Damn," Itachi growled, "Again?"

"Unfortunately," Ino groaned, "and Temari just got into it."

"That annoying _twit_," Uchiha Itachi rolled his eyes. _Sasuke…_

"B-But Sasu-kun!"

"Listen to your girlfriend Uchiha Sasuke!" Fugaku bellowed. Sasuke peered at his father with utter malice in his eyes…malice none of them have ever seen before.

"He's right, Sasuke," Temari said quickly, pleading. She put on a cute, pouty face.

Sasuke remained silent, breathing heavily.

"You are such a disgrace to the family name," Fugaku spat. He began to turn on his heel to leave, but a sudden shout stopped him.

"DO YOU KNOW _WHAT, _DAD? SCREW THE FAMILY! SCREW IT! ALL YOU'VE DONE MY WHOLE LIFE WAS BOSS ME AROUND, USE ME FOR YOUR FRICKIN' POLITICAL SCHEMES…I WAS NEVER THE GOOD ONE IN YOUR OPINION BECAUSE I HAD _A MIND OF MY OWN._YOU NEVER PAID ATTENTION TO ME, OR ACKNOWLEDGED ME, AND YOU TURNED THE ONLY OTHER PERSON, MY OWN BROTHER, AGAINST ME WHEN I NEEDED SOMEONE TO HELP ME IN LIFE WHEN MOM DIED! AND WORSE OF ALL…you made me change my already screwed-up life…forcing me to date…and also fucking _marry _someone I don't even _love _or _even like…_What kind of father are you?"

Silence.

"Mom wouldn't have wanted you to do this."

"Dam straight," Itachi whispered. _You go, Sasuke. _He looked smugly impressed at his younger brother, of all people. Sakura stared in silence, afraid another outburst was going to emit from one of the two men on stage, or even a strip scream from Temari.

More silence.

All of a sudden, Temari burst into tears.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun," she blubbered pathetically, "What a-are y-you s-saying?"

Sasuke felt in a proper state of mind, and said freely, "It was never _my _intention to go out with you, Sabaku no Temari." He balled his hand into a fist.

"S-so…a-are y-you b-breaking u-up w-with m-me?"

He looked at Sakura down in the audience straight in the eye. She caught his eyes…his soft, onyx-purple eyes, staring at her. He then broke contact and looked at Temari, sighing.

Silence.

He then smirked happily, to the shock of everyone else.

_He then nodded._

"Finally, I am," he shrugged.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Temari screamed, "I'M SABAKU NO TEMARI! I'M THE DAUGHTER OF THE PRESIDENT OF SUNAGAKURE!"

"Wow, and I'm the now disowned son of the President of Konoha's right-hand man," Sasuke whistled.

Temari ran to him, and threw her arms over him. He tried to pull away.

"Come on, baby, please?" she cried, puckering her lips. She tried to get closer to him, but then he backed away.

"No."

She screamed and jumped up and down, tears pouring down her face like a faucet. He rolled his eyes and walked down the stage stairs.

"WELL, YOUR BROTHE WOULD'VE LOVED ME MORE!!" she screamed. Everyone—the twenty people in the room—laughed at her.

"Hell NO,' Itachi shouted. Temari's eyes widened. The laughter resounded. She threw a big tantrum and stormed offstage madly.

Sasuke looked after her, looking completely exhilarated as he headed over to his friends and his older brother.

"Sakura," he went up straight to her and hugged her tightly. She hadn't been expecting this…not at all. She hugged him back. He felt much looser, more calm than before.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered, surprised still.

He let go of her and grinned.

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty. **

Author's Note: (Hides in Corner) Wow, I made them break up already:)

--Sakura-sama(:

Any song recommendations for the bands to play?


	21. The One Wearing the Biggest Smile

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…I wish I did…And I don't own _Runaway _and _Misery Business _by Avril Lavigne and Paramore.  
**Author's Note**** (PLEASE READ!)**Yeah, you all are happy now. I am too. I was writing this during class (if my science teacher caught me…I would be in deep poop.) and my friends kept on grabbing at it, wanting _spoilers, _and SOMEONE—my sister—baaah, she grabbed the paper whenever she saw it. She was my editor as well, and so was my friend Kara, so I'd like to thank them. Hey Chibi, I followed your advice and lengthened the NaruHina scene.

And another thanks to Sony89 and EVERYONE for the songs you recommended (Sony89 has been PM'ing me many songs to choose from too.)—they'll do perfectly. I still need to hear a few more though. I have a HUGE folder of music now, guys, THANKS!

Oh dear snap, crackle, and pop, this story is starting to remind me of the _Twilight _saga by Stephenie Meyer.

And now I present Chapter Twenty-One.

--Sakura-sama(:

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:** The One Wearing the Biggest Smile

Sakura was utterly speechless.

And that was why she found herself on the floor of the theater ten minutes later, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Itachi standing over her, eyebrows raised, confused.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" Naruto exclaimed, taking one of her hands. Sasuke took the other and they both lifted her up. Sakura felt dazed and confused as she sat up on the floor.

"This was all a dream, right?" she said feebly. She held her head and nearly fell backwards again, but Sasuke held her up.

"Not exactly," he smiled, his onyx eyes twinkling. She felt his winter-fresh, icy, perfect breath reach her nostrils and she nearly fell over again.

"Haha…" she mumbled, getting up. Naruto handed her a bottle of water. "Hey…what time is it, guys?"

"Ten minutes 'till we go up on stage," Ino whistled, apparently excited, but annoyed too, at the woozy look of her best friend.

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted. "WE MISSED THE FIRST BAND?"

"Well…" Hinata began, laughing, "—you missed the first band, really," she said, giggling more. Sasuke smirked—a beautiful smirk—at Sakura. She grinned back and stood up.

"That sucks," she muttered. Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders.

"No problems, they sucked anyway," he laughed and hugged her. She hugged back, laughing and blushing at the same time. Over Sasuke's shoulder, she saw Itachi smiling softly at her and his brother. He somehow bared some resemblance to him, except for the worry lines and the shaping of their hair.

"Awww, don't be so mean, Sasuke," Sakura pointed out. Sasuke chortled.

"No worries," he said, "sorry about that."

"_NEXT UP! THE UNTITLED BAND, HEAD ON STAGE PLEASE!_" someone from the judges' table shouted. Sasuke jumped and ran towards his spot there. He waved at Sakura, gave her a kiss of good luck, and sat down.

"Come on," Naruto said, pushing her upstage. He dropped his cane and left it there before Ino and Sakura could protest. "I set up the Fenders already, you know."

"Dear God, help me…NOW?" Sakura hissed. Ino nodded excitedly.

"We're going to have to perform _Runaway _AND our other original song, it's still untitled too…like us."

"THAT SONG STILL?" Sakura nearly screamed, but Naruto and Ino forgot her screams and led her up the stage. They all took their positions. Naruto went up to a microphone and began to speak to the panel of six judges—Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sama, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-kun, Gaara-kun, and Sasori-sensei. Sasuke looked a bit tense, and a bit excited at the same time from the incredulous looks the teachers gave him from that sudden outburst with his father.

"Well…of course, we're an untitled band, and we'll be singing the audition song, _Runaway_, and an original song we have, which is still untitled as well."

Sasuke smirked. The teachers looked surprised at this. Gaara just sat there, trying to hide a smile, and Sasori-sensei laughed.

Sakura turned to Ino and Naruto, scared, her heart racing wildly. Naruto mouthed to her, _don't worry. Stay calm. It'll be alright. _Ino nodded in approval.

"One, two, three, FOUR!" Naruto exclaimed, and Ino began to play the intro to _Runaway. _

Once it was over, Sakura began singing, her voice perfect, rock-like, and to pitch.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah,_

_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late_

_My phone doesn't work __cause__ it's out of range_

_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days_

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground_

_No you can't __cause__ you couldn't catch me anyhow_

_Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out, no_

_Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive,_

_I can't help myself, don't you realize?_

Sakura laughed in her mind, really enjoying this. Then---

_I just wanna scream and lose control,_

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

_I just want to fall and lose myself, laughing so hard it hurts like heck,_

_Forget about everything and runaway, yeah…_

She continued the other verses of the song, and the teachers were dancing happily in their seats. Sasuke was eyeing Sakura carefully, smiling, his hands folded under his chin.

(**A/N: **The song is a bit long, so I'm going near the ending now.)

_Runaway…Runaway…_

_I just wanna scream and lose control,_

_Throw my hands up and let it go_

_Forget about everything and runaway_

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_I just wanna fall and lose myself_

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell,_

_Forget about everything and runaway…_

_YEAH! _

Some of the students who came to watch the performance cheered wildly, and so did the judges. Sasuke stood up, clapping wildly.

"THAT'S _THE _SAKURA HARUNO I KNOW!" he shouted, whistling.

Backstage, Temari was furious; her eyeliner was dripping down with the tears.

Sakura panted, exhausted from the first song. She looked at Naruto, and he gave her a thumbs up, laughing. Ino turned to her and gave her a hi-five.

"Alright, your next song, please," Tsunade-sama said, laughing and clapping still. Sakura turned to Ino for the count off, and then—

_I'm in the business of misery,__let's take it from the top.__She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.__It's a matter of time before we all run out,__when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.__I waited eight long months,__she finally set him free.__I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.__Two weeks and we had caught on fire,__she's got it out for me,__but I wear the biggest smile._

Sasuke's eyebrow raised and he laughed softly. _But of course. _

* * *

"Thank you, guys," the judges screamed for the fiftieth time excitedly. "We'll post the results on Monday, so you guys can see if you made it or not."

Sakura nearly fell over from singing so powerfully and perfectly. Naruto and Ino ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"YOU WERE AWESOME!" he shouted, his throat sounding a bit hoarse. Sakura laughed and looked at Sasuke who gave her a thumb up.

"You guys were, I was just vocals," she laughed, "and one guitarist."

"Who the fucking hell cares? WE WERE THE SEXY, BEASTIE ONES!" Ino squealed, dancing as they hurried offstage so the next band could set up.

"WHOA, THAT SOUNDS A BIT OVERBOARD, INO," Naruto exclaimed. Ino laughed mischievously.

"When did you get so weird?" Sakura shuddered. Ino shrugged.

"When I met you."

"What the hell do you mean by—"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke wove his arms around her neck. Sakura laughed and grabbed them.

"Sasuke-kun!" she grinned. He peered at her longingly.

"You guys were awesome," he laughed. A blond-haired man stood behind him, grinning; his white teeth twinkling even in the dim light.

"DAD!"

"MINATO-SAMA!" Sakura and Ino screamed, running over to hug him. He hugged them both. Sasuke and Naruto laughed.

"Hey," he smirked, walking over to his son. "Sasuke, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"YOU GUYS WERE FREAKING WONDERFUL!" Minato exclaimed, clapping his son on the shoulder, then he looked down at his leg. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…where the heck is your cane?"

"Dad, it's over there by the chair."

"Get back on it, please," Minato ordered. Naruto sighed.

"Alright, dad," he muttered, hurrying over to his folded chair. He looked around for Hinata, but she was gone. He sighed and shrugged and went back to his friends and father.

"Sakura, I never knew you had such a powerful voice," Minato whistled. Sakura blushed wildly.

"Naaah, not really," she said earnestly. "I'm not really that good."

"You ARE, all of you guys are," the president said impressively. "Where's Fugaku?"

The group of them mumbled something unintelligible. Minato peered at Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi was making the 'cut the neck' symbol with his hand. Minato's eyes widened and his mouth became an 'o', and he changed the subject almost immediately. "Sasuke, you look a bit peaky."

Sasuke looked up. "Eh? Oh, I just have a bit of a cold," he laughed. He coughed and blew his nose into a handkerchief.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. How did he catch a cold that automatically? She began to worry.

"Don't look at me like that, Sakura, it makes me feel bad," he laughed.

"Well, your dad told me to bring you to the hospital for a checkup since…yeah," Minato said, shrugging. Sasuke's eyes widened and he grinned and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I have it tomorrow, right?"

"Tonight, actually."

"Ohhh," he grinned once more. He looked at Itachi, who was looking at his younger brother confusedly. "I'll pack then."

"PACK?" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke nodded.

"The hospital's a bit far, so I'll have to be there for a few days."

"Aw," Sakura mumbled, scowling. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Don't worry," he smiled, getting close to her. Temari wasn't around at all. He put his hand to her face and stroked it. "I'll be fine, don't you worry."

"Okay," she said fretfully. "Just don't get hurt with a scalpel alright?"

"Sure thing," he kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered in her ear so no one could hear. He and Minato-sama began to leave. But, Minato stopped and hugged Naruto tightly and waved goodbye to the girls.

Sakura sighed and moped for a few minutes, then Ino pulled her outside as Naruto began talking to Shikamaru.

"What's going on?" Sakura exclaimed. Ino sighed and smiled weakly.

"Sasuke's not going to an ordinary appointment, Sakura," Ino mumbled. "He told me yesterday, and he didn't want to worry you."

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed. Ino stifled her mouth wildly.

"Calm down, Sakura, you have a powerful set of pipes there—but anyway, you know about Naruto's bone-marrow problem?"

She already knew where this was going.

"Oh crap."

"Not, 'oh crap,' Saku…Sasuke had his blood tested, and he had permission from his dad before to go along with the operation. So…"

"He's going to do it for Naruto," Sakura said, shocked, a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah."

"Today."

"Yes, Sakura, today."

"SHIT!" Sakura screamed, nearly kicking a post.

"SAKURA!!" Ino screamed, "Don't tell Naruto!'

"I won't, it's just, he's going out to do something that could get him killed, Ino, this is why I'm doing this!" she was about to kick the pole again before Ino stopped her.

"Calm the HELL DOWN!" Ino growled, stopping her. Sakura looked frustratingly at her. "It was his choice, and his decision…and he knows the consequences."

Sakura sighed and looked down, the tears beginning to go down her face.

Silence once more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, shoot me for all I care. X) This is what's going to happen. But NO DEATHS WILL OCCUR IN THIS STORY. I SWEAR. I'm not killing off two awesome characters for Pete's sake!

And I still need a name for the Naruto/Ino/Saku band.

--Sakura-sama(:


	22. Hero and Heroine

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **…No comment. I don't own Naruto.  
**Author's Note (PLEASE READ!): **Thanks for all the support for this story. I love you guys, and your comments and thoughts keep me going on!

By the way, my Gaia Online profile has the She's the One Playlist—coming up soon. My Author's Page has the link to my profile. It has ALL the information about this fic, and my other Naruto fics, and the playlist there is full of songs that inspired this story (Except the songs at the bottom.). So please give it a visit! If you don't have an account, it's okay, my page is public.

--Sakura-sama(:

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** Hero and Heroine

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Minato-sama said, looking at me as we drove down the campus area. I looked out the window and sighed blankly. I really didn't know what to say to that.

"I'm fine, Minato-sama," I just shrugged. Well, _I_wanted to go along with the operation. It was my best friend—more like my 'younger' _brother's _life on hand. I wanted to do it for making up for the past two years. You know, just a gift from friend to friend, brother to brother? Minato-sama just looked worriedly at me. I looked back at him as he spoke.

"You know, you don't have to go through with this."

There he goes again, reminding me the same thing for the hundredth time. "I want to."

"Alright…You're lucky you got permission from your father…what happened between you two?"

Minato-sama was always like a second father to me, even though Naruto and I were rowing against each other. He was very unlike _my real _father, who barely gave a second fucking thought to me. Minato-sama didn't mind every time I stopped by the President's Manor a few miles into the countryside of Konoha City. He always said it would get Naruto's mind off of things like the leukemia—the trees, the fields, you know...

"Nothing," I said bluntly, leaning back in the chair. I felt like a child, doing this. Not a sixteen year-old boy, but just a mere child beginning to learn how to walk. I took one last look at my leg and smirked. "I heard bone-marrow transplants were safe."

"But you're still a minor," Minato-sama protested. Damn…everyone calls me a minor.

"I know, I know, sixteen seems like a _minor _age to all the adults in the world, but I'm…uhm…'a big kid now,' as they say in those toilet training commercials," I said, trying to add some dry humor to the situation. Well, it worked!

The president laughed, and he turned a corner to reach the school gates to check me out of the campus. "Actually, it came from the Pull-Ups commercial, in fact."

"Whatever, it was one of those two," I chortled. "Those always seemed like an enigma to me…"

"Naruto watched those A LOT when he turned thirteen…and some weird PG-13 videos…I think it was Jiraiya-sama who made him like that," he grimaced, showing the guard his I.D. In the rearview mirror, I noticed Katsuka and Shikoshi, his bodyguards driving very closely by us.

"Jiraiya-sama?" I laughed, remembering the big, white-haired fool that was Naruto's tutor in the arts. He also tutored Minato-sama too. Damn…he's old. I remember meeting him. That was the first time I was in the hospital for an extended period of time…after the Uchiha Manor fire several years back.

"Yeah…I haven't seen him in a while. He was my teacher too. But I think he liked Kushina a lot more," he mused, driving into the open road.

"Kushina-sama…" I mumbled. I remembered her, Naruto's beautiful, red-haired, fiery-tempered mother. But…she had a very kind spirit. I was as crushed as Naruto when she died.

Silence.

"Minato-sama?" I bit my lip. Minato-sama smiled.

"Yes?"

"Erh…does it…hurt?"

"What?"

I felt stupid, asking that question. I don't know why…but I think I had to. The first time, Minato-sama had been a part of the operation, giving his bone marrow to his son. But now…it didn't work. I was afraid that mine would end up the same way.

"Nah, they give you some sleeping gas…makes you feel all woozy, and you can't feel a thing at all," he said as we turned a corner down the road. The looming hospital building stood there, 4 more miles away.

"Oh," I said, sighing. "Thank you."

"No, Sasuke…thank _you_. You're doing the impossible for my son. I can't thank you enough," he said, choking up a bit.

I couldn't say anything, but Minato-sama knew what I was thinking, and he smiled.

I'm not sure what to call myself...a hero? Nah...

* * *

**NO P.O.V. **

"Sasuke…wake up…we're here already," Minato-sama whispered, shaking him slightly. Sasuke snorted a bit (**A/N: **Awww…XD) and his eyes snapped open. He looked out the window tiredly and saw the large, four-building hospital, Konoha General Hospital, looming in front of them. Somehow, it resembled the Academy, except for the fact that it housed sick people and doctors.

"Oh…" Sasuke muttered, yawning. He stretched and opened the car door the same time as Minato-sama opened his. "Katsuka said he'll carry your bags to your room," the president explained, walking with him into the hospital. Sasuke merely nodded, quiet.

"Right," he mumbled, stepping into the building. _It already has the scent of death and sickness in here…_he thought, clutching at his stomach. Minato-sama looked at him concernedly.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" he said, putting a protective hand on his shoulder. Sasuke merely nodded, looking a bit green.

That was his one weakness. Hospitals.

"I think I'll get you some milk tea…just take a seat in the waiting room, alright? There's less of the scent in there," Minato-sama whispered in his ear. Sasuke nodded weakly and Shikoshi guided him quickly to the room. Katsuka followed the president.

Sasuke leaned back in the waiting room chair, his hands over his face. He groaned in protest. _This is such a living hell…I hate hospitals. _His mother hated them as well.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-sama?" Shikoshi said, patting him on the shoulder. Sasuke opened a crevice in his fingers and grimaced.

"Not really…I don't like the smell of hospitals. It annoys me to never-ending hell," he muttered.

"I had a problem like that when I was younger," Shikoshi said mildly, remembering everything. "I got over it after my first head injury."

"HEAD INJURY?" Sasuke gaped at him. Oh crap, not another hospital horror story…_I think I'm going to hurl._

"Yeah, fell of a swing—but anyway, after my skull got patched up, the hospital never seemed that looming afterwards."

"Really," Sasuke groaned once more. "I've been here so many times when Naruto first got sick; I've puked more than I've played my flute I think."

"Nasty," Shikoshi shuddered, and then he softened his expression. "No worries, Sasuke-sama. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Shikoshi-kun," Sasuke sighed. The door to the waiting room opened, and Minato-sama stepped in with Katsuka, holding two cups of milk tea. Katsuka was already drinking his idly. He handed one to Shikoshi, and one to Sasuke.

"Thanks," he mumbled in thanks. Minato took a seat next to him and he watched as Sasuke sipped the milk-tea gloomily.

"Your room is already ready, and your hospital robe is already there for you to change into," Minato-sama said, patting his shoulder again. Sasuke nodded, and took out his iPod. Minato looked over his shoulder to see what he was listening to and all of his pictures.

But one photo folder caught his eye.

_Friends and Family._

Sasuke clicked pictures one by one...and some of them had him and Naruto, and then him, Naruto, and Sakura and Ino, and many more pictures of them together. He noticed Sasuke smile at the sight of these.

"Feeling better?" Minato-sama asked him. Sasuke jumped and looked up.

"Oh...yeah, kinda," he said, still a bit green in the face.

"It's almost 8:00...you have to get situated."

Sasuke nodded and turned off his iPod.

* * *

**End Chapter Twenty-two. **

I know a lot didn't happen in this chapter, but the next one will probably be LONG.

And I finally made a chapter all with Sasuke, I feel proud.

I STILL NEED MORE BAND NAMES PLEASE!

--Sakura-sama(:


	23. A Bit Risque

**

* * *

She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **Me…? Bah, I don't own Naruto.  
**Author's Note: **I've noticed some people have seen my Gaia account; I updated the playlist if you'd like to take a look, and the About Me box has some information about the songs and what they mean, which is still under construction.

HI EVERYONE! XD I've started the sequel on paper already, it's a bit in the brainstorming mode.

Enjoy Chapter Twenty-Three!

And holy crappers and milk, It's CHRISTMAS already. To everyone: **HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR!** X)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** A Bit Risqué

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

I think I'm going to die.

Well, not physically die, but actually—emotionally and mentally. Seeing Sasuke break up with Temari and all seemed very pleasant, I'm glad we're friends again, but…now he has a chance to get over to Sakura. I've had a crush on Sakura ever since she had arrived here and…Sasuke…well, he was just her tutor before, and they both _hated _each other. I just can't see them together in a way…and who told her sorry first about that rooftop fight? Me. Not Sasuke. I just can't see why they should be together.

Not that I'm jealous.

I'm sitting here, in a comfortable theatre chair, foldable and comfy. Sounds pleasant to you, huh? But to me, it feels like a bunch of rocks clobbered my head. I looked over at Sakura, who had just came in with Ino, and she looked a bit distraught, and where was he? Not here, out with my dad somewhere.

But I think I'll talk to her for a bit while…bah, _Pink Flash _is setting up their stupid pink instruments on stage.

"Sakura?" I said, getting up slowly. Damn it, I hate my cane, it's so fucking annoying. Pardon my French.

"O-Oh, N-Naruto-kun!" Sakura stuttered. She sounded like Hyuuga for a moment…weird.

"Are you alright?" I raised an eyebrow slowly, wondering if I should go on with this.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," her voice sounded a bit on the high side. "Don't worry about me, you know…"

"Uh, yeah," I said, shrugging. I put down a seat for her and she sat there, twiddling her fingers slowly, not looking up at me. Was it something I said? Something I did? Crap, I feel like shit now.

"Well…" I said awkwardly. "Do you need to talk about something?"

She shook her head. I moved her hair out of her face.

"Come _on_, Sakura, what's wrong?"

She shook her head and mumbled, "Nothing particular."

"Particular?"

I think she believes I'm annoying. I frowned to myself and shut up.

* * *

**NO P.O.V.**

_Konoha Hospital_

"Mister…Uchiha?" the nurse read the clipboard, opening the door to Sasuke's room. Sasuke jumped. He was only in his boxers and his hospital 'gown' was only halfway on.

"OH!" The nurse blushed, noticing him, "I'm so sorry, I'll be back in a second," she said quickly, closing the door. Sasuke sighed in relief.

He pulled it over his head and stared at the identification bracelet around his wrist. _I feel girly…_he muttered. He blinked and his vision suddenly became blurry.

"Crap, my stupid contacts," he muttered, taking them out. (**A/N: **Heh…never knew that, did you?) "My glasses are in my backpack," he said, beginning to rummage through his things in the corner. He took out a black, sleek case and pulled out a pair of rectangle-shaped, black-rimmed (thin) glasses and put them on.

The nurse knocked gently on the door, and sighing he said, "Come in."

She was a pretty young woman, probably two years older than him—nineteen or twenty. She was blushing furiously. "Well, Mr. Uchiha, the doctor is asking if you're ready."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I think I am."

The nurse patted his shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Mr. Uchiha, you'll be perfectly fine."

The door opened again, and his doctor—and Naruto's—entered. "Hello, Dr. Fujiyama."

"Sasuke-kun," the doctor, nodded, grinning, "are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he breathed, looking at the stretcher the nurses had behind him. The doctor nodded and helped him onto the stretcher. Sasuke lay there, staring at the ceiling, hands crossed over his chest. The doctor looked down at him and laughed.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I can tell you're nervous," Dr. Fujiyama smiled, patting Sasuke's shoulder. He looked back up nervously.

"Here's the room," Dr. Fujiyama said, pointing to a dark, ominous doorway leading to who-knows-where. Sasuke gulped and closed his eyes, trying to stop the puke from coming up his throat.

"I see," he said weakly, laying backwards, trying to calm down. The door opened and they led him into it.

It was a small, square room, where instruments and things crowded around a single operation bed. Sasuke thought he was going to be sick. They were going to cut through his bone and sinew…

"Sasuke, sit up please, we need to put you onto the bed," Dr. Fujiyama smiled, helping him off. Sasuke walked over to the bed and laid on it. Closing his eyes, he felt an oxygen mask being put on his head, and the sweet smell of some odd substance reached his nose.

He couldn't stop falling asleep…it was only a matter of time until he was knocked out, numb and cold.

* * *

_Konoha Academy_

Sakura sat in her seat, twiddling her fingers. Pink Flash was heading onto the stage, Temari leading them pompously. Looking closely, her eyes were horrible, puffy, and red. Running down her face was black eyeliner, which made her look like an emo screamer.

Ino looked over at Sakura nervously. Naruto lay back, scowling deeply. Here came the bad part.

"Hello…we're _Pink Flash,_" Temari said into a microphone. Her voice sounded horribly angry and fierce. The judges in the seat were moving uncomfortably, looking unnecessarily jittery. "We're going to sing _Runaway _and our own song, _Everything Back but You._"

Sakura heard they were a bit bad, but a bit good—but her opinion changed right when she heard the music.

Loud, horrible, annoying…why did they win every single year?

When Temari sang the bridge of _Runaway_, her voice was screeching, annoying, it would make the hairs on the back of your neck creep, your skin crawl—practically everything. It was safe to say in her own mind that Temari was the worst singer on the planet.

But Karin was a fabulous drummer, and Tenten was good at the electric guitar.

"_I JUST WANNA SCREAM AND LOSE CONTROL, THROW MY HANDS UP AND LET IT GO, FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING AND RUNAWAY…YEAH!_" she screamed. Sakura fought the urge to cover her ears.

It sounded like an emo-screech.

"This is so horrible," Naruto groaned, trying to keep his voice down. He had no trouble to cover his ears.

"Kill me now," Sakura muttered. Ino patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have my yardstick," she muttered, scowling.

"What did you say?" Sakura said, cringing when she hit a high note.

"Nothing…" Ino sighed, and she turned the volume up on her iPod.

* * *

_Konoha International Hospital_

The operation was already an hour along. Sasuke was sleeping like a rock, unmoving, probably muttering a word or two, but fully asleep. The doctors were very careful, and they took out the bone—which took a while. Dr. Fujiyama was skilled at this sort of thing—it was so easy for him.

But, something went terribly wrong.

Blood began pouring out of Sasuke's leg _fast._

He didn't realize it until it happened.

"Okay, get me a sp—DR. NAKIZAWA!" the doctor shouted. The machine connecting Sasuke to an I.V. and the breathing mask was beeping loudly.

"What's—"

"HE'S BLEEDING; I THINK WE CUT A BLOOD VESSEL!" Dr. Fujiyama screamed. The doctors rushed over to him, with special medications and things to stop the bleeding.

"He's losing blood fast, his heart rate is dropping!" another doctor said frantically.

The bone was already out and stored carefully by this time, and all they needed to do was sew it up, which was difficult at the moment.

* * *

Sasuke's breathing was low and quick, and he was beginning to sweat. He felt like his life was slipping away from him.

_"Sasuke?"_

_He was sitting at a riverbank, kicking his feet in the water slowly. __He looked up at the sound of his name. _

_His eyes widening, he saw his mother behind him. "M-mom?" he whispered._

_"Sasuke, you should get inside, it's cold out here," Uchiha Mikoto said, holding out her hand gently to her son. Sasuke was shaking madly from excitement, and took it. _

_He and his mother began walking down the boardwalk of the river, and she began talking to him about his life without her._

_"I heard your father made you go out with someone you didn't even love," she said, scowling. Sasuke took a deep breath and put his hands behind his head as they walked. _

_"Yeah…for about a year or two…but I broke up with her today," he shrugged. "And…there's this girl that I have in mind…"_

_Mikoto laughed gently. "And who might this mystery girl be?" _

_"Um…not the type dad would want me to go ahead and date," Sasuke said, looking down at the rocky pavement. Mikoto shook her head in disgust and worry._

_"Your father is so old-fashioned," she scoffed, "I was nothing but a regular girl in the city when he married me. He's acting just like your grandfather did before him." _

_"Really?" Sasuke said, sighing. "Well…I think I'm in love with her."_

_Mikoto smiled, patting his shoulder, "Then you should get out of this almost-dying mess here in the hospital, and tell her you love her."_

_"I think she knows," he laughed weakly. He looked around, and the place was beautiful, trees filled with sakura filled the air with a sweet scent, and the area looked like a place come out of Edo-Japan. _

_This place was not familiar to him at all._

_"Uh…mom…?"_

_"Yes, baby?"_

_"Where am I? Am I just imagining this?" _

_"Well…let me get this straight. You're in the hospital, right?"_

_"Well, I think I was…" he was beginning to get more and more confused every second._

_"And you are dying, correct?"_

_"I think so," he mumbled, "…I feel like I'm slipping out of my body, to be exact."_

_"Stupid doctors," Mikoto shook her head, "I don't want you to die, Sasuke," she put a soft hand on his shoulder, "It's not your time."_

_"But what if it is?" Sasuke grumbled, "Then I would never get the chance to say goodbye to Sakura."_

_"So Sakura's her name, huh…?"_

_"Yeah…" Sasuke said, looking up into the bright, pale-blue sky. __"Yes, it is."_

_"You'll have many chances to do that in the future, Sasuke," Mikoto gave him a twinkling laugh. "But now's not the time."_

_"But—" Sasuke began, his eyes widening. "This is the first time I've seen you in forever, mom, and I'm leaving you NOW?"_

_"Stop it, Sasuke," his mother said, giving him a tight hug, "We'll see each other again…just not in this setting."_

_"I…I know. I…I love you, mom," Sasuke whispered. Mikoto smiled at him. "I'm scared. Well…frightfully scared." _

_"I love you too, baby," she hugged him once more, and the scene around him disappeared. "But, Sasuke-chan, 'being frightfully scared' is just an oxymoron—you can't be both at the same time."_

_And her voice faded along with the wind. _

* * *

"ARGH!" Sasuke exclaimed, his eyes snapping open, shooting up in a bed. He put his face to his hands and felt a nasal cannula on his nose, which was giving him some oxygen to breathe. Looking around, he found himself in a different room from the operating station.

"I…I'm alive?" he whispered in shock. He grabbed a mirror from the bedside table and he winced. There was an I.V. on his right arm. He took his left hand and held it, looking at himself.

There was a 16 year-old Sasuke looking back at him, very pale, handsome, and his face was filled with worry. His hair was unkempt, but it still had the features it always kept. Shaking, he put down the mirror, and began to cry for the first time in years.

"Thanks…mom…" he broke down, crying into his hands.

* * *

Sakura ran out of the theater as soon as the auditions were over. She knew Temari was looking for her by the malicious look on her face—mixed with tyranny, anger, jealousy, and hate. Well, mostly hate. It was etched on her face like a wood carving.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. He got out of his chair, and limped towards her fast, and tripped on the ramp leading up to the door. Sakura turned around and saw him.

"Naruto?" she exclaimed, and she ran and helped him up, "Don't run, come on, let's go."

"Why the hell are you running out of here? Temari can't get you with all of those teachers around—"

"Exactly, it's a distraction," she hissed. Ino was lagging behind, and when she saw Naruto on the floor, she nearly screamed, and ran over there, Shikamaru tailing her.

"Don't be a coward, Saku," Naruto scowled. Ino was screaming her head off.

"NARUTO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she said frantically, helping him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Naruto sighed, and then his face turned cold, "Sakura here is being a coward."

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed, letting go of him, "Me, a coward? Are you crazy? I can beat you up—but not when you're in this state, of course," she added quickly.

"Sakura, you're being a coward to your well-being," Naruto exclaimed. "If you can't face Temari on your own, that means you're a coward to your own self. **YOU **won Sasuke, not _her_," he spat.

Sakura scowled at him deeply. "Well, I guess you're right then."

"Yeah, I am," Naruto scowled, "so you're a coward?"

"I am NOT," Sakura exclaimed, staring at him incredulously. Ino was trying to make the 'cut the throat' sign to her. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes. Naruto pushed Ino away gently, and stood on his crutch.

"Look at me. I'm a 17 year-old boy with cancer, and no one is calling ME a coward," he spat, "and look at you. A sixteen year-old girl who can't even face the school bully."

Sakura was speechless. "I…I…"

"What now, Sakura?" Naruto said, shaking his head, "I thought I knew you better."

Sakura was shaking now, "Well…I…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry, Naruto," she whispered. "I…"

"No need to apologize for you," Naruto said, looking down on the floor. "I just wanted the non-coward Sakura who could beat even me or Sasuke up back," he laughed weakly.

"Well…she's back, but she feels broken," Sakura sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Broken?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What did Sasuke do to you?"

"UH…" Sakura muttered, "That wasn't supposed to come out."

"What?"

Ino almost fainted.

* * *

Sasuke was staring at the ceiling, until the door opened, and a nurse came in. "Oh, hello," he said politely, nodding courteously to her.

He noticed she was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands and a card with a stuffed animal—a penguin.

"Oh! Who's that from?" he said hoarsely. The nurse put it down on his side-table and handed him the card.

"Here you go, Uchiha-sama," she said, patting him on the head, and she walked out the door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and read the card:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Thank you so much. I am so sorry you had to risk your life to save my son…but I appreciate it so much. Uchiha Sasuke, you are like a second son to me, and I wouldn't replace you and Naruto for anyone else. _

_I hope you feel better, and Happy Holidays!_

_Minato _

Sasuke smiled softly, and closed the card slowly. A picture fell out of a pocket in the envelope, and he picked it up off the blanket on his bed.

It was a picture of him, Naruto, Minato-sama, and Kushina-sama hanging out at a picnic by Konoha Lake, so many years ago…But then he just realized something on the card.

"It's almost Christmas already?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Three.**

Author's Note: **Wow! **Chapter Twenty-three has arrived, what you all have been asking for. I'd like to say **HAPPY CHRISMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL! **And I have some FanFiction gifts to ask of you all:

--A beta for the story

--A band name

--Some ideas for the sequel

I'd like to say to you all thank you for all the support I've gotten for this story--but what am I saying? IT'S NOT DONE YET!

Yet.

--Sakura-sama(:


	24. Just Use Your Imagination

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **Santa said he couldn't give me Naruto for Christmas…  
**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm ALMOST near the 300 review mark! I can't wait for the New Year either…Happy Christmas everyone!

--Sakura-sama (:

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Just Use Your Imagination

"What, Sakura?" Naruto scowled, looking at her in the eye. Sakura couldn't say a word. Ino, behind him, was shaking madly; she looked like she wanted to tell him already about Sasuke and him donating his bone marrow to him.

"Well…" Sakura said, biting her lip. Naruto's crystal-blue eyes were peering at her carefully. "Erh…"

Ino was about to explode. "NARUTO! GAH! SASUKE WENT TO KONOHA HOSPITAL BECAUSE HE WAS A CAPABLE DONOR FOR A BONE-MARROW TRANSPLANT!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru, and everyone in the room (Temari was backstage with her band) stared at them blankly.

Naruto was in complete shock.

"What the hell?" he said faintly, and crumpled to the ground.

"NARUTO?" Sakura screamed. She reached over and felt his wrist for a pulse, "It's weakening, can someone call an ambulance?"

Tsunade-sama's chair nearly fell over when she heard this. She whipped out her cell-phone and ran over there to the little group. When she arrived, she put her hand on Naruto's forehead, and whipped it away fast.

"He's getting hotter. Someone get some ice!"

Shikamaru, right on command, sped up quickly to the soda machine and came back five seconds later with a cup of ice that Sakura held on his forehead.

The door of the theater opened, and then Itachi ran in with paramedics wheeling in a stretcher.

"The medics are here!" Itachi shouted, and Sakura looked up and nodded quickly, trying to fight back the tears she so desperately hid for years.

"Naruto," Sakura begged, gripping his hand tightly. He didn't squeeze back.

She held her tears until they reached the ambulance.

* * *

Sasuke was asleep when he heard the sirens outside. Grumbling, he wished he could put the pillow over his head, but since he had the nasal cannula and the I.V. on, he couldn't. He blinked open his eyes, and his vision was blurry. 

"_Tondemonai,_" he muttered, and with his un-needle-pierced-hand, he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. He gazed over at a stack of books left for him from Minato-sama and Dr. Fujiyama. Happy that he had his glasses on, he reached towards the topmost book in the stack, which was titled _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

"I've been waiting for this book," he smirked and he opened it, and began to read. Commotion and calamity was occurring in the hallway, but nothing could stop him from finishing the book. He picked up the remote on his bedside, and turned on the radio, playing My Chemical Romance in the background.

* * *

_The Next Day _

He finished the book that morning. But, of course, he had a nice sleep, dreaming about what would happen. "Harry is so stupid," he muttered, putting the book back on the bedside table when he finished. "The epilogue wasn't cut out to be as planned," he said, talking to himself. He lay back on the bed, and turned up the music—this time, it was the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' '_Face Down._'

Humming along to the tune, he pondered thoughts until his door opened and a familiar person entered the room—someone pink-haired.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered, tears in her eyes. Sasuke shot up, surprised, his eyes wide and his glasses on.

_Shit. She found out…and I'm also wearing my glasses, _he thought glumly, _I look nerdy with these on…_

"Saku-chan?" he whispered. Sakura ran to him and hugged him so tightly, that he nearly fell over onto the headboard of the bed.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I heard what happened, are you alright?" she cried into his shoulder. Sasuke tensed, then relaxed, and patted her on the back with his free hand gently.

"Yeah, still a bit weak though, lost a little blood…" he mumbled, "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura let go of him and sat glumly in the chair, her face pale and stark, and she was still wearing the clothes she was wearing the day before. "He collapsed in the theater."

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted, straining his vocal chords. He began to cough, and Sakura patted his back gently.

"They're administering the transplant right now…it's been hours since we heard from him."

"Oh…" Sasuke muttered. _Thank god…he needs it more than I do. _"Where are Ino and Shikamaru?"

"Shika-kun is with Ino at the gift shop; they're insisting on getting Christmas gifts for you and Naruto here," she laughed weakly, the tears going away. "And I never got to get your gift," she mumbled. Sasuke laughed and leaned back weakly on the bed, wincing; his leg had a pierce of pain shoot through him.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I won't get out of here until TWO DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE," he scowled. "You need a gift more than I do."

"Aw," Sakura laughed, "Don't be a spoil-sport. But I've brought you something," she said, rummaging through her backpack, and she took out a stuffed animal—an adorable little pig.

"That's cute," Sasuke laughed, taking it. He squeezed it and hugged it. "Wow, it's really soft."

"I named it Pinky for you," Sakura laughed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Now where did you get that name from?" he asked jokingly.

"Nowhere you know," she said, waving a finger at him, "Now, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I finished _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _just a few minutes ago, but my leg feels like shit," he muttered, scowling.

"Poor Sasu-kun," Sakura laughed. "But seriously, are you really staying until Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, sadly, Saku-chan," he scowled, pouting. Sakura laughed and lifted his chin up with her finger.

"I didn't know you were visually impaired," she giggled, peering at his glasses. Sasuke blushed deeply and stuttered—

"I—erh—well—I've been wearing contacts for a long time," he said, shrugging, "I mean, is there—something—erh—_wrong _with wearing glasses?"

Sakura laughed. She then touched her eyes, and a pair of contacts fell out, and she reached into her bag, took out a case, and showed him a pair of red-thin-rimmed glasses, and put them on. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yep," Sakura shrugged, "I wear contacts too."

They both burst out laughing.

* * *

Minato was asleep in the waiting room, drool dripping out of the edge of his mouth, an iPod earphone hanging out of his ears; his jacket aloof. Ino and Shikamaru walked in with bags of gifts; Ino holding a steaming cup of Starbucks Coffee, and a plate of gingerbread cookies in another hand. Shikamaru, actually, was the bag-carrier. 

"Minato-sama?" she whispered in his ear, and she pulled out his headphone. Minato snorted and woke up, and yawned.

"Oh…sorry, Ino," he said in a hoarse, tired voice. He had been up all night, worrying about his son.

"We brought you Starbucks stuff," she said gently, handing him a cup of coffee. He took it graciously.

"Thanks," he nodded, smiling and began to drink and eat cookies.

"Any news yet?" Shikamaru said, putting down the presents on the table. The security guards were guarding the door, armed.

"Sadly…not," Minato said, sighing, his face worn and tired. "I don't want anything to happen to him…But Sasuke just saved his butt, thank goodness."

Ino smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto's strong. He'll make it through."

* * *

_**Naruto's Mind**(A/N: THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE YAOI!) _

_Naruto was walking down a narrow alley, a dark pathway around an unknown city. He was scared, his heart was thumping quickly. A rat was heard in one trash can, and he jumped and began to run._

_"Crap," he muttered, dashing behind a corner. He peeked out and added, "Tondemonai…it was only a rat."_

_He began to continue down the alley, which was beginning to get colder with each second. It was dark, ominous, and foggy…thick with fog and mist._

_"What the hell is this place?" he muttered, shivering. He noticed he had no sweater, no jacket, no means of protection but a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He had neither shoes nor socks._

_"It's all in your mind," a voice said casually. Naruto jumped crazily, and looked around._

_"**Who was that**?!" he breathed, and he froze. "Fuck…I think I really AM dreaming…"_

_"Dobe, you are so stupid sometimes, you know that?" _

_"That voice…familiar…holy crap, what the hell are you doing here?"_

_He turned around and squinted…seeing Sasuke leaning against the wall casually, fully clothed and warm. In his hands he was holding a sweater, a pair of jeans, shoes and socks, and a scarf. _

_"Yep, you are stupid, huh," Sasuke laughed, "Just kidding, bro."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Hey, it's your mind, you imagine these things, not me," Sasuke said, throwing him the stuff. Naruto caught them perfectly; and he began to dress._

_"But…I don't imagine you in my mind," Naruto said, when he finished dressing, his face contorted into confusion._

_"Well maybe you do in your direct time of need," Sasuke said, reasoning with him. Naruto still didn't understand._

_"Uh…"_

_Sasuke slapped his forehead with his hand in annoyance. "I'm not the real, exact Sasuke, but I'm the Sasuke that appears to you in your mind."_

_"You're pretty realistic," Naruto muttered. "But why are you here anyway?"_

_"To talk to you for a bit," Sasuke said, and he snapped his fingers. The cold scene disappeared, and they found themselves in a large grassy field, full of flowers and blue skies. Naruto and Sasuke both took off their winter clothes and Sasuke sat down; clapped his hands and food appeared in front of them._

_"You can't eat that," Sasuke warned as Naruto grabbed at a thermos of ramen. _

_"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed, pouting, "I need ramen…"_

_"No you don't, not in your mental life," Sasuke warned, "That was only to add to the charisma of the scene."_

_"The what-the-hell?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in annoyance. Sasuke definitely used annoying words like…what's it…? Charisma. Or cheese. _

_"Cha—whatever," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're here for a reason."_

_"For what?" Naruto begged, "I want to know, teme, why are you here too?"_

_"I'm here because I'm the person closest to you now besides your dad, Ino, and Sakura."_

_"Wow," Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke ignored this._

_"And…you're about to die," Sasuke said, shrugging. Naruto choked on his own spit._

_"WHAT?" _

_"Well…technically, you aren't going to but—" Sasuke said, biting his lip. "Well…You're not, really."_

_"YOU ARE CONFUSING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing at his head._

_Sasuke tried to calm down, and succeeded. "I know I am…'confusing the fuck out of you,'" he said, "but you need to know."_

_"Fine, then, explain, teme!" Naruto growled. _

_"Okay. Do you know how you're alive right now, but in the hospital?"_

_Naruto nodded slowly. Sasuke paused, waited for a response, but found none, so he continued._

_"You're dying, technically. But, my friend…"_

_Naruto's eyes were wide; his mouth was agape._

_Sasuke waited for the outburst, but didn't get it. Satisfied, he continued. "You're going to live."_

_"Okay, I'm confused with the 'dying but living' thing," Naruto said, scratching his head._

_"LET ME EXPLAIN," Sasuke said sternly. Birds tweeted in the background. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, nodding._

_"Okay. You're being allowed to live. You're only…sixteen-seventeen?"_

_"Seventeen, and so are you, dobe," Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke glared at him._

_"Well…you're too young, and way too precious to be dead to most people…practically everyone," Sasuke said, shrugging. "Like me," he added. "You're like my brother, my best friend. I don't want you to die…and what about Ino and Sakura? Ha…they'd be bawling their eyes out if that happened, buddy."_

_Naruto smiled when he thought of Sakura and he looked slowly down on the grass. _

_"She wouldn't want you to leave, and you've just met her."_

_"True," Naruto laughed weakly. Then he felt a jolt of pain reach his sides. "Kuso…" he muttered._

_"I think it's time for you to head back now," Sasuke winked. "See you when you wake up, dobe."_

_"Likewise, teme," Naruto winced and grinned. The scene dissolved and ended in a flash of wave and color._

_

* * *

_

_Hours later_

"Nngh…" Naruto muttered, opening his eyes slowly. He felt weak all-over, and a machine was by his bed, beeping slowly. He was attached to a nasal cannula, and three I.V.'s. The bed was remarkably soft and comfortable, and the scent of cookies drifted up to his nose. He weakly craned his neck over to the noise outside his door.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, in a wheelchair, came in, followed by his dad.

"NARUTO!" Minato exclaimed, hugging his son's neck softly. Naruto smiled softly. "Dear god…I thought I was going to lose you…"

Naruto could barely speak; his throat was hoarse and dry. "D-dad," he said hoarsely. Sakura cupped her hands to her mouth and tried to hide her tears, and Ino was content. Shikamaru leaned against the door, grinning, and Sasuke—

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Naruto began to laugh feebly, sounding a bit giddy.

Minato sighed, "The doctor warned that he would be a bit loopy from the anesthesia."

"You were in my head," Naruto giggled feebly, pointing a weak finger at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and his face contorted into a look of shock, confusedness, and worry.

"Yep, he's under the aftereffects of anesthesia," Sakura sighed, and she walked over to his bedside table and placed flowers there. Naruto looked at her and giggled.

"Sakuraaaa! You look 'rill pretty today," he laughed, his face red and blushing. Sakura smiled and patted his head.

"Thank you," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like a potted plant," Naruto mumbled. Minato smiled and laughed.

"I'm so going to tell him about what he does under anesthesia. Hey, Sasuke remember that one time when he sang for the nurse?"

"Holy crap, sir, don't remind me," Sasuke said, his eyes widening, waving his hands. He wheeled over slowly to the bedside table and left a stack of skateboarding magazines there. "Something for you to read," he said to Naruto, who merely nodded, smiled softly, and fell asleep.

"Aw, that's so cute," Ino giggled. "He looks like a little teddy bear." Shikamaru shot a glance at her. Ino looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"But he's not as teddy-bear like as you, Shikamaru," she laughed. Shikamaru grinned.

"Let's let him sleep, shall we?" Sakura said, whispering. Minato smiled and kissed his son's forehead and the group headed outside.

* * *

"Merry Almost Christmas!" Sakura squealed, running around her dorm room. Break had started the day after the Battle of the Bands rehearsals, and she was about to check the standings on who was going to the finals. Ino had already woken up, and was in the bathroom. Naruto and Sasuke were still in the hospital, and were being discharged the next day. 

"Morning Sakura!" Ino shouted from the shower. "CHECK THE BULLETIN BOARD, PLEASE!"

Sakura shouted back a 'yes,' and ran out the door, putting on some dorm slippers, and trudged down the hallway where a group of girls were already lining up to see who made it. Temari wasn't there yet, thank goodness.

After pushing, shoving, and squeals, Sakura finally made it to the board:

**THE KONOHA ACADEMY OF THE ARTS:**

The BATTLE OF THE BANDS Finalists:

--Regional Championships--  
_Konoha Academy of the Arts and Konoha Public High School_

--Pink Flash (Temari, Karin, Tenten) -- KAOTA

--Tenchikyou Bridge (Neji, Matsuri, Gaara, Kankuro) -- KAOTA

--Ultimate Ninja (Rock Lee, Sai, Haku) -- KAOTA

--Paralign -- KPH

--Survive -- KPH

--Cherry Blossom Power -- KPH

--Hotel Prison -- KPH

--Untitled (Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru) -- KAOTA

Untitled had made it into the finals.

And she was a part of it…and they were going against Sakura's old classmates from Konoha Public High.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four End.**

**_Author's Note: _**Muaha, a double-whammy chapter selection today for Christmas...for everyone! I can't wait for the sequel...I've gotten some ideas...(smirk)...I love Christmas...I got so much Naruto stuff at the local mall yesterday :) I LOVE YOU GUYS, have a safe and merry holiday, and a happy new year!

--Sakura-sama(:


	25. Mr Fluffykins and the Elevator of Doom

**She's the One  
**By Herm-Own-Ninny879

**Disclaimer: **(Sniff) I wish I had the copyrights to Naruto in my stocking…  
**Author's Note: **Woo, happy almost new year! I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas. I feel happy; I posted two chapters in one day. I think that'll be the same for New Year's, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?

--Sakura-sama (:

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Mr. Fluffykins and the Elevator of Doom

"Sakura?" Ino said, walking out of the dorm room; her hair tied up in a towel. "Did we make it?"

Sakura turned around to her; expression blank; and she grinned and nodded. Ino's eyes widened; she screamed and jumped into the air, grabbed Sakura and hugged her, screaming and squealing.

"OH MY GOD, WE MADE IT, OH MY GOD! AAAH!" she laughed maniacally. "I'M TELLING NARUTO AND SASUKE!"

Sakura laughed; her heart leaping. She looked back at the list…and read that Konoha Public High was partaking in the contest. _I wonder if Kiba is one of these bands…_

"COME ON! MINATO-SAMA IS PICKING US UP TODAY!"

Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her back to the dormitory.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura walked out of the dorm, fully dressed and fresh from the shower; her messenger bag slumped over her shoulder. She had added a few key chains from the hospital gift shop that Sasuke had bought for her (a pig, a penguin, and Winnie the Pooh), and a _Bleach_ Soul Society patch she had bought at the nearby Hot Topic when they visited Naruto and Sasuke last.

Ino trailed behind her as they reached the door of the Girl's Building. "Hey, Sakura, there's the limo!"

Other kids passed by them, carrying luggage to get ready to leave for home for the holidays. Sakura's mother had to go over to Mizugakure to visit her parents, and she had brought Koichi with her, so she decided to stay over at the Uzumaki residence with Ino. She had already sent her bags in ahead of time, so when the limo came…

"Ready to go, girls?" Minato-sama laughed, rolling down the passenger window. The girls nodded excitedly, and dashed in, sliding down the long, comfortable seats.

"So how was Naruto this morning?" Sakura asked, taking a drink out of the mini-fridge and passing one to Ino. Minato laughed.

"He's doing fine," he started, "He's happier now. The doctor said he might be discharged earlier than I thought."

Sakura and Ino's grins widened as they sipped their bubble tea.

"Does he want to start skateboarding again?" Ino giggled. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sadly he does," he began, smirking, "I got him a new board for Christmas, but he can't skate it until New Year's. He needs to rest."

"That's AWESOME!" Sakura exclaimed. "What kind of board?"

"I think the brand is Mystery or something like that," Minato smirked. "He knows more about skateboarding than I know about women."

The girls nearly spit out their drinks and burst into laughter.

The drive continued on, and they discussed school things and about the music programs at the school.

"Language Arts is as easy as pie," Sakura said, smiling contently, "Jiraiya-sensei is a really good writer—when he's not writing about…porn."

"He was my teacher when I went to school here," Minato mused. "Always the little pervert, Jiraiya-sensei was…"

"Yeah, but he treats me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura like famous people sometimes," Ino giggled, "Last time I got free milk tea from him."

"That's so awesome," Minato said; his eyes wide. "I wish he gave _me _and Kushina free milk tea."

"Kushina?"

Minato smiled softly. "Naruto didn't tell you? She was his mother."

"Really?" Sakura said, feeling a bit uneasy, "Sorry about that…"

"No problem," Minato laughed, waving a hand casually. "Here's a picture."

He held out an old photograph, which Sakura took, and it showed a younger Minato with a beautiful young woman with flowing, long, red hair pinned up on one side by a hairpin. Her long black-and-white dress showed signs of a baby bump. Minato had his arm over her.

"Was this before Naruto was born?" Sakura smiled, tracing the edges of the photo. Minato nodded, looking down, a smile appearing on his face.

Ino sighed and smiled as well.

"Kushina-sama was really cool," Ino explained, taking the picture to look at. "Before I met Naruto, she used to be best friends with my mom."

"Really?" Sakura said, wondering.

"We're here at the hospital," Minato grinned, pointing out the window. The girls looked up from the photo and looked at each other, their faces excited.

* * *

Sasuke was asleep. The wind outside blew slowly, and snow trickled down the windowpane. He was snoring lightly, clutching onto the penguin and the pig from Minato and Sakura. He leaned over; muttering a song in his sleep, light, quiet music, which was quite unlike him to listen to. He muttered something like,

"No, mommy…those are my breadsticks…I like them buttered…"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sakura, Ino, and Minato tip-toed inside, carrying a video camera meant to use for later that day. Sakura raised an eyebrow and shushed the other two, trying to catch what he was saying.

"Damn you, you stole my piggy…give it back," Sasuke moaned, turning on the bed. "My piggy's eating her waffles right now, thank you very much…"

"What the heck is he saying?" Ino tried to stifle her sniggers. Minato almost doubled over from laughing, and Sakura was choking from lack of sound.

"Mmm…muffins…those tasted good…can I have tomatoes on the side of that?"

"T…To...Tomatoes?" Sakura snickered, clutching her sides.

"And…and…tell Itachi that he has to stay out of my stuffed animal collection or I'll kick his ass…" Sasuke grumbled, putting his pillow over his head. "I need for Naruto to watch out for Boomdigity, Mimzy, Pooh, and Pinky for me, or I'll confiscate his ramen…"

"STUFFED ANIMAL COLLECTION?" Ino burst out, falling over on the floor.

Just then, Sasuke shot up awake, his pillow flying into the air. Minato-sama caught it and laughed heartily.

"NOT MR. FLUFFYKINS!" he screamed. Then he calmed down, and his worried face turned into horror when he saw Sakura and Ino, rolling on the floor laughing.

"UH…I CAN EXPLAIN!" Sasuke said, jumping off the bed, waving his hands in the air. Sakura and Ino couldn't stop laughing.

"M…M…MR. FLUFFYKINS…" Sakura choked, clutching the bedpost.

"I…I CAN EXPLAIN! STOP LAUGHING!" Sasuke exclaimed, pulling at his hair. "I HAVE…I HAVE NO STUFFED ANIMALS! I'M A…MAN!"

"A MAN, MY BUTT!" Ino squealed. The door opened, and Naruto stepped in, an eyebrow raised, staring at the girls.

"What the heck is going on here?" Naruto said, his face confused. Sasuke ran over to him and growled in his ear,

"Nothing, NOTHING, baka, get out of here before I strangle you!"

"SASUKE LOVES HIS **MR. FLUFFYKINS…**" Sakura laughed so hard, that she started coughing.

"M…Mr…Mr. Fluffykins?" Naruto sniggered. Sasuke looked in horror at Sakura, who just kept on belting out laughter.

"Crap," Minato whistled, trying to hide his grins. Sasuke peered at Naruto, who was still sniggering, and glared at him. Naruto ignored him and asked more questions…

"He…he…he has a stuffed animal collection…HAHAHAHAH…with…with…BWAHAHAH…Boomdigity, Mimzy, Pooh, and PINKY…"

Naruto's eyes widened and his face contorted into a grin. Then…

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH…" Naruto burst out laughing, and he clutched his sides. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him, and when Naruto looked up, he saw an angry, ready-to-attack Sasuke, glaring, fists folded.

"Oh dear," Naruto piped, and then he got up and _ran._

Sasuke chased after him down the closed ward.

"BAKA! GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura and Ino calmed down and peered out the door on their knees. They were heading towards the elevator, which was now closing.

"ARGH! HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" Naruto screamed, but then the door closed, and…

WHAM.

He keeled over as he hit the elevator door, and fell to the floor, woozy, an awkward grin on his face.

"Hee, heee…I like my cuppy-cake…"

"Teenagers," Minato sighed and slapped his forehead.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Sasuke, got all of your stuff?" Itachi laughed, carrying one of his younger brother's bags. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Of course, niisan," he groaned, carrying all the presents he got from the nurses at the hospital, and his two stuffed animals tucked underneath his arm. Following behind was Minato, Naruto, and Sakura. Ino had to work quickly at her parents' store in Konoha City for the busy Christmas Eve.

"Need help, Sasuke?" Naruto mocked, laughing. Sasuke glared back at him, and Naruto backed away slowly, whistling. Sakura rolled her eyes and ran up to Sasuke, taking some of the presents out of his hands.

"Thanks, Pinky," Sasuke whispered, standing up straighter now. They arrived at the limo parked outside the hospital, and the nurses all ran to the windows, waving goodbye.

"Bye, Sasuke-sama! Naruto-sama!"

"Sasuke-sama, don't forget to write!"

Sasuke nodded to them and winked, and some of them actually fainted, exactly like the movies. "Happy Christmas!"

"OH MY, HE SAID HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ME!" a nurse laughed maniacally. She fell over and fainted, and another had to rush over to help her.

"SOMEONE GET A STRETCHER!" a doctor shouted. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe it's your sex appeal," Sakura rolled her jade eyes, sniggering. Sasuke shot a pouty look at her.

"Oh, shut up, Pinky," he muttered, smiling at the same time. Sakura punched his shoulder gently as they entered the car. They sat together, and Naruto sat with his dad. Itachi scooted over next to Sakura, and the chauffer began some Christmas music.

"So, Sakura, how long have you been at the academy?" Itachi questioned. Sakura laughed nervously, and Sasuke groaned and leaned back, embarrassed.

"Since the beginning of this year. I came in on a scholarship," Sakura explained, smiling. Itachi looked impressed.

"I'm impressed," he smiled. "You must have been very good at your old school."

"Oh, thank you," Sakura blushed, giggling. Sasuke shot a 'Niisan-if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-whack-your-face' look at his older brother.

Itachi merely smiled and continued.

"So, how did you meet my brother?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-Five.**

Yes, that was short.

But necessary.

: D Next time, **Breakfast at Naruto's**.

Enjoy the New Year, everyone! Leave a review please (pouty face—Just kidding.)!

--Sakura-sama (:


	26. Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura: Diversion

**Author's Note: **You know what? I'm tired of putting the title of the story on each chapter. :D So, I'll just start the chapter anyway. You guys already know that Masashi Kishimoto won't let me have Naruto…he deemed me too…'fan-girly.'

I CHANGED THE TITLE OF THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura: Diversion

"W-what?" Sakura bumbled. Itachi laughed. Sasuke looked utterly shocked and horrified. In the meanwhile, Minato-sama was listening intently, sipping a thermos of eggnog. Naruto was scowling in his corner, looking outside the window.

"Well…you can answer that question later, if you'd like," Itachi smirked, "But oh well. Sasuke, you can stay with me and Hikari for the holidays. Dad…you know…left your stuff outside the door of the mansion, so I decided to pick it up for you."

Sasuke nodded quietly, leaning against the window. Sakura sighed and her smile disappeared. _His dad must really dislike him right now…_she thought sadly.

"Who's Hikari?" Sakura questioned, changing the subject. Sasuke sat up and smirked.

"My brother's girlfriend/fiancée," he laughed. Itachi scowled and bonked Sasuke's head over Sakura. "HEY!" Sasuke exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Shush, Sasuke," Itachi rolled his eyes. "We've been together for about two years."

"That's nice," Sakura whistled, impressed. "How did you meet her?"

"Well, dad still hasn't met her yet. I met her at a coffee shop, a small one near the outskirts of Konoha city that Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino always go to during holidays. She was a waitress there, and one night, on open-mic night, she read this wonderful poem she wrote, so I decided to compliment her about it. We began staying in communication for a while, until I finally asked her out. We live together in a condominium nearby Konoha City. We're engaged now."

"Heh…she's pretty cool," Sasuke shrugged. "Nice too."

"You've got that right," Itachi smirked, "So shut up, okay?"

Sasuke folded his arms and sighed. "Alright."

"How come Mr. Uchiha doesn't know about it?" Sakura questioned skeptically. Sasuke sighed.

"She's another girl that our dad wouldn't want us to date at all," Sasuke explained. Minato-sama cut in.

"Fugaku Uchiha wasn't always like that, though, as Itachi told me," the president nodded towards the eldest teen. Itachi nodded.

"Our mom was merely a cash register girl at Borders," Sasuke said, taking out his wallet. He showed Sakura the same picture she had seen months previously of the Uchiha Family so long ago.

"But then our dad fell in love with her, and Grandpa Uchiha was pretty pissed with him for doing so," Itachi smirked. Minato-sama laughed.

"That happened all the way back when we were in High School," he snorted. "But they ended up married, but the way Fugaku was raised affected how he raised his two sons here."

"That arrogant bast—" Sasuke muttered under his breath, but Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke…"

"It's okay, Sakura," Sasuke smiled weakly at her.

Sakura sighed. "Okay."

"We're here," the chauffer announced. The group looked out the window, and they saw a large apartment building stating "Konoha Grand Apartments."

"Well, this is it," Itachi said, opening the door as the car stopped. He stuck his head back in the door before Sasuke could get out.

"Thanks, Minato-sama," he grinned. Minato winked and gave him a thumbs-up.

"No problem, kiddo," the president grinned. Itachi moved out of the way so Sasuke could get out.

Before he stepped his foot onto the pavement, Sasuke smiled at Sakura and winked at her. Sakura blushed and waved.

"Bye, Naruto, Minato-sama," Sasuke waved. The two blond-headed men waved back as Sasuke stepped out and hurried into the building, where the bellboy held the door open for him, and he waited for his older brother there, backpack over his shoulder. Itachi stayed behind and—

"Sakura, I have one last question."

Sakura was appalled by this sudden infraction of privacy. But either way, she shrugged. "Yes?"

"How long have you and Sasuke been together?"

Sakura bit her lip and her face turned red; and her feet shuffled a bit on the carpeted floor of the limo. "Well…we aren't exactly together yet, you know…just…just…a bit of…flirting, as I would call it…but we're not properly together."

Sasuke froze on the stairs. "Huh?" he exclaimed. Itachi spun around and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

_CRAP, I FORGOT HE WAS THERE! _Sakura cupped her hands to her mouth. Sasuke took a deep breath and hurried into the apartment, not looking back.

"I…I'm sorry, Sakura, thanks again, Minato-sama, Naruto," Itachi said hurriedly, taking Sasuke's luggage. He hurried after his younger brother.

"Holy crap, Saku, what did you just say?" Naruto said; his eyes the size of the moon. Sakura's lower lip trembled and she shook her head and her hair framed her face the rest of the way as the car sped towards Namikaze-Uzumaki Manor.

* * *

"Make yourself at home," Itachi sighed, unlocking the apartment. Sasuke pulled off his shoes, left them on the shoe rack outside, and dropped his bag by the entrance, and rushed in, hurrying past a beautiful, dark-brown haired young woman lying on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Oh, Sasuke—" Chieko Hikari said cheerily, but when Sasuke rushed by, she sat up and raised an eyebrow as Itachi kissed her neck.

"Hey, Hikari," Itachi sighed, dropping himself on the couch across the one Hikari was lying on. His girlfriend sighed.

"What's wrong with Sasuke-kun?" she wondered out loud as she heard a door slam. "He hasn't been like that in forever…"

"I think I ruined his relationship," Itachi scowled, picking up the magazine Hikari was reading, entitled _Weekly Shonen Jump_. "You still read manga at your age?" he smirked. Hikari rolled her eyes and snatched back the _Jump_. She then got up, walked over to the corner of the room, and plugged in the Christmas tree.

"I was waiting to see your expression, but you came home later than expected," she explained, shrugging. Itachi nodded in approval at the beautifully-decorated tree. The lights were flashing slowly and carefully, and ornaments and baubles framed the branches. A train set spun around the foot of the tree.

"It's beautiful," he smiled, getting up to kiss her, but she put her hands up to block him.

"No, not unless you tell me what you did to your own brother," she scowled, her arms folding. "Was it your…nosiness?"

"Aw, shut up, Hikari," Itachi rolled his eyes, taking her hand, but she snatched it away.

"Come on, tell me," she pouted, using an adorable face on him. Itachi tried to look away, but then he gave up, sighed and explained.

"I asked his…'girl-friend' about how long they were dating."

"Sasu-kun has another girlfriend already?" Hikari said in disbelief. "Your brother, the non-socialite?"

"Oh, shut it, Hika," Itachi sighed. "He was only non-socialite with Sabaku no Temari."

"Who's the girl?" Hikari giggled, her eyes narrowing.

"Haruno Sakura," Itachi shrugged, "She's pretty nice."

"Pretty nice, or pretty and nice?" Hikari wondered.

"I KNOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME!" Sasuke shouted from his room. "STOP IT!"

"He's moody today," Hikari stuck out her tongue. "Yep, you definitely did something if he won't talk to you, Ita-chan," she added, scowling at him with suspicion. "You probably did ask your evil, random questions to her."

"I…I did…I did," Itachi pouted, frowning deeply. "I didn't mean to, it was to test her to see if Sasuke should be with her—"

"Did you give _me _any tests to see if I were good enough for you?" Hikari stuck her tongue out once more, scowling at him.

"N-no, of course not!" Itachi said, waving his hands to toss away the thought. "I would never."

"Well, you did once. Once you asked me, 'What do you think of brothers with stuffed animals?'"

"THAT WAS A RANDOM, SILLY QUESTION! Not an 'evil, random question,'" Itachi groaned. "And I had to ship Sasuke's load of stuffed animals to his room. Dad nearly threw away Mimzy."

"Aw, poor Mimzy," Hikari said loudly. "So you don't care about your younger brother's privacy?"

"Stop annoying me about Sasuke's problems! I have to handle them! I'M HIS BROTHER!"

"AND I'M YOUR FIANCEE!" Hikari said louder than him. "So I'm technically his sister-in-law."

"HIKARI—"

"ITACHI!"

"OH CRAP, CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?" Sasuke shouted, peeking through the hallway door. "I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO FUCKING MUSIC HERE!"

"SASUKE, YOUR LANGUAGE!" Itachi shouted back. Hikari glared at him. Sasuke shook his head, scowling deeply, and slammed the hallway door shut.

"Don't imprison him like your dad did," Hikari pleaded with him, taking his hand. "Let him deal on his own for a bit, and whenever the time comes…help him out. Like now would be a good time."

"I've got to let him cool down for a bit," Itachi sighed.

"That's even better."

"Do you mind him staying here?"

"No, of course not!" Hikari laughed, "You have a cool brother."

"Thanks," Itachi pouted. Hikari tip-toed and kissed him on the lips.

"But he's not as cool as you," she smirked. Itachi raised his eyebrows and smiled.

* * *

"Alright, just leave your luggage in the back, Saku-chan," Naruto sighed, gripping Sakura's shoulder. Sakura jerked away slowly and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Naruto," she sighed. "Where's Ino?"

"She's already in the house. Dad picked her up earlier. She wanted to come to the hospital to see me and Sasuke, but her dad wanted her to leave early."

Sakura looked at the large mansion looming over her. It was beautiful, impossible to describe. It was made of fine concrete and marble, glittering softly in the snow. A pool was right next to it, frozen enough for ice skating. The servant's quarters were half the size of the house, which was 5 stories high.

"Your house is completely _amazing_," Sakura said in awe, staring at it.

"Eh, the Sabaku's manor is 8 stories up," Naruto said, laughing weakly. Minato-sama shouted for them to get inside or Naruto would've gotten sick for Christmas. The pair ran into the building, took off their shoes and winter clothes, and Naruto ran into the living room. Sakura stared once more at the large awning and the high-raised dome ceiling. The floor was granite-marble, and the coloring was dark and light brown, in a flowing checkered pattern.

"SAKURA!" a girl's voice screamed, and Sakura found herself tackled by her best friend.

"INO!"

"I see you two have seen each other," Naruto smirked. "You guys want some of Mikohn's home-made ramen?" he asked eagerly. Ino nodded quickly and excitedly. Sakura's eyebrow was raised in confusion.

"Who's Mikohn?"

"The Namikaze's cook," Ino explained, squealing, "He may be twenty-one, but graduated top of the culinary classes at KAOTA."

"Wow," Sakura whistled. Ino grabbed hers and Naruto's hand and they rushed to the kitchen, which was bright white, clean and sparkling. The sweet smell of ramen wafted up their noses.

A tall, dark-haired young man walked over to the trio, and handed them each a mug. "Here you guys go! Hey…Naruto-kun…who's this?"

"Mikohn, this is my friend Haruno Sakura," Naruto grinned, clasping Sakura's shoulder again. He let go when Mikohn held his hand out to shake her hand, which she took graciously. She then took a sip of the ramen—and it tasted like heaven.

"It's delicious," she mused. But then, even the ramen couldn't take her mind off of—

* * *

"_You're my…you're my…my true love, my whole heart, please don't throw that away…'cause I'm here…for you…please don't walk away…I…please tell me you'll stay…_" Sasuke sang in his room, trying to keep his voice down just in case Itachi stormed in.

Sasuke was frustrated with his life. First off, his father disowned him just because of a soon-to-be political scandal, he nearly died in a bone-marrow transplant, he could now stand and feel dizzy due to the amount of blood he lost, his vision got worse, and now…Sakura had actually said they weren't 'officially together.'

Yeah, he knew that didn't matter…but still.

_"Please, I have to go now," Sakura said, shaking. Sasuke looked hopelessly at her. _

_"Please, don't go," he mumbled. Her lower lip quivered._

_"I have to," she said, straightening herself up, "and it's for your own good."_

_She began speed-walking back towards the school building. It was already 8:00 PM._

_"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted, running after her. He grabbed her hand and she turned around._

_"W-what do you want?" she stuttered._

_"Don't leave me. Please."_

_"You see me every day--"_

_"--It really isn't enough for me," he confessed, shrugging a bit. He smiled awkwardly. She looked at him solemnly._

_"Hn..." she mumbled, and shuffled her feet, their hands entwined and their arm swinging together._

_Silence._

_"Sasuke-kun?" she said, and looked up._

_"Hai?"_

_"You know...Aishiteru."_

_Sasuke smiled at her, his eyes half-closed. "You already know my response, you know."_

_"But you can't say it."_

_"I really can't."_

_She sighed. "I know..."_

_"Please, wait for me," he said, brushing his hand across her cheek. She smiled and peered downwards._

_"I will."_

_"Goo--"_

"Sasuke?" a voice knocked on his door.

"Go away!" Sasuke shouted. Damn Itachi and his evil self. He could go dunk his face in a toilet for all Sasuke cared.

"Sasu-kun," said the voice again. Sasuke jumped.

It was Hikari.

Hikari?

* * *

**End of Chapter Twenty-six.**

There, I put a long one for you all! But this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys, and right now, especially my sick-in-bed-sister, Chibi. Hope you get better, Chibi! x3

By the way, this chapter was completely un-beta'd D: Lollercopters and milk. XD

Leave a review like always, please!

--Saku-sama.


	27. The Cafe of Konoha

**Author's Note: **HAHAHAH…I'm cracking up as I'm reading this…HAHAH…my friend, who cosplays as Naruto on Gaia sent me the song 'Always Look on the Bright Side of Life,' by Monty Python…HAHAH…okay, 'Your Guardian Angel' is playing…(phew) ALRIGHT. I'm done with that façade. Now, let's head off to Chapter Twenty-Seven…

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **Café of Konoha

"Hikari?" Sasuke wondered out loud. He threw the school uniform he was holding into the corner and opened the door to see his almost sister-in-law.

"Sasuke, can I come in?" Hikari sighed, leaning on the doorway, her arms folded. Sasuke could hear Itachi grumbling something in the background of the living room. Sasuke sighed and nodded, and Hikari walked in, closing the door behind her as the younger Uchiha took a seat on his desk, the reverse way (his hands on the back, legs around the back), and she took hers on the bed.

"What's up?" Sasuke sighed. Hikari smiled weakly at him.

"Tell me what happened between you and Itachi," she scowled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at the floor. He pushed up his glasses so they wouldn't fall off.

"He was being a bitch-ass, that's what," Sasuke grumbled. Hikari bonked his head very gently.

"No language in front of me, Mister," she sighed, drawing her hand back. Sasuke rubbed his head where she hit him and continued to look at the floor. "Now, explain to me what happened in a more…uh…'teenage-friendly language,'" she added.

"Well, that motherfucking asshole—"

"NOT THAT form of teen talk," Hikari groaned. "Okay, take it seventh-grade textbook, kid-style, please," she sighed.

"Well, he practically ruined my trust for Sakura, my…uhm…'girl-_friend_,'" he mumbled the word with annoyance. "Being nosy and crap," he added, picking up a stuffed animal—an owl—and threw it in a corner.

"Ah," Hikari rolled her eyes, "his questions _can _be annoying sometimes, can they?" she smirked. Sasuke nodded, scowling deeply. "What else besides that is on your mind?"

Sasuke got up out of the chair and looked out the window, "Psh…as Itachi probably told you, I'm disowned from the family now, I believe."

"Oh," Hikari said, her mouth forming in an 'o' shape. She couldn't think of what to say next. Sasuke looked over at her and smiled.

"I can tell you don't know what to say at the moment," he smirked, "And that's okay."

"Anything else, Sasu-kun?" Hikari asked, picking up a Winnie-the Pooh. Sasuke kept looking out the window; his arms folded.

"Not…not really," he struggled with his next words.

He best preferred his physical condition to himself.

* * *

"Sakura? You okay?" Ino asked her, gaping at her expression. Sakura nodded, biting her lip. Mikohn sighed and rummaged in a cabinet, and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"It's best to speak about events with chocolate," Mikohn smiled. Sakura shook her head 'no,' and Naruto grabbed the bar from the cook and waved it in Sakura's face.

"Come on, I know why you're like this," Naruto smirked. "Tell Ino about it…or I will."

"Go ahead…" Sakura muttered, then, her eyes flashed to the door of the music room on the left side of the hallway. They widened, and she put the mug down, pulled her ribbon out of her hair and dashed towards it, leaving behind a bewildered Mikohn and Ino. Naruto sighed and looked smugly at the two.

"Music…gives her an (insert an o starting awkard word)," Naruto cracked up. Mikohn raised an eyebrow in disgust, and Ino began laughing.

"You…hahahah…are…aahahahhahaha…so NASTY," Ino slapped him. She stopped laughing in an instant. "DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT! BAKAERO!"

"HEY, HEY, I WAS JUST JOKING!" Naruto snapped. "Let's just see if she's okay, alright? No more sexual jokes, okay?!"

"Fine," Ino growled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Sasuke, it's time for dinner," Hikari knocked on his door a few hours later. Sasuke put away his flute and opened the door.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered, leaning on the doorway, arms crossed. "I'll just practice in here," he said, beginning to close the door, but then Hikari stopped him.

"We're going out for dinner," she smirked. "We're going to the Konoha Café."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke snorted. "I haven't been there in forever."

"Then let's go!" Hikari snapped, snapping her fingers at him.

"Haha, fine, alright," Sasuke stuck out his tongue and he closed his door to change.

* * *

"Sakura?" Ino shouted, blasting the door of the music room open. Sakura jumped from a keyboard and a drum set and stared at them.

"GAH! N-NARUTO! I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to intrude--" Sakura exclaimed, waving her hands. Naruto snickered.

"It's no problem," he smiled, grinning at her. "What are ya doing?"

"Erh…writing a song?" she said, turning bright red. Naruto looked over her shoulder and found a pink and black skull notebook on the keyboard, a Hi-Tech pen propped onto it; cap open.

"I WANT TO SEE!" Naruto exclaimed, but Ino blocked him.

"No. Way, Naruto," Ino gaped at him. "Let her finish it first."

"Well…it's pretty much done…" Sakura said awkwardly. "Go ahead."

Naruto picked it up and read the title.

As Sasuke walked out of the door to his room, he was sporting a black t-shirt with Japan's logo, the rising sun, there, looking faded and punk, and he had a black-and-red checkered tie around his neck, loose and casual. He sported elbow-bands (just imagine them, Chuunin-exam bands), and he wore regular, dark and a bit fading blue jeans. He had his black messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you wearing?" Itachi gaped at him. Sasuke glared. Hikari rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"I always wear this stuff," Sasuke grumbled. "You wouldn't know. I just wear that nice crap for school and other events."

"Guys, you're arguing even before we get into the _car_," Hikari snapped, "Hurry up, and let's go already!"

"FINE," the boys snapped back, and they followed her outside the door; Sasuke putting on his black Converse All-Stars.

When they entered the car, Sasuke sat gloomily in the back, and took out his black 80-gigabyte iPod Nano Video, and flipped through some music. He finally chose Prelude 12/21 by AFI, and began to listen contently.

"Sasuke, take that thing off of your ear," Itachi said from behind the wheel. Sasuke turned his music all the way up.

"Itachi---"

"Shush, Hikari."

"NO, YOU!" Hikari growled. "Just drive already, will you?"

"Fine, I _will_," her fiancée pouted, turning on the engine.

* * *

"We have GOT to bring this to the Konoha Café."

"WHAT?" Sakura gaped at Naruto as he finished reading her composition. "I JUST WROTE THAT!"

"I heard you playing it perfectly, and this piano part is super-easy," Naruto explained, waving his hands on the paper. "It's awesome, and Ino can do drums and stuff like that, you know, her specialty. You can play guitar, or maybe Ino can."

"HEY! I'm right here!" Ino snapped. "And do you think your dad is going to let us go?"

"Duh," Naruto gaped at her, "he always lets me go there whenever I want to."

"Oh…I forgot," Ino sighed. She grabbed the notebook from Naruto, and while scanning it, added, "Yeah, this sounds really pretty."

She walked over to the drum set and tried the set symbols and played a few bars.

"I don't want to use the drum set. Hand me over the electric guitar," Ino snapped her fingers. Naruto rolled his eyes and gave it to her.

"Alright, just let me tune it for the key," she explained, plucking strings and attaching the guitar to the amplifier. She played a few bars of the song and grinned.

"I really like it," she said, nodding in approval. Sakura sighed.

"I just wrote that and I've had it in my mind for a while--"

"So? That means you know it!" Naruto exclaimed. He ran out the door. "DAD!"

Minato-sama was in his office, flipping through documents and sheets. "Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to the Konoha Café! I'll get Chikara to drive us!"

"Alright! Just don't over-exert yourself, and no coffee. Your operation—"

"I KNOW, dad!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm going to get dressed, alright? Meet you guys in a few minutes. Ino, show Sakura where her room is!"

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed, speechless. Ino shushed her and grabbed her hand as they both ran down the hallway; Naruto already up the stairs.

"We're going to the Café! I haven't been there since school started!" Ino squealed. "You'll love it there—I'm going to dress you up like a true Cafénean!"

"Cafénean?" Sakura's eyes widened and she gaped at her blonde-headed best friend.

"Yep. It's all the punk scene, just like you usually are, but we need to jazz you up a bit. Sasuke-kun is really into the punk era, he dresses like it all the time."

"S-Sasuke…?" Sakura said sadly, feeling the regular heave of guilt in her chest.

"Shush!" Ino snapped, "He's probably going tonight, its open mic-night," she explained cheerfully. "Come, Cinderella, it's time for you to meet the prince!"

"SASUKE dresses PUNK?" Sakura said, just drawing it what Ino just said.

"Duh, he always does OUTSIDE of school and special events. At special events, he dresses in Armani suits," Ino sighed, laughing. "Now, get in there, and I put some stuff in your closet that you might like."

"W-what?!" Sakura shouted.

"I said, BE QUIET, SAKURA!" Ino snapped back. "Now, get dressed or else I shall KILL you!"

Not wanting to argue with a snappy Ino, she ran into the room and threw open the closet, not paying attention to the flat-screen television and the queen-sized bed in the corner.

_I say, Sakura, choose the white shirt, and the purple corset top._

Oh, God, who are you?

_Psh, you haven't heard from ME in forever, It's me, your inner you, stupid!_

GAH! YOU _AGAIN_?

_I SAID, CHOOSE IT ALREADY! AND THE DENIM SKIRT, AND THE PURPLE AND BLACK CHECKERED TIE! Get the boots there too._

Daaamn. Ino must've left a lot of stuff here…Sakura thought guiltily. Sighing, she listened—crazily—to her inner self and dressed up in a VERY different manner than she was used to. Looking in the mirror, she sighed and smiled awkwardly.

_I guess it's time to make an entrance,_ she thought, biting her lip. She turned around and finally noticed the charisma of the room.

It was all white, white bedding and sheets and bed frame, and the carpets, closets, walls, and cabinets—even the curtains—were all white, which gave an angelic feeling to the room. She smiled to herself and picked up her black messenger bag with the key-chains and the patches.

_Well, I'll thank Naruto later,_ she mumbled to herself, and walked out the door.

* * *

"Alright, welcome to open-mic night here at the Konoha Café!" the emcee, who Sakura, Naruto, and Ino shockingly found out was Shikamaru—"I'm your host, Nara Shikamaru…and blah, blah, blah…I'm temporary until school starts back up again…so…let's welcome up…"

Naruto ran from backstage and whispered in Shikamaru's ear.

"Naruto, what the hell—"

"—shut up, Shika, and listen. Can we go up first? And—is Sasuke in the audience?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru hissed back. "Over there, with Hikari and Itachi."

"LET US GO FIRST," Naruto growled.

Shikamaru sighed as Naruto ran back.

"Let's welcome up our first guests, my friends, and fellow band-mates—Naruto, Ino, and Sakura!"

* * *

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to the business on the stage. He, Hikari, and Itachi were too busy snacking on chocolate cake and Buffalo wings.

Sipping his mocha, he was annoyed with his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law talking too much.

"You should be nicer to Sasuke--"

"—Stop talking to me about Sasuke, Hikari!"

_Damn it, all they talk about is ME! _Sasuke growled. He got up, put his hands on the table, and pushed in his chair.

"Sasuke?" Hikari exclaimed.

"I'm going to watch the show," Sasuke said loudly, and he began walking around the café, pushing through crowds of people.

"Alright…be back in an hour," Hikari sighed. "SEE WHAT YOU DO?" she growled to Itachi, who said something back, but Sasuke didn't hear it.

* * *

"Come on," Naruto pushed Sakura up on the mic. She was sitting on the stool behind it, staring blankly at the large audience, waiting for her to begin.

Sakura waited for Ino to begin. Ino smirked and began to play the guitar part, fluidly and perfectly.

_Oh, crap._

She opened her mouth, and creepily…

_I'm not alone,_

_Even when we're apart I feel you…_

_In the air…_

_Yeah…_

_I'm not afraid, I know what you're thinking, and I can hear you…everywhere…_

* * *

Sasuke sighed and sat down at a table…and once he heard a girl's voice singing, his head shot up.

_Some people say it'll never happen,_

_And we're just wasting time_

_But good things come when you least expect them, so I don't really mind…_

Sasuke stared at her.

It was Sakura.

* * *

_SASUKE? _Sakura thought in her mind when she saw a boy with a familiar, chicken-bottomed hairstyle…**

* * *

Author's Note: **YES! END OF CHAPTER TWENTY…I forgot. Okay, that's it, I forget everything. 

The song is 'We'll Be Together' by Ashley Tisdale, and I don't own that either, if you've never heard it, take a listen.

I'd LOVE, LOVE, LOVE it if you leave a review. I'd continue faster.

:D

CLIFFHANGERS AND SASUSAKU ROCK!


	28. Be My Escape

**Author's Note: **Okay, I'm just going to keep this short. I no own Naruto (**That was a disclaimer.**) I also don't own 'We'll be Together' by Ashley Tisdale.

I LOVE YOU EFFING PEOPLE:D My apple crisp snacks love you too: D

--SakuSensei

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** Be My Escape

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered as he saw her on stage, singing. He noticed her jade eyes meet his onyx ones, and hers widened, but she kept on singing.

And then that was when her expression softened, and her face turned red.

_We'll be together,__Come whatever,__Not__ just staring at the stars,__Just remember,__That no one else can tell us who we are,_

_We'll be together,__So__ don't ever stop…listening to your heart…__'Cause I can't turn mine off…oh, oh…_

"Wow," he breathed, gazing at her longingly.

_I can't pretend  
__This is__ a rehearsal for the real thing  
__Because it's not, and  
__I know we're young  
__But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
__And I won't stop  
__Some things are meant to be and they'll be there  
__When the time is right  
__Even t__hough I know that . . . I swear  
__I wish it was tonight_

Naruto smiled weakly when he noticed Sasuke staring at Sakura in the audience, and she just kept on singing.

_We'll be together, come whatever, not just staring at the stars,  
__Just remember,  
__That no one else can tell us who we are,  
__We'll be together  
…so don't ever stop, listening to your heart,__'  
Cause I can't turn mine off,  
__Whoa, oh…_

Sakura stepped off the stage, and this time, all eyes were on her. Everyone watched in awe as she stepped towards him and took his hand, singing the final chorus…

* * *

Sabaku no Temari walked in through the door, followed by her father and her brother, Gaara. 

"Daddy, I'm going to buy a mocha—what the hell is going on?"

"I believe its open mic-night," Gaara smirked.

Temari bit her lip when she saw Sasuke and Haruno Sakura holding hands, and she was…_SINGING _to him.

_I'll beat her ass in the finals…and you know what? Maybe I'll get Sasuke back…_she thought, putting her face into a pouty expression.

* * *

_Whoa…oh…_

_We'll be together…_she whispered the final line of the song, her face close to his. The crowd began to go wild, cheering all over the place. Hikari was on her feet, applauding, and Itachi gave a small clap, giving a small smile.

Shikamaru grinned and stepped back on stage, where Naruto passed him 1,000 yen. Ino was smiling broadly, clapping even more.

Naruto sighed and folded his arms, smiling sadly at Sasuke and Sakura who were now closer than ever.

* * *

"Interesting song, Pinky," Sasuke smirked, and he whispered in her ear. 

"It was for you, Paper Fan," Sakura grinned back, trying to hold back happy tears. "I'm really sorry."

"I already forgave you when you sang," he whispered back. He took her face in his hands and brought it close to his, and their lips met. The whole crowd stood on their feet, cheering, and Ino was shouting something incoherent—but the two didn't hear anything, and they only felt their lips meet, and the noise became a soft buzz.

But once someone shouted, "MORE," the two separated quickly, blushing furiously. Temari, who was in the back corner, was sipping her mocha in frustration, ripping apart the paper straw casing.

"I think we should discuss this outside—"

"—we could go in a back corner—"

"—and can you two stop arguing, and just go outside already?" Naruto hissed, ducking off the stage to command them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura grumbled.

"…just get out of here before the girls start trampling Sasuke," Naruto smirked, waving his hands to make them leave. "Hurry up and come back in."

"It's fucking _snowing _outside!" Sakura shivered. Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration, and he nodded to Ino, who threw him her jacket, which he then threw to her.

She caught it exactly at the right time, and put it on. Scowling, she took Sasuke's hand and they walked outside.

* * *

The pair stepped out into the freshly fallen snow, making soft footprints. They stopped by the entrance and sat on a bench a few steps away from the actual café. For a few minutes, they remained silent, and then… 

"—Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry, I never meant to—"

"—don't apologize," Sasuke sighed. Sakura grimaced and looked back down.

"I know it wasn't right for me to say that," Sakura admitted, giving him a pleading look. "Look, Sasuke, I know that I really made you feel like shit."

"Less than shit, more than crap, probably 'shiap,'" Sasuke smirked cleverly. Sakura laughed weakly. "Besides, I know you didn't mean it. You come up with the most random things, you know," he added, looking at her thoughtfully. He looked down at the snow, smiling. "It's like…the snow doesn't mean to fall, but it does because of the water cycle, I think. And it falls down in the most random shapes."

Sakura laughed and leaned onto his shoulder. "You poet."

"Nah, I just write songs," Sasuke stretched, putting his arm over her shoulder. "And…by the way, Sakura?"

Sakura looked back up at him.

"Would you…uhm…like to _officially _go out with me?"

* * *

Naruto and Ino, after putting away their instruments, sat at a table a few seats away from the small stage, sipping mochas. Naruto sighed and put his head on the table. 

"You should get a breather and walk around for a few," Ino said, looking at him worriedly, "are you alright?"

Naruto scowled up at her. "My stomach hurts, and my heart hurts, and my emotions hurt," he mumbled. Ino rolled her eyes and sighed.

"About your stomach, probably the antibodies are at tough work on every inch of your body, and your heart and emotions hurt probably because you still like Sakura."

He grimaced deeply at her. "I hate how you can read my effing mind," he muttered, "and the way you were saying about the 'antibodies at tough work on EVERY INCH OF MY BODY…' that just sounded _wrong_."

Ino slapped his head gently. "I'm going to go and use the little rock star's room," she stuck her tongue out and she walked away from the table.

"Psh. Sakura's got Sasuke, and Ino's got her…'little rock star's room…' and I'm just left here with a strawberry mocha," Naruto mumbled. He stared at the clear-plastic cup of chilled mocha and sighed.

"So…come here often?"

As, of course, the mocha didn't answer. Scowling he pushed it aside and stood up. He began to walk around, weaving through people, and ignored the comedy act on the stage—the person was talking about squirrels and a light bulb—and was about to order a chocolate cake when—

"AH!"

"OOMF!"

"I'm s-so s-sorry!" a familiar voice piped. Naruto looked up dizzily from his spot on the floor, and saw Hinata, holding out her hand to him.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto mumbled. He took her hand and she helped him up. As his vision cleared, he clearly saw Hyuuga Hinata standing before him, face red and fingers fiddling.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled. Naruto laughed weakly, massaging his head.

"No problems," he smiled. "Who're you with?"

"No one r-really," she said, biting her lip. "I came here just to see the performances tonight."

"Ah," Naruto sighed. "I was in one of them, but then now Sakura's with Sasuke, and Ino's in the bathroom."

"Oh," Hinata mumbled once more. Naruto smiled at her brightly.

"That's good, you took your hair out of your face!" he said, pointing at her bangs. Hinata jumped and blushed even more furiously.

"O-Oh, thank you!" she tried not to giggle. Instead, she gave him a weak, shy smile. Naruto took a long look at her and his face turned a bit pink and he looked away quickly.

"Um…would you like to…uh…have strawberry mochas with me?" he said, laughing weakly. Hinata's head shot up.

"O-Of c-course!"

* * *

"So then, I played this chord, and then my music teacher whacked my hand with a ruler," Naruto reminisced at the table he and Hinata were sitting at. 

"Why did he whack you?" she gaped at him.

"I played the wrong chord," Naruto's expression turned a bit sour. "But oh well," he smiled once more. "I've had worse."

"True that, true that," Hinata mused, sipping her mocha. She had never been this confident around him before…

"So how have you been?" Naruto asked, putting his empty cup aside. She merely shrugged, moving her bangs out of her face.

"Well…uhm…I've been fine," she blushed a little bit. "How about you? I heard you had your bone-marrow transplant…"

Her expression turned into worry, but turned to shock when she heard him begin to laugh.

"I'm perfectly fine, I just feel sore once in a while," he explained.

His hand moved a little bit towards hers shyly.

"Do you take medication?" Hinata questioned, sounding like a doctor. Grinning, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Of COURSE, Doctor Hyuuga," he smirked. Their hands nearly touched.

Silence. They both drew back their hands and looked away, blushing. Just then, a loud voice came upon them, a very familiar, sweet-sounding voice.

"Why—hi, Hinata-chan!" Ino exclaimed, putting her arms over both of their shoulders. "Having mochas with Naruto-kun, eh?' she giggled. Hinata and Naruto's faces turned bright red.

"I—uh—we—"

"No need to stutter, Naruto," Ino smirked. "Just get on with it."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Bah. I bet some of you didn't even like this chapter…D: But oh well, NaruHinaness :D Chapter 29…I hope I release it sooner. XD 

Again, I don't own Naruto, and I don't own 'We'll Be Together' by Ashley Tisdale. Leave a review and a cookie, please! Well...here's a cookie for you!

(looks out window) HOLY SHIT! (pardon my language...sorrry!!) IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE!!!! YEAAAAYUUH!


	29. Famous Times, Dark Days

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **I…don't own Naruto…or any music used by respected artists in this story. 

**Author's Note: **Snow Day was fun…Chibi and I are survivors….lawlzers…I might put a video on YouTube :D

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Famous Times, Dark Days

Sasuke and Sakura headed back into the café, hand-in-hand, smiling brightly.

"Where'd Ino and Naruto go--?"

"Hey…isn't that Naruto with Hinata-chan?" Sasuke squinted at a red-haired boy and a brown-haired girl in an opposite corner from the real Naruto and Hinata. Sakura rolled her eyes and reached for _his _messenger bag, but then he gently stopped her with one hand.

"HEY! I can see _perfectly _without them," he said politely, yet sternly to her. Sakura smirked and snatched his bag from him. "HEY!" he laughed. She rummaged through his things and finally pulled out a small, rectangular-shaped Armani case, snapped it open, and pulled out a pair of Armani glasses, and handed them to him. Sighing, he held out his hand and took them, reluctantly putting them on.

"You're _welcome_," Sakura laughed, "and no, that wasn't them."

"I can SEE that now," he rolled his eyes. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek and she giggled. He raised an eyebrow. "I bet they're discussing foreign matters," finally taking a look at the REAL Naruto and Hinata, just a few tables away on the opposite side, talking.

"Ha…foreign matters…_my ASS_," Sakura snorted. "Hinata and Naruto both love skating…Hinata-chan just doesn't show it to anyone except for me and Ino."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Hinata…skating…Hinata?"

He just couldn't put the two together in an analogy. He merely shrugged. "Hey…do you guys need a ride?"

"Huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. He nodded over to his brother and Hikari, who were now talking to each other…in less-audible voices.

* * *

"You nasty little piglet," Naruto hissed. Hinata tried to suppress her giggles. Ino sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Just trying to help your love life," she smirked. She winked at Hinata, who froze and blushed. Ino grinned, winked at Naruto, and then walked over backstage to say hello to Shikamaru. Only then came the awkward silence between them.

"Um…sorry about that," Naruto laughed weakly, scratching his head. Hinata waved his remark of feverishly.

"Oh! Oh, n-no n-need to worry," she mumbled. Her head then shot up. "H-hey! It's Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan!"

Naruto turned his head and saw a bespectacled Sasuke walk towards them…hand-in-hand with Sakura. He smiled to himself and waved. They both waved back. The pair walked over to them and let go.

"Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan," Sakura smiled. "Naruto, its 8:00, we gotta go. We're getting a ride from Itachi-san and Hikari-san."

Naruto gaped at her. "Aw…next time, Hinata-chan? Maybe we could hang out at school?"

Hinata grinned and nodded, turning a soft shade of red. Naruto gave her a quick, swift hug and waved.

"Happychristmasandamerrynewyear!" she blabbed. Naruto turned back and smirked.

"Ditto."

* * *

"Where the _hell_ is Ino?" Sakura scowled. Naruto shrugged.

"I think she went over somewhere with Shikamaru-kun," he responded, smirking. Sasuke laughed.

"Knowing her, I think that's the truth."

"Oh _really_?" Sakura raised one eyebrow. She walked straight past a confused Sasuke and Naruto, and then backstage, walking past comedians, poets, and singers, until she finally found Ino…

…making out with Shikamaru by the stage door.

She smirked smugly, and folded her arms, leaning against the wall, and just watched them for about a minute, until her patience was finally tried.

"AHEM. Excuse me?" she cleared her throat loudly. The two pulled apart like lighting. Ino gaped at her.

"S-Saku—I—uh—we—" she stuttered. Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

_I KNEW we were going to get caught…THIS is more troublesome than Chouji finishing all the niku (meat) on Yakiniku Saturday…_he thought in his mind.

Sakura laughed, "I KNOW what you two were doing. Now, its 8:00, and we promised Minato-sama we'd be back early."

Ino nodded; her face red. She then mumbled a 'sorry' and a quick 'bye' to Shikamaru, and she and Sakura headed back off to Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

"Where _were_ you?" Naruto pouted. Ino bit her lip and looked at the ceiling, her face still cherry-red. Sakura patted her shoulder.

"She was…just discussing some items with Shikamaru," she smirked. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and smiled, folding his arms.

"OH," Naruto laughed. Ino whacked his head, and he rubbed it in pain. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't laugh at me," Ino peered maliciously at him. "Let's just go already."

"Fine, fine, fine," Naruto whimpered, not wanting to be hit again.

* * *

As they walked out the door, a brown-haired boy with a dog on his shoulder was ordering mochas…

"Sakura," Naruto laughed.

The boy turned his head towards them, but caught a quick glimpse of pink hair walking out the door.

_Sakura-chan?!_

"Kiba-kun, it's time to go," the boy's mother snapped. Kiba nodded fervently and followed his mother out the opposite exit door.

* * *

The car ride wasn't a quiet one at all. Itachi and Sasuke nearly got into another shouting match about which exit to take outside the city to get into the countryside to drop off Naruto, Sakura, and Ino, and proceeded as so until Hikari stopped them. Then, a few minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto and Ino began discussing new songs for the band.

"…I think you guys should use that one song that goes…'_I'm in the business of misery_,'" Sasuke suggested, shrugging.

"Really? For the finals?" Naruto gaped at him, "I was thinking of _Runaway_."

"Runaway was what ALL the bands had to do for the competition," Ino groaned. "I don't want to do it again," she muttered, and then she saw Sasuke's wary face, and then added quickly, "No offense, Sasuke."

"None taken," Sasuke shrugged. "Hey…we're here."

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino looked out the window.

"Aw," Sakura grumbled. Sasuke poked her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll probably see you on New Year," he smiled sympathetically. Sakura still had a pouty look on her face that read 'Aw…that's too long…'

"Don't be like that," Sasuke laughed, poking her once more. Sakura smiled.

"Alrighty," she mumbled. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Wait!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the car came to a halt. Sakura began rummaging through her bag, until she pulled out a neatly-wrapped gift.

"This is for you," she said, blushing. "I was going to give it before, but then you were mad at me, so—"

He then just gave her a hug. Naruto sighed and clapped his hands.

"Alright, alright lovebirds, it's time for us to go now, Saku-chan," he said exasperatedly. Sasuke and Sakura scowled and separated, but smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Pinky," he winked as Sakura left the car.

"_Aishiteru,_" she whispered. Sasuke whispered it back quietly, holding his gift, and scooting over to give Naruto and Ino leaving space.

"Sakura—wait—" Sasuke gently threw her a small box, which she caught. She winked at him and mouthed, "_Arigato._"

"_Doitashimashite,_" he smiled back.

The door closed, and the rest was history. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, holding his head.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Hikari asked worriedly. Sasuke nodded, but his head was in pain.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

"SHIKAMARU-KUN!" Ino tackled Shikamaru at the entrance to the school. Winter Break, Christmas, and New Year had zoomed by quickly. Naruto and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"It's like she hadn't made out with him in three years," Naruto scowled deeply, folding his arms. Sakura tried to suppress her giggles.

"True," she winked. Sighing, she looked at her watch, pushing down the lever for her luggage bag. "Where's Sasuke-kun? He was supposed to meet us here ten minutes ago…"

Naruto patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's _fine_. Uchihas are always LATE," Naruto annunciated the word 'late.'

"Whatever," Sakura smirked. Suddenly, the tune of _Radetzky March _began playing on her cell phone. "Hey, it's my phone!" she took it out of her pocket. "_Moshi-moshi?_"

"_Sakura-chan?_" a weak voice mumbled. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hey, who is it?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. Sakura shushed him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she exclaimed. "Are you alright? You sound like you got run over by a cow or something—"

There was laughter, then a fit of coughing.

"S-SASUKE-KUN?"

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura silenced him. Ino and Shikamaru were confused.

"_Shhh, I'm sick, I'm in the infirmary right now…" _Sasuke coughed, "_It was really spur-of-the-moment, one hour ago I was fine, and then the next, I'm hacking like hell_."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sakura said warily.

"_Of COURSE, Saku-chan," _Sasuke laughed weakly. "_Just don't come near me for a few hours;__ I think I'm contagious…but__ I think the medication's working." _

"Okay…" Sakura sighed. "Aishiteru."

"_Aishiteru,_" Sasuke coughed. They both hung up at the same time. Ino stared at Sakura.

"He's sick," Sakura sighed, "But he doesn't know why."

"Ah," Shikamaru noted, "That's really troublesome…and on the first day of the new semester…"

"Oh well," Sakura pouted. "Hey Ino, let's put our stuff back in our rooms."

Ino nodded, and they both said goodbye to Shikamaru and Naruto.

* * *

The two girls were rolling their luggage bags down the hallway of the very familiar Girl's Dorms at the Konoha Academy of the Arts, saying hello and konnichiwa to their friends, stopping to check bulletins.

"Round two of the Battle of the Bands…next Friday," Ino read, sighing. "We've got a hell of work to do until then."

"Yep," Sakura rolled her eyes. She turned around but then she bumped into a certain, tall and stick-thin blonde…

"Watch where you're going, Haruno," Temari spat. Sakura stood up, dusting off her uniform jacket.

"Why don't you say excuse me first?" Sakura retorted. She looked behind the Barbie-like figure and saw Karin yakking on her Razor cell-phone, and Tenten reading _Stargirl. _

"Did you just call me out?" Temari said, moving closer to Sakura, ready for the kill.

"Uh, no…she didn't, uh, we'll be going now!" Ino said, getting between them. Sakura politely pushed her best friend aside.

"Ino, I think I'll handle this on my own," Sakura glared at Temari. Temari merely huffed and smiled, folding her arms.

"I wouldn't fight a little cherry blossom like you—you're too…ah…_delicate._"

Then came the loud slap heard around the world.

Temari shouted in pain.

"DON'T—EVER—CALL—ME—_DELICATE_! Don't you dare make fun of my name!" Sakura spat. Temari untied her ponytails and handed the ties to Tenten, who caught them boredly.

"I can DO whatever I WANT TO!" Temari shouted. She threw a punch at Sakura, but thankfully for her height, she ducked easily and dodged it.

"I guess you can't throw a punch," Sakura growled. "I'll be going now," she said, tying up her hair in a short ponytail. "See you later…bitch."

Ino already left once Sakura said 'I'll be going now.' Rolling her eyes at her friend's cowardice, she turned on her heel, rolling her bag, but a foot stuck out, and she crumbled to the ground.

"Don't you leave yet, Pinky," Temari growled.

"Don't call me PINKY," Sakura shouted, standing up. She pushed Temari to the wall and rushed off back to her room.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT MY CHANCES OF BECOMING SUNA'S RULER ARE RUINED!"

Sakura froze, and turned around.

"So you just dated Sasuke because you had to, and just because you wanted to be a fucking ruler?"

"Well, I liked him for about a week, but afterwards, he just got _very_ boring," Temari rolled her eyes. "What's it to you? YOU'RE with him now, you pink-haired freak!"

"DON'T CALL SASUKE BORING!" Sakura shouted. Ino opened the door to their room, and Sakura threw her bag in.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go," Ino begged.

"No, let me handle this," Sakura scowled. She took off her school blazer, leaving only her buttoned-down white shirt and tie on her top, Temari doing the same.

"Picking a fight now, huh, Temari?" Karin rolled her eyes, arms folded in frustration. Temari glared at her.

"Shut up, Karin!" she spat. "Let me handle this!"

"You'll get in trouble, Temari-sama," Tenten whistled. Temari pushed Tenten to the floor, but Karin helped her up.

"Let's just get out of here," Tenten grimaced. Karin nodded and the pair ran off.

"You think you can insult everyone I know?" Sakura shouted. Temari took a spare hair-tie out of her pocket and tied her hair into a single blonde-and-pink ponytail.

"I can if I want to, poor girl," she said, pulling off her white gloves, and she threw them next to her blazer.

"Sakuraaaa!" Ino moaned. "Come ON, you're going to get in trouble!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS, PIG!" Temari shouted. Ino gaped at her.

"What did you just call me?" she said maliciously.

"I said you were a PIG," Temari said, annunciating, "don't you know what the hell that is?"

"YES I DO," Ino screamed. She pulled off her blazer and pulled out her hair-tie. "Only Naruto and Sakura can call me that!"

"I guess I just did," Temari said playfully, scowling.

"Need some help, Sakura?" Ino said, glaring at the blonde.

"I thought you didn't want to get in trouble?" Sakura smirked. Ino shrugged.

"When it comes to my name, I'm pretty sensitive," Ino said, smirking back.

"Alright, then," Sakura laughed.

"Just GET ON WITH IT," Temari rolled her eyes. "Bring it."

"Oh, I will," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

A group began to form around them, and the normal chant began…

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

Just then, a loud cough rang through.

"S-Sakura?!"

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**Author's Note: **YEAH! HELL YEAH! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Well, if you don't then...OH WELL! I respect your opinion though.

Having a snow day here was so boring. Acutally, the day AFTER the actual SNOW DAY was boring. People were watching the Super Bowl on the American sports channels (I live in Japan ;)...there was too much indoorsmen rather than outdoorsmen today.

And I must ask you all of a favor.

I have a poll on my profile--right below my Pen Name. It's a poll about the sequel. I just need your opinions on what it should be about. I'd really appreciate it if you participated!

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! x3

--Saku-sama.


	30. The Jealous Actress' Habit

**Author's Note:** YAY! CHAPTER 30! Damn, I feel so proud. But still, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty:** The Jealous Actress' Habit…

_An hour previously…_

"How are you feeling, Uchiha-sama?" Nurse Kagome sighed, taking Sasuke's temperature glumly. This was the first time he had been in here since the time he was beat up by an older student in the fifth grade.

"Like total _crap_," Sasuke grumbled, his face flushed. He buried his face under the blanket, but Nurse Kagome pulled it away up to his mouth, and checked his temperature. Once she pulled out the thermometer, it beeped loudly and she sighed sadly.

"Your temperature is slightly dropping, but it's still around one-hundred-and-one degrees," she stated, writing it down on her clipboard. Sasuke scowled.

"Are you s-serious?" he muttered. _I want to see Sakura…_"When can I go?"

"If you want to rest in your dormitory, that's fine. I heard you were moved to be Naruto-kun's roommate," Nurse Kagome said, flipping her clipboard. Sasuke nodded.

"I know," he mumbled, nuzzling closer to the pillow. He gazed hazily at his luggage, and a little stuffed animal leg stuck out from the bag. He wanted to reach out for it. It was the present Sakura had given him for Christmas, since she knew he had a collection—a small one, MIND YOU—of stuffed animals. "I'll go back to the dorms, if that's okay."

"Only if you can walk," the nurse said doubtfully. "I seriously go against that, though…you look bad right now, no offense."

"I know I do," Sasuke said, trying to sit up, but his head hurt so much, it was hard for him to move. Beaded sweat framed his brow.

"Don't move, mister," Nurse Kagome scowled, holding out her hand. "When I say I'm against it, I'M AGAINST IT."

"Damn it," Sasuke mumbled unintelligently. His mind was like an obscure fog, clouding up the things he wanted to think about. His eyes slowly lolled, and he drifted off to sleep. Nurse Kagome smiled at him, walked over to his luggage, pulled out the small bear from Sakura, and placed it in his arms.

* * *

_Still an hour previously…_

"I'm fucking hungry," Naruto groaned, banging his head on the table. Shikamaru patted his shoulder. "Where the hell are Sakura and Ino? Maybe Ino's making out with a pig or something…"

"Oh, shut the hell up about her name," Shika rolled his eyes. "It's not her fault her name means 'pig,'" he smirked, trying not to laugh. "But we really do need them to come. I'm quite staving myself."

"Can't we eat yet?" Naruto gazed at the lunch line. It was still closed.

"Not until noon," Shikamaru checked the student bulletin he usually carried around, scowling, "you know the rules, Naruto."

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Naruto banged his head again.

"Wow, such foul language," a voice smirked. Naruto pouted in annoyance and turned around.

"What the hell do you want, Sabaku?" Naruto gazed at a tall, muscle-filled young man with dark brown hair. He looked like a senior.

Sabaku no Kankuro laughed and smirked, "Just to warn you that foul language can't get you anywhere less than you already are."

"You fucking snob—" Naruto was about to stand up, but Shikamaru got up and stood between them.

"Peace, guys, not war," he said, scowling, "I'm a School Prefect, so don't do anything, or I have to report you," he drawled. Kankuro pushed him aside. Naruto gaped at him.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T PUSH DOWN A SCHOOL PREFECT!" Naruto stood up…but sadly, his height level was…_minimal _due to the fact that Kankuro was almost a 6"0 monster.

"Well, I'm a senior, and Nara's just a regular old sophomore, just like you," Kankuro flicked Naruto's forehead. Naruto rubbed it and stomped his foot.

"Do you know what?"

"What, loser?" Kankuro laughed, picking him up by his collar. Naruto gulped.

And then he smiled evilly. Naruto, I mean.

"You're a fucking douche bag!" Naruto kicked him…somewhere. Kankuro screamed in pain, holding the area lightly. Naruto laughed and smirked at him on the floor.

"Happy fucking New Year, Sabaku!" Naruto laughed manically. He helped Shikamaru up and they ran away from the lunch room.

In the corner, Sabaku no Gaara looked up from the novel he was reading and smirked.

* * *

_Present-time: _

"How ENLIGHTENING…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Naruto tried to contain his laughter. "Couldn't you have kicked him somewhere ELSE?"

"I did what I did," Naruto coughed. Shikamaru sighed and patted his back as he did so.

"You alright, dobe?" he sighed. Naruto nodded, and burst into a fit of coughing, clutching his stomach. He almost buckled to his knees. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" he exclaimed worriedly. Naruto calmed himself, and stood up a little shakily.

"I think it's because I didn't take my meds this morning," Naruto said throatily, sounding a little French.

"You retard," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Come on; let's get you to the dorms."

Naruto rolled his eyes at him and shook his head. "I don't need to!"

"Fine then, hack up all day," Shikamaru smirked. "Let's just go to the library or the band room to hang out a bit."

"Right-o," Naruto cheered, but then he was nearly run-over by a crowd of students in the hallway.

"FIGHT! THERE'S A FIGHT IN THE GIRL'S DORMS!"

Naruto spun around and grabbed a little girl by the collar.

"Wha—who's involved?" he exclaimed excitedly. Moegi, an eighth-grade student grinned, her eyes sparkling bright.

"Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Temari!" she exclaimed, trying to pull away, but Naruto looked down at the floor and stared at it.

"W-what?!"

"And Yamanaka Ino just got involved, I heard!"

"WHAT?" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by the neck, slightly choking him, and dragged him down the corridor fast. Moegi shrugged, and ran off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING, FIGHTING IN THE DORMS?" Naruto shouted, straightening himself off. His uniform became disheveled as Shikamaru stopped dragging him.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

They both shot into a run down the hall, and finally reached the dormitory areas, but two hallways appeared, leading in separate directions.

"Which one leads to the girls' dorms?" Naruto said frantically. Shikamaru looked frustratingly shocked.

"I DON'T KNOW, I THOUGHT YOU DID!"

"I DON'T GO TO THE GIRLS DORMS UNLESS WE HAVE MULTI-GENDER PARTIES!"

"FREAK OF NATURE, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!"

"SHUT UP YOU LAZY, PONYTAILED BASTARD!"

"Oh, God," Moegi said, rolling her eyes behind them. They turned around and glared at her. "The right hallway."

The two shot down as soon as possible.

* * *

They pushed through a large crowd, and finally made their way near the middle.

* * *

_Sakura, Ino, and Temari._

"BITCH!" Temari pounced on Sakura. Sakura pulled Temari's hair, and Ino began kicking her.

"CRAP, YOU—" Sakura screamed angrily. She pushed Temari off of her and stood up, pulling her tie looser.

"I feel like a ninja," Ino said proudly. She pulled off her hair-tie and let her hair down.

Just then, Temari rummaged through her purse quickly and took out a pair of scissors.

"Who wants a haircut?" she grinned, advancing towards Ino, who ducked behind Sakura. Sakura lunged at her, and the cheers became louder.

"DON'T YOU THREATEN MY FRIEND!" Sakura said, landing a punch on Temari's face.

SNAP.

She didn't break Temari's nose, but was close to it. Temari jumped away and grabbed Ino by the arms and took the scissors and put it to her hair. Ino looked as if she were going to die. Temari put the scissors to her hair—

--and SNAP.

A large clump of hair fell to the floor. Ino screamed. Temari laughed and threw the scissors to the side, leaving Ino alone. She advanced towards Sakura, who shot her leg up in defense. It almost hit Temari's already blood-covered face. Temari laughed and pushed her leg—hard—and Sakura hit the ground, landing headfirst.

Bam.

Blackout.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed. She tried to get up, but Temari pushed her away.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru wove through the crowd, hearing kicks coming from the center of the fight.

"SHIT, what's going on there?!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to bounce up to see. Shikamaru, taller than him, rolled his eyes and picked him up. Naruto coughed a little and peered over to the center. A blond girl with pink highlights was kicking someone hard—

"SAKURA!" Naruto coughed, jumping away from Shikamaru. He pushed through the crowd of people, and before Temari could kick the already unconscious Sakura, Naruto got in the way, and she kicked him, straight in the stomach. Naruto gagged and fell to his knees, holding his stomach. He began to get into a fit of coughing.

"NARUTO!"Shikamaru growled, finally getting there. He called two other girl Prefects from the crowd, and they pinned Temari to the wall as he helped Naruto, Ino, and Sakura.

"Sakura? SAKURA!" Naruto said hoarsely, shaking her awake. Sakura groggily opened her eyes slowly.

"N…Na…Naruto…" she muttered grumpily, holding her head weakly. Her vision cleared, and she turned around to look at Temari, who was still standing there, folding her arms triumphantly. She looked over at Shikamaru, who was now with a crying Ino. She looked up into Naruto's eyes, seeing pain in them. She sighed, and gently pushed them aside, and, trying to stop the throbbing in her head, she stood up and faced Temari, scowling.

"First you use Sasuke, you cut up Ino's hair, and now you just about nearly destroyed my pride," Sakura growled, balling her hands into fists. "You fucking bitch!"

Temari laughed and stood in front of Sakura, close enough to whisper in her ear. She was taller than the pink-haired girl.

"That's true, I'm a bitch," Temari whispered, her arms still folded, "which makes you a nothing, would that be it?"

Sakura pushed her to the ground. Naruto shot up.

"SAKURA, STOP IT!" he exclaimed. Temari laughed crazily and stood up.

"Shut up, blond-boy," she spat at Naruto, literally, at his feet. Sakura then lifted her fist as Temari was still laughing and bashed into Temari's face, and a loud whack was heard. Temari stood, dazed for a second, and fell to the floor with a crumple, slightly unconscious.

"Don't you EVER…**EVER**…spit at Naruto, you hear me?! He's my BEST FRIEND!" Sakura screamed. She turned to the crowd.

They were absolutely silent. Sakura smiled at them.

Then, the whole room erupted into cheers.

"HEY, HEY!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands in the air. The crowd silenced once more. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Just get back to your dormitories," he growled. Everyone scurried away quickly. Shikamaru called two other school prefects in the crowd and they dragged Temari back to her dormitory.

"Clean her up a bit, will ya?" Shikamaru shouted back. The two girls grimaced and nodded, closing the door behind them.

Naruto put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and smiled.

"You look quite the fighter," he laughed. Sakura turned at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," she sighed and let go. "You didn't have to come here."

"Then you'd probably lose your hair, like Ino," he whispered, jabbing his thumb in the direction of Ino, who Shikamaru helped up. He had his hand over Ino, and was talking to her quietly so only she could hear.

"True," Sakura sighed, wincing as her head throbbed again. She felt a sharp twinge in her arm and found a scrape.

"Crap, that's huge—" Naruto said warily, but Sakura waved her hand in dismissal.

"Nah, I've had worse back at KPH," she explained, laughing. She grabbed her arm and walked back to the dorm door. As she held the handle, she looked back at Naruto.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Nah, thank YOU," Naruto laughed back, "No one's ever defended me like that before."

"Ah, well, we're friends," Sakura smirked. "Anything for my friends."

Naruto smiled and watched as she closed the door. He turned back to Shikamaru.

"Are you taking her to the bathroom?"

"Yep," he said lazily. Ino looked up at him.

"B-bathroom?"

"Yeah, I'll wait outside the door," he said, patting her back. _Oh, how troublesome…_

Ino looked a bit crestfallen after that.

* * *

_Later That Day…_

Sakura walked out of her and Ino's dormitory—Ino hadn't come back yet—fully dressed and neat. Luckily, she had purchased an extra uniform from the school store before break. She ponytailed her short hair, letting her bangs hang down, and she put a heavy bandage on her arm—the bleeding was pretty bad—and cleaned up the small scrape on her cheek. She walked around the hallways, limping a bit, deciding to pay a little visit to her special someone.

She arrived at the Infirmary, and Nurse Kagome opened the door.

"Oh! Haruno-san," she smiled, "come on in, Sasuke-kun's in the restroom right now, he'll be back."

"How's he doing?" she sighed. The nurse gave a huge, resounding sigh.

"Fever dropping…but he's a bit woozy," she explained, "But he might go back to his dorm tonight, and he can go to the Dining Hall today too."

"That's good," she smiled, walking to his bed in the back, usually reserved for the sick students. She sat in the visitors chair and grinned at the little stuffed bear that she gave him last month. "Yep, he love stuffed animals."

"And I love you," a voice smirked, putting his hands over Sakura's eyes. Sakura jumped and turned around, seeing Sasuke, dressed in dark-blue-striped school pajamas that made him look as good as ever. Sakura threw her arms over him, but he backed off, sniffing.

"I'm still feeling a bit—" he coughed, "—a bit off," he mumbled. Sakura bit her lip and pouted.

"Awww, it's okay," she smiled brightly, "so how are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but I feel better now that you're here," he said, messing with her hair. She laughed brightly. "So how was your day?" he asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Well—erh—" she mumbled. "Igotintoafightandyeah…"

Well, maybe she DID.

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted; his eyes wide. "A FIGHT?!"

"Uh—between—uh—me and—uh—Temari?" she said, her voice unnaturally high. Sasuke gaped at her.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed. Sakura tried to shush him, "Well, she insulted you, Ino, Shika, and Naruto, and me!"

"Yeah, but there are other ways to end things," Sasuke still stared at her, his mouth wide open (awww, IMAGINE THAT! ISN'T THAT CUTE?). "You know, like discussing things over like real ladies?"

Sakura gave him a pleading look, "I know, Sasuke-kun, but I couldn't help it…"

"I know everyone has an urge to fight sometimes…"

"…like you and Naruto?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Then Sasuke waved a finger at her, giving her an intelligent look.

"Well, that's a _different _story; we were against each other for years--"

"—uh huh," Sakura rolled her eyes, "a likely story. And that was over some stupid reason."

"IT WAS NOT STUPID!" Sasuke pouted. "It was very manly and educational."

She snorted, "Educational, my butt, but manly, yes," she said, thinking for a little bit. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pouted even more.

"Aw, you don't have to be so mean, Pinky," he laughed, poking her. Sakura poked him back.

"Get in your bed," she laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and plopped onto the bed. "Good, you listened," she cheered, clapping her hands. Sasuke laughed and threw a pillow at her. She raised an eyebrow in excitement.

"Do I see a challenge come my way?" she said, sounding like a medieval warrior. Sasuke rubbed his hands together.

"Hai, Sir-ess Pinky," he smirked.

"Really, Sir Fan," she laughed back, throwing the pillow back at him. Sasuke grabbed his own and they both began whacking each other with them.

Nurse Kagome was about to walk out of the Infirmary to pick up medicine from the post office, but heard a loud ruckus in the patient's ward. She ran over quickly and flung the door open.

Sasuke was covered in pillowcases, and Sakura was under a sea of marshmallow-colored pillows.

"UH…" they both exclaimed, "WE CAN EXPLAIN!"

Nurse Kagome nearly fainted. "Uchiha Sasuke, you're discharged, because I can clearly see you're alright," she said faintly. Sasuke cheered, grabbed his clothes and ran to the bathroom. Sakura smiled weakly at the Nurse, who walked away from them.

* * *

_Konoha Public High School_

(**A/N: **Refer to Chapters 1, 24, if you need reference.)

"Yo, Kiba!" a pair of two pretty girls, twins, boomed down the hallway. Inuzuka Kiba jumped from his locker, his glasses nearly falling off, and he saw Rookie and Rukia Kuchiki heading his way in their faux fashionable outfits. He sighed, pushed up his glasses and rolled his eyes, shutting his locker. He carried his Biology and Algebra II textbooks, and walked towards them.

"What do you want?" he muttered. Rookie looked grumpy and annoyed.

"We were sent by Mr. Kakazu to tell you that your band, Paralign, has to be ready for their trip to the Konoha Countryside for the Battle of the Bands by tonight," Rukia sighed. She clearly looked as if she didn't want to do this.

"Yeah, I know," Kiba said, shrugging. "I'm packed and ready."

"Right-o," Rookie rolled her eyes, patting her twin sister's shoulder. "Rukia, can we GO now?"

"…wait, Rookie," Rukia snapped. Rookie scowled and looked away, folding her arms, "And Inuzuka?" she said, as Kiba turned around. Kiba looked over his shoulder.

"Someone we all know at this school is on one of the Konoha Academy bands."

Kiba froze and turned around. "How do _you_ know, Kuchiki?" he snapped. Rukia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I know practically EVERYTHING," she giggled, "and if you want to know, here's a list," she said, tossing him an envelope. He caught it—barely—and grimaced.

"Why, THANKS," he grumbled. Rukia smirked.

"Open it now," she said, laughing. Kiba was getting impatient. He tore open the envelope and took out the program inside:

_**The Konoha Academy of the Arts and Konoha Public High School Present  
****THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS 2008**_

_Featuring:_

**_Konoha Academy Bands:_**

_**Pink Flash: **Sabaku no Temari, Karin, Tenten  
**Tenchikyou Bridge: **Hyuuga Neji, Matsuri, Sabaku no Gaara  
**Ultimate Ninja: **Rock Lee, Sai, Haku  
**Untitled**** (yet-to-be-named)**Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura_

_Haruno Sakura._

Kiba dropped the paper and gaped at the Kuchiki twins, who merely smiled, waved, and walked off.

_

* * *

_

_A Day Later_

Ino was annoyed with her hair. It wasn't EXTREMELY short, but it was up to her shoulders, instead below her bottom. She put it up into a small bun, which she kind-of enjoyed, and walked with Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto to the Music Studio.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura as they began setting up their instruments. Sakura smiled back; and winced a little bit as she flung her guitar strap over her shoulder. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but Sakura just waved her hands, her mind screaming, "OH THE PAIN, THE PAIN!"

Naruto froze as he was helping Ino set up the drum set. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Shikamaru muttered, "Let's get rehearsal over with so we can go to Yokohama before curfew."

"We still don't have a name," Naruto gaped at the mall.

Sakura and Ino's eyes widened. Shikamaru smirked, and Sasuke looked oddly at ease, his hands behind his head, leaning back into the chair.

"I've got some ideas," Sakura said shyly. Naruto smirked.

"Then what are they?"

"I like the word 'Dreamers,' a lot," she said, shrugging. Ino nodded in agreement. Sasuke looked as if he were on cloud nine…or maybe eleven.

"Well, maybe we should do something FERCIOUS, like the Killers?" Ino squealed. Everyone stared at her. She pouted, "Hey…it was just a suggestion."

"There's already a band called 'The Killers,'" Shikamaru said gently, patting her shoulder. She scowled even deeper.

"Aw, crap," she muttered. Naruto thought even more. He bit his lip, and scratched his head.

"RASENGAN!" he jumped into the air. Sakura gaped at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ino looked like she was going to slap him, if the word was dirty.

"Uh…it means…uh…Spiral Chakra Sphere, or Spiral Power Sphere?"

"What the fuck?" Sasuke snorted, "Where did you get that from?" he laughed. The whole room cracked up loudly. Naruto smirked at them all.

"Just spur-of-the-moment," he said innocently. Sakura thought a little bit more.

"WAIT—"

Everyone looked at her.

"I've got one!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"It's—"_

* * *

_

**_Author's Note:_ **Read the author's note in Chapter 31. (bleh)


	31. Stupid Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES.**

I never knew I had to resort to a seperate author's note in a seperate chapter.

Bleh.

But just to tell you guys, sorry about the crap formatting in the last chapter; my computer and screwed up the spacing and crap.

Bleh, it was annoying me so much. But I wanted to post it.

The reason why you guys got an e-mail on the 18th of February about a new chapter was because I **did **post chapter 30 last night, but then I deleted the chapter to edit it because it wouldn't let me save it.

I tried it AGAIN today, the 19th, but sadly, screwed it up. On my personal computer.

But you guys got the RAW version of chapter 30--those who checked their e-mails immediately.

But then I just finished editing, and (on my brother's computer) IT WORKED! I OFFICIALLY LOVE MY BROTHER'S COMPUTER!

;D

Hope you enjoyed it!

Bleh, I don't like in-story-chapter-single-author-note-thingies.

--Saku-sama

PS: **HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY TO ALL!**

**And I wish Sony89 a happy belated birthday. Without your songs, I wouldn't have had that much inspiration.**


	32. A Backpack Full of Fireworks

**Author's Note: **I. Am. So. Amazed. (But I still don't own Naruto.)

400 REVIEWS; I'm uber excited! I love you guys; without you I cannot continue this story ever.

This chapter is dedicated to practically everyone! YEI!

--Sakura-sama

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One:** A Backpack Full of Fireworks

_Earlier that Day _

"Kiba, are you all packed?" Mrs. Inuzuka sighed, handing him his jacket. Kiba smiled and nodded. She grinned at him and gave him a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, baby," she said quietly, letting go. "Don't you get lost in that academy, and make sure, if you see Sakura, tell her I say hello."

"Yes, kaa-san," Kiba said dutifully. He put on his jacket, and his smile turned upside-down when he saw Akamaru, his dog, whimpering in a corner. He walked towards his friend and picked him up. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy, but remember, it's only about three weeks." Akamaru barked sweetly. "Watch out for mom and sis, alright?"

He put down Akamaru and picked up his electric guitar and his two bags, and walked to the door. Mrs. Inuzuka leaned against the doorframe.

"Take good care of yourself, will you?" she grinned, "I'm glad you got over _most_ of your allergies."

Kiba shrugged. "Love you, mom."

"Love you too, son," she waved as he waved back down the hallway. As he thumped down the stairs to meet the van taking his band to the countryside, Haruno Rin (Sakura's mother) walked over to her best friend's house.

"He's growing up, isn't he?"

"Yep," Mrs. Inuzuka smiled. "Have you heard from Sakura yet?"

"Yeah! She's doing great," Mrs. Haruno said cheerfully, "She has one of the highest grades in her band class…and she has a boyfriend now, I believe. I'm going to meet him probably at the end of the school year or during Spring Break."

Mrs. Inuzuka's eyes widened. "_Boyfriend?_ Your independent Sakura?!"

"Yeah, that really surprised me," Rin gave a twinkling laugh. "She sent me a picture, and he looks sweet."

"Ah…" Mrs. Inuzuka sighed. "Tell her I say congratulations."

"Will do," Rin smiled brightly, "See you later, Ichira!"

Mrs. Inuzuka waved back weakly. _Aw…poor Kiba-kun. _

* * *

_Konoha Academy_

"…It's…"

"TELL US ALREADY!" Ino shouted, pulling at her bangs—well, instead of her long hair, you know—and stomping her feet. Sasuke grinned, waving his hand to tell her to go on.

"Something…"

"OH, COME ON ALREADY!" Naruto groaned.

"The Untitled Dreamers?"

Everyone in the room was silent for now. Sakura bit her lip, a little embarrassed.

"THAT'S PERFECT!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging her, but once he saw Sasuke's wary expression, he let go immediately. Ino nodded in approval, and Shikamaru shrugged.

Everyone looked at Sasuke, who merely smiled, eyes half-closed.

"Perfect to me," he smiled coolly. "I really like it, it has some vague feeling to it."

Sakura grinned and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back, with Naruto scowling in the corner miserably. Ino threw a nasty look at him, and Naruto straightened up once Sakura turned around to face them.

"So the 'Untitled Dreamers' it is?"

"Yeah," Naruto took out the Band Registration form and added the words 'Dreamers' in blue, grinning. "I'll submit it at the office later today."

"Why don't we just go right now?" Sakura questioned, taking out her guitar case to put her Fender away. Ino nodded.

* * *

"The sooner we get this done, the better. I don't like people calling us 'Unnamed,'" she shuddered. "But I still like 'The Killers,'" she added as an afterthought, to the guffaws of the room. Everyone packed up their stuff and headed out of the room, chatting loudly. Sakura was holding Sasuke's hand; she left her instruments with Ino's drum set so that they could come back later.

"I heard the Public School folks are coming today," Sasuke said, smiling down at her. Sakura pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah," she smiled brightly, "I hope I know some of them, 'cuz I used to go there anyway, you know." Sasuke nodded.

"Lucky, your contacts are working perfectly for you," he sighed. "Mine are screwing up and getting scratched and I don't have a scheduled appointment to get new ones until the end of the school year."

"Don't worry, you still look nice in them," Sakura said laughing softly, punching him softly on the shoulder. Naruto and Ino were discussing random matters with Shikamaru.

"You _WHAT _to Sabaku no Kankuro?!" Ino exclaimed. Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, shrugging. He fixed his tie and blazer, and continued walking on. Ino followed him and turned her head to Shikamaru. "Did he, really?"

"Yeah, he did, and it was hilarious," Shikamaru snorted. Ino rolled her eyes and kicked Naruto's foot gently. Naruto turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Crazy! You could get us all killed," Ino nearly cried. Sakura smirked.

"I don't mind, I already beat the crap out of his sister, so who cares?" she giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I told you to do things in a polite and ladylike manner, Sakura-chan," he poked her shoulder, and then she winced. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you keep wincing every time—what the heck?!" Sasuke exclaimed as Sakura's uniform sweater sleeve slipped down a little, revealing the thick bandages. Sakura quickly pulled her sweater back on and whistled as if nothing happened. Sasuke pulled it down again, gaping at them.

"Sakura, what did Temari do to you?"

"Well—erh—I was fighting her, and she was holding scissors, and I guess I didn't notice—"

"You didn't notice _a pair of scissors _crawling up your arm?" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura blushed warily at him.

"Uh…really, I didn't know," Sakura said truthfully. Sasuke sighed and leaned his head on hers. "But I'm really okay!"

"I'm glad you are," he whispered into her ear and kissed her head as they opened the door to the office building, but they were blocked by a large group of teenagers in casual clothing, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto tried to get through, weaving through the large group that was chattering loudly.

"I think these are the KPH students," Sakura whispered to Sasuke excitedly. Sasuke grinned at her.

"See anyone you know?" he whispered back. She shook her head.

"Not yet," she responded, smiling broadly. He kissed her head again and then they let go as they entered the office. Sakura was about to take out her student I.D. when…

"Haruno?!" a _very _familiar voice exclaimed. Sakura spun around and saw a very thin, beautiful girl with long black hair.

"Wha—KUCHIKI?! Wait—which _Kuchiki _are you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, her eyes wide. Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru looked confused. Naruto messed with his skateboard in his hands.

"Rookie," she said, putting her hands on her hips. She was wearing short denim shorts and a Roxy shirt with a regular sweater on top. She wore low-top Converse All-Stars and her hair was in pigtails.

"You're in a _band_?!"

"NO, Haruno, I'm here because I'm the president of JAPAN," she rolled her eyes. She looked over at Sakura's KAOTA group. "Why, hello there," she said, walking up to them. She took Ino's hand and shook it. "The name's Kuchiki Rookie. _Former _classmate of Sakura here."

"Ah," Ino sighed, nodding. "Yamanaka Ino, her _friend_," she said loudly. Rookie smirked.

"That's nice," she raised an eyebrow. She turned back to Sakura, whose arms were folded and eyebrows were raised.

"So where's Rukia?" Sakura questioned thoughtfully, though she never usually cared about the Kuchiki twins, but after not seeing them in _months_, she decided to be a little NICER to them. After all, they weren't at the same school anymore.

There were at HER turf now.

"Ruki's over there talking to the Paralign band people," she explained, pointing over to her twin sister, who was very identical to her, except for the fact that Rukia had pink highlights.

"Who's in Paralign?" she questioned.

Rookie smirked. "Kiba-kun."

Sakura nearly fainted, but Sasuke was holding her hand tightly.

"KIBA'S HERE?!" she exclaimed.

A head in the group Rukia was in turned quickly.

"S-SAKURA?!" a brown-haired, handsome boy with glasses exclaimed. He dropped his bag, and Sakura screamed, and ran over to her best friend. Sasuke and Naruto and Ino raised eyebrows at each other while Shikamaru was busy filing the paperwork for the band.

_Who's that? _Sasuke thought, scowling.

Inuzuka Kiba hugged his best friend tightly. Sakura was laughing happily, and grinning broadly. Naruto folded his arms, glaring.

"Who's that?" Ino hissed in Naruto's ear. Naruto shrugged.

"No clue," he whistled. Sasuke scowled.

"Me either," he mumbled, folding his arms like Naruto.

"How are you?!" Sakura exclaimed, "You haven't responded to any of the e-mails I sent!"

Kiba sighed, "Our internet was cut off the pay roll, and my kaa-san wouldn't let me walk over to the Internet Café on Broad Street, so—"

His words were muffled by Sakura's second hug. "No problem!" she exclaimed. "So you're in a band?"

"Yeah, and so are you, I heard from Rukia here," he said, gesturing over to Kuchiki Rukia, tall, thin, and dark-haired like her twin sister. She winked and gave her the peace sign with her fingers. "That you were in a band with this Naruto guy and this Ino person…"

"…I'm Ino!" Ino waved, clearing her throat loudly. Naruto sighed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said, holding out a hand. Kiba shook it.

"Inuzuka Kiba," he stated, smirking. He looked back at Sakura, his eyebrow raised, "So are these people treating you right at this school, Pinky?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, glaring even deeper at this odd person he never knew about at ALL. _PINKY? He's calling her _PINKY?

"Yeah, of COURSE," Sakura laughed. She walked over next to Sasuke. "This is my…" she thought of the word for one second, "…boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke."

Kiba raised a confused eyebrow. "Boyfriend," he stated, not as a question, but as a single word. "You have a boyfriend now?"

"Well, yes she does," Sasuke finally said. Everyone in the room was looking at him. Kiba scowled and raised an eyebrow.

"…and you've been in this school, _how long_?" Kiba gaped at Sakura. Sakura gulped. Now all the eyes were on her. They were like sniper bullets, shooting her in all the wrong places. **All **the wrong places. She even felt like some of them could read her mind.

"…Kiba, Sasuke, I can explain," Sakura blurted out. Both boys stared at her, arms folded. Naruto moped in a small corner next to Shikamaru, who was confused about what was going on here.

"Oh, she's in deep shit now," Rukia whistled to Rookie, who elbowed her softly. "Hey!" she hissed. Rookie shushed her quietly so that they could hear the whole conversation/argument/whatever it was.

"You never even called to tell me you had a _boyfriend _now," Kiba said, having a tone of malice in his usually friendly, cool voice.

"And you never told _me _that you had a really close 'guy friend' at Konoha Public. OR did you not want to reveal that fact to me at all, Sakura?" Sasuke glared at her. Sakura felt faint. Her head was spinning, and she was beginning to get confused—a feeling she hadn't had in a while ever since she got together with Sasuke.

But those words of Sasuke's stung her like bees in a beehive.

"I…I…" Sakura stuttered.

"…you '_didn't mean to?_"" both boys said at the same time, but then they looked at each other and glared maliciously, hate in both their eyes.

Kiba put a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke moved it away. Kiba glared at him.

"Do you want to start something?" Kiba spat. Sasuke glared back at him.

"Not really," Sasuke said coolly. Kiba was about to say something when--

"Konoha Public High School! This way, we're going to show you your quarters for the next few weeks," a Student Council member shouted. Kiba tossed his black backpack on his shoulder, and glared at Sakura and Sasuke, and walked off, without saying a word, with the other KPH students. Rookie and Rukia gaped at them and walked off.

_Why does everyone get into fights with SASUKE? SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE?! _Naruto thought glumly.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other for a long time.

"How come you didn't tell me about that guy?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY! A CLIFFY! I'm so happy again!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; though no NaruHina D:. But I promise there will be some soon x3. I'm sorry if this was too short for your taste D:

Read&**Review** please!

--Sakura


	33. Stuff Yourself!

**Author's Note: **Crap, how long did I NOT update? Three weeks? I feel bad. D: I'm sorry guys, it's just that I've been so busy with school, and we had a recent band/chorus concert last week, so that week was VERY hectic.

But…**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO princesa-luv** (all the way back in Feb…XD)Love ya! And happy-(late) birthday to me…Heh… (March 9…)

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two:** Stuff Yourself.

Sakura woke up groggily in her bed, stretching. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her alarm clock. Five A.M... Damn it, why did she have stupid nightmares NOW? She sighed, and tiptoed out of bed, walking past Ino, who was fast asleep, and snoring slightly. Sakura looked out the window, gazing at the rising sun. Shrugging, she folded her arms and sat on the couch, hugging her legs. Too much had happened in one day, she thought. WAY too much, for her taste. She remembered yesterday, how Sasuke and Kiba had gotten off on slightly bad terms.

Well, they weren't _slightly _bad.

Well, MAYBE they were.

She remembered Sasuke's words to her: "Why didn't you tell me about that guy?" She huffed and scowled. Did she have to tell Sasuke EVERYTHING? That was the one thing she didn't really like about Sasuke: he was _very _protective, and asked questions. But, she still loved him, and that's all that she thought about.

But KIBA, he was a different story. Kiba had been her best friend since they were toddlers. But Kiba coming back now, when her life was 'supposedly' perfect was just wrong. She never even knew that her best friend had been in a band.

Sasuke's words just rang in her head like a bell. She smiled, and played with one of the pillows on the couch.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura, why didn't you tell me about that guy?" Sasuke scowled. Sakura stared at him. All the Konoha Public High students had already gone up to their rooms for the next two weeks. _

"_He's my best friend, from my…what I'd like to call my 'past life,'" Sakura sighed. Naruto folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke, he's only a friend, okay? Trust me." She took his hands and smiled at him. Shrugging he smiled back at her. _

"_Okay, I believe you," he smirked. Naruto's eyes sparked up and he and Ino and Shikamaru tried not to laugh._

"_Dude, he's like jello around her," Ino giggled quietly to the boys. Sakura and Sasuke turned at them and scowled._

"_Not-a-word," they both said at the same time, scowling. Sasuke looked back at Sakura, who was hoping for a smile._

"_But, Sakura, please. Just try not to get too close to him."_

_Those words made her stare once again. _

"_Close?" she gaped at him. Sasuke sighed, shrugging. _

"_Yeah, you know what I mean?" Sasuke explained. "It's like best friends eventually start going out." _

"_Ohhh," Sakura rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "So you think I'm going to sneak around with my FRIEND?" she said loudly. Some of the office personnel turned around in their seats, shaking their heads in disapproval. "I'm NEVER going to do that, Sasuke!" she stuttered for a second and looked at him long and hard. "You know me, I'm not like that!" _

"_Uh…let's take this in the outside," Naruto said, pushing the pair outside the administration building. They shut the office door and they stood in the grass, looking at each other maliciously. Naruto pushed Ino and Shikamaru out of the way and stood a few meters away so they wouldn't hear anything. _

"_That's so silly, you thinking _that_…YOU, out of all people," Sakura said helplessly. She turned away and folded her arms, scowling, and feeling a bit hurt. Sasuke walked over to where she was facing and raised her chin up slowly with his finger._

"_I'm sorry," he said so sincere, looking a little down. "It's just that now I've got you in my grasp, I never want to really let you go," he said a little humorously. Sakura smiled at him, and poked him in the stomach. He flinched and laughed, poking back. _

"_Quite cheesy, but I love you for that. I give you brownie points," Sakura giggled, poking him even more that he almost fell to the ground, laughing. "Oh! You're TICKLISH," she smirked, tickling him even more. Sasuke choked words between the laughter. _

"_S-Sakura—STOP IT!!" he laughed, trying to calm down his maniac girlfriend. Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru were absolutely speechless. _

"_Okay," Sakura smiled, on her knees, her hands placed neatly on her lap. Sasuke regained his sanity and sat up, brushing himself off. "I have to get ready for rehearsal for Battle of the Bands. They're doing…school combined." _

_Sasuke sighed and smiled. "Okay. I'll be in the judges' table," he said, standing up. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and waved goodbye to a grinning Ino, a bored Shikamaru, and a scowling Naruto, then walked off in the opposite direction. _

'It's just now that I've got you in my grasp, I never want to really let you go.'

_She smiled and waved. _

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

"What the hell? You woke up at FIVE A.M. JUST TO _THINK_?" Ino exclaimed. Sakura shrugged. "You're uber crazy, did you know that? No one would wake up at FIVE A.M. on a Saturday morning, Sakura, that's just maniac. What did you even THINK about?"

"Whoa, too many questions, Ino," Sakura laughed. She threw Ino her huge hair clip. Ino grabbed it and pinned up her hair into a quick bun. "But I'm not crazy, I'm the type of person who does that just to think, and I thought

about some events that happened the previous day," she said, twiddling with her Converse shoe laces. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Normal you," she scoffed. "Let's head off to breakfast."

"Wait, let me get my iPod first," Sakura reached over to her desk and grabbed her pink iPod Video Nano, the one her mother had given her for Christmas. She put the right ear bud on and began to play 'Miracle' by Paramore. "So what are you up to today?"

"Nothing really, wanna go to Yokohama later?" Ino whistled, "I hear they have a great sale on LeSportsac Tokidoki bags nearby Landmark Tower," she squealed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't want some Tokidoki. Let's go to Chinatown or something," she said cheerfully. "We could bring the guys with us, and that'll be a bit fun…" she said, putting her finger on her lip contemplatively.

"Okay," Ino smiled. "But first, by LANDMARK TOWER, please?" she begged. Sakura huffed and folded her arms, smirking.

"Sure."

* * *

Sasuke yawned, burying his face in his arms at the breakfast table. Naruto raised an eyebrow in wonder. 

"Wow, you stayed up late, didn't you, baka?" he smirked. Sasuke looked at him tiredly. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his normally neat hair was a little bit messy. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke get up since he had arrived at breakfast an hour early. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his head back down.

"I have a bad cold," he sniffed sleepily. "But I told Sakura that I was going see her today, so I decided to go anyway."

"Awww, poor little Sasuke all sick and tired," Naruto cooed playfully. Sasuke scowled.

"Whatever," he mumbled, nearly falling asleep where he sat, but then, a loud voice boomed,

"GOOD MORNIING, GUYYYYS!" Ino exclaimed, plopping down on the chair, making the table shake, and Sasuke shot awake, shouting a very random "CRAP! DON'T TAKE MIMZY!"

He stared, wide-eyed at the group, and buried his face back in his arms. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"What's with Sasuke-kun?" she wondered aloud. Naruto shrugged.

"Little Sasuke-kun has a teensy cold," Naruto sniggered. Sasuke took a crumpled tissue and threw it at him. Naruto ducked and shrugged. "See what I mean? Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Dropping off her flute for practice later," she said, and started to rub Sasuke's back. "You okay, bud?"

Sasuke nodded, muttering a "Yes," and nearly fell asleep again. Ino stopped and sat down next to Naruto and sighed. "Poor Sasuke-kun."

"Stop feeling sorry for me," Sasuke groaned, looking up at them. Ino's eyes widened at him.

"Wow, you _do _look horrible, no offense," Ino said, utterly surprised. "I wonder what Sakura's going to think."

"…what Sakura's going to think, what?" a VERY familiar voice said with a high vibrato. The three at the table spun around and there stood Sakura, arms folded, bag in arm, and an eyebrow raised.

"I've got a cold," Sasuke grumbled in annoyance. Sakura dropped the LeSportsac backpack she had received from Ino for Christmas on the floor and plopped into the chair next to Sasuke and rubbed his back. "My head hurts and everything."

"Awww, poor you," Sakura pouted. She put her head on his shoulder. "You don't have a fever though."

"That's the only good part about it," Sasuke groaned, sitting up.

"We were planning to go to Yokohama today, but seeing as you have a cold…" Sakura began, but then the door to the Dining Hall opened and a large group of students entered, led by two of the Academy's Prefects, one of them being Shikamaru, and the other one, Akimichi Chouji. It was yet again the group from Konoha Public High School. The Academy students stared at them in silence as they entered the Dining Hall, and Sakura tried to look down as Kiba eyed her.

"Good morning," Rukia and Rookie said at the same time, leaning over Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke jolted up at the same time, and nearly knocked down the dark-haired, green-eyed twins.

"Whoops! Sorry about that," Sakura said, helping them up. Rukia and Rookie dusted themselves off and smirked.

"No problem. Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" they said with a twinkling laugh. Sasuke nodded and put his head back down blearily.

"Is he okay?" Rookie wondered. Sakura nodded quickly, trying to avert from Kiba's gaze. Rukia turned around to see who Sakura was trying to stay away from.

"You have to talk to him_ sometime_, Pinky," she scowled, folding her arms tightly. "It's not like he's going to stop trying to do that himself," she rolled her eyes, "I mean, you two have been best friends since the second grade!"

Sasuke's head shot up, but plopped down back onto the table, and he scowled at Sakura. Sakura gave a weak laugh. "True, but he hasn't spoken to me in several months now!" she said in a strangled stage whisper. Kiba shook his head and shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but you guys can catch up now," Rukia, who was always known as the 'smarter' of the Kuchiki twins grumbled.

"Not at this moment; we might go to Yokohama today."

"Good! Then he can come WITH you guys, and Rookie and I have to get new clothes anyway," Rukia said, clapping her hands together. Sasuke's head shot up.

"Whaa—d?" he exclaimed, his nose stuffed. He flushed a deep color of red, grabbed some tissues and ran outside the Dining Hall to blow his nose.

When he came back in, he had a little more color back in his face, and his voice was clearer than earlier. "Come with US to Yokohama?"

"Yeah! That's a good idea," Sakura nodded quickly. Kiba, now seated at the other table, scowled, and banged his head on his table.

Sasuke gaped at her with a grimace and banged his head on their table. Sakura stopped him from hitting the surface the second time and squished his cheeks together and made him face her. "Sasuke."

"Whuut?" Sasuke said in a flat, squished voice. Sakura loosened his cheeks a little bit. "What?"

"Play nice," she scowled. "He's my friend, okay?"

_And what am I, chopped liver? _Naruto pouted in his head, folding his arms. Ino sniggered.

"But Sakuraaaa…" Sasuke groaned. Sakura let go of him gently and patted his head, which greatly annoyed him to pieces. "I don't even _know _the guy, for all I know he could be a Yakuza gunner or something…"

"…and to him, you could be John Travolta," Sakura rolled her eyes. "But he is NOT a Yakuza gunner, Sasuke. You know better than to judge people."

"This is so cute!" Rookie whispered excitedly to her twin. Rukia folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

_Damn, Haruno has SUCH an adorable boyfriend! _She thought grumpily.

"Okay, okay, he can go," Sasuke muttered. Sakura looked over to Kiba and nodded. Kiba merely gaped at her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 32. **

Man, that was gay. I'd say this is my least favorite chapter EVERR. I'm sorry, but I've been really busy with school; exams were all freaking week. Bah. Well, hope you enjoyed this, but I didn't. (scowls and mutters in emo corner.)

--Sakura-sama


	34. Let the Flames Begin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three:** Let the Flames Begin

"I think it's down that way," Sasuke said, clearing his throat as he read the transit map. Sakura grabbed the leaflet from him and examined it, turning it left and right, upwards, downwards, and upside-down.

"Yeah, I think, it's the South Entrance, not the North…" she muttered, scowling.

"No, Saku-chan, it's the West Entrance," Ino said loudly. "Can we just go already?"

The group, consisting of Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata (Naruto had invited her along), Rookie, Rukia, Ino, and Shikamaru, were utterly confused with which train they were supposed to take to head to Landmark Tower.

Kiba grabbed the map from Sakura and examined it, reading the Kanji flawlessly. "We take this, line," he said, tracing the green line that dotted Konoha City to Yokohama, "…and then we transfer to the subway."

"We can take the Shinkansen," Naruto suggested irritably. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"No, we have to pay extra-expensive tickets to get on those," Sasuke said sharply.

"Psh, but you guys are all rich kids," Kiba rolled his eyes. Sasuke glared at him.

"Doesn't mean we don't know how to save money," he spat.

"Whatever."

"Guys, stop it!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke and Kiba folded their arms and looked away from each other. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"People these days…" Rukia sighed loudly. Everyone looked at her, and she scowled. "What? Got a problem with thinking out loud?"

"Okay, e-everyone, s-stop it!" Hinata squeaked. Everyone turned to face the lavender-eyed young girl.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned. She blushed a light shade of pink.

"W-we should t-take the West Entrance, and t-then transfer t-to t-the s-subway," she stuttered, taking the map from Kiba. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I-It t-takes an s-shorter t-time t-to g-get there, and we c-can get back t-to the s-school in t-time for c-curfew."

"Curfew?" Rookie snorted out loud. Everyone turned to face her.

_God, this is troublesome…_Shikamaru rolled his eyes as people in the station's main lobby were staring at them incredulously. _We're causing a commotion._

"Yes, Rookie, a _curfew_. Understand Japanese?" Rukia slapped her twin sister's head. Rookie rubbed her head, annoyed as they headed up the West Entrance stairs to get onto the platform.

"Who're you going to sit by in the train?" Sasuke said, stretching a little bit as they sat on the bench to wait for the train to arrive. Sakura sat next to him, and Kiba sat on her other side.

"You," she whispered. Kiba gave her a sour look behind her back, and Sasuke stuck his tongue out, annoyed. Sakura narrowed her eyes and turned to Kiba. "You guys, stop it! You just met each other, okay? So don't jump to so many conclusions!"

Sasuke sneezed, and Sakura patted his back softly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he sniffed, still scowling at Kiba, who was scowling right back at him.

"_Koko wa, Yokohama-yuki no densha ga arimasu,"_ the speaker blared, and a little tune began playing, motioning for the train to continue into the station. The group stood up.

Naruto stretched his arms and stepped into the train as people began leaving it.

"Naru-Naruto-kun!" Hinata stuttered, "W-wait for t-the o-other people t-to g-get out!" Naruto grimaced and stepped back as an elderly lady with peacocks on her shoulders stepped out. He nearly fell over as a huge man pushed through (**A/N: **HAS HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE! A lady had like…five birds once, and stuffed one in her bra area O.o Me, Chibi, and Riko-kun got freaked out…ha-ha…).

When all the people who had to get out got out, the group and other people headed in.

There was a whole line of window-seats available. Naruto rushed down to save a seat for Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru sat in a pair chair, Rookie and Rukia sat next to Naruto, and Sakura, Kiba, and Sasuke sat down, with Sakura in the _middle _again.

The train began moving, and stopped at every other station to pick up new passengers. Soon, the train began to fill up to the point where people who got in had to stand up and hold onto the railing or the hooks on the ceiling.

Sakura pulled out her iPod, and handed an earphone to Sasuke, who took it graciously. He coughed a little bit, and in the sunlight that leaked through, he looked pale.

"Sasuke…" Sakura muttered. Sasuke looked up, surprised.

"Hmmh?" he hummed.

"You okay?" she whispered. He nodded reassuringly. She mouthed an unsure 'okay,' and turned to Kiba.

"Hiya," she said nervously. She had never felt this way around her friend before.

"Hello there," Kiba said bitterly. Sakura ruffled his hair playfully, and Sasuke raised a bemused eyebrow. Kiba began to laugh brightly.

"Now, I'm going to _formally _introduce you two, since we're stuck on a train altogether," she said brightly. Kiba and Sasuke sighed, and Sakura took back her iPod.

"Okay…"

"…fine with me."

"Okay, Sasuke, this is my friend Kiba; Kiba, this is my boyfriend, Sasuke," she said so that the pair could hear her. Kiba and Sasuke hesitated for a moment, and then Sasuke, being the gentleman, held out his hand for Kiba to shake. Kiba took it, and they both shook reluctantly.

"Come _on_, you two are NEVER shy," Sakura rolled her eyes. The two glared at her smiling face, and they shook hands in a friendlier way after that.

"Good job," she said in an incredulous voice, acting like a preschool teacher. The two rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_I just hope they REALLY get along, _she sighed. _This is not as easy as it sounds. _

* * *

"S-So then, she's screaming on the stage, 'WELL YOUR BROTHER WOULD'VE LOVED ME MORE!', and you know what my brother said?" Sasuke said, cracking up. He and Kiba were having a joke-fest during dinner at McDonalds.

"HAHA…w-what did he say?" Kiba snorted.

"'HELL NO,'" Sasuke smirked. Kiba broke into uncontrollable laughter. Sakura smiled smugly amongst the group, putting down her two small shopping bags. Ino, Rookie, and Rukia were having trouble with carrying in their bags, so Naruto and Shikamaru had to help them bring them in.

Sakura picked up a French-fry and chewed on it, smiling. "I remember that," she smirked.

"Are you serious? That really happened?" Kiba snorted. "What a bitch."

"Yeah, she was a complete pain in the butt," Sasuke groaned. Sakura threw a fry at him playfully, and he caught it and ate it.

"Hey, what time is it?" Naruto said, pulling out his watch, which was broken, "We're supposed to be at school by seven-thirty on weekends."

"Six-thirty, so we're leaving in a few," Hinata said, checking her cell-phone. She seemed cheerier after she and Naruto stepped out of a sticker-picture booth earlier in the day.

"Righto," Ino said, examining a notebook she bought for Music Theory. Rukia and Rookie were squealing over magazines full of J-Rock stars.

"Say, Hina-chan, what _did _you and Naruto-kun do in the photo booth?" Shikamaru said, giving her a smirk. Hinata gulped and flushed a deep color of red.

Naruto began whistling absentmindedly, and stuffed five French-fries into his mouth.

"So how has school been so far?" Kiba asked, picking up his Coke. Sakura shrugged and thought for a little bit.

"It's been great; our band is so awesome," she mused, but when she saw Kiba's face, "I mean our _school _band." Kiba nodded reassuringly.

"That's good."

"I didn't know you were in a band," she said, giving him a deep scowl.

"I joined one after you left since I had nothing to do," he said with a withdrawn voice. "I'm the bassist."

"I'm the vocalist and I also play electric bass," Sakura said, nodding in approval. "Naruto is a bassist too, and Ino here plays the drums. Shikamaru's somewhat like our manager and Sasuke's our 'groupie,'" she said as a side note, to Sasuke's amused and taken-aback expression.

"'Groupie?'" he questioned loudly. Everyone began to laugh.

"Hey, hey, hey, no talking! We've gotta go now!" Shikamaru said, standing up immediately. He flipped open his cell-phone. "Six o'clock now!"

"Crap!" Rukia mumbled. "I wanted to stay out longer."

"Maybe this summer we could all hang—"

"—talk about that later, less talk, more hurry!" Naruto said, throwing away his finished three humongous bowls of McDonald's ramen.

Everyone rushed out of the restaurant and went back onto the train platform.

* * *

_Two Days Later—Three days before the Finals_

"One, two, three, four!" Sakura shouted, and the group began playing their song for the finals at top speed, all the notes precise and accurate.

"_I've got a lot to say to you, yeah I've got a lot to say, I notice your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here, and it makes no sense at all. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies…They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies…"_

Sakura broke straight into the chorus line, with Naruto as backup vocals. Sasuke and Shikamaru were tapping their shoes to the beat in their seats.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sasuke shouted once Sakura finished the chorus the second time. They all stopped abruptly, except for Naruto, who was still jamming to his guitar part. Everyone stared at him with an angry glare, and he stopped, and looked at the ceiling absentmindedly, pretending nothing happened that moment.

Everyone glared at him again, and he gaped at the group. "What?!"

"Naruto, we have to _focus_. We only have THREE DAYS…now, LESS than three days!" Ino said, hitting her cymbals in annoyance.

"I know, I know, but you don't have to blame me!" he grimaced.

"Okay, Sakura, try not to lose breath during the chorus," Sasuke sighed. Sakura nodded. "Naruto, turn the bass down a little bit, and add more vocals."

Naruto gave him a pouty look.

"And Ino, great job on the drums," he added, and Ino gave a smug look to all of them, "…but be careful, don't spin the sticks around too much."

"I think this song is too hard to perfect in THREE DAYS," Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I love this song, but I can't perfect it."

Sasuke stood up, and put his hands on her shoulders, "Anything you want."

"I'm really sorry—"

"Hey, hey, I've written a lot of songs. This is just another one," he gave me a small grin. "And you're a songwriter yourself."

"No, no, no," she said incredulously. Shikamaru stood up, folded his arms and gave her a hard look.

"Sakura, if you can write a song in about two days, Naruto and Ino are good improvisers. They know notes and everything," he said sternly.

"It's true," Naruto said, feeling proud about himself.

"I practice on my drum pad every day, remember?" Ino gave her a feral grin. Sakura nodded.

"I just—I'm not that good with songwriting," she said vehemently. "I can sing a little—"

"A LITTLE? Sakura, stop contradicting yourself. You're making us feel bad."

Sakura fell silent.

"Sasuke, if you don't see me out of my dorm for the next few hours and the following day, I blame you," she said, punching him playfully.

"Quite understandable," he stated brightly.

"And Ino, if you see me up at three in the morning, don't yell at me again," she said quickly to her blonde roommate, who merely shrugged.

"And Naruto…" she trailed off. Naruto waited for her. "…save me some instant ramen. I think I'm going to need it."

"And I'll go to the on-campus Starbucks for you and get you some mocha and coffee," Shikamaru beamed. "We finally got you to snap!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…but if we _don't _win the competition, blame my bad writing," she mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took his hands and put them on her cheek, making her look at him. He squished her cheeks together, just like she did to him two days previously. She gave him a dark, withering look.

"If you contradict yourself one more time, I swear; I'm going to rip up my songbook so you have no reference."

"Bat--bat—aim—SCHASCHUKE!!— (insert sigh here)…fine. Schorry!" Sakura said in a flat, squished voice. Sasuke let go and she took a deep breath.

"Good then. So it's settled?"

Just then, at that moment, the door to the sound room slammed open, and Hinata stood there, nervous, but excited. Naruto ran up to her.

"Hinata-chaaaaaan!" he exclaimed. She was red, and tired-looking.

"O-Ohayo!" she panted. She was holding a CD in a purple, jeweled case. "I-I have s-something f-for you guys!"

"What is it?" Sakura said, walking over. Hinata handed her the CD. On the cover, it read:

"_Misery Business—Untitled Dreamers (REMIX)."_

Sakura stared at her. Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru ran over to see what the commotion was all about.

"HINATA, I LOVE YOU!" Sakura jumped on her friend and hugged her tightly. Hinata looked like she was going to fall over.

Naruto pulled Sakura off of her, and said in a calm, collected voice, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Is that a way to thank a fellow girl? Wait here."

He closed the door, and through the window, Sakura and the rest of the group watched as Naruto pulled Hinata out of the Music Room…and out the door.

Sakura smirked. "Maybe they _did _do something in the photo booth."

"He's been hanging out with her between practices. That's why sometimes he's late to band now," Ino pondered.

"I never noticed," Sasuke said in disbelief. Just then, the door opened, and the whole band ran back to their normal positions, pretending to do 'musical' things. Hinata looked absolutely flustered, and Naruto looked proud of himself.

"Hello, all. I'd like to say that remix was absolutely WONDERFUL," he said in a loud, boisterous tone. Hinata looked like she was going to fall over from happiness.

She walked away, waving a small 'goodbye,' and Naruto and the gang waved back, and he closed the door behind her.

"What _did_ you do?" Ino said incredulously.

"I said '_thank you_,'" Naruto emphasized. "In a very polite manner in which you all shall not know about."

"Uh-huh, _polite_, my ass," Sasuke snorted. "Usurantonkachi."

"I know I am," Naruto said brightly. He tossed Sakura the CD, and she caught it flawlessly. "Listen to it tonight. It'll help you write sheets and improvisation crap."

"I thought improvisation was—"

"I know, I'm stupid," Naruto said goofily. "Now, if you excuse me, I believe miso ramen is calling me in the Dining Hall," he said, and with that, walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"_I don't think it's the ramen that's waiting for him_," Sakura whispered to Ino, who snorted.

"Speaking of our 'callings,'" Sasuke began, "I believe a notebook and pen is calling for you at this minute, Saku-chan," he said, kissing her cheek. Ino cooed loudly, and Sakura shot her daggers.

She kissed him back on the lips, and when they parted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't fly off to Jamaica while I'm stuck in my dorm, will you?" she said sarcastically. Sasuke poked her side, and she twitched playfully.

"No, I'll wait, don't worry. Finals are up soon, and you guys have to get ready. So do I," and with that, he mouthed _Aishiteru_, and walked out the door.

"What does he have to get ready for?" Sakura wondered out loud. "He's a judge."

"It's actually very top secret; the preparations are always best kept alone until opening night," Ino squealed. "It's absolutely amazing."

"Aw, can't I know?"

"No," Shikamaru smirked, and he hooked onto Ino's arm, and they waved, leaving the room.

Sakura scowled, sat down on a chair, and pulled out her notebook and pen; her guitar right next to her.

She took uncapped her fountain pen, and wrote the title of a song she had in mind:

_Fences._

* * *

_Two Days until the Finals _

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke yawned, plopping his flute case down on the Dining Hall tables. Ino had her head on the table, and she was muttering to herself.

"Ino said that when Saku came back to the dorm at twelve in the morning, she kept muttering words to herself," Shikamaru shuddered.

"And where's the blonde baka?" Sasuke asked secondly, sitting down tiredly.

"With Hinata somewhere," Ino mumbled loudly. Sasuke simpered and began drinking his iced tea.

The door to the hall opened, and the Public students came in. Rukia, Rookie, and Kiba sat down next to Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"Hey—where's the Pink menace?" Rukia moaned grumpily. It looked like someone didn't get any sleep.

"Top secret Battle of the Bands business, if you don't mind," Ino snapped. Rookie laughed, and Rukia stopped her.

"Oh really? You guys look dead," Kiba said, amused. "We practiced this morning and last night."

"Who's in your band?" Shikamaru asked.

"Me, Rukia, Rookie, and our classmate Takumi."

"That's nice," Sasuke said loudly, "But where's Sakura?"

"Som'one call me?" a hoarse voice murmured tiredly. Everyone looked up, and Sakura stood there, hair messy, wearing the same clothes from last night.

"Sakura-chan?!" Sasuke exclaimed, looking at her up and down, "I really hate to say this, but you look _horrible_."

"I was _busy_," she said smugly, "and I finally wrote something." Being uncoordinated, she threw her brown, hard-cover notebook-binder, and Sasuke caught it before it hit Ino's coffee.

"And I didn't need Shika to bring me Starbucks; I went there and got some myself. I almost got kicked out, so I went back to the dorm."

"And muttered LOUDLY," Ino emphasized. Kiba, Rookie, and Rukia laughed.

Sasuke turned to the first page, finding a messed up page full of scribbles, cross-outs, and x's. He turned it, and found a neat sheet. He turned away from the Public High students and everyone, and his body faced Sakura as he read.

_Fences._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh dang-it. I'm so pissed right now. I've been so busy with school lately--so I am **heartily_ sorry _**for not updating sooner. Exams, projects--now I'm free for a week--It's Spring Break! YAYES! I'm so happy now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I feel so accomplished.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own 'Naruto' or 'Sasuke' or 'Sakura...' or the songs by Paramore used in this story.

Leave a review please! Ja ne!


	35. There's a Class for This

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any songs by musical artists used in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four:** There's A Class for This

"_All Battle of the Bands participants, please report to the Music Building, Room 325 immediately," _the loudspeaker rang. Sakura sat up, shocked in her seat, drool dripping from the edge of her mouth and falling onto her blazer sleeve. Everyone began laughing. She wiped her mouth, and Iruka-sensei, the Human Anatomy teacher, rolled his eyes, closed them, and nodded. Sakura quickly grabbed her books and dashed out of the room.

"Saku!" Naruto shouted from down the hall. Sakura turned around, and saw Naruto running out of the History classroom.

Sakura beckoned for him to run, and they ran down the hallway to pick up Sasuke from Music Theory, Shikamaru from Wood Shop, and Ino from Choir.

"What do you mean 'he's not here'?" Sakura exclaimed. The Music Theory teacher, who was Naruto's Anko-sensei, shrugged.

"He left class early," she said simply. Naruto groaned in protest, and he and Sakura ran down the hallway again.

The Wood Shop teacher, Zetsu-sensei, seemed wary to let Shikamaru out.

"I mean, he hasn't finished his carving yet," the white-painted side of the odd teacher's face grumbled. Sakura sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Sensei, please, Shikamaru is our manager," Naruto begged, on his knees. Zetsu rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. He turned back to the classroom, and beckoned for Shikamaru to leave the classroom. "Go ahead, Nara."

Shikamaru nodded, packed his school bag, and followed Naruto and Sakura out of the room.

"What about Ino? Where is she?" he asked, panting as he lagged behind them.

"We're about to pick her up from Choir," Naruto stated, "But there's a substitute, since Tsunade-sama's running the Battle of the Bands orientation," he added. "So it's going to be hard to convince the sub to let Ino out."

"Whatever," Sakura smirked, "I've got plans. The sub's pretty cool."

* * *

"How _did _you get me out of there?!" Ino said incredulously.

"Power of persuasion," Sakura said brightly. "Mizuiro-sensei's cool with me," she added, running down the hall with the group.

"Where's Sasu-kun?" she asked, almost running out of breath.

Sakura shrugged worriedly, but she didn't show it. _Where was he?_

* * *

"Uchiha-san," Tsunade called from the seats. Sasuke looked up from the wires he was fixing up, and jumped off the stage and bowed to the principal. She rolled her eyes. "No need to bow, boy," she smirked. Sasuke looked up.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" he asked. He looked disheveled, his hair messy, tie loose, and blazer hanging off of his now-thin frame.

"I'd really like to thank you for helping set this up," she smiled at him. Sasuke nodded.

"No problem, Tsunade-sama," he said.

"You should get some hard-earned rest tonight," she said thickly. "You look like you've just been run over by a herd of cows."

Sasuke laughed dryly at her comment. Tsunade and her crazy sense of humor. "I'll take you up on that offer after the Battle, Tsunade-sama," he smirked.

"Okay, if you insist…" Tsunade laughed, and she stood up and patted his shoulder. "Your mother would be proud."

Sasuke gave her an awkward smile and walked back to fix the wires.

* * *

"Dining Hall, right?" Ino said; panting as they finally reached their destination.

"Yeah," Sakura said, watching as a medium-sized group began to gather around the door. She noticed their fellow Konoha Academy band—Tenchikyou Bridge, which had Neji, Matsuri, and Gaara. Kankuro was oddly missing from the group. Maybe something had happened between the Suna siblings.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," Matsuri, an old friend of Gaara's exclaimed, waving brightly. She was a small girl with mousy brown hair.

"Good morning," Sakura said, stretching a little bit. "Morning, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Rookie, Rukia," she said quickly.

"Mm," Gaara nodded curtly.

"Sakura-san," Neji bowed.

"You all ready for the Battle of the Bands?" Matsuri said brightly.

"Duh," Naruto interjected. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and Ino giggled.

"Of course, Uzumaki-kun's always ready," Gaara said indignantly.

"You've got that right," Naruto smirked condescendingly. Sakura rolled her eyes and everyone began laughing.

"Let's just make sure the best band wins," Neji said quickly.

"I second that motion," Kiba added. "Morning, Saku," he added, walking to them. Rukia and Rookie followed behind him.

"Third," Rookie said brightly.

"Fourth," Rukia said strictly, "and can we all focus now? They're opening the doors."

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto, and the whole Tenchikyou Bridge turned around as two school prefects opened the doors to the Dining Hall. The group of about twenty-eight students filed into the huge auditorium and sat at tables closest to the podium and the small stage.

Sakura fixed her tie and sat down next to Kiba and Naruto.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" she whispered to Kiba. Kiba shrugged.

"I don't know. I think I saw him earlier, but I don't think it was him," he whispered back as Tsunade, the headmistress, took her spot on the podium.

"Good morning, students and guests," she said in her loud, vibrato-like voice. Everyone in the room suddenly silenced.

"Morning, Tsunade-sama!" a kid shouted in the crowd. Everyone began laughing. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Lee-san, please don't interrupt me," she said, bemused. She turned back into 'serious mode,' and began to explain the details for the next day.

"According to the special schedule that Moegi-chan is passing out," she directed her pointing finger to the little girl who annoyed Naruto and Shikamaru that one day when Temari and Sakura fought, "You will see the times you must be here, the times each band will play, and the titles of all the songs. Each band will go, one-by-one, alternating between Konoha Public and the Konoha Academy.

"You all had the opportunity to try out in your own consecutive schools to join in this yearly event. I'd like to thank you and Principal Kakazu from KPH for participating. This brings a close bond to both of our schools, and the district. Now, I'd like to call up the student official who organized the majority of this up…Uchiha-san? Will you please come to the podium?"

Everyone's heads turned towards the back of the room, where Sasuke was standing, in his school uniform, thin, pale, and handsome. Sakura smiled weakly at him, and he returned it fully.

Everyone began to clap, and Sasuke took a deep breath and stood at the podium, smiling brightly.

Sakura looked around and saw Temari sulking in her seat.

"Well…ohayo gozaimasu," he said, amused. Everyone smiled in their seats. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama's student official for the Battle of the Bands, which I really don't want to admit."

Everyone began laughing. Sakura giggled brightly.

"I'd like to thank you all for participating, and I'm here to go over the initial schedule for the competition finals tomorrow. Now if everyone would please take out their schedules and read along, please?"

_He sounds like a teacher_, Sakura sniggered in her head.

"Alright. At 0900, or nine o'clock AM, sharp, all bands have to be in the vicinity of the Romeo and Juliet Theater. All of you know you have to bring all necessary equipment, clothing, and the lyrics for your song. Briefing and 'good mornings,' plus some free breakfast from Mister Donut—"

With 'Mister Donut,' everyone already looked eager.

"—we'll be giving each band time to rehearse on the practice instruments on-stage," he continued explaining, above all the excited whispers in the room. "That being said, after the rehearsal, each band has a lunch break at 1300, or one o'clock PM. All the bands MUST be back by 3:00 PM. We have final remarks at that time, and then bands start getting ready at 4:00. Showtime is at 6:00 SHARP."

Sakura was not surprised by his happy-yet-cold tone. He was usually in his commanding tone when it came to things like this.

"How bossy," Sakura heard a Public High student she didn't know whisper to another. Sakura rolled her eyes and cut in.

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about," she winked. The kid stared at her in horror, and flipped around in her seat.

Naruto and Kiba sniggered.

"Alright…that's all I have to say right now," Sasuke said, shrugging. Tsunade nodded, and everyone clapped as Sasuke stood off of the podium. Tsunade took center-stage again, and everyone instantly fell silent.

"Alright. Everyone has their schedules?"

The group gave a collective sigh and nod.

"Okay, now, all of the music rooms are open; especially the sound rooms for ALL the bands to practice in. Konoha Academy students, you are exempted from your classes," Tsunade announced.

"YES!" Sakura cheered inwardly. Ino felt triumphant, and Naruto looked as if he were in heaven.

"But know you have to make up the work afterwards," the headmistress said sternly. There was a loud groan that then emitted in the room. "Come _on_, people, and don't be lazy."

Chairs were pushed back into their tables, and over the loud dragging noises and moving bodies, Sakura looked around for Sasuke, but he was already gone.

_Where'd he go…?! _She pouted in her head. Naruto noticed her confused expression.

"He's at the theater, getting ready for tomorrow," he explained, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's practice."

"Okay…" she sighed, and the Untitled Dreamers headed on their way to the Music Building, waving goodbye to Paralign (Kiba, Rookie, and Rukia, and their friend Takumi.).

* * *

"_Nii-san_…" Sasuke said warningly, a glare in his eyes as his older brother stood in front of the Romeo and Juliet Theater. "What the hell are you doing here? And you brought Hikari too?!"

"Oh _no_, he brought along Elmo," Hikari said sarcastically, laughing. She was wearing a black sports jacket, jeans, and a Hollister top.

"Sasuke, don't use that tone," Itachi laughed, punching Sasuke's shoulder slightly. Sasuke gave him an awkward smile.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. "I've got to go work."

"I know, but I know you have a few minutes on your hands," the elder Uchiha said brightly. "Come on, you don't want to talk to your nii-san?"

_I have some reasons why_. "Erh…I'm busy," Sasuke said, a little coldly. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Not at the moment."

"You caught me."

"Ano…you guys talk, and I'll get me some water," Hikari said warily, walking off. Itachi sighed and folded his arms.

Once his fiancée was away, he went straight to the point. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. You look like shit right now."

Sasuke gave him a deep scowl and folded his arms in likeness of his nii-san. "I know I do, and what's it to you?"

"I'm your older brother, that's what," Itachi said exasperatedly, "Can't you just accept that?"

"I know you are, but being a brother has its limitations."

"True," Itachi said, bemused. Sasuke groveled at him.

"Why are you here?"

"To watch you and the other bands," Itachi said brightly.

"Are you _SERIOUS_?"

"You're singing this year too, that's why."

Then it was as if Itachi pulled a trigger and made him snap.

"No one even knows I can sing," Sasuke mumbled, now feeling slightly insecure, but then quickly added, "Except for Sakura-chan, you, Naruto, and Hikari, that is."

"You'll be _fine_," Itachi patted his shoulder. "Especially with Naruto on drums, and you'll be playing your bass too."

"I suck though," the smaller boy grumbled.

"No you _don't_."

"You're just saying that because you're my brother. Wait—aren't brothers _supposed _to bring each other down?"

"Stop being like this."

"Being like _what_, exactly?!"

"Being so annoying," Itachi playfully poked his forehead. Sasuke rubbed the spot gingerly and glared at his older brother.

"Come _on_, Itachi, I'm seventeen."

"And I'm twenty-two," Itachi smirked, "Doesn't mean I don't get to have some fun."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasuke mumbled. "But…thanks for coming anyway, Itachi-nii-san."

"No problem, little otouto," Itachi smiled, and ruffled his hair. "Where's Sakura? Hikari and I have a surprise for her too."

"W-what?!" Sasuke exclaimed. He didn't expect this and gave Itachi a withering look. "Are you _SERIOUS._"

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Itachi said breezily. He lifted up his two poking fingers, and Sasuke backed away, reacting. Itachi laughed. "It's custom-made for her."

"Ah. She's in the practice rooms right now with the rest of her band," Sasuke mumbled, pulling up the loose sleeve of his uniform's sweater vest, which was slipping off the long-sleeved, buttoned-down undershirt. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this.

"You okay? You look a bit peaky," Itachi said worriedly. Sasuke shrugged. "Have you gotten _any _sleep lately?"

"Been getting ready for tomorrow," Sasuke explained, tiredly yawning. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Doing school preparations or _your _preparations?"

"Both."

"Calm down, Sasuke, you'll be fine," Itachi patted his brother's back. "Don't kill yourself doing this," he added amusedly.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered. "I'll see you later," he said, starting to walk off, but then he paused, hesitated, and turned back around to hug his brother. Itachi took this unexpectedly, stiffened, then loosened and hugged his brother back tightly.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, his voice muffled. Itachi nodded, and ruffled his brother's hair.

"See? I _do _care," he said, poking Sasuke's forehead again. Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirked, and walked back off.

* * *

"More drums."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yeah, that'll sound good," Sakura said, taking out her red pen and scribbling on her notebook. She was turned to the lyrics for _Fences_, and began jotting down some extra notes.

"And how about bass?" Naruto said loudly.

"Base is super-important for the chorus line," Sakura said, the pen cap in her mouth. "But drums play alone first with vocals. That would sound better, and you strum a chord every few beats."

"Good idea," Naruto said, "But I want to play out more."

"I know, CHORUS LINE," Sakura said, a little frustrated. Naruto backed off a little and sighed.

"Nervous?" he said sympathetically. Sakura nodded weakly. "Oh _GOD_. You can't be serious."

"I swear, I'm going to screw up in front of hundreds of people," the pink-haired girl groaned. Ino stepped out from the drum set and gave her a condescending look, complete with the pose.

"Excuse me? Sakura, you have a _fantastic _voice. The odds of you screwing up are a zillion to zip."

"Wow, thanks," Sakura stated sarcastically.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and Sakura jumped, jittery. Naruto rolled his eyes and opened it.

There stood Uchiha Itachi, with Hikari behind him, waving.

"Morning, guys!" she said cheerily. She was holding a huge clothing bag, about Sakura's height.

"Hi there," Itachi said amusedly. "Sorry to interrupt this."

"Oh! Itachi-san!" Sakura exclaimed, putting down her pen and notebook. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke asked the same exact question," Itachi grimaced, but then smiled, "Watching the contest tomorrow, and we have a surprise for you, Miss Haruno."

Sakura stared at her boyfriend's older brother. "Are you SERIOUS?!"

"Ugh, you _really _sound like him," Itachi laughed. He gestured for Hikari to step forward with the garment bag.

"NANI?" Sakura exclaimed. "YOU GOT ME CLOTHES?"

"Well, practically, it's custom-made," Hikari explained. "I came up with the design, and Itachi added some flair."

"You made it?" Sakura said incredulously. Hikari nodded.

"Shut up, and let's look at it already!" Ino exclaimed.

"Calm _down_!" Naruto exclaimed as Hikari unzipped the bag.

Sakura's jaw dropped, and Ino pushed it back up, eyes wide.

In the bag, on a hanger, stood a beautiful, long and black cloak with red clouds outlined in white. It looked a little loose, but also fit around the waist. Sakura stared at it for a long time.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sakura tackled the two adults into the wall. Itachi laughed, and Hikari looked pleased.

"It was so not a problem," Hikari giggled. Sakura let go.

"Why, though?" she said, still caught by supreme surprise.

"A token of thanks," Itachi winked, and Sakura sat down and looked at the cloak admiringly. "For helping my brother get back to his old self."

Sakura understood what Itachi meant. She smiled and shrugged. "You know I…I love him," she said, giggling a little bit. "I bet that sounded cheesy."

"No, not at all," Itachi said brightly. "Naruto, I have a new Fender waiting for you in my car."

Naruto stared at him.

"Late Christmas present," Hikari said quickly before Naruto could ask. The blonde shot out of his chair and ran out the door. Everyone laughed, and Ino stood there, staring at the ceiling and twiddling her thumbs loudly.

"Ino, we didn't forget you," Hikari said loudly. Ino's head shot forward, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" the blonde said innocently. Everyone began to laugh. Hikari took out her backpack, and pulled out a sleek case.

"Are those…" Ino said, losing her voice halfway.

"Yep, brand new, Pearl-Japan drumsticks," Itachi whistled. "Polished and handcrafted delicately. Made for banging drums."

"…and they never break," Ino said, holding the case in her hand, opening it to reveal two white drumsticks, engraved with a single word: _Pearl._

"Use those to your advantage," Itachi smiled. "Have fun, and break a leg tomorrow," he said, walking off.

Hikari gave Sakura and Ino friendly kisses on the cheek and hugs, and ran off behind her boyfriend.

Ino was holding her Pearl sticks in her hand lovingly. "I'll never wear these out…"

Naruto walked back into the room, carrying a huge guitar case. He looked almost zombie-like and was grinning broadly.

"It's black. And white. And Fender. And SO AWESOME!" he cheered.

"Did you thank them?" Sakura snorted. Naruto nodded.

"Hikari said she was going to put a restraining order on me if I didn't stop, and Itachi said he was going to get Hinata-chan to yell at me. I wonder how he knows about Hina-chan…"

"Sasuke."

"Yup, Sasuke."

"That _TEME!_" Naruto muttered. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"So it's true then? You're going out with Hinata?!" Ino exclaimed, squealing. Naruto flushed a deep red.

"Shut up," he mumbled, biting his lip.

"How long now?" Sakura giggled. It was nice to see Naruto dating other girls.

"Two weeks-ish," he said, waving his hand a little bit in a 'so-so' fashion.

"That's AMAZING!" Ino screamed, glomping him tightly.

"Ino, stop, you're going to make me die of pain or something," Naruto said, trying to pull her off of him. Ino let go before he began to turn blue, and skipped back to her drum set excitedly.

Sakura put on the coat and twirled around. It was made of deep, black satin and the clouds blended in. "Whoa," she said, amazed. It was flow-like at the sleeves and bottom.

"Come on, let's practice!" Naruto squealed, unplugging his old guitar and plugging in his new one.

Sakura nodded eagerly, and picked up her guitar and stood at the microphone stand.

* * *

_The Next Day _

"Sakura…"

"Mmhm…"

"Sakuuu-chaaan!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ino, I can hear you," Sakura grumbled, putting her pillow over her head. Ino was already dressed in regular clothing.

"It's eight-fifteen already!" Ino said, throwing a plushie at the pink-haired girl's head. Sakura grabbed another pillow and threw it at her, and flipped over on the bed, staring at the ceiling, eagle-spread.

"Ugh…already?" she grumbled. Ino nodded excitedly.

"Showtime!"

Sakura turned around to face the ponytailed, short-haired blonde robotically, her eye twitching.

"Oh God, it's today…" Sakura exclaimed, jumping off the bed, and running into the bathroom.

Ino smirked, folded her arms, and went on the computer for a little bit.

* * *

Naruto walked on the school grounds outside the girl's dormitories, hands on head, grinning. The cherry blossoms were blooming again this time of year.

"Naruto-kun?" a quiet voice asked. Naruto spun around and grinned, turning a little red.

"H-Hinata-hime!" he stuttered. Hinata blushed a little bit, biting her lip.

"G-good morning," she said shyly. Naruto walked up to her and gave her a soft hug.

"How are you today?"

"Fine," she said brightly. "A-are you ready for tonight?"

"Hell yeah," he said, pumping his fist into the air. Hinata laughed. Naruto smiled and looked around him again at the gardens.

"The _sakura _are blooming," he pointed out. The purple-haired girl nodded.

"Yes, Captain Obvious," she blurted. Naruto arched an eyebrow at her, and began to snigger.

"You're funny," he smiled. Hinata blushed.

"I—I didn't mean to—"

"I was joking," he laughed, taking her hand. "Want to walk for a bit?"

"Sur—"

"YO, NARUTO!" Ino's loud, boisterous voice boomed. Naruto sighed, grimaced, and turned around, letting go. Hinata giggled a little and walked with him towards their friends.

"You're chipper this morning," Naruto smirked. "Where's Shika-kun?"

"Already there," Sakura said, walking up to them. She was wearing a red t-shirt with capris and Vans.

"Ohayo to you too," Naruto said incredulously. Sakura was already carrying her guitar case.

"Where's your guitar?" she asked, pointing to his empty hands.

"I had it dropped off."

"Ah," Ino said. Sakura yawned.

"You ready?" Naruto grinned. Sakura gave him a withering look.

"Ugh…" she muttered. Hinata patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you'll d-do f-fine," she mumbled confidently. Sakura nodded.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already," Naruto groaned.

"Shut up, Naruto, we're waiting for the student car to come around!"

"I know, but PLEASE," Naruto went on his knees and folded his hands in prayer, "PLEASE KAMI, LET IT COME ALREADY!"

"Baka," Sakura and Ino said at the same time, shaking their heads and laughing. Hinata chuckled along with them.

Just then, a shiny, sleek black Nissan drove up to the front of the dormitories, and Sakura, Ino, and Naruto piled inside. But before Naruto headed inside, he walked up to Hinata, and kissed her on the cheek.

Hinata, almost zombie-like, brought her hand up to her cheek and flushed red as the car drove away. She waved until they turned a corner.

* * *

"That was so CUTE!" Ino exclaimed, squealing her head off as they drove. The chauffer put down the cover between the driver's seat and the back seats.

"Good job, Naruto," Sakura said, patting him on the back happily. Naruto was still flushing red and was smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, punching his friend on the shoulder gently. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed him slightly. They all began to laugh loudly, music playing in the background.

"So Sasuke-kun and Shika-kun are already there?" Ino asked, checking her hair in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah," Naruto said, leaning back. "They're preparing for something, but I don't know what."

"Ahhh," Sakura said, drinking a bottle of water. They drove past a few more administrative buildings and class areas, and finally reached their destination.

The familiar sign read:

_The Romeo and Juliet Theatre_

She smiled as the car drove to the front entrance area, and there stood Tsunade-sama and Sasuke, looking tense but excited.

She couldn't help but let her heart beat at hyper-speed.

It was show time.

* * *

**A Sad Note from the Author: **...three/two more chapters to go and it's over. D:. But don't worry, a sequel is in the works!!

Leave a review, and I'll LOVE YOU.

Yayes!


End file.
